Rescatados del pasado
by DevilShila
Summary: Los países volvían a encontrarse para una de sus reuniones sin saber, que la simple curiosidad de Inglaterra podía desencadenar la aparición de dos entidades que el mundo había olvidado. Varias parejas, yaoi, Fem y Male España, OC.
1. Prólogo

**Nada de este fic me pertenece excepto mis OCs. Y hasta que en la serie no aparezcan de verdad, Escocía, Gales e Irlanda, no son canon son OC XD.**

**Las parejas de este fic seguramente serán las siguiente:**

**Principal: FEM-España x Inglaterra**

**Secundarías: Francia x OC, Male-España x Romano (Aun si Romano lo niega xD), América x Japón, Italia x Alemania**

**Advertencias****: Yaoi (¡Claramente!) Insultos, sangre, muerte, etc...**

**Disfrutad del Fic! Espero...**

* * *

_**Hetalia**_

_Prologo_

_Octubre 1588_

Arthur Kirkland, mejor conocido como Inglaterra pero también llamado, por su pequeño América Iggy, se encontraba en su barco corsario surcando tranquilamente el Atlántico atacando a los barcos mercantes españoles que viajaban de un lado a otro del extenso océano para llevar las materias primas y el oro de tierra firme a la península. El barco del pirata ya estaba bastante lleno de oro y metales preciosos pero aun no se le habían quitado las ganas de fastidiar al Español.

Apenas unas horas antes había saqueado a un par de barcos castellanos que venían desde tierra firme, y era feliz, estaba contento.

El estúpido español no podría evitar que él y sus corsarios se hicieran con todo el oro de las américas, aunque cuando saqueaba se quedaba con algo mas que el oro. Como si con cada asalto se estuviera quedando con un trozo del orgullo del español, sonrió ante eso, le encantaba ver la cara del español cada vez que se encontraban. Le emocionaba el odio que demostraba en los ojos esmeraldas del otro país, nada le hacía mas feliz.

Brindó con sus camaradas viendo como la noche, lentamente caía sobre ellos, la fiesta se había alargado toda la tarde, sus hombres por supuesto no estaban nada cansados, quizá un poco emocionados por lo ataques del día pero cansados nunca.

La tarde había pasado rápida y entretenida, no podía haber pedido una mejor, entre el rugido de los cañones, el clamor de sus hombres, la furia del mar y por último, pero no menos importante, la recompensa de ver el estúpido barco hundirse junto a los castellanos. El tesoro era suyo y no sentía arrepentimiento, la guerra era así y no deseaba que acabara nunca.

Sus hombres eran felices, maldición, él era feliz, nada le daba mas satisfacción que ver al español llorando de frustración por todas las derrotas. La cara que le mostró después de la derrota de la Armada invencible hacía unos meses era irreemplazable, la tendría grabada en su memoria para siempre.

-Mi señor! -Arthur se giró para enfrentarse a su oficial en cubierta. Le asintió para que continuara -Creo haber avistado un barco dirigiéndose hacía nosotros a gran velocidad

-Crees? -Pregunto el capitán pirata frunciendo el ceño. Su oficial siempre había sido muy seguro en cuanto a lo que veía o decía. Era raro en él dudar sobre algo.

-Es negro, señor, no puedo verlo con claridad entre la oscuridad de la noche y la niebla – Arthur asintió y lo mandó a preparar a los hombres, si un barco pasaba cerca de allí seria castellano y no se dejaría sorprender nunca por algo que viniera de la tierra del español.

Salió a cubierta colocándose bien la chaqueta y el sombrero, aun si era el español tenia un orgullo que mantener, él siempre estaría presentable, en ninguna ocasión encontrarían alguna imperfección en su indumentaria.

El olor a sal se arremolinó a su alrededor como si quisiera relajarlo, pero no lo haría, ni su querido mar podría hacerle bajar la guardia en una situación así. La mar era traicionera cuando quería y eran aun mas traicioneros aquellos que la surcaban.

Un disparo sonó por toda la zona alertando a los hombres que aun no se habían puesto en movimiento para defender el barco.

Cuando todos o la mayoría estuvieron preparados de entre la niebla apareció un barco ligeramente iluminado con unas pequeñas lamparas de aceite.

Era un galeón grande, velas largas y negras, una bandera con dos lineas rojas y una amarilla central, a la izquierda tenia una corona y debajo de esta un castillo con un león.

La bandera estaba colgada en lo alto del mástil mayor. No era la bandera acostumbrada del español ya que esta solía ser un fondo amarillo con una cruz roja, o incluso una que por un lado tenia dos castillo y dos leones y por la derecha lineas verticales rojas y amarillas. Pero una bandera nueva no era suficiente para asustarle aun así estaba confundido, nunca había visto al español en posesión de un barco tan hermoso como lo era ese. Y como si le hubiera invocado con eso el español apareció en la punta del barco sujetando la pistola en mano derecha y una lampara en la izquierda.

España vestía ropas distintas, no era su típico vestuario, no, este, era negro como el barco, la chaqueta tenia pequeñas decoraciones doradas, muy sencillas pero le deba la sensación de que usando eso el español intentaba burlarse de él ya que prácticamente le había copiado el traje.

El pelo del español era más largo de lo que recordaba, ademas de que en vez de llevarlo suelto el conquistador se había echo una coleta baja con una cinta roja.

Era extraño pero la verdad es que estaba contento de que el Español hubiera decidido, por fin, pensó el inglés, cambiar su look porque seriamente el anterior ya se estaba quedando algo repetitivo.

Una sonrisa orgullosa y sus esmeraldas burlonas lo observaban desde el barco negro. Nunca había creído posible que los ojos ya de por si brillantes del español pudieran alcanzar tal brillo.

-Querido Arthur! -El español retiró el sombrero para inclinarse burlonamente ante el inglés, este pudo percatarse entonces de que el sombrero era un tricornio típico de los piratas, aunque el que el español portaba era mas grande e imponente, tenia que admitirlo, el español ahora si que le había asombrado con el cambio tan radical que había echo a su vestuario.

Se mantuvo pensando en que, tal vez, solo tal vez, este nuevo español le llegara a caer mejor, al menos, eso pensó antes de escuchar el comentario final de país -Cuanto tiempo sin ver tus desagradables cejas! -El inglés gruño molesto por ese último comentario. Aunque no era usual que el español empezara enseguida a insultarlo y mucho menos usando la apariencia ya que el español solía centrarse sobretodo en la comida y de vez en cuando en su comportamiento perfeccionista, pero sobre el aspecto? Parecía que el español no quería meterse en esa pelea. Aun así aun debía sopesar cual de los dos insultos le fastidiaban mas, comida o aspecto? Difícil decisión. Pero olvidándose de eso, el conquistador...mejor dicho, el pirata contrario le observaba divertido. Apretó los puños, el maldito bastardo ibérico se reía a su costa y eso no podía permitirlo.

-Espero, españolito, que sepas lo que haces

-Por supuesto que se lo que hago. Aunque yo también espero que sepas, aunque estoy cien por cien seguro de que lo haces, que la próxima vez, en nuestro próximo encuentro, pirata de poca monta, no te dejaré marchar con solo un par de insultos. Por hoy largate cejudo, tengo cosas verdaderamente importantes que atender -La risa del pirata español mientras ambos barcos se alejaban en direcciones opuestas le dio un escalofrió.

_Actualidad_

Arthur se despertó sudando y agotado, parpadeó unos segundos intentando colocarse en el tiempo y el espacio. Cuando por fin consiguió reconocer su habitación suspiró, no solía soñar con sus recuerdos de forma tan viva e intensa, no recordaba nunca haber tenido un sueño tan escalofriante y ademas no recordaba para nada ese encuentro con el español, al menos no lo recordaba hasta que se había despertado, no sabía porque había olvidado aquel día y tampoco porque ahora lo soñaba de forma tan intensa. La risa del español aun resonaba en su cabeza.

Se rascó la cabeza intentando recordar algo más después de aquel encuentro con un español pirata. Había estado raro, el maldito español, en los meses posteriores a aquel día se había comportado de forma muy distinta al comportamiento normal del país de la pasión. Aunque seguía siendo igual de apasionado que siempre.

Había sido mas listo, más cuidadoso, más rápido, maldita sea, había sido incluso más fuerte que él aun con toda su potencia naval desarrollada.

En esa época había perdido a muchas de sus embarcaciones y había probado una y otra vez lo mismo que seguramente le hizo sentir al español con la perdida de su armada invencible. Sus hombres dormían intranquilos por sí el barco negro aparecía ya que verlo era una mala señal, normalmente significaba que no volvería a tierra.

Aun así después de unos meses, no llegaba ni al año, el viejo español, había regresado, había vuelto como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Aunque si habían ocurrido cosas, muchas cosas, que había acabado hundiendo al imperio Español.

No solo la crisis y los corsarios parecían haber presionado al español para retirarse sino que incluso sus reyes estaban causando su acelerado empobrecimiento. Al final, aun después de aquellos meses de gloria española, el imperio había caído, quedándose con nada mientras él, el gran pirata continuaba dominando en todo el océano Atlántico feliz junto a su pequeño territorio. Un, aun pequeño y dulce, América que siempre esperaba para que volviera a visitarlo.

Pero ahora que había soñado con todo eso su antigua curiosidad por conocer lo que había ocurrido en la cabeza del español se avivó, e incluso creció.

Si le preguntaba a España tal vez conseguiría algunas respuestas para esa incógnita del pasado. Decidido a preguntarle se preparó para el viaje. La reunión sería en el país de la pasión, que conveniente, pensó el país mientras se peinaba. Aprovecharía ese momento para interrogar al español y no dejaría que se le volviera a escapar sin dar respuesta.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Esta historia la escribí ya hace, por lo menos, dos años. Ahora mismo la estoy reescribiendo además de que tengo otra historia en curso así que esta la iré actualizando, seguramente, lentamente.**

**Esta parte en realidad estaba en el mismo capitulo que el prologo pero como quedaba demasiado largo y tenia que darle un par de retoques, al final lo e convertido en una parte separada.**

**Aun así, si a alguien, milagrosamente, le llega a gustar, tened paciencia conmigo :)**

* * *

Capitulo 1

Cada cierto tiempo las naciones habían decidido hacer una reunión en la cual discutir sobre los problemas que había en el mundo, el problema era que por culpa del poco interés que muchos presentaban solían reunirse siempre los mismo para hacer las mismas tonterías. En esta reunión los países se encontraban en casa de Antonio, conocido por ser el representante de España.

El tema de este encuentro era otra vez, el calentamiento global.

Mientras Alfred, representante de America, desvariaba sobre el plan a seguir, que era como siempre el invocar a un héroe que luego resultaba ser él y bla bla bla, Antonio observaba de reojo al ingles el cual le miraba como queriendo leerle la mente, cosa que lo puso nervioso. No entendía porque el idiota de Arthur lo miraba así, pero quería que parase de una vez.

Francis y Gilbert, representantes de Francía y este de Alemania o antiguamente, prusia, en una esquina de la habitación observaban eso extrañados. Antonio se veía, muy, muy incomodo por el ingles que no había parado de mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido, los labios apretados en una fina linea.

Parecería enfadado sino fuera porque lo que brillaba en los ojos jade del ingles era la mas intensa de las curiosidades, aunque a lo mejor si había algo de odio escondido. Gilbert sonrió, esos dos se odiarían a muerte hasta la eternidad.

Francis suspiró mientras seguía observándolos, no podía explicárselo, ya que Arthur era un loco del conocimiento, cada cosa que pasaba el podría darle alguna explicación, pero entonces que es lo que el español podía saber que el gran (cejudo) ingles no pudiera descubrir?

Por otro lado de los cuatro observadores estaban todas las demás naciones haciendo el mínimo caso necesario a Alfred, ya que este como siempre se liaba a decir cosas tontas.

Aunque América llevaba ya mas de media hora esperando a que Arthur le regañara por no dejar de decir sus teorías sobre héroes y todo eso, el rubio no reaccionaba para nada y ante nada. Y al final se estaba empezando a aburrir el mismo de sus idioteces, se le había ido el hambre, aunque si aun tuviera hambre se había quedado sin mas hamburguesas ni batidos, ademas de tanta tontería estaba empezando a decir cosas medianamente coherentes asustando a los países que lo escuchaban.

Yao estaba junto a Ivan hablando...casi, casi porque Rusia hablaba mientras China se ponía cada vez mas azul con la cercanía del ruso.

Los hermanos italianos, Veneciano (Mejor conocido como Feliciano) y Romano, dormían en el otro lado de la mesa frente al español que seguía intentando evitar la mirada del ingles. Junto a los italianos Alemania, también conocido como Ludwig, se masajeaba la cabeza desesperado, las reuniones siempre eran tan desesperantes e inútiles, solo hacían dos cosas, comer y gritar. No servían para nada más.

Japón estaba entre Grecia y Turquía, conocidos los tres como Kiku el japones, Sadiq el turco y Heracles el griego.

Los tres podían estar en un momento hablando para luego enseguida cambiar y pelearse, sobretodo Turquía y Grecia que tenían un asunto que arreglar para ver quien de los dos se quedaría con el japones.

Kiku suspiraba mientras miraba al americano que estaba ahora rodando el bolígrafo en la mesa. Como le gustaría poder librarse de sus dos amigos para ir con Alfred.

El Austriaco y el suizo miraban todo aburridos pensando en sus respectivos países y como lo estarían haciendo. El austriaco, que respondía al nombre de Roderich pensaba en su amiga Hungría que había decidido quedarse en su país para cuidar de la pobre Liechtenstein que se había puesto mala que, puesto que su hermano Vash también había tenido que irse a la reunión habría estado totalmente sola.

Por último abandonado en una esquina de la mesa estaba el siempre ignorado Matthew, Canadá, intentando que alguien le hiciera caso, pero al ver que nadie le miraba se puso a jugar con su osito.

De repente el América cansado de la tensión y el silenció que había en la reunión se levantó pegando un golpe a la mesa. Todos saltaron en sus asientos asustados.

-Inglaterra! Por favor reacciona! -El ingles miró sorprendido a su colonia que parecía estar a punto de explotar de frustración. Pero entonces se miró alrededor viendo como todos lo miraban confusos, menos el español que pasaba de él intentando recuperarse ahora que el ingles ya no le mantenía como objetivo.

Arthur comenzó a pensar entonces en que decir pero suspirando se levantó, lo mejor sería preguntarle directamente aun si estaban todos delante. A lo mejor eso ayudaba a que el español lo soltara ya que si algunos como Francis o Yao se enteraban de que había algún cotilleo que desconocían se tiraría a por el español para saber la respuesta.

-España me gustaría saber algo -Ahora todas las miradas se giraron hacía el país de los tomates que observaba al rubio aun mas confuso que antes, ¿Qué podía querer el ex-pirata de él? No es que sobresaliera por su conocimiento en algo mas que la agricultura, ganadería o gastronomía.

-Durante aproximadamente ocho meses en el año 1588 mas o menos, después de la caída de la "Armada invencible" muchos de mis barcos fueron atacados por un barco...un galeón -se corrigió – negro, si no me equivoco tu eras el capitán de ese barco y... -Antes de poder seguir el español le interrumpió riendo ligeramente, aunque sonaba muy incomodo.

-Inglaterra estas seguro de que estas bien? Nunca tuve un barco como ese -Francia sonrió ligeramente al ver que España se ponía ligeramente pálido. Austria había abandonado su taza de café para observar la discusión de repente interesado en la conversación que estaban teniendo. Romano que se había despertado con el grito de América se estiraba de repente aburrido, había esperado que la confusión del ingles fuera por otra cosa y no por algo ya tan enterrado en el pasado, pero aun así intentaba no reírse mucho de ambos países por su estupidez, si es que cuando le decía a España que era idiota es que lo era, y el ingles no se quedaba atrás.

Prusia se tumbó en la mesa mirando a su amigo el español, le encantaba cuando este estaba metido en muchos problemas, pero sobretodo le encantaba ver la cara de Francis ante la discusión, siempre ponía esa cara cuanto estaba planeando algo que avergonzaría mucho al español o al ingles.

Por fin el tema fue olvidado y todos volvieron a prestar atención a la razón para la reunión, el calentamiento global. Al menos intentó seguir con normalidad hasta que el presidente español vino para llevarse al país por algunos problemas. El país de la pasión se retiró rápidamente deseando perder de vista al ingles pesado que seguía mirándolo.

Una vez estuvo fuera todos empezaron a cuchichear sobre todo lo que había ocurrido antes, Inglaterra se pegó un cabezazo contra la mesa, tal vez decir la verdad había sido una mala idea.

-Mon chéri Angleterre, de verdad que hoy estas raro -Arthur miró mal al francés que se había sentado a su lado. Francis simplemente ignoró la mirada llena de "felicidad" que el ingles le lanzó.

-No estoy raro rata francesa -Francis pegó un respingo ante eso, el no era una rata! - Solo quiero saber lo que a pasado, mejor dicho lo que ocurrió -Francis sonrió mientras sacaba una rosa de la nada para olerla tranquilamente.

-Espagne tiene un pequeño secreto pero Iggy -Esta vez el que se molestó por el comentario del otro fue el ingles, solo una persona podía llamarle así y era América, aunque ya había perdido su derecho a hacerlo -No creo que sea asunto tuyo

-Claro que es asuntó mio, Stupid french, hundió mis barcos!

-Hace siglos Arthur -Los dos se giraron para ver a Gilbert acercarse con un vaso de cerveza en la mano ya medio vacío -No crees que es hora de pasar pagina

-No deberías ser tú el que me dijera eso Gilbert, tengo que recordarte a una tal Elisabeth?

-Lo que tenga que ver con Hungría es cosa suya y miá, estúpido infantiloide ingles cejudo hijo de..-Francis corrió a por el Prusiano para taparle la boca antes que soltara algún insulto mas que terminara cabreando de verdad al cejas. A veces tenia que tener mucho cuidado por Gilbert o si no empezaría a soltar declaraciones de guerra a diestro y siniestro.

Inglaterra vio sorprendido como Francis hacía una retirada estratégica cargando al prusiano en la espalda, nunca llegaría a entender a ese trió de locos.

-America nos vamos a comer algo?

-Lo siento Iggy pero ya e quedado con Kiku!

-Que no me llames Iggy! Y de acuerdo ya me voy solo a comer

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

España miraba por la ventana del despacho cansado de repasar todos los papeles que tenia encima de la mesa, estaba agotado por los preparativos que había tenido que hacer además de soportar las estúpidas preguntas del ingles.

Ese interés sobre ese tema solo abría una vieja herida que aun, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, no se había cerrado, y no era por la armada invencible, bueno, a lo mejor en parte si era por eso. Suspiró mientras jugaba con un tomate lanzandolo de arriba a abajo, echaba de menos a Francis y Gilbert en esos momentos mas que nunca, tener a sus amigos cerca era su mayor deseo cuando se hundía de esa forma en los recuerdos. De repente se dio un golpe en cada mejilla espabilándose, sonrió ampliamente y asintió, tenia una comida con los demás a la cual no podía faltar. Iría sonriendo, siempre estaba sonriendo ya que había aprendido que tomar las cosas con optimismo era mejor que dejarse hundir en la miseria, eso era lo que le habían enseñado.

Al final se había encontrado con Francis y Gilbert que iban de camino al restaurante, los tres fueron riéndose de las preguntas del ingles y comentando lo que deberían hacer si volvía a insistir en el tema, iban tan metidos en sus cosas que no se dieron cuenta del ingles que los seguía.

No tenia pensado perseguir a los del Bad friends trio pero así había acabado, además así podía escuchar todo lo que decían de él y empezar a planear su venganza sobre esos tres idiotas que iban tan despreocupados.

Una vez llegados al restaurante los tres amigos iban a entrar cuando Antonio se giró ya que se sentía observado por alguien, al ver a un ingles escondido detrás de un cartel pegó un chillido de nena asustando a sus dos amigos que enseguida se giraron para ver al ingles con un aura negra y tétrica, los dos también gritaron aterrados por la visión.

-E-E-Esto...I-Ingl-Inglaterra, j-j-je je je...qu-quieres comer con no-nos-nosotr-nosotros? -El ingles aun avergonzado asintió mientras se acercaba a ellos, la verdad es que no esperaba que se asustaran tanto como para chillar de esa forma.

Una vez dentro del restaurante, el silencio y la tensión se instalaron en la mesa. Antonio estaba tentado de golpearse contra la pared, para que narices invitaba al ingles a comer con ellos, pero aun así Arthur daba algo de pena, siempre parecía estar solo.

De repente sintió curiosidad sobre una cosa, tragándose su miedo se atrevió a mirar al ingles para preguntarle.

-C-Como era yo según tú durante esos meses? -Inglaterra lo miró abriendo los ojos, quería saber su opinión? Eso era extraño. Gilbert y Francis compartieron una mirada cómplices, comprendían perfectamente al español, entendían el porque de esa pregunta a simple vista extraña.

-Tengo que decir que eras mas fuerte, mas burlón y entretenido. Tenias mejor estilo, no era el traje conquistador de siempre, era negro con un gran sombrero pirata. Tengo que decir que sentía envidia a veces de tu galeón, aunque ahora que lo pienso es bastante improbable que fueras tú porque nunca sentiría envidia de un idiota optimista como tú

-Arthur te recuerdo que e sido yo en invitarte a este restaurante -Los dos empezaron a pelearse mientras Gilbert y Francis sonreían, parecía que Antonio estaba mas contento que antes.

* * *

**Mis finales de capitulo son patéticos, lo sé. Pero simplemente no sabía que más añadir. Espero que en el próximo capitulo me redima de este error xD**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia. Aquí ya traigo el segundo capitulo el cual se puede ver es más largo. Va a ser que la longitud de cada capitulo varía bastante más de lo que me gustaría pero no creo que nadie se vaya a quejar. (Espero)**_

_**Lo siento mucho por las faltas por si os molestan mucho, primero debo decir que los problemas con los signos ? y ! que a veces tengo es debido a que cuando aprendí a escribir lo hice antes en Italiano que en español, donde solo se usa el signo al final de frase y mala suerte que nadie a podido quitarme del todo esa mania. Intentare que no siga ocurriendo.**_

_**Los acentos no todos me los pilla el corrector debido a que la misma palabra existe con acento o sin el. Ademas aunque algunos no se lo crean, a veces, le doy sin querer a otra palabra y el corrector me pone una que no tiene sentido xdxd.**_

_**Bueno pues eso, tendré mas cuidado a la hora de corregir mis capítulos así que por favor si veis que sigo con lo mismo volved a mencionarlo en los comentarios, al menos así se ve si a alguien de verdad le importa.**_

_**Muchas gracias por pasaros y disfrutad :).**_

* * *

_Capitulo 2_

Después de haber comido todos juntos y escuchado cada dos por tres al español y al inglés peleando, Francis y Gilbert decidieron abandonarlos en el restaurante.

La discusión de ahora había empezado porque Antonio había echo un pequeño comentario sobre la buena que era su comida y el inglés se había, por alguna razón, enfadado por el comentario o mejor dicho molestado y como luego Antonio había comenzado a chincharle indirectamente diciendo cosas como "Mucho mejor que la comida de cierto lugar" o "Sin ningún sabor ciertamente indescriptible que cierta persona provoca", pues se había acabado enfadando de verdad.

Estaban tan concentrados en su pelea que no se dieron cuenta de cuando los otros dos se había largado del restaurante para hacer a saber que, aunque conociendo a Francis no sería nada bueno.

Arthur suspiró mientras terminaba su postre que era un granizado de limón mediano. Tenia que reconocerlo el español tenia razón, su comida no podía compararse al de la península o Francia. Los dos tenían una gastronomía muy interesante y totalmente opuesta a la suya.

-Entonces ahora que hacemos Arthur? La reunión es dentro de media hora

-Me da igual lo que hagas y no vamos juntos -Antonio rodó los ojos exasperado por su acompañante, el inglés era siempre tan molesto, irritante. No era capaz de soportarlo, pero le recordaba los buenos tiempo, sus mejores años. Cuando dominaba el territorio alrededor del mundo. El sol nunca se ponía en sus dominios y disfrutaba que la gente se lo recordara continuamente.

Suspiró, era justo por culpa del inglés que eso había acabado, del inglés y de los malditos reyes que cada vez entre más avariciosos y con más enfermedades no parecían mejorar ni un ápice.

Arthur entonces se miró alrededor, si no había ningún país cerca a lo mejor podría preguntarle seriamente al español lo que había pasado, decidido miró a Antonio que estaba removiendo lo que quedaba de su helado.

-Me vas a decir ahora lo que ocurrió con el barco negro

-Otra vez con eso? Te e dicho que no tengo ni idea de lo que querías decir inglesucho

-España no tientes a tu suerte

-¡Pues tu deja de preguntar! -Al final levantaron tanto la voz que el mismo camarero les echó del restaurante por molestar a los demás clientes.

Una vez fuera del establecimiento ambos países fueron caminando en silencio, si es que podían aguantar las ganas de pelarse, hacía la playa.

Antonio no pensaba que Arthur le seguiría pero al parecer se había equivocado con el ingles. Aunque se peleaban mucho y en el pasado se habían odiado en el fondo entendía a Inglaterra, los dos habían estado casi siempre marginados de los demás países, el único contacto común entre ellos y el resto de Europa había sido prácticamente Francia.

Lo que no era para nada, y nunca seria, un buen punto de contacto. Además de que los tres países, al principio de sus vidas, habían tenido sus choques. Durante la época romana y los siguientes años de guerras, ya fueran de independencia o de razones religiosas, Francia, Inglaterra y él habían echo muchos pactos aun si la mayoría casi siempre terminaban en nada.

Pero antes de los romanos cada uno se había mantenido siempre aparte de los demás. Francia en ese momento era un pequeño niño travieso, aun inocente, al cual le encantaba fastidiar a su padre, Galia.

Inglaterra tenia a su madre Britania y al contrario que Francis, el pequeño inglés siempre se portaba bien con ell. Era, según todos, el perfecto caballero.

Y en la peninsula él tenia a su madre Hispania, a sus hermanos y un comportamiento mas bien ingenuo y desinteresado con los problemas externos.

Los tres adultos no se llevaban mal como lo hicieron luegos sus hijos pero entre Britania y Hispania también había habido unos cuantos choques. Mientras que con el galo ambas mujeres habían tenido una fuerte amistad sin problemas.

Cuando Roma los había invadido todo se había acabado. Britania había permanecido viva al menos hasta que Inglaterra y los hermanos de este, Escocia, Gales e Irlanda fueron mayores. Galia permaneció mucho mas tiempo al lado de Francia aun cuando este fue mayor. Aun se puede encontrar al viejo Galo en el norte de Francia festejando algo, el viejo francés siempre encontraba alguna razón, con mujeres hermosas.

Hispania por otro lado...

Entonces Antonio tuvo que abandonar su linea de pensamiento por culpa de un niño que choco contra su pierna para luego caer al suelo.

Enseguida el niño comenzó a llorar dejando a los dos países preocupados pues no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Antonio se rascó la cabeza hasta que al final le vino una gran idea, sonriendo se agachó ante el pequeño que le miró a través de las lagrimas.

-Fusososososo! -El niño siguió con la mirada fija en el español aun dolorido pero al menos distraído, eso le hizo sonreír aun más, los niños en el fondo eran mas simples de lo que pensaban sobretodo comparados con el pequeño Romano.

-Fusososososo! Es un conjuro! -El crio comenzó a reírse mientras Arthur se negaba a mirar al español haciendo semejante tontería. Ademas ¿Qué era esa estúpida palabra? Fusososososo? Fusoso...sososo? ¿Por qué le sonaba una palabra tan rara?

__Enero 1589__

Arthur suspiró, odiaba encontrarse en ese situación y con esa persona, era totalmente injusto que le hicieran eso a él. Además de que era imposible que él, el gran pirata ingles Arthur Kirkland hubiera caído en manos de un patético pirata holandés, pero eso no era todo, Oh no, nunca podía haber suficiente tormento para el ingles.

¿Qué podía ser peor que estar encerrado? Pues claramente que estuviera encerrado con España en frente.

-Cejotas se lo que estas pensando y no me gusta

-Tu a callar Spaniard -Antonio fue el que suspiro en aquella ocasión.

Estaban atados uno delante del otro y claramente era incomodo tener al ingles mirándolo todo el rato, sobretodo si todo lo que veía era fastidio en la mirada del otro. Después de llevar tanto tiempo encerrado allí lo que no necesitaba era un ingles irritado que le echara la culpa de la situación.

Arthur examinó al español que tenia delante porque ahora que lo pensaba, desde que lo había encontrado allí en la celda no se había atrevido a mirarlo de verdad.

Antonio estaba vestido con una camisa ancha negra con las mangas medio arrancadas, la chaqueta que siempre usaba estaba en el suelo llena de sangre y en tan mal estado como la camisa. Los brazos del español bastante heridos se encontraban encadenados por encima de su cabeza con unos grilletes de metal que le parecían esta irritando la piel. Las piernas estaban libres de cadenas pero por la sangre del pantalón lo mas seguro es que estuviera herido, y bastante.

-Que has echo para que te dejen en tales condiciones?

-Je, el capullo de Países Bajos sigue cabreado -Escupió algo de sangre y luego se relamió los labios que estaban algo secos debido a la falta de líquidos -¿Y tú? ¿Qué les as echo a los holandeses?

-Meterme en su camino al parecer -Antonio comenzó a reírse provocandole al rato una tos bastante fuerte que incluso preocupó al ingles.

-Spaniard?

-No me llames así, cejón -Arthur rodó los ojos, el español estaba débil pero seguía insultandolo como si estuviera como siempre.

Antonio apoyo la cabeza en la pared a pesar del dolor que tenia en esta. No quería verse débil delante del estúpido inglesucho pero no podía evitarlo. Suspiró, si es que dejaba de ir en las celdas inglesas para acabar en las holandesas. No tenia buena suerte.

-Como te pillaron? -Antonio gruño ante eso, no le había pillado, era solo que el maldito francés...gruño aun mas fuerte al pensar en el francés. Estúpido afeminado.

-Francia...ese estúpida rata. Estábamos negociando cuando de repente comenzó a subir el oleaje. Con la olas empujando los barcos con tanta fuerza el muy gallina se cagó encima.

Comenzó su retirada, pero, al final no había sido algo tan sencillo como un mar embravecido, Francis se largó al ver muy cerca la flota holandesa. Ni me avisó y distraídos que estábamos todos los de la tripulación ni los vimos llegar. Así que para que no hundieran mi galeón tuve que quedarme aquí. Ahora, ¿tú qué?¿Qué te ha ofrecido nuestro querido holandés para convencerte a venir? -Arthur estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose del español como para responder a su pregunta. No lo hacía con mala intención, al menos no con mucha.

Antonio sonrió ligeramente ante eso, el ingles por mucho que le molestara a veces, podía ser un buen aliado cuando se encontraba aburrido o simplemente estresado.

-Bueno pues mas o menos como tú pero sin el afeminado -España comenzó a reírse ante eso pero esta vez no hubo tos de por medio -La tormenta me sorprendió con la guardia baja cuando iba a ir a arreglar mi barco, después de una batalla contra alguien -España le sacó la lengua pero Arthur simplemente pasó del infantil español que tenia delante -El barco se hundió y los holandeses me recogieron para luego encerrarme aquí. Aun no se porque pero a lo mejor es para torturarte aun mas

-Ja! Si fuera por mi podrían meter aquí incluso al estúpido francés, me daría igual...oye cejas jugamos a las cartas? -Arthur le miró como si hubiera perdido un tornillo antes de atreverse a hablar.

-Me da la sensación de que los holandeses se han pasado con tu cabeza. Te has vuelto aun más idiota

-Mira quien lo dice, cejas!

-Deja de meterte con mis cejas! Ignorante!

-Me dices ignorante a mi!? Mi literatura es mejor

-Eso te lo crees tu. La miá es cien veces mejor

-Pues la miá mil veces -Los dos países comenzaron a insultarse y gritarse cuando de repente llegó Holanda para mirarlos, no podía estar seguros si estaba molesto o simplemente confundido de que clase de conversación estaban teniendo.

-¿Qué pasa Holanda? Molesto por el ruidillo?

-No -España bufó, el estúpido holandés ese se las iba a pagar muy pronto. En cuanto pudiera le diría a su rey que mandara mas ejercito al país del larguirucho idiota para acabar de una vez por todas con sus estúpidas revoluciones. En un principio se solía quejar a Felipe por hacer esos gastos, además de que por mucho que le doliera entendía que ningún territorio estaría contento al mantenerse bajo mandato de otro, pero ahora opinaba que su rey debía ser más duro.

-Solo me preguntaba porque puedes chillar aun con todo lo que te hemos echo -España estalló en una carcajada e incluso llegó a ponerse rojo por la risa. Inglaterra también soltó alguna que otra risa. Holanda bastante más enfadado ahora mandó a sus hombre para llevarse otra vez al español. Antonio chasqueó la lengua mientras los guardias abrían la puerta.

-Nos vemos luego Arthur! -El ingles vio como arrastraban sin ningún cuidado al español hacía una sala que parecía encontrarse debajo de ellos ya que conseguía oír murmullos debajo del suelo. Suspirando miró hacia donde el español había estado hace unos momento y al ver lo que había allí palideció. Una gran mancha de sangre cubría toda la pared y la sangre era bastante fresca.

Podía ver que en las cadenas del español había algunos rastros de sangre. Suspiró esperando que no le hicieran mucho mas daño al español, este parecía estar a punto de morir desangrado, no porque lo demostrara sino por la gran mancha de sangre de la pared. Pero era increíble, el español había hablado con él e incluso peleado con esa cantidad de heridas que tenia que tener.

Sacudió la cabeza, el español había cambiado demasiado desde que hundió la armada invencible, tal vez en parte es eso lo que hizo cambiar al hispano, la derrota de casi todas sus naves y la hermosa Santísima Trinidad había tenido que ser un duro golpe.

De repente del piso de abajo escuchó un grito de dolor que le heló la sangre, que narices le estarían haciendo al español para que este gritara. Arthur de verdad que no quería preocuparse, después de todo siempre insistía en lo poco que le importaba el español, pero había un gran paso de robarle a ver como lo torturaban sin poder hacer nada.

Cuando volvieron a la celda España tenia la mano derecha encima de su ojo derecho. Las lagrimas recorrían ese lado de la cara mojandola por completo. Cojeaba por la pierna derecha y el brazo izquierdo goteaba sangre otra vez.

Nada mas dejar al español en la celda Bélgica bajó corriendo por las escaleras y les pegó una bofetada a cada guardia. España mantenía la mano derecha encima del ojo sin dejar ver a Inglaterra el daño provocado.

Al salir los guardias Bélgica se arrodillo frente al español para luego retirar con cuidado la mano del hispano para ver la gravedad de la herida.

En el parpado había quemaduras que se veían serias además de que el movimiento de ambos ojos parecía indicar que el español no era capaz de ver muy bien.

-Antonio! -Bélgica le tapó el ojo izquierdo dejando solo el derecho descubierto- Me ves?

-Te dije que dejaras de venir a curar mis heridas

-Antonio me ves!? -Repitió esta vez con urgencia al ver como el ojo del español se movía de un lado a otro intentando posicionar la en un lugar en concreto.

-No, veo puntitos negros por todas partes, ahora quitate -Intento apartar a Bélgica pero no podía, estaba demasiado cansado.

-Iré a hablar con mi hermano, no puede hacerte esto! -Bélgica salió corriendo pero cerro la puerta, sino aun si fueran hermanos Holanda se enfadaría con ella por dejar escapar a sus dos prisioneros.

Arthur miró al español que suspiró apoyándose a la pared totalmente aun tapando el ojo quemado aun si Bélgica le chilló de no tocarlo más.

-¿Soy patético?

-No, ahora no lo eres -Antonio se echó a reír y de repente parecido venirle a la cabeza una idea. Levantó la mano izquierda y sonrió.

-Fusosososososo -Arthur le miró confuso mientras el español se reía. Inglaterra sacudió la cabeza incapaz ya de seguirle el ritmo al español y fue entonces, de repente, que se armó fuera la de dios.

Se escucharon sonido de metal contra metal, gritos, explosiones. Y entonces una bala de cañón pasó entre ellos dos abriendo un agujero en la pared destrozando la puerta de la celda y siguiendo un camino recto hasta salir del barco por el otro lado.

Arthur se asomó como pudo por el agujero de cañon para ver que atacando el barco holandés se encontraban un barco francés y uno escoces.

-Hay que admitirlo, mi hermano mayor tiene buena puntería -El pelirrojo escoces les saludó desde el barco mientras abandonaba el cañón que acababa de disparar. Francia estaba en el otro barco saludando con cara feliz de la vida mientras España al enterarse de la presencia de Francis deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ir a por el idiota y pegarle un puñetazo en la cara que le dejaría marca durante un año.

Una vez fuera del barco Holandés Antonio suspiró cansado mientras permitía al Francés de ayudarle a caminar. Estaba totalmente agotado, las piernas incapaces de sujetar su peso y ademas un ojo, ahora tapado con un parche, que tardaría algunos días en recuperarse de las quemaduras.

-Luego me dices a mi pirata

-Calla inglesucho antes de que decida cortarte en trocitos. Escocia encantado de conocerte -El pelirrojo sonrió mientras agarraba a su hermano para llevarlo de vuelta a su barco. Ademas no quería estar en el mismo navío que su rival Francés. Francia parecía pensar lo mismo porque lo miró por encima del hombro y con un ligero tic en la mano que ansiaba coger el florete para atacar al escocés allí mismo.

Una vez cada uno estuvo en su barco los navíos comenzaron a alejarse del abandonado barco holandés prácticamente destruido. Bélgica iba montada con el español para cuidar de él mientras que el Ingles había atrapado al holandés en su calabozo.

Arthur, cuando por fin vieron desaparecer al barco español, suspiró aliviado de que su hermano le hubiera seguido el rastro tan pronto. En parte le habría gustado volver a encerrar al español en su calabozo pero al momento estaba mas tranquilo sabiendo que ahora estaba en buenas manos. Aunque siendo Francia podía estar seguro de que le cuidarían bien?

__Actualidad__

Arthur sacudió la cabeza para luego mirar al español que tenia delante. En serio podía ser la misma persona que se encontró en aquel barco holandés? No lo creía posible y que se lo hubiera imaginado todo aun menos.

-Fusososososo? Que palabra mas extraña, se puede saber que significa?

-En realidad nada -Respondió el español contento, el niño al final había dejado de llorar para salir corriendo otra vez -Es como...una manera de decir que todo irá bien.

-Estúpida forma

-Venga vamos a la playa! -Arthur se vio arrastrado por el español, estaba demasiado cansado de pelearse con el hispano como para ponerse ahora a tirar para otro lado, intentaría disfrutar de la playa y ya está, tampoco es como si fuera tan malo.

**Cuando llegaron a la playa...**

No era malo, era mucho peor que malo. Francia, Prusia y Bélgica se encontraban allí charlando tranquilamente, un poco mas lejos Hungría y Austria también estaban hablando aun si por las miradas que Roderick daba a sus alrededores parecía ser algo bastante secreto.

-Hey! Mirad quien viene por aquí, y sin heridas, un milagro -Después Prusia se inclinó hacía Francia sonriente -E ganado la apuesta, paga -Francis bufo para luego soltar el dinero en la mano del alemán que sonrió y comenzó a hacer un baile de la victoria interrumpido por un sartenazo de Hungría.

-Antonio, Arthur que bien que hayáis venido. La reunión a sido interrumpida ya que Amérique -Francia suspiró mientras sacudía la cabeza -Le a dado una indigestión y esta en el hospital para hacerle un lavado de estomago -Arthur estalló en carcajadas a los poco segundos de oír lo que le había pasado a su ex-colonia.

Roderick rodó los ojos mientras se acercaba a Antonio, quería hablar de una pequeña cosa de la cual le había avisado poco después de terminar la reunión y sabía que al español le gustaría saber.

Antonio asintió mientras escuchaba al austriaco, Arthur ante eso ladeó la cabeza, el austriaco casi nunca hablaba con el español.

Francis entonces le pasó el brazo por el hombro sonriendo.

-Descubriste algo interesante ami?

-Si, que cada vez dudo mas que Antonio sea ese pirata español de mis recuerdos -Francis parecía estar a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

-Y eso?

-Por un recuerdo que e tenido de cuando estábamos atrapados en el barco holandés -El francés sonrió y asintió lentamente, era verdad, el ingles tenia mucha razón al sospechar eso, pero como se sorprendería al saber la verdad sobre quien era ese Antonio de sus recuerdos?

Aunque ahora le acababa de recordar lo mal que lo pasó los días después con su ojo, el parche le había acompañado durante mucho tiempo haciéndole parecer, justo como dijo el ingles al despedirse, que era él el pirata. Ademas de que tardó bastante en recuperarse de todas esas heridas.

-Cuantos recuerdos que me trae -Pero el que mas vivo mantenía, era aquel día en el que se había enterado del secreto del español.

_Noviembre 1515_

El maldito pirata ingles lo había atrapado, otra vez, aunque le molestara admitirlo. Había intentado hundir los barcos corsarios que no dejaban de atacarlo cuando el mismo intentaba atacar los navíos españoles que iban a América. Tan bien veía que le iban las cosas al holandés y al ingles atacando a los hispanos que había querido meterse en la pelea, pero sin resultado alguno.

Ademas el ingles empezaba a ponerse demasiado chulito para su gusto y entre él y el imperio español lo tenían totalmente ahogado. Quería salir, extenderse, hacer algo a lo grande, suspiro, con esas cadenas en las muñecas poco iba a hacer.

El ataque a los barcos ingleses había sido perfecto, planificado hasta el mínimo detalle, menos por la tormenta. La maldita y estúpida tormenta tenia que favorecer al inglesucho.

Al estar este mas acostumbrado a ese mar traicionero sus barcos corsarios resistieron las enorme olas mientras que lo franceses se balanceaban peligrosamente, incluso alguno llego a romperse por culpa de la fuerza del mar.

En resumen y en conclusión había perdido, totalmente, toda su belleza le era inútil en esos momentos, sus bellos barcos hundidos. Casi le dieron ganas de llorar.

En el oscuro calabozo, sucio, negro totalmente negro, nada de vida ni de color. Odiaba estar en esos calabozos, por varias razones, y aunque el sitio era horroroso había algo mucho peor. La comida.

El ingles no sabía como tratar a un paladar tan exigente como el suyo, claramente tampoco podría con alguien que no pudiera diferenciar sabores, pero para él, tener que comer esas cosas que ellos llamaban comida era la peor de las torturas. Aunque limpiar un poco el lugar para evitar mancharse el traje también le vendría bien.

Suspiró mientras repasaba la pared, había notado al llegar varias grabados que sino se equivocaba eran de su querido "amigo" Antonio. Podía reconocer la letra, y por lo visto el español era un invitado habitual en aquel calabozo. "1500, Antonio estuvo aquí", "1512, Otra vez aquí", "1511, la comida no mejora", "1513 el lugar cada vez esta mas sucio", etc, con distintos mensajes, comentarios, incluso soltaba por allí algún chiste que hizo reír al francés.

Suspiró mientras imaginaba al pirata ingles riendo y bebiendo su pútrido té mientras sus piratas amaestrados, o como decía él sus camaradas, se emborrachaban. Nunca se había sentido tan humillado como en ese momento y ni unos buenos chistes parecían alegrarle el día.

De repente le pareció oír cañones y gritos del ingles. Se le oía enfadado, mejor dicho muy muy enfadado y Francis juró que habría bailado de jubilo sino fuera porque se encontraba totalmente encadenado.

Alguien mas se puso a gritar, mas gritos, mas cañones y al final, por fin, se escucharon las espadas chocando, los gritos de dolor, rabia y mas se mezclaron en el aire junto al olor a mar y sangre.

Francis no sabía quien había atacado al ingles pero era feliz de que le diera su propria medicina al orgulloso pirata.

Entonces una de las ventanas del calabozo se rompió dejando entrar a un empapado español que maldecía a toda su estúpida tripulación por decirle que esa era la mejor forma de entrar allí sin que nadie le viera. El guardia fue a por él pero el hispano le quitó de en medio de un golpe con la funda de su espada. Francis se fijó en que el español llevaba dos espadas en el cinto y no había rastro de su alabarda.

Antonio recogió las llaves que abrían el calabozo donde se encontraba encadenado su "amigo" o "aliado" francés. Se detuvo en la puerta para observar a Francis que lo miraba con urgencia deseando salir de una vez por todas de allí. Pero el español se mantuvo girando las llaves entre sus dedos sin abrir la puerta.

-Creo que es la primera vez que veo a alguien que no sea yo en esa celda

-Très amusant, Espagne -Antonio siguió jugueteando con el manojo de llaves dejando a un impaciente francés muy irritado. -ahora abre la puerta

-O venga no me digas que el francesito no sabe pedir las cosas

-Por favor! -Mascullo entre los dientes que parecía que si se apretaban mas acabarían saliendo disparados de su boca por la presión a la cual estaban sometidos por el irritado francés.

Por fin el español metió la llave para abrir la puerta de la celda, luego lentamente y con una sonrisa burlona se acercó al francés para liberarle primero la mano derecha. Francia suspiró mientras el español estaba en movimiento pero se tomó esos momentos para observarle. La ropa mojada se le pegaba bastante al cuerpo y juraría que el español había engordado algo en algunos puntos. También estaba el pelo que no sabia si era por estar mojado pero era mas oscuro que de costumbre, ademas de que mas largo, no es que el español no lo tuviera largo era solo que le notaba algo cambiado y no podía asegurar que era aquello. Además era cosa suya o los ojos verdes del español habían sido marrones al llegar?

-Spaniard quieto allí! -En la puerta del calabozo había un cansado capitán pirata, que ademas de cansado estaba muy enfadado. La espada en la mano ensangrentada y lista para luchar contra el español que en ese momento se había levantado poniendo la mano sobre su espada.

Francis se pegó un poco a la pared para no estar de por medio cuando los piratas se enfrentaran ya que en vez de ir el español a por el ingles, Arthur había entrado en la celda.

Antonio entonces sonrió sacando no la espada que había sujetado al principio sino la otra. Francis abrió los ojos, eso si que no, su espada no!

-Oye! Ese es mi florete! -grito el francés, Antonio simplemente le guiño un ojo al francés para luego girarse hacía el ingles preparándose para el combate.

Francis se dio un cabezazo contra la pared, en serio que no entendía que se le pasaba por la cabeza a Antonio, ese era su florete y si llegaba a ensuciarlo con sangre mataría al español.

-Espagne no te atrevas a usar esa arma. Je te préviens! Rompela y te mato! -El francés siguió gritando, chillando como una nena hasta que el español ya irritado por el molesto francés le dirigió una mirada helada haciendo que se callara enseguida del miedo, e incluso se pusiera azul. No recordaba que el español pudiera mirar a alguien con tanta intensidad.

Arthur frunció ante eso y Francia pudo relajarse un poco e incluso sonreír, parecía que no era el único sorprendido por el comportamiento de su querido amigo/enemigo España.

Antonio se giró otra vez hacía el ingles ahora mas tranquilo ya que los chillidos de nena del otro había terminado dejando la habitación con el único sonido de la batalla que se llevaba acabo en cubierta.

-Arturo en serio que pensabas que podías impedir, mejor dicho, evitar mi llegada? No pensé que fueras tan cobarde como para huir a territorio ingles

-N-No estaba huyendo español bastardo, y no me llames Arturo!

-Entonces deja de temblar y lucha pirata! -Los aceros se estrellaron el uno contra el otro soltando ligeras chispas aunque nunca tantas como las que saltaron al encontrarse las miradas de ambos piratas. Los dos pares de ojos esmeraldas miraban con intensidad al contrario.

Antonio mantenía su sonrisa burlona mientras Arthur mantenía los labios tensos, en una fina linea con el ceño fruncido por el esfuerzo.

Francis se pegaba aun mas a la pared para evitar que las espadas le rozaran, nunca les perdonaría si le rompían su precioso uniforme o le cortaban su hermosa melena. Pero aun así se mantuvo muy atento al combate que los dos piratas estaban teniendo.

España parecía llevar la ventaja ganándole poco a poco terreno al ingles que con furia intentaba golpear al español para matarle de una vez por todas. Entonces vio una abertura y Arthur consiguió desarmar a Antonio golpeándole en la mano con el mango de su espada. Después lo empujó contra la pared.

Antonio se mordió el labio inferior al verse entre la espada y la pared, ademas de que no le gustaba nada que el ingles le sujetara por la camisa.

-Vaya vaya españolito, parece que ya no estas en tan buena situación -Antonio ocultó su cara con el flequillo dándole al ingles esperanzas de haber derrotado al español. Pero por debajo Francia pudo observar una sonrisa maliciosa asomar por la cara del hispano.

De una patada directa al estomago del ingles Antonio consiguió que Arthur perdiera su espada. Así que mientras el ingles se intentaba recuperar del golpe Antonio le propinó un puñetazo en toda la cara pasando de un combate armado a uno cuerpo a cuerpo.

Al cabo de unos minutos de pelea el francés observaba a un ingles sudando con la nariz sangrante y un español jadeante con el labio partido. Una gota de sangre salia del borde del labio para caer por la barbilla y gotear contra la camisa blanca del español.

Inglaterra tenia varias marcas de puñetazo en la mejilla mientras que el español tenia una pequeña herida en la nuca de cuando Inglaterra de una patada lo había lanzado contra la pared.

Antonio se limpió la sangre de la cara con la manga para después agacharse rápidamente y tirar polvo a la cara del ingles. Aprovechó que este intentaba limpiarse los ojos para agarrar el manojo de llaves y soltar del todo a Francis.

Cuando Arthur se recuperó y vio lo que el otro hacía fue a recuperar su espada y atacó rápidamente al español. Este al ver que estaba completamente desarmado usó las cadenas de Francis para defenderse, Francis lo habría entendido sino fuera porque el español sonreía divertido por su cara totalmente desesperada por ver sus queridas y hermosas manos tan cerca de la espada del ingles.

España se escurrió detrás del francés usando otra vez las cadenas para defenderse, entonces usando el otro brazo del francés le pegó un puñetazo a Arthur que retrocedió dos pasos con otra marca roja en la cara.

-Vaya Arturo que mala cara que tienes -El ingles cargó contra el español. Francia vio asustado, mareado y desesperado como la espada del ingles estaba a punto de dañar su preciosa cara.

Entonces ocurrió, una de las estocadas del ingles rozó la cara del francés cortando también un mechón de pelo rubio. Francis vio como el pequeño mechón caía a cámara lenta y cuando este tocó el suelo, la ira le invadió, y era mucha, mucha pero mucha ira.

De un tirón sorprendió al español que acabó en el suelo por culpa de las cadenas que estaba sujetando, este sintió el golpe y gruño de dolor. Una vez tumbado el español, le pegó un cabezazo con todas sus fuerzas al pirata ingles que acabó en el suelo al igual que el otro país, el ingles soltó un gemido ahogado por el dolor de cabeza.

Las lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos mientras veía al solitario mechón rubio en el suelo junto con toda esa suciedad.

-Mi pelo es sagrado! No se toca! Nunca! -Antonio parpadeó sorprendido mientras el ingles seguía gimiendo de dolor, el maldito francés afeminado tenia la cabeza mas dura de lo que había pensado, lo más seguro es que le saliera un chichón en toda la frente.

-Señor! Una tormenta se acerca -Antonio se levanto de un salto sin importarle lo dolorido que se encontraría por hacer movimientos bruscos después de haberse golpeado la cabeza tantas veces. Arrastró al afeminado que seguía llorando por su pelo perdido mientras el ingles seguía en el suelo mareado y dolorido.

-Vamonos, ya tenemos lo que veníamos a buscar -El oficial español asintió para luego salir corriendo y dar la orden de retirada, la tormenta se acercaba rápidamente y era mejor salir de allí lo antes posible.

Ya en cubierta Francis vio como los españoles saltaban de un barco a otro evitando a la vez que los ingleses les siguieran.

Antonio lo agarro por la cadena lanzandole sobre su hombro. Le seria mas fácil moverse así ya que el francés pesaba bastante poco. Se giró hacía todos los lados viendo como los corsarios ingleses le rodeaban, no quedaban más que un par de sus hombres por saltar a su barco pero este ya estaba en movimiento. Francis lloró aun mas, si no se iban ya el barco les abandonaría junto con un ingles muy cabreado.

-Anthony! -Arthur salió del calabozo tambaleándose con una marca roja en la frente, que no tardaría en ponerse morada. Antonio se subió al borde del barco esperando pacientemente mientras Francis simplemente deseaba morir ya y dejar de sufrir.

-Arturo! -Recalcó el nombre -Antes de irme quiero decirte una cosa -Arthur lo miró antes de observar el barco español, estaba haciendo algo. El español había planeado todo por lo tanto también tenía algún plan para salir de allí. Gruño, no se lo iba a permitir! El español se quedaría allí a sufrir otra humillación. Otra vez acabaría metido en ese calabozo -la próxima vez, te juro que te enseñaré a cocinar! -Un gritó de avisó resonó desde el barco negro mientras unas cuerdas, suficientes para todos los españoles que quedaban en el barco, se acercaban a ellos.

Antonio hizo una señal y todos los marineros españoles atrapados en el barco ingles saltaron a por las cuerdas. Antonio dirigió una última mirada al ingles para luego saltar y agarrarse con fuerza a la cuerda.

Francis estaba mareado, emocionado y a la vez muerto de miedo, si solo el español no se moviera tanto como lo estaba haciendo, pero una cosa estaba clara, ver la cara cabreada del ingles era lo mejor que le había pasado en todo el día, daría lo que fuera por ver esa cara muchas mas veces.

Una vez en cubierta Antonio ayudó a Francis a despertar del todo y dejar de llorar, ya que el muy cobarde no había soportado todo el movimiento de la cuerda antes de conseguir parar para bajar. Al final había tenido que prometerle un corte de pelo gratuito.

De repente un niño con el pelo en rastas negro, cejas gruesas parecidas a inglaterra, con la piel oscura y muy bajito se lanzó a por su capitán para abrazarse a su pierna.

-No me puedo creer que haya funcionado!

-Pues claro que si Cuba, al fin y al cabo no ha sido un plan ideado por nosotros? -El joven territorio español sonrió mientras saltaba de un lado a otro del barco gritando que su capitán era el mejor. Antonio le acarició la cabeza para luego irse con el francés a la cocina, ambos tenían hambre y necesitaban comer.

Mientras les preparaban la comida una de las cocineras le indicó a su país que seguía llevando la ropa mojada. Sonriendo avergonzado se fue a su habitación para cambiarse.

Francis sonrió pervertidamente mientras con cuidado iba al camarote del español. Una vez allí escuchó el ruido de agua por lo que se metió rápidamente en la habitación escondiéndose en el armario entre toda la ropa de Antonio.

Entonces desde la habitación contigua pudo escuchar una voz tarareando alguna canción o algo parecido, pero estaba seguro de que esa voz no era de su querido español.

Estuvo unos minutos pegado a la puerta del armario y al final pudo ver a alguien saliendo del baño. Nada mas ver quien era no pudo evitar caerse fuera del armario por la sorpresa.

Una vez en el suelo volvió a mirar a su Antonio que solo iba tapado con una toalla blanca. Sus mejillas estaba totalmente sonrojadas y su pelo mojado se le pegaba a la cara.

-Fr-Fra-Francis? -Ahora, pensó el francés, todo cuadraba.

__Actualidad__

Francis sonrió, eso si era un buen recuerdo. Aunque luego hubiera recibido una gran paliza del español cabreado por espiarle en su habitación. Una vez que había recuperado la tranquilidad se fueron a la cocina para comer algo y ese España aprovechó para hablar con él sobre lo que había ocurrido.

Suspiró mirando a su querido amigo hablando con Austria, tantos recuerdos que le venían a la memoria le dolían, entonces al español también debía dolerle, incluso mas que a ellos. Bueno, siempre podía animarle con una noche de Bum ñaca ñaca...

Sus pensamiento pervertidos fueron interrumpidos por un sartenazo en toda la cabeza que lo dejó frito en el suelo. Hungría sonrió por el trabajo bien cumplido para volver con Bélgica la cual asintió con la cabeza orgullosa de ella.

De repente el grito del español se escuchó por toda la playa.

-Lo has encontrado!? -Austria cerro los ojos molesto mientras deseaba tener su piano allí para mostrarle al español lo irritado que se encontraba por haber sido interrumpido.

-Si, esta ahora mismo en mi casa siendo reparado -Arthur se acercó interesado de repente, cualquier pequeños descubrimiento siempre le llenaba de curiosidad.

-El galeón negro por el que estabas preguntando -Arthur apretó los puños mientras sus ojos se abrían sorprendido. España se pegó una palmada en la frente, ahora el ingles se pondría aun mas pesado.

-Roderick, que te parece si, por hoy, cambiamos la reunión a tu país? -Todos rodaron los ojos, se le veía demasiado el plumero al ingles, pero Austria asintió como si eso no fuera con él.

-No me importa -España abrió la boca, eso no podía ser verdad, el austriaco estaba en su contra! ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso?

-Muy bien, pues...Nos vamos a Austria! -Gritaron tanto Prusia como Francis para después estallar en carcajadas. España cayo desmayado al suelo, eso era una pesadilla, tenia que serlo.

* * *

**Por cierto siempre tengo esa duda y me gustaría que alguien me lo aclarara. Mis personajes están muy OOC? Es que siempre me da esa sensación y me empieza a molestar.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A ver en este capitulo voy a mencionar a un hada llamada Lilith. **

**Para quien le interese este personaje es uno que me inventé junto a una amiga para así poder darle algo de personalidad a los amigos de Arthur pues en la serie el único digno de mención era el conejito verde volador. Así que creamos a Lilith el cual es un hada que se aburre mucho y se aprovecha de los líos que Inglaterra provoca con su magia para entretenerse.**

**Escocía (Allistor) que también sale en este capitulo es el típico hombre pelirrojo que sale fumando si buscas escocía y hetalia en google. Su amigo imaginario es Bobby un perro que existió de verdad con una historia preciosa (la cual me contaron cuando estuve allí en Edimburgo).**

**Por ahora nada más, os dejo que disfrutéis del capitulo. ;)**

* * *

_Capitulo 3_

Francia y Prusia se habían pasado todo el viaje atormentando al pobre Español que lo único que quería era un lugar donde esconderse. No entendía porque Austria había echo eso, no solo le había fastidiado el día al obligarle a salir de España sino que ademas le obligaba a arrastrar con el a todos los demás países para ver un barco que no les interesaba a ninguno de ellos!

Pero al menos estaba allí, delante de aquel museo austriaco en el cual estaba guardado el barco. Arthur también parecía emocionado, como si encontrando el barco pudiera descubrir todo, Antonio sabía que no tendría nada que pudiera ayudar al ingles a descubrir lo que ocurrió. Siempre había sido cuidadoso en cuanto a tapar las evidencias de su existencia.

Arthur no sería capaz de descubrir nada.

Austria les llevó a través del museo haciendo unas pequeñas paradas frente a alguna gran época de su historia pero pasando rápidamente las malas. Prusia no podía estar disfrutando mas de aquella visita pero Hungria siempre estaba allí para darle cuando se reía del pobre Roderick.

Romano andaba al lado del español mirando a su alrededor como sino le importara nada, el joven italiano había ido allí alegando que sin él Antonio haría alguna tontería, pero en realidad el hispano sabía que Romano tenia muchas ganas de ver el barco. Al italiano del sur aquel barco también le había dado muy buenos recuerdos.

Sorprendiendo a todos había venido también Cuba al enterarse de lo que había pasado además de haber prometido llevar fotos a los demás países americanos que no podían ir tan de repente hasta Austria. España se había alegrado de volver a verlo y los dos se habían abrazado.

Después de haberse independizado no habían podido coincidir mucho y aunque al principio Cuba lo había odiado ahora recordaba con cariño los tratos del español en su infancia.

Holanda y Bélgica estaban allí también solo que el mayor no parecía nada contento, por supuesto que Bélgica le había obligado a venir pero él no tenia ni idea del porque. Había acabado aborreciendo ese maldito barco casi tanto como el ingles pero por alguna razón Bella parecía querer restregárselo por la cara cada segundo, él entendía que durante aquella época había sido cruel con los españoles y tampoco era capaz de explicar del todo porque, pero el que su hermana no parara de repetirlo no iba a hacer que el pasado cambiara.

Francis caminaba junto al ingles pues ya cansado de chinchar a Antonio había pasado a la siguiente victima. Además el español ahora estaba ocupado con el cubano que no permitía que nadie se burlara de su ex-jefe. El "pequeño" Cuba, como a España le gustaba llamarle, podía llegar a ser muy bestia en eso de defender a sus amigos.

Entonces llegaron a la habitación donde el magnifico galeón esperaba para ser reparado y devuelto a su tierra pues España ya le había dicho a Austria que en cuanto este estuviera en condiciones se lo llevaría y el otro no había puesto pegas, entendía perfectamente el porque deseaba tanto mantener esa bella construcción en su país. Y aunque era una pena perder una pieza tan hermosa, esta no pertenecía en Austria.

Inglaterra asintió lentamente, era ese, estaba claro, ese era el barco negro de sus recuerdos. Cuba se acercó para acariciar con cuidado el casco algo carcomido del barco, muchos recuerdos le venían a la cabeza al ver la magnifica construcción.

-Cuando lo encontramos perdido en el atlántico estábamos muy sorprendidos, se mantiene en unas condiciones perfectas a pesar de haber estado hundido tanto tiempo -Austria llamó a un encargado que estaba en la cubierta y este les tiró una escalera para que comenzaran a subir.

América estaba emocionado, aun con el dolor de estomago le encantaban los barcos piratas ya que estos eran aventureros como él, no por nada era el hero! Kiku a su lado suspiró, pero en cuanto alguien se despistaba sacaba un montón de fotos. Tenia que admitir que sus barcos eran muy hermosos pero había algo en ese galeón que simplemente irradiaba magia, ni con toda su tecnología podía darle ese toque a sus barcos, casi como si estuviera encantado...y si conseguía más información tal vez podría hacer un nuevo manga.

Alemania examinaba a fondo el armamento del barco mientras Veneciano iba de un lado a otro aburrido, cuando Ludwig se centraba en armas no había quien le sacara de allí. Pero al menos Romano le había traido a escondidas su maleta con la pasta, y la pasta, y la pasta. Una pena que Ludwig, al rato, había reconocido la maleta y se la había quitado para que por una vez se concentrara en algo que no fuera comer. Así que al final ni con las mejores intenciones de su hermano había podido pasar una tarde medio entretenida. A veces odiaba que Alemania fuera tan serio.

Antonio y Arthur, una vez habían conseguido librarse del Pruso y el Frances, fueron juntos al camarote del capitán pero claramente al encontrarse los dos yendo en la misma dirección habían empezado a gritarse para luego mantener una especie de tregua pues uno quería investigar y el otro prefería vigilar que el ingles no tocara nada a dejarle solo por allí y no tener que soportarlo.

El camarote era enorme pues contaba con tres habitaciones. Una era el estudio, lleno de mapas mojados, armas destrozadas, libros viejos, tesoros, cajas con dinero y joyas. La segunda era el dormitorio, con un armario lleno de trajes de época sucios, mojados y por supuesto rotos. Arthur pudo reconocer los uniformes piratas del español entre toda la ropa del armario.

La cama era grande, seguramente podían entrar hasta cuatro personas, con dosel, de sabanas seguramente blancas ahora grisáceas con bordes dorados. El colchón que tenia que haber sido blando era mas duro que la piedra y ademas soltaba tanto polvo que a los dos países les dio un ataque de tos.

La tercera habitación era mas pequeña y contaba con una bañera, toallas y algunas cosas mas de aseo y al ver esto Arthur suspiro. Ahora entendía porque el español siempre iba tan impecable.

Volvieron al estudio y se encontraron allí a Prusia hojeando unos libros, que por suerte, habían quedado encerrado en un baúl lejos del agua, y aunque el tiempo los había dejado casi ilegibles aun había cosas interesantes que se podían descifrar.

-Jejeje, muchas rutas guardaba aquí el capitán del barco -España se acercó para echarle un vistazo al libro, en el venían dibujados distintos mapas con las distintas rutas incluso algunas desconocidas por el pirata con notas a pié de pagina escritas con una letra clara pero que se parecía más a un dibujo de un niño de cuatro años que a la refinada letra de un escriba.

Arthur permaneció inmutable mientras hojeaba el libro. Ahora entendía porque había veces en las que el español se escapaba. Usaba otras rutas que, aunque mas largas, le ayudaron a encontrarse con isla pequeñas en las cuales podía parar para evitarlo a él y a sus piratas.

-Los demás están abajo en las habitaciones de los otros marineros, están sorprendidos de este barco Antonio, no deberías haberlo ocultarlo

-Callate Gilbert. Yo me voy a dar una vuelta y a buscar a Romano, no toquéis nada -Miró sobretodo al ingles que suspiró y asintió, debería dejar su investigación para otro día en el cual viniera el solo.

Prusia salió del camarote encontrándose con Francis que miraba la decoración de los pasillos.

-Hey Francis!

-Gilbert -Los dos sonrieron y empezaron a reírse de los dos idiotas, Lease España e Inglaterra, mientras hablaban de algunas cosas del barco que habían podido encontrar y esconder para que Arthur no las viera.

-Por cierto, Gilbert, nunca me contaste como llegaste a conocer el secreto de Espagne

-Fue durante su unión con Austria, daba la casualidad de que me pasé por su casa ese día -Francia se veía entre sorprendido y curioso, pero se mantuvo atentó para escuchar la historia del alemán.

Julio 1496

Prusia se enteró gracias a sus fieles espías dentro de la casa del Austria que este iba a firmar una alianza con España mediante el matrimonio de sus príncipes. Juana y Juan se casarían el mes que viene con Felipe y Margarita y justo ese día España iba a visitar al austriaco para hablar sobre los términos de la alianza. Claramente él se dejaría caer por allí para enterarse, puesto que cualquier cosa podía usarla para derrotar a Roderick o simplemente para humillarle un poquito.

Llegó a la casa del austriaco un poco después de la hora de comer, entró sin llamar y pasando totalmente de los sirvientes entró en el salón donde Austria estaba tocando su piano, Prusia no pudo evitar sonreír, ya no sabía cuantas veces había destrozado aquel piano por venganza.

-Que tal Roderick?

-Gilbert, por alguna razón me esperaba tu visita -Prusia sonrió y se miró alrededor, enseguida miró a Roderick confundido, no debería estar allí el español?

-España esta tardando mucho en llegar, pero eso no debe interesarte Gilbert, largo de mi casa

-O venga ya Roderick! Ahora estas en plan aristócrata? Que te parece si dejas ver tu verdadero yo al español

-Quien tiene que dejar ver su verdadero yo Prusia? -Los dos países se giraron para encontrarse en la puerta con el país de la pasión. Era extraño pues no lo recordaba del todo así, en su memoria de los contados encuentros con el pais juraría que había visto a alguien mas, mas...alto tal vez? No es que fuera bajo, pensó el prusiano, era solo que se veía algo raro. La ropa que llevaba era ancha y bastante sencilla, el pelo castaño casi negro lo llevaba recogido en una pequeña coleta recogido con una cinta roja muy típica del francés.

Pero aun si había algo extraño y había llegado algo tarde hubo algo que a Roderick le gustó, la mirada, esos dos ojos verdes le miraban astutos, ansiosos de conseguir aumentar su territorio y su influencia por Europa.

-Siento la tardanza Roderick, pero mi princesa estaba intranquila por su futura boda

-La princesa Margarita se encuentra a su vez nerviosa, Antonio, por lo tanto estas disculpado -España se sentó en la mesa que tenían preparada mientras Austria tomaba el sitio justo en frente del otro. Prusia encontró un lugar preparado para él al lado del austriaco, suspiró, el maldito bastardo de Roderick había sabido que no tardaría en venir. Se sentó mientras observaba al español. Según Francis, el cual tenia mucho más contacto con él, el español solía ser bastante ingenuo y sonreír mucho pero la persona que veía allí no se veía para nada ingenua, incluso daba algo de respeto.

-Prusia podría preguntar que haces aquí?

-Una simple coincidencia -España soltó una pequeña risa mientras le miraba, parecía que el país se reía en su cara sin cortarse ni un pelo. Apretó los dientes molesto, como se atrevía ese intento de imperio a mirarle así, si no estuviera Roderick a su lado le abría declarado la guerra por mirar mal a su magnifica persona.

-No mires así a mi awesome persona -Esta vez Antonio no pudo evitarlo y estalló en carcajadas.

-Awesome? No me lo puedo creer, eres un niño Prusia

-Para tu información español tengo nombre! Mi fabuloso nombre es Gilbert y será mejor que lo uses

-O sino que? Me vas a pegar? -Gilbert tragó saliva al ver los ojos del español, daba bastante miedo la verdad. Si se reía daba la sensación de ser bastante inofensivo pero si le miraba desafiante daba miedo. Las esmeraldas burlonas brillaban con un toque de malicia, se estaba divirtiendo a su costa, se atrevía a desafiarlo y no era capaz de responderle como normalmente hacía con el austriaco.

España al notar que su problemas con el prusiano había terminado miró a Roderick que bebía de su copa de vino tranquilamente.

-Bien, la boda será el mes que viene en eso no hay dudas, pero creo que hemos dejado un par de cables sueltos. ¿Qué gano yo con esto?

-Una alianza

-Si, ¿qué más? Una alianza que por los dos lados es ventajosa es el quid de la cuestión Roderick, quiero algo que está en tu poder, algo que me ayudará contra el francés afeminado

-Italia

-Exacto -Roderick dejó la taza para mirar al español que tenia los codos en la mesa y la cabeza apoyada entre sus manos entrelazadas. No se iba a ir de su casa sin lo que quería, eso es lo que decía su mirada, conseguiría todo lo que deseaba y luego tal vez podrían hablar de verdadera alianza.

-No voy a aceptar eso

-Mi querido Austria, yo y mi reina no nos vamos a ir con las manos vacías. Esta alianza te ayudará a imponerte sobre -miró a Prusia de reojo para luego dar una media sonrisa -esos -Prusia apretó los puños debajo de la mesa, no quería admitir que se estaba dejando insultar al español, no lo iba a admitir, pero luego le pegaría al francés por mentirle, esa España no tenia nada de inocente o ingenua.

-Por qué Italia?

-Francia esta interesado en el norte de la península, si yo tengo por lo menos el sur... -España dejó la frase flotando por al habitación mientras Roderick pensaba en lo dicho por Antonio.

Al final suspiró, estaba claro que por mucho que lo considerara no iba a cambiar de idea, el español quería el territorio, no tendría la alianza sino aceptaba el trato.

-Muy bien Antonio, tu ganas, tienes a Italia del sur

-Vendré a recogerla el mes que viene, durante la boda -Los tres se levantaron y se dieron un paseo por el parque tranquilos hablando de otras cosas que no fueran los negocios matrimoniales. Prusia mientras tanto intentaba sacar en claro que era lo que veía extraño en el español. Si lo que Francia decía era verdad entonces Antonio debería tener el pelo castaño, no negro, los ojos verdes si pero Francia no dijo que tuvieran esas motas castañas, mas bien dijo un verde puro, un...jade, si eso dijo, un tono verde jade. Y el francés solía ser muy tiquismiquis en eso de diferenciar todos los colores.

Entonces solo había una explicación, ese no era España.

De repente agarro al español del brazo empujándolo contra la pared. Austria se giró sorprendido al ver que su "amigo" Gilbert hacía eso.

Gilbert agarro la camisa del español y lo aplastó contra la pared mirándole directamente a los ojos. España no dudó en clavar su mirada molesta en la del prusiano. Gilbert pudo observar entonces los rasgos del español y tan de cerca consiguió saber que ocurría.

-T-Tu no eres España

-Tu eres idiota verdad? -De un golpe se quitó al prusiano de encima que intentaba recuperarse de la sorpresa -Soy España -sonrió maliciosamente mientras se arreglaba la camisa-Al menos, una parte de ella -Los dos países miraron a la España que tenían delante sorprendidos pero en vez de quedarse a explicar lo que ocurría el país de la pasión dio media vuelta para irse.

-Volveré para la boda Roderick, y espero para entonces no tener ningún molesto niño por en medio -Austria entendió entonces que no podría haber echo ninguna alianza mas beneficiosa para él que esa. El carácter español que le habían mostrado aquella tarde era orgulloso y fuerte. Era todo lo que necesitaba tener un conquistador para ampliar su territorio, con una reina como Isabel y un Antonio así, aunque ahora mismo no conocía su nombre ya lo descubriría en el futuro, la España hacía nada conquistada por los musulmanes se extendería por Europa, conquistando y ampliando sus territorios. Una buena alianza, muy buena.

Ademas si Gilbert se acojonaba de España de aquella manera podría usarlo a su favor, había tan pocas cosas, ademas de Hungría, que conseguían acojonar al prusiano que cualquier nuevo descubrimiento tenia que ser utilizado al máximo para torturar a su amigo/enemigo

España a su vez mientras se alejaba de la casa del Austria se encontró con las dos italias jugando en el campo alrededor del territorio austriaco. Sino se equivocaba Italia del sur tenia que se el niño con el rulito hacía la derecha. Pasó a su lado pero sin pararse, no tenia tiempo que perder, tenia que volver a España ahora y arreglar el matrimonio antes de que Roderick pudiera cambiar de idea.

Ademas tenia un cejudo ingles esperando por ellos al otro lado del mar. Y nada le daría mas satisfacción que plantarle cara de una vez por todas a ese intento de caballero.

Actualidad

Francis empezó a reírse en la mismísima cara del alemán que comenzó a gritarle que parara y muchas mas cosas. Francia en serio que intentó dejar de reírse de su amigo pero no lo conseguía, era tanta la risa que le provocaba la cara sonrojada de su amigo y su historia que...

Se rió aun mas fuerte llegando a darle puñetazos a la pared del barco. Gilbert esperó pacientemente a que el francés parara, cuando por fin este volvió a la tranquilidad pudieron seguir hablando.

-Conque fue así

-Si, me sorprendí tanto que no me pasé durante la boda, no me atrevía a ponerme cerca, me daba miedo

-Yo la verdad, creo que cuando descubrí lo que mi pequeño España ocultaba me puse aun mas cerca de él, pero no pensé que la cosa hubiera venido de tan lejos

-Al escuchar tu historia me sorprendí un poco de que no lo hubiera sabido antes, se supone que erais vecinos

-Si, pero nunca antes del 1515 coincidí con ese lado suyo tan directamente, siempre fue Antonio a quien vi de cerca -Arthur se encontraba escondido escuchando atentamente lo que decían. Por lo que había entendido España estaba compuesta por dos lados, pero eso ya lo sabía, Antonio tenia el modo conquistador y su estúpida cara de felicidad, entonces existía otro lado mas? Un lado sádico y piratesco? Suspiró, eso solo le liaba mas de lo que ya estaba.

Ya por la noche todos se despidieron volviendo cada uno a sus respectivos países. Inglaterra durante el viaje pensó en como se había comportado España después e la visita al barco, había parecido triste, tal vez nostálgico, suspiró, quería saber ya de una vez que ocurría en el pasado del español.

Ademas parecía que todo el mundo lo sabía menos él. Aunque decir todo el mundo tal vez era un poco exagerado, por lo que había ocurrido ese día podía suponer que aquellos que estaban mas enterados del tema eran Prusia, Francia, Romano y Austria. Luego también había notado que Bélgica y Hungría también conocían, al menos parte del secreto español. Cuba por supuesto que al ser colonia española sabía de su secreto, le habría preguntado a alguno de ellos sino fuera porque sabía que igual que Francia nadie le respondería y no entendía el porque de tanto secretismo, no podía ser tan malo no?

Bueno tal vez si fuera algo malo ya que tendría a alguien a quien hacerle la vida imposible por hundir la mayoría de sus barcos, pero aun así no hacía falta tanto secretismo. De repente al ingles le vino una idea, en uno de sus libros de magia tenia que venir algo sobre ocultar los secretos y todos eso. Si conseguía encontrarlo el español no tendría otra alternativa a la de soltarlo todo.

Con esa idea en la cabeza nada mas llegar al aeropuerto pidió a su hermano Escocía que viniera a recogerlo, sabía que si quería llegar rápidamente a su casa debía llamar al hermano que mas rápido conduciera, ese era por supuesto Allistor.

El escoces disfrutaba de ir a toda velocidad con sus deportivos descapotables de última generación, a pesar de vivir en una zona donde la mayoría de los días llovía.

Cuando salió del aeropuerto se encontró con su hermano pelirrojo esperando apoyado en un descapotable rojo brillante con un cigarrillo en la mano.

-Deberías dejar de fumar Allistor

-Y tu -dijo el escoces sin levantar la cabeza -Deberías afeitarte las cejas -Arthur se mantuvo callado mientras subía al coche. Allistor al ver que su hermano pequeño no tenia ganas de pelea subió también y aceleró de golpe metiéndose en la carretera a la máxima velocidad posible. Arthur cerro los ojos mientras intentaba no gritar asustado, pero en que estaría pensando cuando llamó a su hermano para llevarle a casa. El descubrir toda la historia de España no podía ser suficiente como para sacrificar su vida de esta manera.

-Por cierto Arty, que ocurre con tu problema con el español?

-Nada que te importe

-O venga ya, cejudo prepotente, deberías dejar en paz al pobre Antonio, ya tiene suficientes problemas con el franchute

-Me sigo preguntando que tiene en contra de Francis -Allistor pegó un giro repentino derrapando. Arthur no pudo contenerse y comenzó a chillar aterrado mientras clavaba las uñas al asiento.

-El franchute? Por supuesto que tengo un problema con él -Dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo para luego arrojarlo fuera del coche -Se cree que puede conseguir a mas chicas que yo. Con lo afeminado que es no se como consigue ligar, soy mucho mas viril que ese espagueti blando -Arthur suspiró mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza, allí estaba otra vez el tema de la virilidad. Su hermano mayor siempre estaba con ese tema, no por nada se sentía orgulloso de ir con el kilt y totalmente desnudo debajo, lo que sorprendía a Arthur era justo eso, como alguien tan estúpido conseguía ligar tanto.

-Y se que estas pensando otra vez en el kilt hermanito. Deberías saber que -dio otra curva mortal -Las mujeres adoran a los hombre salvajes, deberías recordar como se te lanzaban cuando ibas de pirata Arty. Por cierto hablando de salvaje, creo que Irlanda esta teniendo algunos problemas con tu hada. Ya sabes la loca de Lilith. No deja de intentar ligar con su duende o Leprechaun, como se llame. Menos mal que mi querido Bobby es tan tranquilo

-Tu perro fantasma no es tranquilo, te recuerdo que persiguió a Lilith durante toda una semana?

-No lo hizo con mala intención solo quería jugar -Entonces Allistor frenó de golpe haciendo que Arhur se estampara contra el cristal del coche.

-Ya hemos llegado...Arty? -Arthur se sujetaba la nariz mientras esta sangraba por culpa del golpe. No volvería a pedirle a su hermano que lo llevara a ningún sitio, lo juraba, tres veces si era necesario.

Una vez en su casa Arthur llamó a Lilith para que le ayudara a encontrar su libro de hechizos. Mientras él se puso a buscar Allistor fuera de la casa suspiró para luego acelerar e irse a casa, solo esperaba que Arthur no empeorara la situación por culpa de los hechizos. Tal vez debería avisarle que Lilith no era un hada de fiar. Mira que el enano tenía muchos amigos adorables, como su conejo verde volador o el unicornio, pero justo Lilith no era de esas. Más que un hada todos, y con eso se refería a los únicos que podían verla, sospechaban que era un demonio.

Lilith al rato de buscar entre todos los tomos de magia sonrió ampliamente y le fue a dar un libro de hechizos a Arthur, ella sabía por supuesto que era lo que el español estaba intentando esconder, y tenia pensado usarlo en su favor con un simple hechizo que en manos del inglés solo provocaría desastres. Un poco de diversión por allí y por allá no le vendría mal, y además nadie iba a culpar una amiga imaginaría de Arthur.

Arthur cogió el libro dándole una hojeada.

-Eso es Lilith! -La hada esperó su recompensa que no tardó en venir, el ingles le dio un trozo de chocolate que comió gustosa. Le encantaba el chocolate ingles aun si por alguna razón a todos los demás les sentaba como patada en el estomago.

Arthur abrió el libro por la pagina que necesitaba y examinó el hechizo. Según el libro servía para descubrir lo oculto, con este hechizo todo lo que permanecía oculto se desvelaría, podría ver la verdad detrás de los secretos del español y así, de una vez por todas descubrir que narices había pasado.

Sonriendo preparó todo para poner en marcha el hechizo de aquí a unas horas ya todo estaría solucionado.

* * *

**Espero que aun os esté gustando esta historia y que su calidad no vaya decayendo capitulo a capitulo. Y os pido paciencia puesto que con las clases ya por en medio tal vez no tenga tanto tiempo y tarde un poco más con cada nuevo capitulo.**

**:) Gracias por leer **


	5. Chapter 4

**Gracias por vuestro comentarios y espero no haberos echo esperar mucho.**

**Disfrutad de este capitulo. Y por favor, como siempre, cualquier critica que tengáis me la podéis decir que esto sirve para aprender.**

**;)**

**Por cierto me e dado cuenta de que e estado poniendo mal el nombre de Austria que es Roderich y no Roderick, no tengo ni idea de porque lo e echo, pero bueno, no pasa nada. XD**

* * *

_Capitulo 4_

A la mañana siguiente España se despertó de golpe en la cama de una habitación que no reconocía. No podía ser verdad, pensó nada más abrir los ojos. Corriendo fue a buscar un baño en el cual pudiera mirarse bien y asegurarse que allí estaba.

Con cuidado se empezó a tocar el cuerpo y la cara para ver si era verdad, para ver si podía sentir su corazón latiendo, su respiración, y lo era. No estaba soñando.

Salió de la habitación corriendo otra vez montando tal escándalo que Antonio, que se había quedado dormido en el sofá del salón, se despertó de golpe cayéndose de este y tragándose el suelo. Cuando se levantó y la vio allí de pie se levantó de un salto para tocarle la cara y confirmar que estaba allí, él tampoco podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

-Q-Qué haces...aquí?

-Entonces es verdad -La mujer se miró la manos suspirando entre triste y aliviada -E vuelto.

.:.(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:)

Prusia estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando de repente un teléfono sonó en la mesilla al lado de la cama. Después de removerse inquieto por el ruido Gilbert medio dormido cogió el móvil para ver quien era el que se atrevía a interrumpir su sueño.

Reconoció el numero de Antonio e iba a responder cuando se dio cuenta de que ese no era su móvil, se encogió de hombros y respondió indiferente.

-Qué?

-Fran...Gilbert? Qué haces con el móvil de Francis? -Gilbert miró el móvil otra vez para luego mirar su alrededor, esa era la puta habitación de Francis, poco a poco comenzó a ponerse pálido y al final cuando por fin se atrevió a mirar se encontró con la cara pervertida del francés que babeaba ligeramente en sueños. Se puso rojo de golpe y le dio una patada a su "amigo" que salió volando de la cama.

-D-Da igual, Toni que ocurre?

-Es...bueno...es... -De repente Gilbert escuchó un forcejeo y al pobre España gritando que le devolvieran el móvil. Suspirando empezó a recoger su ropa puesto que la pelea al otro lado del móvil parecía que iba a seguir por un rato. Cuando todo ruido cesó notó que alguien estaba tomando aire.

-Gilby, soy yo -El prusiano que estaba a medio vestirse estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo de la sorpresa, reconocería esa voz en cualquier sitio.

-Q-Q-Qu-Qué haces...como... -Prusia cayo desmayado al suelo dejando a la mujer que estaba al otro lado gritando e insultándole. Al final simplemente el shock había sido demasiado para el "increíble" Gilbert.

Francis en el otro lado de la habitación se despertó entonces confuso al encontrarse tan lejos de la cama, pero toda confusión fue sustituida por preocupación al ver a Gilbert echando espuma por la boca con su móvil en la mano donde podía escuchar a alguien gritando.

Al recoger el móvil sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse también el pero aguanto lo máximo que pudo, ahora no podían desmayarse todos.

-Gilbert esta desmayado

-Lo suponía. Francis que as echo con el?

-no mucho ma chérie -Al otro lado pudo escuchar una ligera risa que le levantó el animo, la verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esa voz y se echaba de menos.

-Despiertale y ven, tenemos que hablar, y por cierto, avisa a Hungría, hace tiempo que no la veo y quiero saludarla

-Por supuesto, ma belle ami, no tardaremos -Cuando Francis colgó el teléfono se dedicó exclusivamente a intentar despertar a Gilbert. Ademas de explicarle lo que tenían que hacer tenia que decirle antes de que se hiciera una idea equivocada que no habían echo nada, que solo estaban durmiendo en la misma cama por un pequeño error suyo.

Gilber había acabado tan borracho que para evitar que hiciera alguna tontería había dormido con el, en parte también había querido aprovechar pero al final no había echo nada.

Y si despertarse al otro lado de la habitación había sido causado por el malentendido tenia que asegurarse lo mas pronto posible que Gilber lo entendiera, porque sino tendría a Alemania detrás de él. Que por mucho que el pruso alardeara al final era un inocente niño metido en el cuerpo de un adulto.

-Gil! Gilbert! -Al ver que el alemán no despertaba comenzó a zarandearlo lo mas fuertemente que pudo durante minutos. Por fin Gilbert se despertó y nada mas verle la cara retrocedió pegándose a la pared.

-Me siento herido de que huyas de mi como si fuera un violador

-Pero...yo!...esto...yo -Gilbert comenzó a ponerse aun mas rojo y casi parecía a punto de desmayarse otra vez. Cosa que Francis tenia que impedir enseguida.

-No hicimos nada! -Eso pareció tranquilizar al alemán que recuperó el color natural de su piel. Francis suspiró aliviado, al menos ahora podrían hablar tranquilamente y solucionar ese enredo.

-Solo dormimos juntos porque estabas demasiado borracho como para dormir solo. Eso, solo eso. Ahora termina de vestirte tenemos cosas que hacer

(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).:.

Austria se encontraba tomando una taza de café mientras tocaba el piano tranquilamente, era una mañana tranquila y nada ni nadie podría estropearla. Después del día de ayer, la visita al museo y todo eso, había estado ocupado recordando buenos momentos, de cuando había sido una gran país, emperador de todos los demás, y sobretodo jefe de Gilbert.

Hungría a su lado por alguna razón no había parado de hablar por teléfono con Japón el cual decía algo sobre fotos o algo así. Suspiró lentamente mientras negaba, nada, hoy iba a ser un día tranquilo, no le prestaría atención a la obsesión yaoista de su amiga.

Entonces su móvil comenzó a sonar distrayendolo completamente de su piano. No solía recibir llamada ya que no contaba con muchos amigos así que esto debía ser algo importante o Gilbert intentando hacer alguna broma.

-Si?

-Roderich tenemos un problema -Al oír la voz del francés Roderich no pudo evitar levantar una ceja sorprendido pues nunca había tenido mucho contacto con él y mucho menos se acordaba de haberle dado su numero. Seguramente Gilbert se lo habría dado lo cual ahora hacía que sus sospechas de alguna clase de broma aumentaran.

-¿Qué ocurre Francia?

-Es...bueno...A vuelto, me llamó hace apenas unos minutos, era ella -Austria se levanto de golpe tirando la silla en la que estaba sentado. Adiós a su mañana tranquila, era hora de prepararse para ir a España. No tardaría mucho en prepararse, a penas unos minutos seguramente, y si le pedía a Hungría que le llevara, que por supuesto estaría mas que dispuesta una vez supiera la situación, llegarían muy pronto.

Hungría le miró preocupada pero se mantuvo callada en el salón esperando a que Roderich volviera y le contara que había pasado.

-Lo siento Kiku, no se que le a ocurrido a Roderich tengo que colgar

-Claro Hungría-chan. Sayonara

-Adiós Kiku -Colgó el teléfono para dar vueltas por la habitación. No es que estuviera nerviosa, que no lo estaba...dios, a quien quería engañar, había tan pocas cosas que podía hacer reaccionar así al austriaco siempre tan calmado y elegante. Ademas había tirado su sillín de tocar el piano, eso era un sacrilegio! Nadie podía tocar esa silla y mucho menos tirarla.

De repente Roderich entró en la habitación y la cogió por los hombros, estaba jadeando por la velocidad a la cual se había preparado, ni si quiera se había peinado del todo.

-Llévame a España, ahora

-Que? Le a pasado algo a Antonio? -Roderich asintió lentamente pero antes de que la Húngara pudiera decir o hacer algo añadió.

-Ella ha vuelto.

.:.(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:)

Una vez todos hubieran llegado a la casa del español Romano les dijo que pasaran al salón y que tanto ella como Antonio estaban arriba preparándose para bajar a recibirlos. Por toda la casa las sirvientas estaban dando vueltas, algunas cantaban felices otras murmuraban nerviosas. Romano, Francis, Gilber, Roderich y Elisabeth (Hungría) se miraban nerviosos y tensos. La verdad estaban sorprendidos de que de repente hubiera aparecido, sobretodo justo cuando el ingles la estaba buscando tan desesperadamente.

-A cambiado mucho?

-No, la verdad es que no. Mas o menos es la misma solo que...tal vez...mas adulta?

-Su voz no a cambiado mucho. Supongo que su cul... -Elisabeth le pegó un sartenazo con todas sus fuerzas al francés dejándolo medio muerto en la mesa por atreverse a pensar en el culo de su mejor amiga. Gilbert se echó a reír en la cara del francés mientras Austria simplemente intentó calmarse, no era normal que se pusiera tan nervioso por algo. Su querida Mariazell** (1)** no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro emocionada y eso no le gustaba nada. La verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con ella o incluso pensaba sobre ella pero al igual que Elisabeth al final le había cogido algo de cariño a la española.

De repente las puertas del salón se abrieron y Antonio entró acompañado por una mujer. La española llevaba un vestido veraniego de color rojo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-Es lo único que hemos encontrado y no... -De repente se vio interrumpida por cuatro personas que se tiraron a abrazarla haciendo que todo el grupo cayera al suelo, increíblemente uno de ellos fue Austria.

-Chicos! Quitaos de encima ahora

-P-Pero Isabel llevamos tiempo sin verte -Isabel sonrió mas tranquila y se levantó limpiándose el vestido, era lo único de su talla que había encontrado y estaba obligada a ponérselo hasta que las sirvientas le sacaran algo mas adapto para la situación. Como por ejemplo algo más largo, pues enseñar tanta pierna la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Además de que lo que su hermano había llamado "sujetador" parecía tener más parecido con algún objeto de tortura que con un corsé.

-Me alegro mucho de veros a todos otra vez aunque no estoy segura de cuanto tiempo a pasado desde la última vez que estuve aquí

-1808, con Napoleón -Dijo un triste francés, la verdad es que no le gustaba para nada que el último recuerdo de la española hubiera sido una guerra contra él. Todos lo miraron al entender su dolor, pero también era verdad que el francés se la había ganado.

Isabel suspiró, miró a su alrededor hasta ver el calendario que colgaba en la habitación, se acercó lentamente mirando el año con los ojos abiertos. 2014. Había pasado 200 años sin saber nada de nada, sin despertar ni por un segundo. Sintió ganas de llorar pero negó, ahora tenia que concentrarse en hablar con sus amigos y recordar.

Antonio le pasó un brazo por los hombros intentando animarla. La verdad es que con tanto revuelo que se había montado se había visto incapaz de explicarle cuanto tiempo había pasado. Ni lo que había ocurrido. Además tampoco sabía como enfrentarse a la situación solo, él llevaba mas de trescientos años sin verla.

-Es verdad, participé en la organización de las guerrillas. Ahora que lo pienso...que ocurrió con mis hijos? Y con Portugal? Todas mis colonias...están perdidas no? -Todos asintieron lentamente, la verdad es que a todos les estaba costando hablar e incluso respirar estaba resultando una difícil acción. Isabel no parecía ser ella, la misma mujer que siglos atrás había tenido la fuerza para conquistar medio mundo ahora parecía una pobre chiquilla.

No, no parecía, era, una joven perdida y confusa, incluso el apoyo de su hermano parecía ser inútil.

-Y...tú Romano? También...

-Isabel... -Romano asintió lentamente viendo como la tristeza se acumulaba en los ojos de la mujer.

La antigua representante del reino de Castilla suspiró tristemente, cuando había vuelto en 1808 había estado a penas una semana, había organizado todo al conocer la situación, la invasión de Francia, y había decidido actuar sin pedir información de nada mas que de cuantos hombres tenia y que recursos. Y siempre había sido así, cuando dejó de tener un cuerpo proprio para ocupar el de Antonio volvía tan poco tiempo, el mas largo fue desde finales del 1588 hasta principios del 1589, luego siempre fueron de semanas o días.

Aunque ahora repentinamente se encontraba en su proprio cuerpo, y pudiendo ver a su hermano delante de ella. Eso al menos le quitaba un gran peso de encima.

-Como lo estas haciendo Romano? Te va bien siendo independiente? -El italiano asintió lentamente mientras se volvía a abrazar a la española. Antonio por encima del hombro de Romano le sonrió a su hermana asintiendo con la cabeza a lo cual esta le devolvió el gesto antes de acariciarle la cabeza al pequeño...aunque ya de pequeño tenia bien poco.

Romano había cambiado tanto desde aquel primer encuentro.

_Agosto 1496_

Antonio seguido por una Isabel vestida de guardia real entraron en casa del Austriaco acompañados por la princesa Juana, su hermano, y sus padres, los reyes católicos. Todos estaban allí para ver el matrimonio entre los cuatro príncipes que en un futuro cercano se convertirían en reyes.

Isabel aprovechó ese momento para ir a buscar a Romano, su nuevo territorio y dárselo a Antonio, quien seguramente estaría mas que contento de tener por fin un subordinado.

Romano y Veneciano se encontraban en la cocina. El pequeño Italia del norte estaba preparando la comida mientras su hermano no hacía nada mas que estar enfurruñado en una esquina insultando al austriaco y sus castigos. Isabel sonrió ligeramente antes de pasar dentro de la habitación y acercarse a Romano.

-Hola pequeño -El niño infló sus mofletes mientras se sonrojaba. Parecía un tomate maduro de esos que Antonio tanto cuidaba.

-Bella signorina chi sei? (_Hermosa señorita quien eres_)

-Mi nombre es Isabel, represento a Castilla. Y después de la boda pasaras a ser mi subordinado

-Signorina perché io e non mio fratello? (_Señorita por qué yo y no mi hermano?_)

-Por qué iba a querer yo a tu hermano? Tu eres lo suficientemente lindo como para merecer ser mi subordinado. Ahora vamos te presentaré a tu otro jefe -Romano aceptó la mano de la señorita que tenia delante, era una mujer extraña pero parecía buena, aunque seguramente también vendría a por la herencia de su abuelo, todos querían eso. Nadie le veía a él.

Isabel caminó con el niño cogido de la mano el cual no parecía del todo feliz de ser pasado a otra persona, y en parte lo entendía, cuando había dejado a Hispania y había pasado a pertenecer al imperio Romano había sido una época difícil, pero esperaba que el niño disfrutara de la compañía de su hermano. Antonio tenia la habilidad para hacer sentir la gente cómoda a su alrededor.

Antonio al verla volver con el niño se acercó corriendo, pero por supuesto nada mas ver a Romano se puso a gritar y a abrazarle.

-Que lindo que es!

-Lasciami bastardo! Ho detto lasciami andare! Lasciami! (_Dejame bastardo! e dicho que me dejes ir! Dejame!_) -Isabel veía como su hermano recibía un cabezazo del niño mientras intentaba controlar su risa. No podía reírse en ese momento, era un situación bastante seria ya que era la firma de la alianza con Austria y esto supondría un gran cambio para todos ellos. Aunque ahora, el mayor cambio era el pequeño niño que iba a su lado agarrado a su pantalón. Ese pequeño territorio sería responsabilidad de su hermano.

-Antonio deberías presentarte antes de atacar a la gente -Antonio asintió rápidamente recuperándose del cabezazo que el niño tomate, ya bautizado así, le había dado.

-Mi nombre es Antonio, represento a Aragón, encantado de conocerte Romano! -Romano al ver la sonrisa del español se sonrojó aun mas haciendo que Isabel tuviera que contener aun mas la risa. Solo esperaba que ese sonrojo no le trajera muchos problemas a su hermano, aunque conociéndole...

-Lindooooooooooooooooo! -Otro cabezazo marchando y una Isabel ya prácticamente muriendo de risa. No acostumbraba a reírse tanto pero cuando estaba con su hermano era imposible contener la risa.

Romano en toda la ceremonia no se separó de Isabel. Era la primera vez que alguien le había dicho que lo quería a él y no a su hermano y se sentía feliz, además su nueva familia no parecía tan mala como Austria y los locos que vivían en esa casa pero aun así el otro español le ponía nervioso, a que venia pegarse tanto?

Entonces Isabel al ver que la ceremonia se empezaba a alargar y a ponerse aburrida decidió llevarse a Romano y a su hermano de allí. Ademas fuera en los jardines se lo pasarían mejor que sentados viendo como dos príncipes se casaban.

Una vez fuera Antonio se puso a hacerle coronas de flores a Romano que lo miraba con los mofletes inflados y avergonzado. Isabel sacudió la cabeza, esos dos hacían un cuadro demasiado bonito como para ser verdad.

Romano entonces sacudió la cabeza al ver como su hermano se acercaba llorando a él. Antonio se entretuvo a abrazar también a Veneziano cosa que a pesar de no quererlo admitir, le había puesto celoso. Ademas el español había abandonado la corona de flores que le estaba haciendo, al pensar en eso sacudió la cabeza, la herencia del abuelo, tenia que recordar que seguramente irían a por eso, aunque era bastante difícil de creer.

Isabel se agacho para acariciarle la cabeza amablemente. Estaba claro que el pequeño a pesar de ser descendiente de Roma y posiblemente un ligón en potencia, se había interesado en Antonio al instante, pero aunque ahora mismo estaba algo celosa de que su hermano hubiera atrapado el interés del niño estaba feliz. Porque pronto tendrían a muchos mas niños a su alrededor gracias a las conquistas de América.

-Deberás de soportarlo mucho mientras yo me encuentre en América vale Romano? Cuidalo

-S-Si! -Isabel sonrió mientras se levantaba, pero antes le dio un beso en la mejilla al niño que se puso como un verdadero tomate llamando la atención de Antonio que lo abrazó aun mas fuerte que antes.

Romano intentó sacárselo de encima pero no podía. Veneziano a su lado se reía de él y su cara de tomate haciendo que Antonio se pusiera manos a la obra para hacerles a los dos una corona de flores y después guardaría la imagen en su memoria. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando sacudió la cabeza, era bastante normal que luego alunas naciones pensaran que era un pervertido pederasta como Francia.

Mientras esos tres se entretenían jugando Isabel caminó hacía Austria que la esperaba en la puerta de su castillo donde se estaba celebrando la ceremonia para hablar sobre unos detalles y ademas proceder a la firma del pacto que uniría los dos países en matrimonio por sus príncipes.

-Haremos una unión pero espero que no te extralimites ni obligues a mi princesa a tomar acción contra su país.

-Nunca la obligaría a eso Isabel, y por supuesto espero los mismo con mi princesa -La castellana asintió para luego seguir a Roderich hacía la ceremonia, justo después de que los príncipes se casarán ellos debían firmar el tratado que bajo ninguna circunstancia debía romperse a menos que la linea real desapareciera totalmente, Isabel no iba a hacer nada a medias, si hacían ese tratado, este tenia que durar.

Romano vio como Isabel y Roderich caminaba uno al lado del otro con curiosidad. La verdad es que odiaba la política pues eso se lo dejaba a los mayores pero este era el momento en el cual iba a pasar a pertenecer a otras personas. Eso ya si que era asunto suyo.

-Romano -El niño se giró y vio que Antonio le abrazaba con cariño -Mi hermana mayor sabe lo que hace, no debes preocuparte. Si necesitas algo yo estoy aquí para ti

-Y a mi q-qué, bas-bastardo

-Que lindo eres Romano -El italiano le volvió a dar un cabezazo para luego salir corriendo hacía la ceremonia, no volvería a quedarse a solas con el español, le ponía nervioso.

Actualidad

-Romano, has estado cuidando bien de Antonio?

-Es imposible cuidar a alguien tan torpe como él -Isabel sonrió mientras seguía acariciándole, luego se giró hacía Hungría que sonrió estirando las manos hacía la castellana la cual dejó a su ex-subordinado para ir junto a su amiga. Antonio aprovechando ese momento se agarro llorando a Romano preguntándole porque era tan cruel con él.

-Mucho tiempo sin verte amiga -las dos se cogieron de las manos para luego darse dos besos en las mejillas, las dos habían sido grandes amigas gracias a su comportamiento parecido. Ninguna de las dos quería que la subestimaran y habían luchado para hacerse con un trozo de poder en una sociedad masculina. Ademas, las dos tenian la suerte de comprartir el mismo nombre aun si en idiomas distintos, eso unia a la gente.

Siguieron hablando algunos minutos intentando que Isabel se diera cuenta de todo el tiempo que había estado desaparecida. Claramente fueron todos unos resúmenes rápidos del tipo, quien fue el culpable, que resulto de las acciones de los reyes y quien lo ganó todo.

De esa forma pasaron por la caída del imperio español en Europa, luego de su perdida en el atlántico y América, las conquistas francesas, las guerras civiles, las varias repúblicas y por supuesto le mencionaron la dictadura de Franco, también le dijeron sobre la guerra mundial y la total devastación que esta trajo. La destrucción de muchas ciudades incluidas españolas ya que antes de empezar la guerra Franco permitió a los alemanes ayudarle en la guerra civil y usar al territorio español como campo de entrenamiento, la cara de la española mientras le contaban eso era un poema de rabia y dolor. Y eso que le habían echo un resumen, cuando se lo contarán bien la española echaría fuego por la boca.

Pero por otro lado se alegró mucho cuando le contaron sobre la unificación de Italia y se entristeció con la desaparición de Prusia. Luego Isabel hizo la pregunta esperada por todos.

-C-como le va a ese pirata de poca monta? -Todos, excepto Antonio el cual fijó su mirada en su hermana hasta que esta se puso aun más incomoda, se rieron al oír la palabra pirata, hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaban a alguien llamar a Arthur de esa forma.

Le contaron todo, no se cortaron ni un pelo, e Isabel no pudo parar de reír al saber que el imperio ingles también había caído. La verdad es que saber que no había caído solo ella le alegraba el día y suavizaba la noticia de que sus queridos hijos se habían independizado.

-Hablando del pirata...Teníamos una reunión hoy aquí -Isabel se puso pálida de golpe, a no, eso si que no. Una reunión? Es que ahora se reunían? Que iba a hacer? Tampoco podía ir así vestida.

Dio un grito de frustración mientras deseaba tener a alguien a quien matar, durante la época de la piratería eso era mas fácil, solo tenia que ir al mar con su barco y atacar algún ingles, eso era lo que le quitaba el estrés, y muy feliz era haciendo eso.

Antonio suspiró, él también empezaba a notar la frustración crecer dentro de él, llevaba demasiadas cosas seguidas, un problemas detrás de otro, el solo quería tomarse una siesta.

-No te preocupes hermana, lo tendremos todo listo enseguida

Austria y Hungría se fueron a prepararse a su habitación del hotel, la verdad es que también era porque querían dejar al bad trió a solas, entendían que ellos necesitaban mas tiempo para pasarlo junto y recordar mejores tiempos mientras se preparaban, no era para nada desconocido que Antonio, Francis y Gilbert había echado mucho de menos a la mujer. Romano quedó allí para ayudar a la española a prepararse y de paso para controlar lo que esos cuatro hicieran, aunque no iba a ser nada fácil.

Francis también al ver el problema de la ropa sonrió, se le acababa de ocurrir una fantástica idea. Llamó a un oficial suyo en Francia y le pidió que mandara su armario personal, tanto masculino como femenino, para allá, tenían mucho trabajo que hacer y poco tiempo para hacerlo.

Romano sintió que se iba poniendo pálido mientras veía al bad trió sonreír cómplices. Se había olvidado que Isabel era la única capaz de ser aceptada temporalmente en el trió, y cuando estaban todos la cosa empeoraba. Y además ¿qué era eso del armario femenino de Francis? Casi casi, pensó el italiano, prefería no saber porque el francés tenia algo así.

(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).:.

Arthur se encontraba sentado en su sitio esperando a que el español viniera de una vez por todas a la reunión. No entendía que le estaba tomando tanto tiempo, además se atrevía a faltar siendo el anfitrión? No podía ir en serio.

Quería ver de una vez si su hechizo había funcionado, tenia que saberlo ya! La espera, la curiosidad, todo le estaba matando. Ademas el día anterior le había costado arreglar todo después del hechizo, por no hablar del tiempo que había tardado en recoger los ingredientes. Si todo el esfuerzo no había valido la pena se iba a enfadar.

**Flashback**

Después de haber juntado los varios ingredientes de su laboratorio, Arthur con la ayuda de Lilith había dibujado en el suelo de su sótano el circulo mágico sin darse cuenta de que el hada andaba por allí retocando ciertos puntos.

Con las hierbas que tenia siguiendo paso por paso el libro comenzó a formar una especie de muñeco vuduu, y aunque al terminar este no parecía tener nada en común con el español Lilith parecía contenta con el resultado así que el muñeco tenia que estar bien. Una vez este estuvo colocado en el centro del circulo Arthur usó las palabras mágicas del libro.

En apenas unos segundos el circulo comenzó a brillar. Gracias a dios esta vez no invoco a Rusia por error por lo que todo debía haber funcionado, o eso creía hasta que el muñeco estallo en llamas y el sótano se lleno de humo.

-¿Por qué siempre algo tiene que salir mal? -Lilith por otro lado comenzó a reírse. Todo había salido a la perfección.

-Arthur no te preocupes! Es normal, esto indica que ha salido bien

-Pero el libro...

-Ha salido bien, no te preocupes conozco bien este hechizo y el libro esta mal sobre el final, ha salido muy, pero muy bien -Para mi, añadió en su cabeza el hada. Pero eso, el hechicero inglés no tenia porque saberlo -jijiji

**Fin del Flashback**

El resto de la sala de reuniones por supuestos no tenían ni idea de lo que el ingles había echo, y mucho menos lo que les venia encima.

China se encontraba aburrido al lado de Ivan que parecía capaz de anexionarse a su compañero allí mismo por el aburrimiento, cosa que, por muy aburridos que estuvieran ninguno quería ver. Yao por supuesto parecía querer salir de allí a toda prisa. El pobre chino siempre tenia el mismo problema con el país vecino.

Por alguna razón Cuba se encontraba con América charlando tranquilamente, Matthew estaba entre ellos pero poco caso le hacían. Nadie sabía exactamente porque el cubano había ido a la reunión y lo único que este había mencionado era una llamada de Antonio. Pero los otros dos americanos parecían felices de tenerlos y nadie quería meterse en sus conversaciones pues cuando Cuba y América se peleaban solían romperse bastantes cosas. Era mejor dejarlos en paz.

Japón estaba sentado cerca de los americanos esperando a que su amiga Hungría llegara, quería preguntarle sobre lo que había ocurrido ya que por teléfono había sonado bastante nerviosa. Además aun tenia muchas fotos para la revista de cotilleos que la Hungara escribía.

Suiza estaba junto a Lich esperando algo preocupados a que Hungría y Austria vinieran de una vez ya que era extraño que estos faltaran o se retrasaran tanto y aunque el suizo siguiera negandolo Roderich era su amigo de la infancia preocuparse era natural.

Entonces por fin Roderich y Elisabeth entraron en la habitación, pero por alguna razón los dos iban algo sonrojados. Todos los miraron como se sentaban y enseguida Austria puso la cabeza entre las manos maldiciendo en voz baja mientras Hungría intentaba relajarse con una vaso de agua.

Mientras todos se acercaban para preguntarles que es lo que iba mal en una esquina estaba también Bélgica mordiéndose las uñas continuamente, Romano la había llamado por la mañana avisandola de lo que había ocurrido, la verdad, no se sorprendía de que faltaran justo ellos en la reunión pero casi prefería que no hubiera despertado pues temía lo que podría causar el traer a un país beligerante a estos momentos de paz.

-Bélgica, estas bien?

-Si Holanda, todo bien -Voy a morir de los nervios, pensó la belga. Así que al final pasando de la mirada preocupada de su hermano la mujer salió de la sala corriendo. Tenia que verlos ya y asegurarse de que todos estaban bien. Vivos, enteros, sanos. Además de que Isabel estuviera tranquila y en plan pacifico.

En medio de su carrera desesperada chocó contra alguien pero esta persona la recogió antes de llegar a tocar el suelo. Al momento de abrir los ojos la boca la siguió quedándose sin habla, sin aliento y por supuesto con una cara de pasmada.

Antonio se encontraba sujetándola vistiendo con una camisa negra con los dos primeros botones abierto, en su cabeza se mantenían apoyadas unas gafas de sol totalmente negras. Los pantalones eran unos vaqueros grises que se ajustaban perfectamente al español dejando a la pobre Belga con los ojos pegados al culo del mismo.

Detrás de él se encontraba Isabel la cual sonrió ampliamente mientras saludaba con una mano. La español tenia un largo pelo castaño oscuro casi negro ondulado con un flequillo hacía la derecha que le tapaba ligeramente el ojo. Los ojos marrones le parecieron a Belle más brillantes de lo que recordaba o tal vez era que verlos después de tanto tiempo sin los encantamientos que le ajustaban un falso color verde los hacía destacar más.

Al contrarío de los que podía haberse esperado Isabel no llevaba pantalones si no que se había puesto un fantástico vestido largo de estilo victoriano ajustado con corsé que dejaba los hombros al descubierto. El traje tenia un tono rojo con pequeños detalles dorados en el corsé.

-Hola Bélgica -La chica se separó de Antonio para observar bien a su amiga. La verdad era que no le sorprendía para nada el estilo de vestido. Seguramente la moda actual había sido un shock para la pobre Isabel, aunque, que se hubiera dejado convencer por Francia de no taparse el escote un poco más ya era un gran paso adelante. Incluso los hombros los tenia descubiertos **(2)** cosa que en aquel momento tenia que ser un sufrimiento.

-Hola Isa -La mujer española se acercó para abrazarla un poco antes de seguir caminando hacía la sala de reuniones junto a su hermano.

Belle ante esto suspiró, al final no parecía que fuera a ver una guerra en cuanto la española llegara a la sala. Ya podía relajarse.

-Venga Francia que llegamos tarde -El francés vestido con unos ajustados vaqueros y una camisa sin mangas blanca sonrió, Francis se colocó bien el sombrero blanco en la cabeza antes de guiñarle el ojo a Belle y seguir a los españoles. Prusia con sus pantalones negros, la camisa blanca y la americana negra para que no le dejaran atrás comenzó a moverse pasando al lado de la Belga dejándola muy sonrojada y sin poder decir nada más. Los cuatro se habían vestido bien pero el problema era que los pantalones eran todo Francia y por lo tanto se ajustaban demasiado bien. La sala de reuniones se volvería un total circo.

Fue entonces que a su lado se puso Romano el cual quiso asegurarse que Bélgica estuviera bien y no se quedara pasmada como Elisabeth había echo antes.

Belle se giró hacía él sonriendo al verle tan adorable. El chico llevaba un chaleco negro, ademas de una camisa azul debajo y unos pantalones color crema, un sombrero azul descansaba en la cabeza del chico italiano. Estaba claro que Francia había metido mano en el vestuario para todos.

-Al menos no te has quedado en shock -Bélgica asintió pero entonces se dio cuenta de que les había perdido de vista a los cuatro así que le señaló el pasillo haciendo que Romano suspirara cansado- ¿Se puede saber porque van tan rápido? -Bélgica sonrió y acompañó a Romano hasta la sala de reuniones.

El bad touch "trió" que ya estaban llegando a la sala sonreían en antelación a lo que ocurriría.

Por supuesto no bastaba con una España mujer, lo que les llevaban era una pirata española metida en un vestido pomposo que de un momento a otro podía sacar una espada y maldecir como camionero. Francia había planeado todo hasta el último detalle y sabía que si el no podía evitar dirigir la mirada de vez en cuando hacía la chica un cierto inglesucho no podría soportarlo. Por supuesto Isabel no estaba al corriente de su plan, sino estaba claro que no hubiera usado la ropa que él francés le había dejado.

Prusia a su vez pensaba en si conseguiría grabar todo lo que ocurriría en la reunión, porque estaba claro que seria toda una fiesta.

Por fin Isabel alcanzó la puerta de la reunión, la verdad estaba nerviosa, llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver al ingles y, siendo sincera tal vez le echara un poco de menos, un poco! No hay que exagerar, pero si que le echaba de menos.

De eso último tal vez era mejor que nadie se enterara. Sobre todo Antonio pues no quería imaginarse como podría reaccionar su hermano ante eso. Era mejor evitar más peleas con Inglaterra al momento.

-Ma belle ami, vas a entrar?

-Si -Decidida Isabel agarro el pomo de la puerta y la abrió lentamente entrando en la sala. Estaba claro, iba a montarse una gran fiesta dentro de aquella habitación.

* * *

**(1) Para quien no lo sepa, o no se acuerde, algunos personajes tienes algún mechón de pelo (ej:El rulo de Romano) al que se les han puesto nombre. Mariazell es el de Austria.**

**(2) Este detalles de los hombros recuerdo haberlo leído en algún libro de historia donde se decía que la diferencia entre una noble y una prostituta era que la noble siempre se tapaba los hombros. No estoy muy segura de si esto es verdad o solo un despiste de quien quiera que escribió eso pero bueno, yo ese detalle lo dejo allí.**

**El siguiente ca****pitulo prácticamente voy a tener que reescribirlo de arriba a abajo puesto que e cambiado un poco la dirección que llevaba el fic cuando lo escribí. Así que tardaré un poco más para reescribirlo y hacer que todo cuadre. Cuando esté terminado espero no defraudaros.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A ver e estado buscando entre toda la información de hetalia puesto que en este capitulo presento a Cuba y a Portugal. El primero existe en la serie pero no tiene nombre así que por lo que e encontrado le e dejado el nombre de Carlos. **

**A Portugal por otro lado simplemente e buscado artistas portugueses e cogido el nombre que más me a gustado y ya está. XD Que si no me puedo dejar una tarde entera para buscarle otro nombre.**

**Siento mucho si este capitulo a tardado mucho pero es que a partir de aquí, tal y como dije antes estoy prácticamente reescribiendo todo y no solo retocando. Aun habrá errores en este así que puede que lo retoque un poco más en unos días.**

**Espero que disfrutéis y si veis incongruencias por favor avisadme que como ya e dicho este capitulo me ha dado hasta dolores de cabeza al reescribirlo XD.**

* * *

**_Capitulo 5_**

_Cuando la puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió el bad friend trió entro en la habitación con muchos brillantes a su alrededor. Los tres estaban rodeados por tanto glamour y estilo que todos tuvieron que taparse los ojos para no quedarse ciegos._

_O eso o era Elisabeth que sin que nadie la viera, por orden de Francis, había encendido un foco hacía ellos para que deslumbraran de esa manera. Francis de verdad que era una diva._

_Isabel junto a Antonio aprovechó ese momento de deslumbración para caminar lentamente hasta el frente de la reunión. Los tacones que le habían dejado eran incómodos y no estaba para nada acostumbrada a ellos pero aun así su paso era seguro._

_Cuando por fin Elisabeth cortó el foco la sala entera fijó su mirada en los dos hermanos españoles los cuales mantenían unas sonrisas tranquilas en sus caras. Aun si al final Isabel se aclaró la garganta intentando poner una buena cara de poker._

_-Bien, supongo que tendré que hacer una presentación -Isabel miró de reojo a su hermano el cual le hizo un guiño antes de proseguir -Esta es mi hermana, Isabel Fernandez Carriedo, representante del antiguo reino de Castilla -La sala permaneció unos momentos en silencio pero el bad touch trio sabía que era lo que estaba a punto de suceder por lo cual se taparon los oídos sonriendo cómplices._

_-¿QUÉ? -Belle y Romano que estaban ya casi en la puerta fueron sorprendidos por aquel grito y prácticamente se quedaron sordos._

_Isabel aun algo incomoda por la situación e incapaz de recuperar su personalidad pirata examinó la sala de un lado a otro buscando algo que le diera esa seguridad hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la del ingles, el cual estaba apoyado en la mesa mirando a Antonio alucinado._

_Al ver la cara patidifusa del ingles por alguna razón le dio la fuerza necesaria._

_-Hey pirata cejudo! Ha pasado mucho tiempo -Arthur dejó de observar a Antonio para fijar su mirada en la mujer la cual levanto una mano agitándola de un lado a otro como saludo. _

_-A...a que te refieres? -Isabel se cruzó de brazos molesta mientras Antonio intentaba tragarse su risa. ¿Como que a que se refería?, pensó la española._

_-Pues a que va a ser pirata de poca monta, no puedes haber olvidado todas las palizas que te dí. Ya sea con la flota española o con mi barco, llamado por tus hombre si no me equivoco "The Ethereal Nightmare". No me estas diciendo que aun no te has enterado de que el "Capitán Carriedo" era yo todo el rato?_

_-T-tu...?_

_-...Dime que al menos sospechabas que el Capitán Carriedo era mi hermano_

_-...eh? -Los dos españoles se miraron entre ellos unos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas. El inglés de verdad había sido tan idiota. Arthur mientras tanto se dejaba caer en su asiento reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de oír. Ahora, ahora si que lo entendía todo. El pelo largo, el cambio de comportamiento. Todo parecía encajar a la perfección. _

_Aun si ahora mismo lo del capitán Carriedo le estaba mareando un poco pues si había sido Antonio...pero había sido esa tal Isabel...él y ella...¿eh?_

_Suspirando y masajeandose las sienes Arthur pasó del tema, ya aclararía lo del capitán. Pero por supuesto el seguir pensando en el tema de los piratas le hizo darse cuenta de que el resultado del puzle era mucho mas humillante de lo que había esperado. Había sido derrotado por una mujer._

_-Hey! ¿Arthur? -Isabel se preocupó de que el pirata no respondiera, de estar en la misma situación cuando eran piratas Isabel sabía que el inglés habría reaccionado en vez de quedarse allí parado en su sitio con cara de frustración ¿Tanto había cambiado desde la época pirata?._

_Antonio le dio un codazo suave en el costado para que dejara ya al inglés y pusiera sus ojos en las demás gente. Tenia que relacionarse con todo el mundo no solo centrarse en el ingles._

_Isabel asintió mientras buscaba por la sala la gente que conocía y la que no. Por supuesto que allí estaban Roderch, Elisabeth, Francis y Gilbert, Cuba..._

_-C-Cuba? ¿Carlos eres tú? ¿En serio? -Isabel se echó a reír mientras el cubano que había abandonado la conversación con América para acercarse lentamente hacía ella recorrió la distancia que le quedaba para abrazarla. _

_Carlos la estrechó con fuerza sonriendo ampliamente, llevaba siglos sin ver a su capitana._

_-Isabel_

_-Mi pequeño Cuba...aunque ya no tan pequeño -Los dos sonrieron mientras la española le miraba de arriba a abajo. No podía creerse que fuera el mismo Carlos que había estado en su barco tiempo atrás, el dulce niño había crecido demasiado -Normal que decidieras independizarte -Cuba antes ese comentario dejó de sonreír para apartar la mirada. Antonio le dio una palmada en el hombro para llamar su atención mientras Isabel volvía a abrazarlo._

_-Venga Carlitos nada de estar triste _

_-Antonio no me llames Carlitos _

_-Pero Carlitos es un nombre adorable_

_-Isabel tu también no! -La mujer le agarro de las mejillas para estirarlas mientras se reía. Cuba por otro lado simplemente suspiró y se dejó hacer. Lo que tenia que aguantar. Cuando volviera a casa iba a llamar al resto de las colonias para que todos pasaran por esa torturan no iba a quedarse el solo para ser humillado por su antigua madre._

_Al final la bonita reunión se vio interrumpida cuando Alemania carraspeó para llamar la atención de todo el mundo. Por la forma en la cual miraba a Isabel parecía exigir una explicación por la interrupción que esta había causado._

_Asintiendo los dos españoles le pidieron a Cuba que volviera a su sitio. Francis y Gilbert también fueron a la mesa acompañados por Romano y Belle los cuales se habían quedado en la puerta observando._

_Una vez todo estuvieron sentados, Antonio comenzó a hablar._

_-Muy bien. Normalmente estaríamos aquí para escuchar a Alfred gritar sus ideas para salvar el mundo, pero esta vez creo que será mejor que no. Como ya e dicho antes esta es mi hermana Isabel, la cual durante muchos años a estado ausente. En un principio me gustaría que pudiéramos disolver la reunión..._

_-Peeero, yo -Dijo el francés -E tenido una idea mejor. Le pedí a Isabel que se preparara un bonito discurso y que nos contara un poco de su historia. Ya aquí todos nos conocemos bastante bien y si la pequeña -Isabel reprimió las ganas de tirarle un tacón a la cabeza pero por supuesto mantuvo su mirada clavada en el francés prometiendo le venganza -Quiero decir, la magnifica Isabel quiere pertenecer a nuestro precioso grupo tenemos que conocerla y ella a nosotros por lo tanto, sugiero, que todos nos pasemos unas buenas vacaciones en España contando nuestras vidas -Elisabeth ante eso sacó su libro de anotaciones mientras asentía de acuerdo con la idea del francés. Si todo el mundo contaba sus historias podría rellenar sus revistas con un montón de nuevos cotilleos e informaciones_

_-Frog si hacemos como tu dices nos pasaremos una vida aquí_

_-Arty se sincero lo que pasa es que no quieres que Isa cuente de tus derrotas -Los dos países se miraron sonrientes aun si Gilbert sabía perfectamente lo cagado que estaba en realidad su amigo. Cabrear al inglés era como siempre un deporte de alto riesgo._

_Alemania suspiró. ¿Por qué no podía tener nunca una reunión tranquila? A su lado Italia se levanto de su sitio sonriendo._

_-Ve~ Mi nombre es Feliciano! Soy Italia del norte, encantado Isabel -Toda la sala se mantuvo en silencio mirando a Feli el cual por alguna razón, por una vez en su vida parecía haber tenido una buena idea. El presentarse todos así podría iniciar un poco la conversación y luego ya podrían proceder._

_Ludwig mientras hacía que Feli se sentara miró a Isabel y asintió._

_-Ludwig, represento a Alemania -Prusia aprovechó ese momento para pasarle el brazo por los hombros a su hermano pequeño._

_-Es mi hermanito, no tan impresionantemente magnifico como yo, pero tiene un pase -Isabel asintió sonriendo hacía Ludwig el cual suspiró. ¿por qué? Simplemente, ¿por qué?_

_-Si, si, por supuesto Gil, todos los sabemos -Después de que Alemania consiguiera que su hermano se sentara bien calladito América salto de su asiento para señalar a Isabel con una gran sonrisa en la cara._

_-Mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones, soy América y el HERO! -Isabel primero miró a Antonio con una ceja levantada el cual simplemente sacudió la cabeza riéndose._

_-Encantada, y gran presentación Hero -Alfred asintió pero antes de sentarse el americano parecía interesado en decir algo más -Que pasa?_

_-Quería preguntar...eres tu la pirata que vino a visitarme? -Isabel se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos antes de abrir la boca. En su memoria podía jurar que si lo conocía pero por alguna razón no conseguía sobreponer las imágenes del adorable Chibi-America con el...enérgico hombre que tenia delante._

_Al final aunque algo dudosa Isabel asintió cosa que hizo que el Americano sonriera ampliamente, lo sabía no había duda de que era la misma pirata._

**_Junio 1589_**

_Isabel se encontraba en su barco dirigiendo a sus hombres con rapidez pues se estaban acercando a América del norte el cual era territorio ingles y podían tener problemas en cualquier momento, era mejor estar siempre preparados en un 150%._

_Además tenían una carga muy importante con la cual comerciar y perderla ahora al haber pasado días de viaje sería una perdida de tiempo, o simplemente una humillación pues después de por fin tener al ingles en sus celdas perderlo tan cerca de su casa sería, no una humillación, si no una gran, enorme, firme y memorable (para el enemigo por supuesto) humillación._

_Era tan raro que Arthur hubiera perdido y acabado en las celdas que tenían que aprovecharse todo lo que pudieran del momento._

_Al pensar en eso no pudo evitar suspirar. Ya no sabía cuanto tiempo exactamente podía llevar ella aprovechándose del momento. Le estaba robando un tiempo precioso a su hermano, le estaba robando días de su vida, meses._

_En un principio cuando había despertado todo pasaba casi a cámara lenta y ahora de repente se encontraba con que durante más de seis meses había estado allí, viva cuando no debía estarlo. Estando ella en vez de Antonio cuidando de España._

_Dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos suspirando otra vez. Ya no sabía que hacer, y era extraño que ella no tuviera planes de reserva pero era simplemente que lo que le estaba ocurriendo no lo entendía y por lo tanto no sabía combatirlo._

_Claro que se sentía genial volver a vivir, volver a estar allí. Claro que no quería que acabara pero en el fondo sabía que de alguna forma tenia que desaparecer, volver a traer a Antonio de vuelta y tenia razones de pensar que solo le faltaba centrarse en ello para buscar una solución. Se sentía tan egoísta, ella tenia derecho a desear vivir pero a la vez eso no le daba permiso a robarle el tiempo a su hermano._

_Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a levantarla para mirar a sus hombres moverse de un lado a otro del barco, antiguamente ver eso la había llenado de tranquilidad, ahora solo parecía empeorar lo sentía por dentro._

_Toda la ansiedad, toda la abrumadora sensación de haber fracasado. Había destruido la armada invencible inglesa, había rechazado a los piratas...pero había dejado desatendido a Romano aun sabiendo que ya no estaría Antonio para cubrirle en Europa se había marchado..._

_-Capitana, hemos avistado tierra -Isabel asintió acariciándole la cabeza a Cuba el cual sonrió y salió corriendo a avisar a los otros hombres para que se prepararan a desembarcar._

_Isabel aprovechó ese momento para examinar el puerto al que se acercaban. St. John en la zona de Newfoundland, había sido una pequeña colonia pesquera inglesa que aun a pesar de la desaparición de su descubridor y colonizador había permanecido allí poco a poco haciéndose más grande._

_Seguramente ni en Inglaterra sabían que aun tenían aquí este pequeño pueblo pero los piratas si que lo usaban y bien que les iba._

_No era una gran ciudad pues prácticamente era todo puerto pero era muy concurrida y jugaban con bastante dinero entrante, siempre había barcos yendo y viniendo sobre todo en días de mercado. _

_Así que podían aprovecharse perfectamente para pedir un rescate por Arthur. Un poco de dinero, un poco de mercancías, un buen trato y les devolverían al ingles sin problemas._

_Ahora solo tenían que encontrar a alguien que pudiera asumir la responsabilidad, o mejor, al mismísimo representante de América._

_Al meter el barco en el muelle Isabel mandó a unos cuantos de sus hombres al mercado a ver que podían encontrar, mientras ella sola iría en busca del alcalde o en caso contrarío a América que según Francis debería estar por aquí en algún lado._

_-Capitán, esperaremos su vuelta_

_-Muy bien, pero!, si tardo mucho no vengáis a por mi, iros no vayan a intentar rescatarle -Todos asintieron e Isabel le mandó un beso a cuba antes de dejarse llevar por el ambiente del puerto._

_Pero fue justo entonces cuando ya había podido encontrar una pista sobre el "jefe" de la ciudad cuando en uno de los muelles pudo ver la figura de un niño sentado al borde de la construcción. Normalmente habría pasado totalmente del tema pero algo en el pequeño hacía que le fuera imposible apartar la mirada._

_Finalmente se dejó llevar por su curiosidad y comenzó a ir hacía él. Cambiando fácilmente del español al inglés se puso al lado de este pero mirando hacía el horizonte._

_-Niño que haces? -El pequeño se giró sorprendido pero al verla allí sonrió dulcemente._

_-Hola señorita! -Isabel miró al niño con los ojos abiertos mientras decidía en si reírse o llorar. Descubierta por un niño era humillante no solo para ella, que llevaba años practicando en como ocultar su genero, si no para todos los demás que llevaban engañados siglos. _

_No entendía muy bien como el pequeño lo había echo pero eso consiguió hacer que se relajara. Ya no tenía nada que ocultar así que estar nerviosa no la ayudaría._

_-Que haces aquí?_

_-Esperando a mi hermano mayor -Isabel inclinó la cabeza y examinó mejor al niño. En un principio el pequeño no tenia nada en especial pero...tal vez..._

_-Tu hermano mayor como es?_

_-Pueees, Rubio, con los ojos grandes y verdes, muy brillantes -entonces el pequeño reparó en los ojos de Isabel y frunció ligeramente el ceño -Tus ojos son raros ¿son marrones o verdes? -Isabel no pudo evitar echarse a reír en esta ocasión y sin dudarlo ni un momento deshizo el pequeño hechizo. Sus iris brillaron por unos instantes para luego volver al tono chocolate que los caracterizaba._

_-Wow! Eres igual que mi hermano -Isabel fue a asentir cuando reparó en lo que el pequeño acababa de decir. La sospecha que había comenzado a formarse antes tomó forma y temió preguntarle quien era ese hermano suyo._

_-Gracias pero...volviendo a tu hermano, además de ser rubio... -Isabel se detuvo pensando en como poner esto de forma delicada sin que supusiera una humillación para el inglés ni una extrema confusión para el niño, pues si a este le preguntaba si su hermano era Inglaterra y no lo era podía mirarla como si estuviera loca. Al final suspirando no tuvo más remedio que ir por la vía de humillar a Arthur -¿Tiene unas cejas muy grandes?_

_-Si! ¿Conoces a mi hermano? -Oh dios mio, entonces había tenido razón desde el principio. Aquel pequeño era ni más ni menos que América del norte. La verdad es que se lo había esperado algo mayor, algo más maduro, a ese pequeño infante no podía pedirle nada de rescate por Arthur. Solo de pensar en como el niño podría reaccionar al ver a su hermano mayor encadenado en una celda hacía que su cabeza doliera._

_América ignorando lo que la española estaba pensando comenzó a balancear sus piernas con las mirada fija en el horizonte cosa que consiguió desterrar los pensamiento de Isabel para invocar la nostalgia._

_Recordaba como ella había echo lo mismo en el cabo de finisterre cuando solo era una niña. Se podía pasar allí días sentada observando el mar, simplemente por gusto. Había amado tanto esa gran extensión de agua que aun hoy en día a pesar de las dificultades lo seguía amando con todo su corazón._

_Se sentó al lado del niño que la miró sonriente al ver que otra vez era el centro de atención. El pequeño era toda una bola de energía e Isabel esperaba que le diera muchos problemas al cejas._

_-¿Por qué lo esperas?_

_-Porque lo quiero y el me prometió volver, siempre lo hace así que sé que por mucho que vaya a tardar alguno de estos días su barco va a llegar -Isabel acarició la cabeza del pequeño decidida a hacer algo por su bien. Por mucho que pudiera ser ventajoso pedir un rescate ahora que había hablado con América le parecía inmoral dejar a un niño sin su hermano. Devolvería a Arthur sin pedir nada._

_Decidido el plan de acción Isabel comenzó a levantarse cosa que enseguida llamó la atención del pequeño el cual la siguió por el muelle._

_-Señorita te vas ya?_

_-Si, pero no te preocupes. Tu hermano volverá enseguida, pero eso si, no le digas nada sobre mi, solo comentale que cierto pirata te hizo una visita en su ausencia, añade un cejotas y lo entenderá_

_-Vale! -Isabel sonrió mientras volvía a acariciarle la cabeza tal y como hacía con Cuba. Cuando se alejó del muelle dejándolo allí pudo observar como el niño corría otra vez hacía el final del muelle para dar saltitos de felicidad._

_Pero antes de subir a su barco la española se escondió en uno de los callejones del pueblo para dejarse caer contra la pared. La conversación con el pequeño solo había acentuado su preocupación por su hermano y al final eso consiguió que sus ojos se humedecieran._

_Cuba, Romano, todos tenían que estar echando de menos a Antonio y ella estaba allí ocupando un lugar que ya no le pertenecía. Ella había desaparecido, se había condenado a eso ella misma en un momento de debilidad pero no lo había aceptado. Había decidido ocultarse allí en un recóndito lugar del cuerpo de su hermano._

_Ahora solo podía estar haciendo sufrir a su país, a sus amigos pues aunque Antonio no llegaba a ser tan fuerte como ella era más bueno, más amable, tenia esa sonrisa cálida que hacía que todo el mundo quisiera llegar a ayudarlo en algún momento, esa sonrisa que simplemente con verla te alegraba el día y te llenaba el corazón de calor. De un reconfortante calor._

_Sin dudarlo más se levantó abandonando el callejón para ir hacía su barco. Sus ojos seguían húmedos pero de allí hasta su barco podía tragarse todas esas lagrimas pues no tenía tiempo para mostrar su debilidad._

_Una vez llegada al barco les dijo a sus hombres que se prepararan para partir. Debía devolver a Arthur y luego ya sería hora de hundir su vida._

**_Actualidad_**

_Arthur dio un puñetazo a la mesa y señaló a Isabel que estaba descojonandose._

_-Fuiste tu bloody woman, tu hiciste que el pequeño América me llamara cejotas!_

_-V-venga Arthur -tuvo que parar para reírse y cuando por fin se tranquilizó y pudo coger aire como era debido volvió a hablar -No fue tan malo, ademas admítelo, tienes unas cejas de cuidado -Arthur suspiró mientras se masajeaba las sienes otra vez. Estaba claro esa mujer si que era el pirata español._

_Una vez presentado América a su lado Canadá intento hablar pero como siempre todo el mundo pareció pasar de él y dejo su turno para el siguiente. Para sorpresa suya y de Francis, que acostumbraba a ser el único que veía al canadiense Isabel interrumpió a Ivan._

_-Espera grandullón. Falta ese pequeño de allí. Puedes presentarte, no te voy a comer -Matthew se paralizó durante unos segundos pensando en si se lo estaba imaginando o de verdad alguien le estaba hablando a él. Todos miraron donde Isabel estaba señalando y se dieron en cuenta de quien era._

_-Canadá! -El chico se sonrojó, como siempre estaba encantado de que la gente le viera pero a la vez estando en el centro de atención le costaba mucho hablar. _

_Isabel sonrió un poco para después guiñarle el ojo, estaba acostumbrada a tratar con algunos países casi invisibles pues no todas sus colonias eran tan amantes de la atención como Argentina o Cuba. Francis llamó la atención de Isabel para inclinar la cabeza en agradecimiento. Había tan poca gente que era capaz de ver al tímido invisible Matthew que cualquier nuevo integrante del grupo era más que agradecido._

_-M-Mi nombre es Matthew Williams, soy Canadá -Entonces por fin el grandullón de pelo rubio platino y ojos violetas se levantó para presentarse._

_-Mi nombre es Ivan Braginski, represento a Rusia -La sonrisa del grandullón parecía inocente, y seguramente lo era pero había algo que simplemente a Isabel no le cuadraba del todo. Justo entonces Antonio se puso al lado del Ruso para abrazarle._

_-No te preocupes Isa, Ivan es como un osito de peluche -Dicho eso el español comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza como si fuera una mascota. _

_Isabel asintió lentamente dudando en si decir algo o dejar a su hermano seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. En si el ruso no parecía quejarse pero..._

_Al final la española los dejó estar esperando a que el siguiente país saliera a presentarse. Yao al ver que ya la atención había divergido del ruso saludo con la mano y una gran sonrisa. En parte estaba feliz de conocer gente nueva pero lo más importante era que por fin alguien le había quitado de encima al pesado de Rusia. _

_ -Mi nombre es Wang Yao, aru, represento a China aru -Isabel esperaba que no fuera de esos que decían sus coletillas todo el rato al final de cada frase porque en serio que a esos no los soportaba. El siguiente parecía tener cierto parecido con Yao aun si sus rasgos eran mas suaves._

_-Yo soy Japón, mi nombre es Kiku Honda. Encantado de conocerte Isabel-san_

_-Encantada yo también Kiku. Bueno, a los demás ya lo conozco bien así que si de verdad todo el mundo está de acuerdo con Francis...lo cual me extraña, podemos comenzar a... -Isabel de repente se vio interrumpida por la puerta de la sala abriéndose de golpe. Un joven de pelo rubio oscuro y con ojos azules entró en la sala corriendo a por Isabel._

_Antonio nada más ver quien era dejó a Ivan para agarrar al chico y retenerlo antes de que pudiera acercarse más a Isabel. _

_El joven era el representante de Portugal, y hermano mellizo de Antonio pues aunque no compartían el mismo cumpleaños los dos hermanos siempre habían parecido tener la misma edad y por lo tanto los dos se presentaban así. Además el presentarse como mellizos, o incuso comportarse como tales, siempre les había echo sentir como si entre ellos hubiera un lazo más fuerte que simple hermandad._

_-Mickael!_

_-Antonio sueltame! Como se te ocurre no avisarme -Antonio siguió manteniendo a raya a su hermano mientras Isabel suspiraba. Las chispas que su hermano pequeño estaba soltando por los ojos le daban la respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Si, Portugal seguía enfadado con ella._

_Al final Antonio consiguió que su hermano se sentara y se quedara tranquilo para que así la reunión pudiera continuar. Por supuesto le gente ya estaba interesada en saber que acababa de pasar exactamente._

_-Portugal ¿Qué haces en medio de la reunión? -El pequeño país se cruzó de brazos mientras se negaba a responder a la pregunta. Antonio le acarició la cabeza recibiendo un golpe de Mickael pero al menos el portugués se mantuvo en silencio._

_Él había ido allí queriendo hablar con Isabel pero con toda esta gente al final había decidido esperar y ver que iban a organizar, si veía que era una perdida de tiempo se marcharía, si le interesaba esperaría calladito hasta tener una oportunidad._

_Además estaba sentado al lado de Prusia, pues Antonio le había cedido su sitio, y aunque Gilbert parecía más concentrado en echarse una siesta que en prestar atención prefería mantenerse en silencio y evitar insultar de algúna manera a su hermana, el Pruso y el Francés serían amigos de Antonio más que de Isabel pero se sentían protectores sobre la mujer de todas formas._

_Entonces intentó recordar cuando fue la última vez que vio a su hermana, no podía estar seguro pero sospechaba que en aquellos momentos él había sido más que cruel con ella. Aun estaba enfadado, aun sentía cierto rencor hacía ella pero simplemente deseaba hablar...tal vez no arreglar las cosas pero intentar que el verla no le hiciera desear salir de la habitación._

_Con Antonio todo se había arreglado bien, aun se peleaban pero eran hermanos y se querían, no entendía porque con Isabel nunca había conseguido arreglarlo todo, pero esta vez, esta vez pensaba hablar con ella, soltarle todo el odio que tenia dentro...en realidad no sabía lo que quería hacer pero sabía que solo hablando con ella podría llegar a entender si deseaba odiarla o poder volver a considerarla su hermana mayor._

_-Da igual, empezaré mi historia, aunque hay que retroceder bastante -Todos en la sala asintieron mientras esperaban que la hispana comenzara. Mientras Isabel pensaba en como empezar Arthur volvió a examinarla de arriba a abajo. _

_La curiosidad que había sentido al tener ese sueño ya se había desvanecido pero ahora en su cabeza podía notar otra nueva curiosidad creciendo. _

_Era una sensación, incomoda no, pero que estaba allí siempre presente. Quería saber más de la española eso estaba claro. Y por ahora para eso iba a intentar memorizar...no eso sonaba un poco demasiado, fijarse en los detalles, si eso estaba mejor, quería fijarse en ella para poder reconocerla...el inglés suspiró otra vez, esa maldita española solo llevaba allí media hora y ya le estaba volviendo loco._

_Era alta, no tan alta como Antonio pero no se quedaba atrás. Tenia un pelo castaño oscuro brillante largo y algo ondulado, los ojos castaños de un tono chocolate que le hacían preguntarse porque no se había dado cuenta de los cambios del español. _

_¿Era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta? Sacudió la cabeza, ahora no era momento para pensar en el pasado pues allí delante había un problema que el había causado con su magia, como siempre era culpa suya. O de Lilith. Seguramente de Lilith._

_Iba a tener que decirle alguna palabras a su hada y tal vez una disculpa a sus hermanos que habían intentado avisarle sobre ella y sus travesuras. Porque estaba claro que el hechizo de ese libro no debería haber causado todo esto._

_América se sentó en su sitio comiendo sus hamburguesas mirando a la española que tenia el ceño fruncido pensativa._

_No sabía como habían podido dudar de que fuera una mujer, tenia la figura de una mujer, ademas de los rasgos femeninos, claro que ahora en aquella sala parecían más marcados que cuando la había conocido pero habían estado allí de todas formas. Siendo un niño lo había descubierto y todo esos estúpidos "adultos" que siempre le estaban diciendo que era un tonto no lo habían conseguido, eso se lo iba a apuntar en algún lado para cuando alguien volviera a insultarlo._

_Antonio aun de pié junto a su hermana decidió quedarse cerca de Lovino el cual al verle llegar comenzó a sonreír ligeramente solo para luego borrarla de su cara y hacer un puchero. Al ver eso el español no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo y acariciarle la cabeza._

_Entonces por fin Isabel comenzó a hablar._


	7. Chapter 6

**Advertencia: Este capitulo empieza a contar la historia de Isabel desde la época de los romanos hasta el presente. Espero no aburriros con la historia XD. También los países Hispania, Galia y Britania no se basan en nada que el mangaka haya publicado o dicho, son totalmente invención mía, lo mismo va por Gales e Irlanda, aun si no por Escocía ya que esta inspirado en lo que los fans han ido inventando por Internet.**

**Para que lo sepáis, este fic lo empecé cuando daba historia de España porque era tanta que necesitaba aclararme con las fechas. Así que como no se me ocurría una forma de hacerlo fácil y divertido pensé que utilizando Hetalia podía llegar a algo. Al final escribí esto y que queréis que os diga, saque una buena nota en la asignatura. **

**Por lo tanto si alguno de vosotros tiene algún examen de historia dentro de poco tal vez os ayude en algo. Eso si, os aviso que este primer capitulo no tiene ningún dato histórico si queréis la clase esperad hasta el próximo que es cuando empezaré con las fechas XD.**

**Como siempre gracias por leer y disfrutad con el capitulo!**

_Capitulo 6_

Hispania se encontraba cansada. Llevaba ya día enfrentándose a una cantidad imposible de soldados extranjeros los cuales se hacían llamar Romanos. Estos maldito ejércitos parecían decididos a conquistar la península, SU península.

Ella era la reina de aquel lugar y no dejaría que nadie con fines crueles pusiera pié allí. Su país era algo verdaderamente bello, tranquilo y cálido, no frió y deprimente como el de Britania.

Al pensar en su vecina Hispania no pudo evitar sonreír. La mujer no era mala, ni cruel, tal vez demasiado orgullosa para su gusto aun si no llegaban a llevarse mal. Eran vecinas después de todo y debían estar unidas contra Galia.

Ah, suspiró la hispanica, Galia. Que había que decir sobre Galia.

Ese viejo pervertido le encajaba a la perfección pues no había más que decir sobre él. Siempre intentando colarse en sus territorios para intentar conquistarlas, pero de otra forma que la de los romanos. No, Galia no era el mejor vecino pero al final, al igual que con Britania, se llevaban bien.

Sonrió mientras seguía con su paseo rutinario. Se había acostumbrado a dar vueltas en la península para evitar que los romanos pudieran atacarla por sorpresa pero al final siempre terminaba totalmente distraída.

Hispania contaba con tantos parajes hermosos, en el norte con la verde vegetación, con las montañas nevadas, con las recónditas playas. El sur, con sus enormes playas de dunas de arena. Con sus amplias llanuras y valles.

Por supuesto que debía decir que ella amaba la dualidad de su tierra, era algo que la hacía diferente a los demás. Ella tenia desierto, tenia montaña, tenia playa, tenia llanura, tenia y tenia y tenia. Tal vez podía estar simplemente tan enamorada de la península que se negaba a ver a los demás países como competidores pero no podía evitarlo, aquella tierra era su vida.

Finalmente llegó hasta el cabo de finis terre donde se sentó para observar el horizonte. Solía pasearse por allí al finalizar sus paseos y en el futuro pensaba hacerse allí una casita. No porque le gustara el agua pues no tenia ni idea de como nadar ni le apetecía aprender, si no porque el amanecer y el atardecer en aquella costa era la cosa más maravillosa que existía.

Pero allí estaba, tan concentrada mirando el paisaje que Hispania no se dio cuenta de que cerca de allí, escondida, había alguien mirándola.

El país se tumbó en el suelo y fue entonces cuando pudo observar los pies que permanecían medio ocultos detrás de la vegetación. En un principio pensaba ignorar eso, pues unos pies tan pequeños no podía ser de unos soldados pero finalmente decidió ir a investigar. Si era un niño perdido debía devolverlo enseguida a su casa.

Lentamente se acercó y la persona escondida echó a correr solo para tropezar con una raíz y caer al suelo de cabeza.

Hispania intentó aguantarse la risa pero fue incapaz cuando el pequeño se levantó para comenzar a quitarse el barro de la cara esparciéndolo aun más.

-Hola peque -El niño se quitó las manos de la cara y parpadeó varias veces antes de mirar hacía arriba, a los ojos de la hispanica.

El pequeño tenia unos ojos marrones grandes, con un pelo corto y enredado, además de sucio por culpa del barro. La cara también seguía sucia pero Hispania podía aproximar la edad a uno años.

-¿Dónde está tu mamá? -El niño se mantuvo en silencio, simplemente mirándola hasta que pareció decidir que era hora de irse por lo que se dio media vuelta y echó a correr.

Hispania no le persiguió, no tenia ninguna necesidad de hacerlo y además, seguirle solo podía hacer que el peque se asustara o volviera a caerse. Si quería acercarse debía hacerlo poco a poco.

Así fue que al día siguiente la mujer volvió al cabo para observar si volvía a aparecer por algún vez además había traído algo de comer pues le había parecido que estaba más delgado de lo que debería.

Por fin, por la tarde unas manos pequeñas salieron de detrás de un tronco para agarrar el plato con la comida. Cuando Hispania se acerco el pequeño estaba allí metiéndose el pan entero en la boca y masticando con dificultad.

En los ojos del pequeño podía ver algo de vergüenza debido a la situación pero Hispania no se rió ni comentó. Ella sabía lo que era tener hambre y como se podía actuar una vez que te encontrabas con algo, el comer todo antes de que alguien tenga oportunidad de quitártelo era instintivo.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -El niño siguió engullendo la comida y cuando ya no quedó ni una miga se levantó para acercarse un par de pasos pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza y volvió a salir corriendo como el día anterior.

Hispania no pudo evitar suspirar, sabía que tardaría en confiar en un desconocido y decirle algo, y que hubiera comido el pan era un alivio pero es que le daba la sensación de que ese crió no tenia a donde ir, seguramente un huérfano o tal vez alguien lo había abandonado.

La hispanica al final sacudió la cabeza y asintió decidida, iba a ayudar al pequeño costara lo que costase.

Así fue como durante un par de semanas Hispania se encontraba con el niño en el cabo, le daba comida, le hacía preguntas y aunque todo terminaba siempre con el pequeño corriendo lejos de allí la mujer podía notar cierta mejoría.

Donde la cosa no parecía mejorar era en el tema de los romanos. Estos insistían en conquistarla y aunque por ahora podía aguantar empezaba a temer que los ejércitos acabaran por entrar. Ella no era tan fuerte como Britania, ni tan chaquetera como Galia. Ella no se uniría a los romanos y por ello seguramente terminaría por caer.

Un día fue incapaz de ir al cabo justo debido a las incursiones romanas que habían tomado todo el día para ser expulsadas otra vez. En finis terre un pequeño llegó a la zona donde debería haber estado para encontrársela vacía y sin dudarlo ni un segundo se planto en el borde del acantilado a esperar sentada.

Cuando Hispania a la mañana siguiente fue corriendo hasta allí se encontró con que la estaba esperando cosa que la alegró, eso era un gran paso adelante.

-Hola! -El pequeño, que no la había oído llegar pegó un salto del susto que con muy mala suerte hizo que uno de sus pies resbalara y comenzara a caer hacía el acantilado. Hispania reaccionó enseguida agarrándola para sacarla de allí. Al final se quedaron abrazados y respirando aceleradas debido al susto.

Hispania podía sentir su corazón acelerado casi como si quisiera salirsele del pecho.

-Ten más cuidado cuando te sientes allí -El pequeño la miró algo sonrojado cosa que hizo que Hispania no pudiera controlarse.

-LIIIIIIIIIIINDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -Britania se lo había repetido una y otra vez, cuando le daba ese venazo sus abrazos eran demoledores lo cual para un cuerpecito tan pequeño no era bueno. Por lo tanto cuando el niño le mordió no se sorprendió tanto.

-ME HACES DAÑO VIEJA! -Hispania abrió los ojos sorprendida. Lo primero era que el niño había hablado, y lo segundo, esa voz no era de un chico.

-Eres...eres una niña? -El pequeño...pequeña? Bufó mientras retrocedía para alejarse de la loca. Con cuidado movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo asintiendo, prefería evitar hacer algo que hiciera que esa loca volviera a abrazarla.

-M-Mi nombre es Isabel

-...Lo siento mucho, no sabía...no pareces...Yo soy Hispania, encantada Isabel -La mujer le tendió la mano a la pequeña la cual, al final, después de dudar unos segundos respondió al saludo dándole la suya.

-Lo sé, te e observado...¿Eres mi mamá? -Hispania no pudo evitarlo y volvió a abrazarla al ver como volvía a sonrojarse. Era tan adorable.

Isabel ya cansada de eso le pegó una patada en el estomago para luego al ser libre salir corriendo otra vez.

Hispania al ver como se iba suspiró otra vez. Como siempre había espantado a la pequeña con sus tics raros...aunque el descubrir que había sido una niña la sorprendía bastante. No es que hubiera algo raro con la cara de Isabel era simplemente que carecía de cualquier indicio de genero y con el pelo corto que llevaba había saltado a la conclusión de que debía ser un niño.

Finalmente Hispania se dio cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo allí mirando la nada así que se levantó del sitio y volvió hacía uno de sus campamentos, podía tener mucho tiempo libre, pero para no hacer nada prefería estar en su casa.

.:.(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).:.

Unos días después de su último encuentro con Isabel recibió la visita de Galia y Britania los cuales también parecían haber encontrado a alguien extraño en sus territorios correteando a sus anchas.

Así que acampando en los pirineos, puesto que era el punto más cercano para Galia e Hispania, puesto que a Britania le importaba poco tener que hacer todo el trayecto hasta ellos, se pusieron a hablar sobre el asunto.

-Una pequeña Hispania? Eso es horrible, aunque por supuesto no tanto como un mini-Galia

-Oye! El pequeño Francis es un chico adorable -Por lo bajo Britania dirigiéndose a Hispania añadió "un travieso como su padre" haciendo que la hispánica se echara a reír.

-¿Y tu Brit?

-Imaginate! Tengo a cuatro criatura correteando de un lado para otro. Y por si fuera poco el más pequeño está siendo atacado por el mayor

-Pobre niño, crecer alrededor de dos personas tan brutas

-Galia no me metas en el mismo saco que el niño -Hispania pasó de reírse de Galia para hacerlo de Britania. Al poco los otros dos también se unieron a la carcajada pues era imposible oír a la hispánica riéndose y no unirse. Su risa era contagiosa.

Fue entonces que por el rabillo del ojo Hispania pudo ver como Isabel se asomaba desde un tronco. A veces se sorprendía de los silenciosa que podía ser la pequeña. Los romanos a pesar de ser cuidadosos no conseguian evitar que ella les detectara pero aquella niña era como un fantasma.

-Isabel! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí? -La pequeña sobresaltada por haber sido encontrada chillo para luego volver a esconderse deseando que eso hiciera que pasarán de ella.

Galia y Britania sonrieron ante la escena dejando a Hispania enfrentarse sola a la pequeña.

-Isabel puedes salir, son amigos míos -La pequeña volvió a asomarse y a los pocos segundos caminó hacía ellos.

Galia miró a la pequeña confuso. Si eso era una niña tenia que decir que Francis era más femenino...lo cual no sabía si era algo bueno. Britania a su vez también estaba algo sorprendida pero finalmente sonrió, Hispania había sido igual de joven casi pareciendo más un hombre que una mujer.

-No viniste hoy así que pensé que estaría ocupada...no pretendía espiar! -Hispania sonrió mientras se acercaba a la niña la cual la miró recelosa.

-No me vas a abrazar no? -Britania comenzó a reirse en la cara de su rival que estaba avergonzada por el comentario de la niña. No le gustaba quedar mal delante de sus amigos/rivales ya que eran capaces de recodarselo durante siglos.

Hispania negó con la cabeza cosa que hizo que Isabel se relajara enseguida mandando a Britania en otro ataque de risa. Finalmente cuando todos se calmaron Isabel comenzó a removerse intranquila en sus sitio como si quisiera decir algo pero no se atreviera.

Cuando Hispania le sonrió la niña se acercó más a ella para soltar lo que había venido a decir.

-Quería...quería presentarte a mis hermanos...N-No te importaría ir ahora no? -Hispania tuvo el impulso de correr a abrazar a la niña pero se controló, delante de los otros dos países no, de ninguna manera, nunca!

Mientras tanto Galia miraba a Britania preocupado. Dos mini-hispanias más, eso podía terminar en desastre. Britania por supuesto le respondió rodando los ojos, el problema era el segundo Galia, eso si que terminaría en desastre en el 100% de las situaciones.

Los tres países adultos finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo con la niña la cual les llevó hasta el cabo de finis terre donde en un antiguo campamento celta se encontraron con otros dos niños.

Isabel era la más alta, aunque eso podía ser simplemente porque era la mayor. Los otros dos eran casi como gemelos siendo la única diferencia entre ellos que uno tuviera los ojos azules y el otro verdes.

Ambos le llegaban más o menos al nivel de los hombros y tenían un pelo corto de color castaño.

-Este es mi hermano Antonio -dijo la pequeña señalando al de los ojos verdes -Y el es Miguel. Ellos son Hispania, Galia y Britania -Los dos niños asintieron con la cabeza intentando esconderse detrás de su hermana mayor nerviosos por lo desconocidos que tenían delante.

Britania al notar los nervios de los pequeños sonrió ampliamanete agachándose hasta ponerse a su nivel, los tres pequeños eran adorables.

Galia por otro lado estaba jugueteando con una de sus rosas sin saber muy bien que hacer. A él no se le daban bien los niños y la única razón por la cual era capaz de cuidar de Francis era porque el pequeño era igual que él en casi todo. Finalmente el galo decidió sonreír cosa que solo empeoró la situación pues Isabel entrecerró los ojos molesta.

-El pervertido de allí, retrocede -De inmediato las dos mujeres estallaron en carcajadas hasta acabar rodando por el suelo de la risa. Galia simplemente suspiró mientras retrocedía esos pasos. En serio, aquella niña era igual que Hispania.

-Pero me pregunto porque están apareciendo ahora

-Quizá la conquista Romana -Los tres se miraron preocupados, si eso resultaba ser verdad desaparecían siendo sustituidos por esos pequeños.

-Tal vez...

-Deberíamos hacer que se conocieran -Los tres asintieron y quedaron para que la semana que viene irían a Galia para presentar a los pequeños.

Isabel al ver que todos se iban persiguió a Hispania dejando a sus hermanos dentro del campamento. Al alcanzarla le agarro de la capa que llevaba tirando de ella hacía atrás.

-No te iras verdad?

-No, no me iré estaré contigo

-Para siempre?

-...Si, para siempre -Isabel asintió y volvió a la cueva con sus hermanos. Hispania al ver eso suspiró, le daba el mal presentimiento que acababa de decirle a la niña la peor mentira que alguien podría decirle a un niño.

.:.(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:)

Britania miró a su pequeño Arthur jugando solo en una esquina mientras sus hermanos jugaban juntos en otro lugar echando miradas a su hermano menor.

-Arthur porque no juegas con tus hermanos

-No tengo necesidad -Con su barco de madera comenzó a jugar fingiendo un combate marítimo. Britania suspiró, no sabía porque se llevaban tan mal con él.

-Allistor es una mala influencia de todos modos

-Arthur no puedes decir eso de tu hermano

-Pero es verdad -Britania suspiró otra vez cansada mientras dejaba solo al pequeño Arthur, el pobre siempre estaba apartados de todos, incluso de sus hermanos. Sacudió la cabeza, tal vez podría intentar ver como se llevaba con Isabel. La niña, aunque sino fuera por como Hispania la había llamado la habría seguramente confundido con un niño, era fuerte, seguramente una buena compañía para el pequeño Arthur.

Galia a su vez pensaba en que hacer con su pequeño Francis, este aunque fuera muy lindo para todos los demás seria un pervertido. Claramente Isabel tacharía al pequeño de lo que no era, al menos aun, y no jugaría con el pobre.

-Galia! -El hombre se giró para ver a su lindo niño con una rosa roja en la mano saludando sonriente. Tan mono.

-Que pasa mi pequeño?

-Que es el coito? Se lo oí decir a una mujer de la aldea -Galia miró a su pequeño con brillantes en los ojos. Que orgulloso estaba de que su pequeño aprendiera tan rápido de él.

-Pues es algo que haces con la persona que te gusta. Por ejemplo cuando ah~ o cuando ella o él te hace hmmm -Siguió diciendo un montón de cosas pervertidas mientras el pequeño Francis sonreía, le encantaba su padre, este siempre respondía a sus dudas y le hacía aprender cosas interesantes. En el futuro muchos desearían que no le hubiera enseñado semejantes cosas.

Hispania a su vez se encontraba jugando entre las flores con los dos pequeños. Miguel y Antonio habían resultado ser mas confiados que su pequeña Isabel y se habían acercado enseguida a ella para jugar.

Eran una familia, pero aun así. Se giró para mirar a Isabel que se encontraba de cara al mar, la pequeña siempre parecía tener una fijación especial por el extenso mar que les rodeaba. Como si en su interior deseara poder cruzar el horizonte, llegar al otro lado.

Y no sabía cuanta razón tenia. Isabel amaba el cabo de finisterre por esa misma razón, podía ver el horizonte, el mar y los pocos barcos pesqueros de la zona ir y venir. Le gustaba ver los botes surcando aquel mar, océano, lo que fuera y deseaba poder estar dentro de uno. Pero sabía que debía permanecer allí y cuidar de sus hermano, aun si estos eran capaces de arreglárselas solos no quería que lo hicieran, prefería poder ayudarles ella.

-Mira Antonio, esta es para tí -Hispania le puso una corona de flores al niño que sonrió tiernamente haciendo que Hispania le abrazara -Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiindo -Miguel infló los mofletes, el también quería una corona y un abrazo. Y como deseaba Hispania lo abrazó también al ver sus mofletes inflados, no podía evitar reaccionar así ante esos pequeños niños, le encantaban las cosas monas y aunque le hicieran parecer una pervertida, cosa que nunca sería si seguía al lado de Galia ya que a ese no había quien le ganara, no podía aguantarlo.

-Por cierto esta tarde iremos a ver a unos amigos, no os importa no?

-No! Podremos hacer amigos, muchos amigos! -Eso fue lo que dijeron los dos pequeños a la vez e incluso con el mismo tono de voz, ilusionado a más no poder. Isabel en cambio simplemente se levantó para acercarse y mirar a Hispania a los ojos.

-Y los romanos?

-No atacaran hoy -Isabel asintió lentamente para luego sentarse y coger una flor, lentamente trenzó un montón de flores hasta conseguir unas coronas resistentes.

-Vaya Isabel, están muy bien echas -Isabel asintió mientras le ponía la corona a cada uno de sus hermano, se puso una y la última se la dio a Hispania.

-Ahora somos una familia no? -Hispania sonrió mientras asentía, amaba a esos niños, amaba a Isabel, la pequeña era seria pero dentro tenia un corazón grande.

Siguieron en el campo de flores un poco mas hasta que Hispania se dio cuenta de que se estaba haciendo algo tarde. Agarro a los pequeños de la mano y caminó hacía territorio francés. Isabel se miró alrededor una vez para luego seguir a sus hermanos. Se sentía raro abandonar su casa pero estaba emocionada, aun si por dentro, en el fondo de su mente tenia un mal presentimiento.

La primera en llegar al punto de encuentro fue Britania la cual como siempre aborrecía llegar tarde a los lugares. Agarrado a una de sus piernas tenia a Arthur que se mantenía siempre lo más alejado posible de sus tres hermanos aun si eso significaba poder ser visto como un cobarde por usar a su madre de protección.

Arthur era el más pequeño de todo ya fuera en altura y en edad. Rubio con ojos verdes claros, de carácter serio aun si bastante ruidoso pues cuando se enfadaba no se controlaba y solía gritar bastante. Era bastante fácil de enfadar pero también de hacer llorar pues a pesar de no querer demostrarlo era un niño bastante sensible.

Allistor era el mayor de todos además de ser también el más alto, tenia el pelo rojizo largo con ojos verdes muy parecidos a los de Arthur. El niño tenia una personalidad peculiar pues le gustaba mandar sobre sus hermanos, tratarles casi como si fueran sus soldados, era un líder nato y tal vez por eso mismo le gustaba llevar la contraria a los demás. Lo que podía ser más problemático era que se parecía ligeramente a cierto pervertido que conocía.

Andrew se mantenía siempre apartado de sus hermanos pero no porque estos se metieran con él si no porque el joven se sentía superior a ellos aun si a veces se dejara llevar por las ordenes de Allistor.

Su pelo es de un tono castaño claro y ojos de color aguamarina. Britania la verdad es que a veces no sabía que pensar del pequeño que ha pesar de ser tan inteligente a veces resultaba tan pedante que ni ella lo aguantaba.

Aillil no era mucho mayor que Arthur pero a pesar de ello se oponía a dejarse utilizar por Allistor la mayor parte del tiempo. Tenia el pelo anaranjado, con muchas pecas en la cara y unos ojos verdes más oscuros que sus hermanos. De todos Aillil era el que más largo tenia el pelo llegandole hasta la cintura. De los cuatro pequeño para Britania él era el más adorable pues siempre andaba con una sonrisa y dispuesto a ayudar a todo el mundo.

Pero a pesar de las grandes diferencias entre los hermanos si que había algo que tenían en común que era el comportarse como caballeros ante una dama. Eran muy respetuosos y por supuesto a su madre la adoraban como si fuera una reina.

Entonces a lo lejos pudo ver a dos hombres bailando...o mejor dicho, girando como idiotas con una montón de pétalos de flores alrededor. Cuando dejaron de dar vueltas Britania suspiró.

Galia se encontraba allí con una rosa en la mano mientras a su lado había un mini-él con el mismo pelo rubio largo y los ojos azules del mismo tono. Eran como dos clones exactos con la única diferencia en edad.

Lo único que Britania pudo pensar sobre el pequeño de Galia era que a pesar de todo era una verdadera monada.

-Hoy estas totalmente espectacular, mon amour -Dijo el galo mientras le tendía la rosa. Britania la miró durante unos segundos antes de suspirar.

-Galia

-Qu'e est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Que eres idiota -dijo ella como respuesta mientras golpeaba la mano del galo tirando la flor al suelo -Eso es lo que pasa. El galo se tiró al suelo como si le hubiera echo una herida mortal llorando. El pequeño galo solo observó a su padre antes de darle su flor a Britania la cual está vez solo rodó los ojos antes de cogerla.

-Hey! Chicos! -Los dos se giraron para ver a Hispania llegando con sus tres pequeños. Galia al momento ya estaba de pie y de algún sitio había sacado otra flor para su otra amiga.

Una vez que todo estuvieron ya preparados decidieron comenzar la presentación. Los pequeños ya se miraban con curiosidad así que por ahora todo parecía ir bien.

Britania por ser la primera en llegar comenzó.

-Este es el mayor de todos, su nombre es Allistor -El pelirrojo sonrió mientras le sacaba la lengua al pequeño Galia que simplemente bufó dándole la espalda. El británico parecía tener alrededor de siete años.

-Estos son Aillil y Andrew -Estos parecían rondar los tres años más o menos y ante su presentación Aillil sonrió dulcemente mientras que Andrew se quedó allí parado sin mostrar un mínimo de interés -Y el último es Arthur -Al oír su nombre el pequeño se inclinó ante todos educad-amente. En edad Arthur parecía ser casi el más pequeño de todo aparentando unos dos años.

Galia fue después de Britania presentando a su hijo.

-Este de aquí es Francis -El pequeño de apariencia alrededor de los cuatro años les guiño un ojo mientras sacaba otra rosa solo que esta se la dio a Hispania ya que la británica ya había recibido la suya. Las dos mujeres sacudieron la cabeza, ya no había nada que hacer, pensaron, el pequeño se había echado a perder para siempre.

Hispania iba a comenzar su presentación cuando se dio cuenta de que Isabel se había alejado de ella para ir a hablar con Allistor el cual parecía bastante contento de hablar con ella cosa que sorprendió mucho a Britania.

La hispanica sonrió y posponiendo la presentación de la niña pasó a sus otros dos niños los cuales estaban escondidos detrás de su falda.

-Estos dos son Miguel y Antonio -Los dos niños sonrieron y sin perder momento todo el grupo se juntó a jugar dejando solo a los dos mayores aparte.

Andrew en un principio parecía que iba a dar algún tipo de discurso pero ninguno de los otros tenia fuerzas ni ganas para atender a sus charlas aburridas por lo cual al final comenzaron una pelea de barro.

Los tres adultos aparte se sentaron en el suelo a charlar.

-Bueno, increíblemente Isabel y Allistor parecen llevarse bien

-Si, estoy bastante sorprendida de eso. La verdad es que pensaba que nada más llegar mi pequeño se pondría a dar ordenes

-El que parece encajar muy bien es Francis -Las dos mujeres se giraron para ver como el pequeño galo se veía rodeado por los demás pequeños que después de haber bombardeado al aburrido de Andrew parecían haberse interesado por lo que él contaba. Hispania y Britania no parecían tener problemas al menos hasta que escucharon la conversación.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO! -Enseguida agarraron a sus pequeños tapándoles los oídos. Antonio fue el único que intentó quitarse a su madre de encima.

-Pero mamá! Yo quiero saber que es el coito!

-Nononononononono! Tu no quieres eso mi lindo e inocente Antonio! -Britania mientras mantenía una sería conversación con Arthur y Aillil sobre no acercarse a Francis nunca más puesto que el joven galo era peligroso. Ambos niños asintieron con la cabeza.

Galia simplemente suspiró acariciándole la cabeza a su niño.

-Lo lamento mi pequeño, al parecer estos niños aun no tienen la madurez como para escuchar eso -Francis asintió poniendo moritos por ver su clase interrumpida. Él solo quería esparcir el conocimiento que su padre la había dado.

Entonces Allistor e Isabel llegaron hasta el grupo sonriendo ampliamente.

-Mamá! -gritó el pelirrojo -Podemos casarnos!? -Los tres adultos miraron a los dos niños con los ojos desorbitados. Esta reunión se les estaba yendo de las manos. Y solo fue a peor cuando Francis y Arthur miraron a Isabel con una ceja levantada.

-Pero si es un chico. ¿Como te vas a poder casar con un chico? -Isabel enseguida borro la sonrisa de su cara mientras apretaba los puños. A su lado Allistor comenzó a lanzar rayos por los ojos hacía su hermano pequeño.

-Ah! Arthur eso no es...

-Y QUE MAS DÁ! -Gritaron los otros dos haciendo que los adultos volvieran a bloquearse sin saber que decir.

-Algun problema enano de que me gusten los niños?

-Eso eso! Y además al menos soy mucho más masculino que tu, niñita rubia! Y a ti pervertido no quiero ni oirte -Arthur abrió los ojos ante el insulto y enseguida comenzó a llorar. Francis por otro lado se tiró a por Isabel pegandole una bofetada que la niña devolvió.

Hispania, Britania y Galia se quedaron mirando la situación viendo como Isabel y Francis se pegaban rodando por el suelo mientras Allistor se reía de su hermano pequeño que seguía llorando por ser llamado niñita.

-Creo que va a ser mejor que nos vayamos todos -Los otros dos asintieron hacía Britania la cual cargó a sus tres pequeños en sus brazos y dejando a Allistor andar a su lado castigado por hacer llorar a su hermano.

Hispania agarro a Isabel mientras Galia intentaba ver si su pequeño que ahora estaba reteniendo la lagrimas lo mejor que podía, estaba herido.

Miguel y Antonio miraron a su hermana enfadados y cuando esta intentó decir algo se fueron corriendo. Su hermana acababa de estropearles una tarde de juegos con amigos. Isabel se quedó allí parada viendo como todo el mundo parecía irse entre triste y enfadados. Suspirando miró hacía Allistor el cual agitó la mano en su dirección. Ella le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa muy pequeña antes de seguir a Hispania la cual la esperaba para ir de vuelta a la península.

A los meses de la reunión lo tres adultos se dieron cuenta de que reunirlos otra vez no sería posible puesto que Francis no quería saber nada de la española y Arthur y Allistor parecían estar peor que nunca. En la misma península Hispania veía con creciente preocupación como aun si todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad Miguel parecía seguir molesto con su hermana mayor.

Así que al final los tres decidieron simplemente llevar a las reuniones a Antonio, Miguel, Arthur y Francis para evitar más problemas. De vez en cuando Aillil se animaba a ir pero él también parecía pensar que la culpa de la pelea había sido el comentario de Francis y de Arthur así que aun si ninguno parecía capaz de enfadarse con él ninguno quería forzar la relación.

Pasaron así los años. Ninguno de los niños parecía tener prisa por crecer e Isabel fue poco a poco mejorando su carácter para la gente fuera de su circulo de confort.

En la segunda gran reunión entre los niños Allistor y ella se mantuvieron aparte de los demás pero al menos de esa forma ninguno empezaría a pelearse.

Lo que si no pudieron impedir de ninguna forma era que cada vez que se acercaba un día de visita de los vecinos, ya fueran Galia o Britania, la niña se vestía con cualquier cosa para que le diera una apariencia más de niño, lo cual no era extremadamente difícil ya que lo único que podía delatarla habría sido su largo pelo de no ser porque Francis y Aillil también lo tenían largo.

Así que ninguno de los chicos lo sospechó lo cual dejó a Isabel confiando solo en Allistor con su secreto lo cual para alivio de Hispania y Britania terminó por cortar todo intento de noviazgo entre los dos al considerarse como hermanos. Los dos habían pasado de esa etapa de amor a primera vista a una buena amistad. Y además esa relación entre los dos era el arma favorita de Galia en contra de sus dos amigas pues las dos mujeres nada más conocerse habían tenido un breve romance bastante intento que al final no había terminado en nada pero que allí había estado.

Por lo tanto al final todo parecía seguir un curso tranquilo, con relaciones entre los niños que se desarrollaban con rapidez y que variaban entre rivalidades y amistades. Los tres adultos estaban satisfechos, al menos hasta que los Romanos atacaron con todas sus fuerzas.

Galia fue anexionada al imperio en su totalidad. El sur de Britania estaba bajo continuo ataque, y la península hispánica comenzó a ser conquistada poco a poco.

Isabel era la única que se mantenía al corriente de lo que ocurría y poco a poco les iba hablando sobre el tema a sus hermanos para que supieran porque ya no se reunían con sus vecinos y además preparándolos por si en algún momento Hispania se tenia que marchar durante mucho tiempo para luchar contra los romanos lo cual por supuesto, no tardó en ocurrir.

La mujer se iba a veces días y en otras ocasiones podía pasarse meses fuera de casa. Los tres niños los cuales ahora vivían en la casa de la mujer en un pueblo cercano al cabo de finisterre, se preparaban, recogían comida para poder mantenerse y salían a despedirla dándole regalos y cosas para que les recordara mientras se encontraba fuera.

Pero al final llegó una noche Hispania no se despidió, se fue cuando supo que estaban todos dormidos al saber que tal vez en esta ocasión no podría volver, que tal vez sería la última vez. Los romanos ya habían conquistado la mayor parte de la península dejandoles solo en el territorio de los celtas.

Los íberos habían sido borrados del mapa y los celtíberos ya habían perdido el último bastión de Numantia. La península ya estaba perdida.

Hispania cargó su caballo mientras se ponía la armadura. Habiéndose asegurado de que llevaba sus armas fue a subir al caballo cuando oyó a alguien saliendo de la casa corriendo. Al girarse se encontró con Isabel.

-T-Te vas? Ya? Volviste solo hace un par de días

-Lo lamento Isabel -Sin dudarlo ni un momento la abrazó con fuerza no queriendo separarse de ella. Si se iba tenía la sensación de que la próxima vez que la viera podría ser la última, y aunque solía tener esa sensación ya casi todos los días seguía temiendo que fuera a cumplirse -Mi linda niña

-No digas tonterías vieja! Me prometiste que volverías verdad? Lo harás! Y entonces me pondré los estúpidos vestidos que te gustan y esas malas coronas de flores y... -Hispania la miró a los ojos viendo como la niña intentaba con todas sus fuerzas aguantar las lagrimas.

-Tu misma lo sabes Isabel, queda muy poco territorio nuestro. Ya tienen más de la mitad de la península -Isabel asintió soltándose del abrazo de su madre. Las lagrimas seguían acumulándose en sus ojos hasta que empezaron a desbordarse.

-Algo malo va a pasar verdad?

-...No debes preocuparte Isabel -Respondió Hispania mientras le secaba las lagrimas feliz de que su pequeña por una vez dejara de intentar ocultar lo que sentía pero a la vez triste de haber sido ella la causa de las lagrimas -Volveré -La besó en la cabeza y una vez se hubo despedido bien de su pequeña se subió al caballo para irse a la batalla.

Isabel al verla marcharse apretó los puños. Ella quería ser como Allistor! Si ella fuera como él entonces podría ayudar tal y como él estaba haciendo. Defendiendo su territorio, siendo útil para su madre. Pero no, por culpa de ser una niña ella estaba allí escondida. Las lagrimas volvieron a desbordarse rodando por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Ella quería a su mamá.

.(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).:.

Hispania sacudió la cabeza desesperada. Eso era horrible, toda su gente estaba muriendo en ese campo de batalla. Llevaban días luchando pero había perdido a todo su ejercito, todos los hombres que les quedaban ya habían sido derrotados, estaban totalmente perdidos.

-Retirada! -Hispania quiso evitarlo, si se retiraban mas llegarían al pueblo donde estaban las casas con niños y los ancianos. Les estaban llevando justo donde no debían ir!

Espoleó a su montura intentando parar a los hombres pero fue imposible. El panico había invadido a sus hombres que buscaban refugio donde fuera posible. Estos llegaron al pueblo escondido en la montaña. Los Romanos les persiguieron.

Hispania apretó los puños y con un grito de guerra se puso en medio comenzando a luchar otra vez. La sangre le salpicó la armadura, sus manos rojas por la fuerza con la que sujetaba la espada también acabaron llenas de sangre. Notaba algún corte por el cuerpo. Las piernas se encontraban entumecidas, los brazos pesados de tanto sujetar la pesada espada.

Entonces algo golpeó a su caballo el cual se desplomó al suelo tirándola. Pero no podía dejar que algo como eso acabara con ella por lo que se volvió a levantar para encarar a sus enemigos.

Le dolía la cabeza y estaba acalorada, la armadura y el continuo sol no ayudaban nada a aliviar el calor, no podía con el sofoco pero seguiría luchando, aun si estaba prácticamente sola para defender a sus pequeños.

Algún tiempo después Hispania ya era incapaz de recordar cuantos habían muerto en sus manos, no podía recordar cuanto tiempo llevaba así, solo podía pensar en los niños. Y de repente los escuchó. Miguel corriendo hacía ella llorando escapando de las manos de los hispánicos que intentaban agarrarle para impedírselo.

-Miguel no! Aléjate! -El grito de la hispana alertó a un romano que sonriendo fue a por el niño, Hispania ya se temía lo peor pero entonces alguien golpeó al soldado antes de que pudiera tocar al pequeño. Isabel se encontraba allí con una espada, se notaba que a la niña le costaba sujetar la pesada arma pero aguantaba delante de su hermano.

Pero un golpe de una niña inexperta no haría nada a un soldado con armadura, el romano golpeó a Isabel con su puño. Cuando fue a matarla con su espada Miguel y Antonio, que acaba de aparecer corriendo detrás de Isabel, se agarraron a sus piernas haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Hispania acabó con el que tenia delante para correr hacía sus niños. Una vez que estuvo con ellos los chicos se abrazaron a sus pierna Isabel solo la miró temblando de arriba a abajo pero intentando hacerse la fuerte.

-Has vuelto -Hispania la abrazó, le daba igual que estuviera sudada y manchada de sangre, ahora solo quería estar con su pequeña.

-Hermoso! Muy hermoso querida Hispania -La mujer se giró para ver al general romano aplaudiendo por la escena. Los hispanos restantes dejaron caer las armas al ver llegar al general con más soldados. Estaban perdidos, ni si quiera Hispania, su legendaria señora podía con todos ellos.

-Pero es hora de rendirse

-No! No dejaré que masacres a todos mis habitantes

-Son salvajes Hispania. Miralos y miranos. El ejemplo es aquel niño que abrazas tanto. Esta sucio, delgado, débil, esas son las personas que el gran Roma desea expulsar, librar al mundo de débiles -Isabel apretó los puños para no ir a por el estúpido general que acababa de no solo llamarla niño como tantos otros, si no insultado a los amigos de su madre. A todos esos hombres que simplemente luchaban por mantener su tierra a salvo.

Pero había uno de ellos que al oír el insulto fue incapaz de aguantarse.

-No insultes a mi hermana ni a mi gente estúpido! -El general entrecerró los ojos pegandole una patada a Miguel. Isabel no pudo mas con eso, a ella podían pegarla e insultarla, pero nadie pegaba a sus hermanos. Aun a pesar de los gritos de Hispania fue corriendo a por su hermano sin darse cuenta de que el general acababa de sacar su espada. Lo último que notó Isabel fue a Hispania sobre ella, luego solo un liquido espeso corriendo por su cara.

Miguel se encontraba inconsciente por el golpe tirado cerca de ella y a Antonio uno de los hispanos sobreviviente le tapó los ojos corriendo al ver lo que ocurriría.

Isabel vio como los brazos de Hispania caían a los lados y su cuerpo se iba deslizando hasta el suelo. Una vez que Hispania hubo caído al suelo Isabel se tocó la cara notando el liquido viscoso en sus dedos. Sabía lo que era pero aun así se llevó la mano delante de los ojos para ver aquel liquido carmesí resbalar entre sus dedos.

Alarmada se giró hacía Hispania. Su madre tenia la espada del general clavada en la espalda y una gran mancha de sangre se le extendía por el pecho y por la espalda manchando la capa que llevaba.

-M-Mama? -Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas pero antes de que alguna de ellas se deslizara fuera de sus cuencas Hispania la agarro del brazo para acercarla aun más. El general romano se fue retirando hacía sus hombres riendo por lo que acababa de conseguir.

-No llo-llores Isabel -La pequeña aguantó las lagrimas, aun si los ojos comenzaron a picarle, aun si se pusieron rojos, las aguantó, no derramó ninguna -P-Por favor Isabel, ve-ve-vete d-de aqui

-N-No, yo no te dejaré y...y tu no me dejarás! no me dejes! Tienes que quedarte y...y... y practicar con las flores! No puedes irte, me prometiste! Tu no mentiste así que debes cumplir...tu promesa -Hispania sonrió mientras un hilo de sangre salia de su boca. Si, si que había mentido, lo había sabido siempre que no podría mantener aquella palabra, pero estaba allí ahora. Había salvado a su pequeña. Eso era suficiente para ella. Ver por última vez aquella criatura que la fascinó desde el principio en el cabo.

-I-Isabel, no qui-quiero verte llo-llor-llorar -Isabel se pegó a si misma una bofetada para luego mirar a Hispania a los ojos. Esta asintió, esa era, una mirada decidida, cálida. Hermosa, no había duda, la que tenia delante era...era una...

-mujer -Isabel sintió como si se quitara un peso de encima a la vez que Hispania cerraba los ojos para caer muerta en el suelo. Nadie sabía como funcionaba la muerte de un pais pero lo que si sabían es que un territorio nunca quedaría sin representante así que en el momento en el que la península perdió a Hispania buscó al heredero más cercano.

Isabel de repente sintió como si su cuerpo ardiera, quemara. Cerro los ojos ante el dolor pero poco a poco se fue pasando. Sabía que había ocurrido pues era exactamente lo que Allistor le había descrito cuando él había crecido.

Abrió los ojos levantándose lentamente agarrando la espada de su madre que se encontraba al lado del cuerpo de la hispana.

En su cara resbalaban las gotas de sangre. Su cuerpo ahora mas desarrollado estaba expuesto por culpa de los desgarros que había sufrido su túnica.

Tenia la apariencia de una niña de 14 años y aunque no tuviera mucho que mostrar no podía luchar contra los romanos medio desnuda. Sin dudarlo ni un momento agarro la capa de su madre aun manchada de sangre para envolverse con ella.

Después solo tenia una idea en la cabeza, venganza.

Corriendo descargó unos golpes inexpertos contra el general que estaba sorprendido por lo ocurrido, nunca se habría imaginado que al librarse de Hispania otra molestia se metería en su camino.

Recogiendo una espada del suelo se defendió de la niña. Pero al mirar a la pequeña cometió un grave error pues ante la furia que podía ver brillando en esos ojos castaños su cuerpo simplemente se paralizó e Isabel sin dudarlo le cortó por la mitad. No hubo piedad.

La espada empapada de sangre, su cara manchada, sus manos cansadas. No tenia ninguna herida pero sentía dolor, aun si no debería, dolía, su corazón dolía, su cabeza dolía, sus brazos pesaban.

Los romanos que aun seguían allí retrocedieron asustados antes eso. La niña pintada de escarlata y una brillante e iracunda mirada hacía que temblaran de arriba a abajo. Y muchos habrían salido por patas sino fuera por el grito que resonó por todo el campo de batalla.

Cuando todos miraron hacía allá pudieron observar en la lejanía a dos jinetes galopando a toda velocidad hasta allí. Uno de ellos tenia el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones, era alto y llevaba una armadura dorada con una capa roja. A su lado, el otro jinete tenia el pelo largo rubio con una trenza y el resto de la melena suelto.

Los dos no tardaron mucho en llegar y cuando estuvieron allí y la vieron tan bañada en sangre se paralizaron. El castaño no tardó en fijarse entonces en Hispania que yacía inmóvil al lado de Isabel.

-Quien fue el que mando el ataque!? -Gritó el de la capa roja. Isabel, para sorpresa de todos fue quien respondió.

-Ese -Al ver que la chica señalaba al cuerpo del general muerto los dos la miraron sorprendidos.

-Eres un niño muy fuerte -Isabel apretó la espada muy molesta ahora. No quería matar a nadie mas pero no se encontraba en un buen estado de animo ahora mismo. El rubio le pegó de repente una colleja a su compañero mientras se acercaba a Isabel.

-Lamento el comentario pequeña -Isabel lo miró a los ojos sorprendida -Eres una niña verdad?

-Si

-Mi nombre es Germanía, el es Imperio Romano. Lamentamos todo esto, se suponía que esperarían a que nosotros intentáramos pactar con...Hispania -Isabel sacudió al cabeza y entonces recordó a sus hermano. Dejando la espada en el suelo corrió hacía Miguel que seguía inconsciente en el suelo. Lo vio tan pequeño e indefenso, y pensó en que para Hispania también ella debía de haber sido así e incluso más pequeña. Lo recogió abrazándolo con fuerza para luego ir a por Antonio que estaba abrazado a aquel que le había cerrado los ojos. Esa persona resultó ser uno de los amigos de Hispania en aquella época.

-Gracias por todo general

-Señorita Isabel lo lamento -Isabel negó cogiendo a Antonio de la mano para acercarse a Roma y a Germanía lentamente. Antonio al pasar al lado del cuerpo de Hispania se abrazo a la pierna de su hermana y apretó mucho mas la mano que esta la daba. Isabel al notar eso simplemente le devolvió el apretón para darle a entender al pequeño que ella estaría a su lado.

-Nos uniremos al imperio Romano, no quedan hombres, estamos derrotados, no podemos resistir mas -Todos los hombres apretaron los puños. Era casi como si toda esa guerra no hubiera servido para nada -Pero...no estamos en condiciones aun de ofrecer hombres ni recursos. Por favor dejadnos tiempo para recuperarnos de la guerra. Prometo que no habrá rebeliones...acataremos vuestras ordenes pero por ahora no, ahora no podemos ceder nada -Roma asintió lentamente sorprendido de que una niña tan pequeña estuviera negociando con él. Aunque si lo pensaba bien en el sur de Britania estaba el pequeñajo pelirrojo luchando contra él y manteniendo lo lejos de sus tierras y no debía ser mucho mayor que la pequeña delante de él.

-Muy bien pequeña. Algo mas que quieras decir? -Isabel asintió lentamente mientras examinaba a sus hermanos.

-Quiero que los entrenes, a mis hermanos. Yo...señor Germanía, me gustaría poder entrenar con usted, si hubiera sido mas fuerte nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. No quiero que vuelva a pasar y por lo que el señor Galia dice usted es muy fuerte -El germánico asintió, normalmente se habría negado a tratar con cualquier clase de niño pero podía ver que lo que la niña pretendía no era huir de lo que acababa de ocurrir si no aprender a evitar que eso se repita.

-Muy bien, partimos por la mañana, ahora descansa junto a tus hermanos -Isabel asintió llevándoselos a su casa.

Antes de acostarse Isabel decidió que los tres, sobretodo ella, merecían un baño y quitarse toda la sangre y suciedad de encima. Miguel se había despertado pero no había echo mucho mas que llorar, Antonio también había llorado pero supo enseguida que necesitaba dejar de hacerlo pues solo empeoraría la situación al ser incapaz de enfrentarla. Al final del baño Miguel cayo rendido, cansado de tanto llorar.

Con cuidado Isabel dejó a su dormido hermano en su cama y a Antonio que aun no había sido capaz de dormirse le dijo que cuidara de Miguel y que le hiciera caso a Roma.

-Recuerda sonreír, porque estoy segura de que a madre le habría gustado ver una sonrisa siempre en tu cara

-Isabel volverás? -Isabel apretó los puños, no podía prometerle eso a su hermano. No después de saber que podría mentirle igual que lo hizo Hispania.

-No lo sé, pero lo intentaré. Te quiero Antonio

-Te quiero hermana, y te prometo que...yo también me haré mas fuerte -Isabel asintió pero al ver como su hermano sonreía no pudo evitar soltar un par de lagrimas. Antonio no dijo nada si no que simplemente siguió sonriendo.

.:.(:),(;).(:),(;).(:),(;).(:).:.

En la sala de reuniones reinó el silencio durante un par de minutos mientras todos repasaban lo que por ahora Isabel les había comentado. Arthur aguantó en silencio solo un par de minutos.

-Entonces...conoces a mi hermano?

-A Allistor? Si, mucho

-Y el ha sabido siempre tu secreto?

-Si

-VOY A MATARLO! -El inglés sacó su teléfono y marcó el numero de su hermano mayor, luego salió de la sala para poder hablar con él en privado.

Los demás países dentro de la sala simplemente suspiraron por la agitación del inglés. Solo él podía quedarse con un momento de toda la historia y evitar pensar en el deprimente final de la misma.

Alemania fue el siguiente en decir algo, pero por supuesto su pregunta fue mucho más centrada que la de Arthur.

-Entrenaste con el abuelo Germanía? -Prusía en su asiento también parecía pensar en la pregunta y el porque no conseguía recordar haberse cruzado con Isabel en el campamento. Al menos eso pensó hasta que una idea cruzó su mente que lo dejó aguantándose la risa.

Isabel asintió hacía Ludwig antes de mandarle una mirada de reojo a Gilbert el cual le susurro algo al oído al francés que también sonrió divertido.

-Si entrené con él durante algún tiempo. Tu hermano mayor sabe mucho sobre eso. A que si Gilbert?

-Oh vamos Isabel, no puedes culparme para nada. Es totalmente culpa tuya que no te reconociera

-Ya si claro -Los dos se rieron divertidos ante las miradas algo confusas de los demás.

Ludwig mientras pensaba en si de verdad debía sorprenderle tanto. Por lo que Antonio había dicho en la presentación Isabel era Castilla la cual había sido el centro de uno de los imperios más grandes del mundo a si que claramente había tenido que tener la fuerza para aguantar el intenso entrenamiento de su abuelo.

Germania había sido muy estricto siempre y aunque Gilbert le dijera que se parecía mucho a él Ludwig nunca se creía a la altura. El abuelo estaba a otro nivel.

Mickael miraba a su hermana molesto. Isabel podía no haberlo mencionado a los demás países pero él había sido una de las causas de la muerte de Hispania, y en parte le agradecía a su hermana que se callara ese detalle pero a la vez le molestaba que no hubiera descrito más como ella se había sentido al ser la otra causante del desastre. De su punto de vista Isabel había olvidado a su madre en el momento en el que esta había muerto cosa que solo había conseguido hacer crecer el resentimiento que tenía contra ella.

Él había sido incapaz de aguantar el llanto cada vez que recordaba a Hispania por el peso de su muerte pero su hermana ahora mismo acababa de hablar de ello y se echaba a reír como si nada.

Antonio desde el otro lado de la mesa miró a su hermanó con el ceño fruncido deseando poder tirarle algo a la cabeza. Mickael era como un libro abierto al contrario que Isabel y podía leer en su cara lo que estaba pensando.

Mickael siempre había tenido ese resentimiento infundado. Por alguna razón había creído y había repetido durante todo el entrenamiento que habían tenido con Roma que Isabel se había marchado de allí porque era una cobarde, porque en realidad le había dado igual Hispania y solo temía las consecuencias de haber causado su muerte. Antonio nunca llegó a entender porque Mickael pensaba así y por mucho que le hubiera gustado evitarlo al final había sido incapaz de hacerle entender a su hermano que la historia no era esa.

Por supuesto la culpa era también de Isabel, pues de no haber sido tan cabezona y de haber demostrado más sus emociones Mickael nunca habría llegado a tal conclusión.

Romano a su lado le cogió la mano por debajo de la mesa dándole un apretón.

-Pasa algo?

-No, nada Romano, gracias por preocuparte -El italiano se sonrojó y enseguida soltó su mano para cruzarse de brazos.

-N-No estaba preocupado -Antonio sonrió mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla ganándose un empujón -P-Para de hacer cosas vergonzosas bastardo -El español asintió aun sonriendo mientras Romano estaba tentado de simplemente levantarse y largarse.

En otro lado de la mesa Japón observaba como Isabel y Gilbert parecían hablar de algo en privado y aprovechó ese momento para volver a su cuaderno de notas donde había dibujado unos cuantos bocetos.

Debía hablar luego con Isabel para preguntarle si podía usar la historia para un manga, y entonces podría compartir con Elisabeth notas y añadir sub-historias, tal vez hasta crear un juego, un anime, películas y...!

-Kiku? -El japones dio un pequeño salto al notar la mano de América en el hombro.

-Ha-Hai?

-Estas bien? Parecías muy emocionado por algo

-N-No es nada America-kun -Alfred asintió pero de reojo observó los dibujos que ahora Kiku intentaba ocultar. Como siempre el japones se veía incapaz de estarse quieto con los mangas, siempre de arriba a abajo con ideas nuevas.

Isabel entonces totalmente extraña a lo que el japones estaba planeando de hacer con su imagen comenzó a organizar un poco la siguiente parte de la historia.

La verdad es que quería alejarse cuanto antes de la parte de la muerte de su madre, y no solo por ella si no por Gilbert o Arthur también pues ambos habían perdido de forma parecida a sus guardianes y no quería recordarselo quedándose atrapada en el recuerdo de su madre.

Gilbert le sonrió desde su sitio levantando el pulgar como si le dijera que no pasaba nada lo cual consiguió que la española se relajara.

-Tampoco hace falta que te saltes muchas cosas por mi bien

-Ya bueno, aunque lo tengas superado aun recuerdo como lloraste

-Eh! Llorar por la muerte de mi abuelo es totalmente normal y además este mundo necesita un poco más de mis hermosas y fantásticas lagrimas

-Si si Gilbert, por supuesto -Justo entonces Arthur volvió a entrar en la habitación, todos observaron en silencio como caminaba prácticamente pateando el suelo hasta llegar a su sitio y dejarse caer.

Al mirarse alrededor vio como todo el mundo le estaba mirando y levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué? -Casi todos sacudieron la cabeza antes de volver a Isabel la cual empezó con la siguiente parte de la historia. Todos parecía querer evitar saber exactamente que había podido ocurrir entre el inglés y el escoces pues cuando esos dos se peleaban nunca salía anda bueno.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado y por supuesto hago lo que puedo para evitar errores pero si veis algo que no encaja avisadme que así puedo corregirlo.**


	8. Chapter 7

**_En primer lugar, muchas gracias por leer y como siempre por favor sentíos libres de comentar lo que _****_queráis. Segundo, voy a empezar varias semanas de exámenes así que seguramente tarde bastante con los siguientes capítulos, por eso perdonadme. Tercero, siento haber tardado tanto, pero como ya e dicho EXAMENES! como adoramos los examenes._**

**_Por último solo quiero decir que tal vez haya varios errores en el capitulo pero que no voy a corregirlos pues como ya e dicho entre una cosa y otra ahora mismo tiempo no tengo mucho. _**

**_Bueno pues nada más, como siempre nada me pertenece bla bla bla bla, disfrutad del capitulo y nos vemos cuando pueda!_**

* * *

_Capitulo 7_

Era de madrugada cuando Isabel se despertó aun abrazada a Antonio en su cama. Después de haber llorado la muerte de Hispania ninguno de los dos se había visto capa de dormir solos pero ahora era el momento de prepararse para ir con Germanía.

Roma le había prometido que entrenaría a sus hermano pero según lo que Galia había dicho el germánico era aun más fuerte, y ella necesitaba esa fuerza.

Dándole un último beso a sus hermano aun durmientes como despedida, Isabel salió de la casa encontrándose con el país fuera esperando junto a sus hombres y los caballo a medio preparar.

Al verla llegar Germanía solo asintió con la cabeza antes de girarse hacía sus hombres y ordenares algo en algún lenguaje que Isabel no conocía.

Después se volvió hacía ella.

-¿Como te encuentras?

-Bien...nos vamos ya?

-En cuanto preparen los caballos...Tu nombre es Isabel no? -La hispana asintió sentándose al lado del hombre viendo como los demás aceleraban en sus preparaciones.

El silencio entre los dos era algo incomodo pero Isabel ya se lo esperaba. La situación no era agradable y ella dudaba bastante de estar tomando la decisión correcta.

-El viaje será duro -Germanía en si con eso no pretendía desanimar a la que iba a ser a partir de entonces uno de sus discípulos, solo se planteaba el echo de que la joven iba a ir poco informada.

-Creo que puedo con ello -Germanía asintió lentamente mientras veía como ya todos sus hombres se colocaban en posición al haber terminado con los caballos.

Ayudando a la pequeña a montarse Germanía pudo reconocer que esta tenía poca o ninguna experiencia con animales pero no tenían tiempo que perder para enseñarla por lo que el germano se subió a su montura y mandó a sus hombres a comenzar la marcha.

-Entonces, como debería llamarte? -Isabel miró hacía el rubio mientras con sus manos se agarraba como podía a las riendas del animal.

-No...no lo sé. Isabel debería ser la única opción pero...

-Me lo imaginaba

-Hmm? -El germano acercó su caballo al de la hispana para acariciarle ligeramente la cabeza. Isabel ante ese gesto solo pudo ladear su cabeza confundida.

-No eres la primera que conozco que pretende ocultar su genero y no serás la única -Justo entonces la hispana comenzó a perder el equilibrio de tal forma que Germanía tuvo que agarrarla de la ropa para evitar que se cayera al suelo -Si, Keiler te vendrá bien

-Keiler? -Los soldados que los seguían comenzaron a reírse por lo bajo pero cuando Isabel se giró hacía ellos enseguida se taparon sus sonrisas intentando recuperar la compostura. La joven ahora aun más interesada en conocer el significado del nombre volvió su cabeza al rubio el cual parecía tan serio como siempre.

Al ver que no iba a contestar uno de los soldados se acercó a ella y con la sonrisa más amable que pudo conseguir le respondió.

-Significado "persona torpe" -Isabel notó como sus mejilla se sonrojaban de golpe y a partir de entonces se sintió incapaz de mirar a los ojos al grupo.

Por supuesto Germanía no comentó nada y simplemente siguió el camino en silencio. Por ahora, pensó, dejaría que sus soldados se rieran de la pequeña, cuando está les superase ya se reiría él.

Cuando el grupo llegó a los pirineos todos se dieron cuenta de que esa sería una de las peores partes del viaje puesto que el tiempo no parecía querer acompañar en lo más mínimo.

La nieve hacía que el paso de los animales fuera lento, el viento frió se colaba en sus ropas y la lluvia hacía que fuera imposible encender un fuego.

Los germanos estaban acostumbrados puesto que sus tierras eran algo más inhóspitas pero la pequeña peninsular parecía estar pasando por verdaderas dificultades. Por supuesto el llevar días con esos soldados hacía que estos la ayudaran en lo que fuera posible aun si la seguían llamando Keiler y cada vez Isabel sentía que de verdad le venía perfecto.

Le faltaba mucho entrenamiento y fuerza. Le faltaba resistencia, le faltaban habilidades. Germanía no parecía comentar nada sobre su comportamiento pero que él hubiera sido el primero en llamarla Keiler parecía decirlo todo y más.

Aun así la experiencia le sirvió pues para cuando ya salieron de las montañas Isabel se sentía capaz de encender un fuego en cualquier situación a pesar de no tener a mano las herramientas necesarias. Por supuesto que el frió seguía siendo algo que no aguantaba pero también entendía que cada uno podía sobrevivir, era solo que otros partían con ventaja.

También durante el camino había aprendido a entender algunos aspecto del que sería su maestro. Germanía era verdad que era un hombre algo callado y muy serio pero se preocupaba por sus hombres e intentaba que aprendieran como valerse bien ellos solos sin ayudas. Además no era extremadamente serio, alguna vez el germano soltaba alguna broma para relacionarse con sus subordinados.

Germanía a su vez aprendió algo del pequeño Keiler. Odiaba que la confundieran con un niño, pero a pesar de ello también se aprovechaba del error. La pequeña había entendido enseguida que la mujer quedaba relegada en casi todas las culturas cosa que indicaba que tenia una inteligencia notable y la capacidad para captar bien las cosas. Se sabía desenvolver una vez aprendidas las bases a pesar de tener la molesta necesidad de preguntar cada mínimo detalle de la tarea.

Pero aun así para el rubio era mejor una niña curiosa que un pervertido romano. También suponía que era aceptable pues la pequeña acababa de perder a su madre hacía pocas semanas, cualquier cosa que pudiera apartar de su mente los recuerdos debía de valerle y eso demostraba una gran capacidad de superación. La hispana no quería quedarse atrapada en el pasado y no se estaba dejando, el podía respetar eso.

En un galope rápido ahora que ya se habían librado de la nieve el grupo avanzó por el territorio galo. Aquella velocidad consiguió poner nerviosa a Isabel la cual a pesar de llevar montando en caballo días seguía sin controlarlo bien. Germanía no la ayudó, e incluso prohibió a sus hombres de hacerlo y por lo tanto dejaron a Isabel atrás mientras ella seguía intentando mantener el ritmo.

El caballo llegó un punto que comenzó a encabritarse por lo que Isabel se agarró con fuerza a la silla de montar mientras clavaba sus pies en los flancos de este. Germanía y sus hombres seguían alejándose.

-Maldito caballo, OBEDECEME DE UNA VEZ -De un buen tirón de las cuerdas Isabel consiguió que el caballo detuviera todo movimiento. El tirar de la cuerda tan de repente había conseguido hacerle algo de daño al caballo que para evitar el dolor se estuvo quieto, esperando a que su jinete hiciera algo más. La hispana suspiró aliviada pero sin relajarse mucho insto al caballo para seguir a los demás que ya estaban casi desapareciendo de su vista.

Germanía al verla marchar otra vez a toda velocidad hasta ellos asintió con la cabeza ordenando a sus hombres de bajar el ritmo. Ahora si que el pequeño Keiler había conseguido domar el animal.

En una de las paradas para descansar el grupo encontró un pueblo donde el mismísimo Galia estaba viviendo al momento.

Nada más llegar al lugar Germanía había mandado a alguien a buscar al país para que este les atendiera pues se fiaba del galo pero no de su gente.

Galia salió de una de las casa seguido enseguida por Francis. Isabel que había tenido a mano durante todo el camino una capa con capucha se la puso para ocultar su cara. Sabía que podía ser algo innecesario pero prefería evitar que Francis la reconociera.

-Germanía

-Galia, Francís esperamos que puedan ofrecernos comida y descanso

-Por supuesto tio Germanía! -Dijo Francis sonriendo. El rubio ahora podía aparentar de unos 10 a 12 años más o menos lo cual seguía haciéndole más pequeño que ella. Los dos les invitaron a pasar a su casa pero Germanía ordenó a sus soldados que ellos se buscaran la vida cosa que hizo reír a Isabel hasta que uno de estos le revolvió el pelo dejandoselo echo un desastre.

Por supuesto los dos galos tomaron entonces cuenta de ella pero Germanía se interpuso para cubrirla.

-Su nombres es Keiler. Uno de mis más jóvenes discípulos

-Oh uno tan joven, casi me da pena. Y donde lo acogiste?

-En Hispania -Enseguida Galia se paralizó con un plato de comida sujeta entre sus manos. Su cara antes sonriente estaba pálida y rápidamente se tornó desesperada.

-His-Hispania? -Germanía negó con la cabeza mientras Isabel se agarraba a su túnica al oír el nombre de su madre. Lo había estado evitando pero ahora ya, al oír el nombre de su madre.

Galia bajó la mirada triste. Ya toda la vitalidad que había mostrado antes había desaparecido dejando al hombre mayor que en realidad era.

Todos había sido muy amigos de Hispania y Gali temió pensar en como reaccionaría Britania al enterarse de lo sucedido. Podía llevar meses sin hablarse debido a los grandes problemas que habían surgido pero esto..el no volver a ver a Hispania tal vez era ya el inicio del final que los tres habían esperado desde la aparición de esos pequeños angelitos.

-Francis ¿Qué te parece si vas a ver a los soldados de Germania? Siempre te han gustado sus historias -El galo asintió saliendo de la casa para ir al campamento de los otros. Germanía entonces aprovecho para quitarle la capucha a Isabel.

-¿Isabel? Mi pequeña niña, ¿eres tu?

-Hola Galia -El hombre la cogió delicadamente de la barbilla para que la pequeña le mirara a los ojos, esos ojos castaños que Hispanai había amado tanto.

-Te pareces a ella...has crecido mucho Isabel

-Galia... -La pequeña se mordió el labio inferior mientras las lagrimas se concentraban en sus ojos. Galia sin perder un instante la cogió en brazos para darle su apoyo mientras ella intentaba controlar sus lagrimas para que ninguna se desbordara -No pude hacer nada para ayudarla, lo siento

-No digas eso. Estoy seguro que Hispania no desearía que te sintieras así...pero ahora, Germanía ¿Qué haces con la niña?

-Como ya e dicho, es mi discipulo

-Pero tan joven...¿Y tú entrenando una mujer? -Isabel aprovechando su posición le pegó una colleja al galo el cual la soltó para masajearse su nuca. Pero al menos la escena consiguió que ambos sonrieran un poco.

-Seguiréis mañana hasta vuestro territorio no? -Germanía asintió y durante el resto de la noche ambos adultos compartieron un par de historias para deleite de Isabel. La cual terminó por dormirse en el regazo del germano con su profunda voz en el oído.

Y era la primera vez desde hacía semanas que dormía tan bien.

.:.(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).:.

Llegaron días después a la casa del germano la cual no era muy grande pero estaba cerca de Roma, ciudad que según Germanía era la principal dentro del imperio.

El campamento militar tenia varios edificios pero en si la mayoría de "casas" eran tiendas que se montaban y desmontaban continuamente con el movimiento de las tropas.

La ciudad cercana, o mejor dicho la capital era como una bella manchá al horizonte que parecía brillar con lujos que Isabel comprendía que allí no iba a encontrar. Los soldados parecían felices de vivir fuera, durmiendo en el suelo y comiendo de su caza pero al parecer lo que nos les gustaba era que Germanía hubiera vuelto pues las caras que la pequeña se encontró cuando el grupo llegó allí eran de desesperanza.

-Aquí entrenaremos, aquí te harás mas fuerte siempre que quieras

-Cuando empezamos?

-Ahora no Keiler, si lo intentas lo único que vas a conseguir será ganarte un apodo peor -Le respondió uno de los soldados, cosa que Isabel aprovecho para contestar, puesto que con Germanía posiblemente no se hubiera atrevido.

-¿Es qué hay algo peor? -Los soldados se echaron a reír mientras el que la había contestado le revolvió el pelo, otra vez.

-Siempre hay algo peor -Isabel asintió suspirando. Siempre hay algo peor, esa frase sería el resumen de toda su experiencia allí.

En cuanto Germanía le ofreció una habitación en su casa Isabel la aceptó deseando dormir más de las tres horas a las que a pesar de llevar meses viajando su cuerpo aun no se había acostumbrado. Los demás soldados se despidieron de ella y la verdad, la pequeña no se sorprendió cuando sintió que ya los echaba de menos. Al final, a pesar de saber que apenas esos meses antes esos hombres habían sido sus enemigos ahora no podía considerarlos otra cosa más que aliados.

Había sido una experiencia agotadora, si. Pero Isabel fue capaz de apreciarla.

Finalmente después de las despedidas la joven se echó en la cama para dormir, ya al día siguiente se preocuparía por el futuro.

_En el sueño:_

En su sueño le pareció poder ver el mar. Podía notar el ligero tambaleo de la superficie en la que estaba de pié y el sonido de las olas chocando contra algo invadía sus oídos. El olor salado de la mar inundaba su nariz ademas de que el ruido de la gaviotas era tan hermoso.

Podía saber sin mirarse alrededor que se encontraba en un barco. Solo estaban ella y algunos marineros que recorrían el navío de arriba a abajo con apariencia de saber a la perfección lo que hacían y como hacerlo. Al mirarse a si misma Isabel pudo apreciar varias cosas. La primera que se veía aun más adulta, la segunda que vestía una especie traje con una larga capa, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones. Sus pies estaban cubiertos por un calzado alto hasta sus rodillas que parecía estar echo de cuero.

Todo lo que llevaba excepto la camisa parecía oscilar entre tonos de negros y marrones.

El barco fue lo siguiente en captar su atención pues este era grande, mas grande de los que había visto en la realidad. Ademas de que la madera era casi negra y sus velas también.

Después de fijarse en su ambiente miró hacía donde se dirigían y en aquella dirección pudo observar otro barco, esta vez de tonos en marrones y rojos. De grandes velas blancas, con bandera blanca con una cruz roja.

Era un barco hermoso también pero por alguna razón en el sueño se reía al ver el barco, como si supiera algo sobre él que nadie mas conocía. Al otro lado, en el otro barco podía ver a otra persona, rubia, con los ojos verdes claros que se veían molestos. Y lo conocía, conocía a esa persona, a él y a esas cejas espesas que tenia en la cara. Tenia que ser el enano, hijo de Britania que la había confundido con un hombre, pero que hacía allí? Porque la miraba de esa forma?

-Capitán! ¿Qué hacemos capitán? -Y Isabel, pudo escuchar su propria voz, algo más adulta pero aun reconocible, respondiendo a esa pregunta con naturalidad, con tranquilidad, con un tono burlón que denotaba felicidad y diversión.

-Vamos a por el ingles

_A la mañana siguiente:_

Lentamente se fue despertando del sueño pero no le dio tiempo a espabilarse del todo cuanto algo la sacó de la cama de un golpe haciéndola chocar contra el suelo sin ninguna contemplación. Sin necesidad de mirar hacía arriba podía saber que había sido Germanía, y seguramente de una patada.

Como había supuesto había sido Germanía, que ahora la observaba seriamente desde arriba con sus ojos celestes, aunque podía ver un pequeño rastro de diversión.

-¿Despierta? Pues vamos, es hora de entrenar -Isabel sabía que no sería la última vez que despertaría besando el suelo por culpa de Germanía

Nada mas salir fuera de la casa de Germanía lo vio corriendo hacía la salida del campamento por lo que sin demorarse mucho lo siguió. Si Germanía quería empezar a entrenar corriendo por la mañana ella no iba a replicar nada, además la resistencia que podría desarrollar de eso le vendría bien.

Por supuesto que eso no podía ser tan fácil como simplemente correr y por eso mismo Germanía nada más llegar a la salida del campamento aumentó el ritmo obligando a Isabel a hacer lo mismo para no perderle de vista.

No se iba a dejar abandonar por el germano, aun si sus piernas parecían querer decir lo contrario la hispana aumentó un poco más su ritmo. No iba a quedarse atrás.

Germanía asintió ligeramente, otra cualidad que debía elogiar, la chica tenia orgullo pero por supuesto también había algo que decir en contra, el orgullo estaba haciendo que la hispana gastara toda su energía ahora. Isabel no llegaría al final.

Isabel suspiró y se mantuvo corriendo sin saber que mas adelante se encontraría con otro pequeño problema llamado cuesta y fue justo allí que acabó pensando igual que Germanía. Había echo el tonto al intentar alcanzar el ritmo del germano pues ahora se veía totalmente incapaz de subir algo como eso.

El germano no se detuvo y comenzó a subir la colina mientras Isabel intentaba recuperar el aliento para luego subir la colina, o al menos empezar.

Alrededor de la colina los otros soldados romanos veían a su general corriendo y el pequeño niño siguiéndole divertidos. Entrenar con Germanía era normalmente un castigo para cualquier soldado, incluso los mas veteranos no querían acabar entrenando con el viejo país ya que este solía agotar a todas sus victimas sin piedad hasta no dejar mas que escombros de lo que antes había sido un humano.

Isabel a mitad subida se dejó caer al suelo mientras Germanía siguió su ronda matutina. Los soldados se acercaron a la pequeña y la ayudaron a llegar otra vez al campamento.

Media hora más tarde el germano estaba en la entrada de este con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido para demostrar que contento no estaba.

-Si te rindes con eso no te harás mas fuerte

-N-No, est-estoy...m-me duele todo -Isabel la cual seguía cansada debido al camino de vuelta intentó recuperar sus fuerzas sin conseguir hacer mucho más que respirar aceleradamente y beber agua para aliviar su garganta.

-No es escusa, y ahora levanta, aun no hemos terminado -Isabel lo intentó, de verdad pero ni sus brazos ni sus piernas parecían estar de acuerdo en cooperar. Germanía rodó los ojos, al final agarro a Isabel por la ropa y la levantó sin esfuerzo.

Caminando lentamente, por el bien de la niña, la llevó hasta el campo de entrenamiento donde los demás soldados al verle llegar le dejaron espacio libre. Sin decir nada y con solo un gesto de mano hacía uno de los soldados Germanía fue capaz de ordenarle ir al almacén de armas.

La primera era una espada pequeña de entrenamiento y la otra era una especie de alabarda gigante que Isabel pudo imaginarse perfectamente que sería capaz de matarla solo con caersele encima.

Germanía cogió la primera y se la lanzó a Isabel que la cogió como pudo al vuelo. Enseguida el peso del arma hizo que cayera al suelo. Suspiró cansada, llevaba todo el día comiéndose el suelo cada dos por tres.

-Listo?

-Para que? -Al levantar la mirada vio como Germanía sujetaba con una sola mano la alabarda y su primer impulso fue imposible de combatir. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la hispana ya había echado a correr con la espada pequeña aun en mano .

Germanía la comenzó a perseguir mientras las carcajadas de los demás soldados recorrían el campamento pues la chica hace apenas unos segundos estaba totalmente agotada y ahora estaba corriendo a una velocidad sorprendente intentando huir.

Al final Germanía consiguió alcanzar a la pequeña que decidió dejar de huir para enfrentarse al entrenamiento mas seriamente, se lo había buscado ella así que ahora no podía escapar.

-Si sigues desobedeciendo me temo que tendré que ser aun mas duro -Isabel negó totalmente pálida, mas duro no, moriría.

Lo primero que le mandó hacer a la pequeña fue mantenerse con los brazos extendidos sujetando la espada a un nivel contaste sin que esta fuera de arriba a abajo sin control. Isabel comenzó a levantar la espada temblando ligeramente y cuando estuvo a un nivel que estaba más o menos a la altura de sus hombros cerro los ojos para concentrase y no tirarla.

Ese ejercicio no lo hacía para que aprendiera una posición de combate si no para que así se acostumbrara bien al peso de una espada que debía ser siempre uno de los primeros pasos.

Germanía mientras la chica hacía eso se entretuvo mirando varios mapas del territorio romano practicando estrategias y contemplando planes de futuro ahora que la península había caído ante ellos. Isabel al verlo sentado debajo de un árbol leyendo tan relajado quiso ir allí y golpearlo con la espada que sujetaba pero se mantuvo en silencio, ya le daría cuando no se lo esperara.

-PAPÁ! -Isabel por el susto soltó el arma que le cayo en un pié, soltó un quejido y cayo al suelo de culo. Al recuperarse del golpe miró hacía arriba encontrándose con un joven peliplateado con ojos rojos como el rubí.

El pequeño se detuvo al ver al que se encontraba cerca de su padre. Extrañado se acercó al niño. Isabel se enfrentó a esa mirada sin dudar haciendo que el otro niño sonriera.

-Kesesesese. ¿Quien es este niño? -Isabel entrecerró los ojos y de una patada tumbó al otro. El peliplateado al verse en el suelo solo atinó a comenzar a soltar insultos.

Isabel al ver al otro comportarse así comenzó a descojonarse cosa que hizo que el otro se sonrojara y se levantara insultándola otra vez.

Germanía suspiró cansado, porque tenia que venir justo en aquel momento, y ademas, otro mas que había confundido a Isabel con un niño. Estaba claro lo que esa chica tenia era a la vez un problema y una gran ventaja.

-Este de aquí es mi hijo Gilbert. Gilbert él es K...

-Con que Gilbert? Pues no parece tan fuerte -Gilbert enseguida al escuchar eso estalló en carcajadas que dejaron a Isabel confundida.

-YO SOY AWESOME! No fuerte, awesome, y nadie es mas awesome que yo -Isabel rodó los ojos mientras Germanía simplemente buscó una piedra con la que golpearse hasta dejarse inconsciente. No mejor, pensó, hasta morirse pues no le bastaba con el idiota de Roma, sino que su pequeño también era medio estúpido.

-Bueno dejadlo ya! -Grito cansado al ver que los dos pequeños no parecían estar de acuerdo en terminar la pelea estúpida. Al escucharlo gritar ambos se callaron de inmediato.

-Como no os pongáis los dos inmediatamente a entrenar os dejo sin comida! -Gilbert agarro enseguida su espada y se puso en la misma posición en la que había estado Isabel minutos antes. Al final los dos se mantuvieron uno al lado del otro sujetando la espada. Gilbert parecía mucho mas acostumbrado a eso porque no temblaba mientras sujetaba la espada.

Los dos se miraban de vez en cuando pero no se atrevían a empezar otra pelea porque no querían quedarse sin comida. Gilbert sabía que su padre seria capaz de dejarles muertos de hambre e Isabel porque sospechaba que el mayor no decía cosas porque si.

Al final la cosa se convirtió en una competencia quien aguanta mas. Ambos pequeños tenia la espada sujeta por encima de la nariz y con un ceño fruncido debido al esfuerzo pero ninguno daría su brazo a torcer. Eso se había convertido en una guerra.

_**En la sala de reuniones:**_

_Todos en la sala miraron a Isabel y a Gilbert que habían interrumpido la historia para empezar a descojonarse. Isabel intentaba mantener la compostura pero Gilbert la había perdido del todo rodando por el suelo._

_Francia no pudo evitar soltar también alguna risita al imaginar a sus dos amigos sujetando una espada mientras se miraban con odio y diciendo "No perderé contra ti"_

_-Lo si-siento por la interrupción -Isabel intentó recuperar el aire después de la risa -Ahora sigo -Se aclaró la garganta y con una sonrisa en la cara siguió, mientras Alemania había parado la risa de su hermano de una colleja._

_Antonio a su vez al ver esa escena no pudo evita recordar su entrenamiento con Roma y las chorradas que habían pasado cuando Francis se había unido al entrenamiento. Esos días también habían sido muy divertidos._

_Romano por otro lado pensó en porque dios había decidido castigarle con dos macho patatas en vez de dejarle a ese tal Germanía por allí. Ese hombre parecía mejor que sus dos hijos._

_**Historia**_

Al final los dos habían echo enfadar a Germanía con sus tonterías y este les había mandado a correr durante todo el resto de la tarde sin descansar y con solo la promesa de una simple cena de pan y algo de carne mientras Germanía se uniría a un banquete con los demás soldados.

-Espero que hayáis aprendido la lección

-Si tio Germanía/Papá -Dijeron los dos pequeños a la vez. No querían fastidiarlo mas de lo que ya lo habían echo porque seria problemático.

Por fin Germanía les dio permiso para dejar de correr y así poder jugar un rato los dos juntos aunque mas que jugar los dos aprovecharon para pelearse. A Isabel Gilbert no le pareció una mala persona, tal vez un poco egocéntrico, y estúpido. Si, se podía decir que estúpido era.

_**Sala de reuniones**_

_-Oye no soy estúpido!_

_-Gilbert deja de interrumpir de una vez!_

_-Ay! Socorro mi hermano me está pegando! _

_-Ay -Suspiró Inglaterra -A este ritmo no terminaremos nunca -Dentro de la sala al escuchar eso Antonio y Francis asintieron mientras seguían observando como Alemania perseguía a su hermano para diversión de Isabel y Romano los cuales ante tal espectáculo no tenían prisa de seguir la historia._

_**Historia**_

Por lo tanto cuando las peleas llegaron hasta cierto punto lo primero que se le ocurrió a Gilbert fue darle una espada de madera a Isabel para batirse en un suelo.

Aun así, mientras se encontraban luchando ambos olvidaron lo mal que habían empezado su relación e incluso Isabel se olvidó completamente de que el idiota peliplateado la había confundido también con un hombre. Claro que tenía presente que era también ella la que quería que la confundieran con un niño, pero el quererlo no significaba que cuando lo hicieran su orgullo femenino no iba a sufrir daños.

Finalmente después de la pelea, que Isabel nunca, pero nunca admitiría que la había ganado Gilbert, jugaron a varios juegos en los cuales correr no era una de las actividades. Estaban los dos agotados después de la carrera que habían tenido que hacer por castigo.

El primero juego fue simplemente luchar, el nombre del juego era "Luchar" inventado por el grandioso Gilbert.

Consistía en algo muy simple. Seguir con lo que habían estado haciendo antes, luchar con espadas de madera.

Claramente cuando Germanía se había enterado de los idiotas que eran se había ido contra un árbol para pegarse de cabezazos contra él. Los dos niños pudieron ver que incluso algún soldado fue a hacer lo mismo.

El segundo trataba de algo mucho mas divertido. Se llamaba "Voy a matarte". Este juego, inventado por Isabel, consistía en, simplemente, tirarle todo aquello que estuviera a mano al pequeño Gilbert el cual simplemente se tenia que aguantar. Al final dejaron de jugar a eso porque Germanía parecía a punto de enfadarse otra vez debido a que alguna vez Gilbert intentó tirarle algo a Isabel dándole a Germanía.

El tercer, y último, juego era algo aburrido. Era una simple competición de, quien aguanta mas tiempo sin hacer ningún ruido, ni hablar, ni reír ni nada. Germanía dio gracias a dios de que los niños hicieran ese juego, y así poder concentrarse plenamente en su libro sin tener que mirar que hacían los pequeños cada cinco minutos, y es que Isabel sola era un encanto pero cuando se juntaba con Gilbert ya había visto que era malo, muy, malo. Y si Gilbert solo ya era problemático cuando se juntaba con alguien era aun peor.

Por lo tanto durante el tercer juego se mantuvieron durante mas de quince minutos mirándose como dos idiotas esperando a que el otro se riera o dijera algo. Al final ganó el aburrimiento haciendo que los dos simplemente se levantaran y le pidieran a Germanía si podían irse a cenar ya y así poder acostarse. El mayor asintió permisivo dejandoles los platos de comida y enseñándoles su habitación.

Cuando entraron en la casa Isabel tomó en cuanta de que estaba yendo a la misma habitación en la que ella había dormido, pero la cosa era que ella solo había visto una cama. ¿Donde iba a dormir Gilbert?

-Dormiréis los dos en mi cama, y no quiero quejas -añadió al ver como Isabel abría la boca para quejarse solo para cerrarla inmediatamente en cuanto él terminó la frase.

-DORMIR CON EL AWESOME GILBERT ES TODO UN...

-CALLATE PEDAZO DE IMBECIL! -Gilbert miró a Isabel molesto mientras esta bufaba cansada, odiaba gritar pero en serio que con ese cabeza hueca era un no parar. Solo había gritado de esa forma con Hispania, y era porque la mujer era pegajosa...

De repente se dio cuenta que llevaba todo el día sin pensar en su madre y además riéndose como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Durante el viaje se había mantenido ocupada pero no podía asegurar habérselo pasado realmente bien. Y ese día junto a Gilbert, tanta diversión que había tenido a lo largo de la tarde. Se había sentido como antes...y ahora no sabía si eso era un insulto a su madre o algo que ella hubiera querido.

Gilbert al verla decaída decidió agarrarla de la mano y tirar a la cama para dormir de una vez, no iba a admitir que no quería ver triste a su nuevo amigo, porque si, ya lo había aceptado como su amigo, aun no sabía su nombre, poco importaba la verdad, tampoco sabía el porque estaba allí pero podría preguntárselo, pero ahora tenia ese problema de no querer ver triste a su nuevo amigo, y el era especialista en eso de alegrar a la gente.

Una vez en la cama Isabel descubrió que no se sentía incomoda para nada. Había pensado que al ser la primera vez que dormía con otro que no fueran sus hermanos, Allistor o Hispania la haría sentir extraña pero no había sido así. Junto al peliplateado estaba cómoda.

-Oye tu como te llamas? -Isabel se quedó mirando a Gilbert. En si no quería decirle el apodo que Germanía le había dado porque temía que se riera de ella pero tampoco podía decirle que era una mujer. Finalmente después de pensárselo unos segundos respondió.

-Keiler. Me llamo Keiler -Gilbert pareció tragárselo sin dudarlo ni un momento cosa que tranquilizo a Isabel, pero por supuesto no se salvó del ataque de risa que le dio hasta que Germanía les mandó a callar pues con todo ese escándalo no podía concentrarse en su trabajo.

A la mañana siguiente Isabel se estaba a punto de despertar cuando otra vez acabó en el suelo. Gilbert a su lado, también en el suelo, comenzó a gemir dolorido diciendo algo parecido a "Mi awesome nariz".

-Estáis listos? -Isabel suspiró mientras se ponía de pie, increíblemente sus piernas no estaban tan cansadas como había pensado que estarían. Gilbert a su lado se había vuelto a dormir. Preocupada por como reaccionaría Germanía se alejó lentamente abandonado a su nuevo amigo a su suerte.

-Gilbert! -El pequeño se levantó de un salto asustado mientras veía a Germanía delante suya con una cara que no era precisamente feliz. Después miró hacía la puerta viendo a su nuevo amigo descojonandose de él.

-No vale! Keiler no me ha despertado -Germanía miró de reojo a Isabel pero no dijo nada por el uso de su apodo sabiendo el porque lo había usado aun si sorprendiéndose un poco. La hispana sabía lo que significaba y aun así se lo había dicho a Gilbert, a eso debían haber venido las carcajadas de la noche anterior.

Al final cuando ambos chicos estuvieron listos comenzaron con la carrera matutina. Al igual que ayer a la hora de subir al colina ambos se encontraban sin aire y totalmente agotados.

-Papá, en serio tenemos que subir? -El mayor no respondió, solo siguió corriendo. Isabel suspiro mientras Gilbert se dejaba caer al suelo muerto de cansancio. Pero esta vez Isabel no pensaba abandonarlo, sujetándolo por la capa lo arrastro colina arriba hasta que el chico decidió seguir corriendo también.

Ese día tampoco llegaron a hacer todo el recorrido pero al menos Isabel pudo alegrarse de que ella y Gilbert estuvieran al mismo nivel.

Al finalizar Germanía su carrera se los llevó al mismo lugar que el día anterior y volvieron a hacer los mismo ejercicios, solo que ahora lucharon el uno contra el otro usando las espadas desde el principio. Germanía les iba prestando atención de vez en cuando para vigilar que no se mataran. Ademas de que era hora de ver en que sobresalían. Gilbert ya sabía que tenia fuerza y una gran habilidad de aprovecharse de los fallos del contrario, Isabel parecía saber como moverse para esquivar una espada pero no como atacar.

-Muy bien dejadlo ya! -Los dos pequeños dejaron de luchar y notaron que sus respiraciones se habían vuelto más rápidas debido al cansancio. No por nada se sentían casi ahogados.

-Keiler ¿qué sabes de usar la espada?

-¿Sinceramente? Nada -Gilbert comenzó a reírse a todo volumen haciendo que a Isabel le dieran ganas de callarlo de un puñetazo.

Así que como castigo por reírse Germanía le mandó a que enseñara a Isabel los pasos básicos que el había aprendido así además el podía seguir con su trabajo un poco más.

Isabel sonrió, el entrenamiento había terminado hacía unos minutos y la verdad, era divertido. Gilbert a pesar de parecer idiota era un buen chico y muy divertido. Ademas de que en el fondo era muy bueno con la espada.

Ahora se encontraban cenando, otra vez carne y pan, mientras charlaban un poco de todo. Aunque mas bien ella y Gilbert hablaban mientras Germanía intentaba no reírse al escuchar a los dos pequeños.

-Yo soy awesome en todo

-Te recuerdo lo que hiciste durante la carrera?

-Ríete ahora, ya veras dentro de unos días -Isabel sonrió maliciosamente, por supuesto que vería, vería a su querido amigo totalmente acabado.

.:.(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:)

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que empezaron con los entrenamientos. Isabel había mejorado mucho en resistencia pero Gilbert seguía siendo mucho mas fuerte que ella ganando siempre que se enfrentaran cuerpo a cuerpo. Las bases de la lucha con espada ya las sabía y ahora Germanía ya debía enseñarles a los dos el avanzado, luchaban entre ellos un par de veces al día una vez acabado el entrenamiento y aunque Gilbert siempre terminaba ganando Isabel mejoraba poco a poco consiguiendo alguna que otra ligera victoria.

Durante las carreras matutinas Isabel conseguía aguantar hasta llegar al otro lado de la colina, Gilbert aun se cansaba a medio camino de la bajada terminando por rodar el resto del camino. Germanía notaba como Isabel acumulaba toda su fuerza en piernas mientras que Gilbert lo hacía en brazos. Así que organizó un combate entre los dos, a Isabel le ató las manos mientras que a Gilbert le ató las piernas al suelo. El resultado fue sorprendente.

Isabel era mas fuerte de piernas que Gilbert que con solo sus brazos libres no conseguía parar todas las patadas de la joven que siempre conseguía tirarlo al suelo. Aunque cuando luchaban los dos sin ataduras Gilbert era mas capaz que Isabel.

Lo que Germanía también había podido comprobar era que cuantos más tiempo pasaba más cosas se le pegaban a Isabel, que estaba terminando por ser casi tan problemática como Gilbert incluso sola. Los dos pequeños habían echo varias trastadas a distintos soldados pero por suerte aun nada al mismísimo Germanía pues los dos sabían muy bien que eso no podía terminar muy bien.

-Keiler que te parece si nos vamos a hacer algunas bromas?

-Gilbert sabes que disfruto mucho haciendo el tonto contigo pero creo que Germanía aun tiene que arreglar lo último que hicimos-Los dos se rieron recordando la que habían montado en casa de uno de los generales de Germanía. El pobre había terminado encerrado en su habitación muerto de miedo durante todo el día hasta que Germanía enfadado les había castigado corriendo sin dormir.

-Veeeeenga! Eres la única persona mas o menos awesome que conozco ademas de Roma

-Gilbert -Isabel suspiró mientras negaba, era hora de irse a dormir, no de hacer jugarretas a nadie. Los dos fueron a la cama encontrándose de camino con unos soldados que no parecían muy contentos.

Los dos eran bien conocidos entre los soldados y además también eran muy queridos pero siempre había el típico grupo de turno al cual se le ocurría que era hora de meterles en su sitio como niños normales a pesar de que ellos fueran considerados como los hijos de Germanía.

-Enanos ¿Donde se encuentra el señor Germanía? -Isabel entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada, e incluso agarro a Gilbert para evitar que hiciera nada estúpido.

-En la colina, entrenando al resto de los reclutas -Los soldados sonrieron y entonces los atacaron. Isabel soltó a Gilbert y se colocaron espalda contra espalda.

-Vamos niños, solo queremos saber porque el general Germanía os tiene tanto cariño

Los soldados no eran mucho mas viejos con ellos, seguramente serian los que en ese momento estaban aun en entrenamiento. Pero, aun si no eran adultos, eran mas altos que ellos y seguramente llevaran mas tiempo entrenando.

Gilbert no parecía tan emocionado como normalmente lo estaba ya que seguramente se daba cuenta de que estaban metidos en un problema. Isabel se encontraba, al contrario de como se esperaría, emocionada, sentía dentro de ella una emoción extraña que la impulsaba a pelear contra ellos. Tenia ganas de vencerlos de sentirse superior y entonces recordó aquel sueño tan extraño que había tenido el primer día que había llegado al campamento, era justo así. Era igual a lo que había sentido en el sueño, emoción por un combate, quería luchar.

-Gilbert, vamos a machacarles

-¿Keiler?

-Venga, no te acobardes ahora señor Awesome -Gilbert al ver esos ojos brillantes sintió como la emoción que circulaba por Isabel entraba en su cuerpo, comenzó a sentir ganas de pelear.

Quería derrotarlos al igual que su compañero. Y los ojos rojos de Gilbert comenzaron a brillar de la misma forma que los de Isabel. Castaño y Rubí se encontraron ahora llenos de emoción y asintieron, iban a derrotarlos.

Los soldados iban armados con espadas de madera mientras los pequeños no llevaban arma alguna, pero eso no le restaba emoción a la pelea.

Isabel paró el primer ataque como pudo para luego darle una patada a la mano del soldado que tuvo que soltar la espada, aprovechando eso Isabel dio un salto hacía atrás y recogió el arma. Gilbert a su vez se encontraba pegandole un puñetazo a uno de los otros y tirándolo al suelo. La pelea siguió así y los pequeños tenían la ventaja. Isabel comenzó a sentir sus piernas raras consiguiendo hacer piruetas que siempre le habían parecido imposibles. Gilbert se dio cuenta de la verdadera fuerza que escondían sus puños.

Al final Isabel esquivó un golpe y quedó cerca de una cuerda, sonriendo la agarro y con ella consiguió hacer que varios de aquellos jóvenes se tropezaran. Gilbert mientras había acabado con todos los demás.

Cuando hubieron terminado se miraron el uno al otro jadeando agotados. La emoción que había sentido ya no estaba y se encontraban totalmente cansados. De entre los arboles comenzaron a oírse aplausos y Germanía salió de allí con una ligera sonrisa. Parecía muy contento, o tal vez orgulloso de ellos dos.

-Creo que será mejor que vayáis a dormir, y mañana os quiero preparados, el entrenamiento será mas duro de ahora en adelante -Ambos chicos se tiraron al suelo agotados y molestos. Mas duro, no sobrevivirían.

(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).:.

Años después ambos chicos había ido creciendo. Isabel aparentaba unos 16 años mientras que Gilbert aparentaba los 18. Pero aun así ninguno descubrió el secreto de Isabel, sobretodo porque la chica comenzó a usar cada vez ropa mas anchas mientras el pecho se le desarrollaba y al final con la armadura consiguió ocultarlo del todo.

La figura femenina también se veía oculta gracias a la capa y la armadura. El problema era la cara que poco a poco iba adquiriendo rasgos mas femeninos. Incluso en una de las visitas de Roma el hombre había podido asegurar de que ahora era una mujer. Pidió perdón y de todo pero la chica no aceptó ninguna de sus disculpas alegando que se parecía demasiado a cierto pervertido rubio.

Gilbert ahora mantenía el pelo mas corto y andaba normalmente con el pecho al descubierto diciendo algo de que era demasiado awesome como para ocultarlo.

También era importante destacar como las habilidades de ambos chicos había mejorado en todo aquel tiempo. Isabel se había echo mucho mas fuerte pero manteniendo siempre las piernas bien entrenadas. La chica que al principio no había podido sujetar una simple espada corta ahora era capaz de aguantar la alabarda de Germanía. Gilbert no se había quedado atrás tampoco pues su fuerza era como siempre muy superior a la de su compañera siendo capaz de llevar una claymore en una sola mano sin cansarse.

Ahora ambos podían aguantar las carreras matutinas e incluso mas de cuatro horas corriendo, al diferencia era que Gilbert seguía sin tomarse en serio las cuestas pues decía que era mucho más divertido bajar rodando que corriendo. Isabel al final había tenido que darle la razón cosa que a Germanía no le hizo ni pizca de gracia.

Hubo una cosa que Isabel no consiguió desarrollar al mismo nivel que Gilbert y eso fue la resistencia al dolor. A la hora de recibir alguna clase de dolor Gilbert tenia la capacidad de aguantar bastante mas que Isabel, que ya sea por su condición de mujer o por ser mas joven, no conseguía aguantar tanto dolor.

En la habilidad de puntería ambos se mantenían parejos siendo capaces de disparar una flecha y centrarla a mas de cincuenta metros. Eso si, Isabel tenia muchas mas paciencia que Gilbert el cual no soportaba tener que apuntar y esperar a que el viento fuera beneficioso. Él como siempre muy terco seguía afirmando que el viento debería cambiar simplemente porque era él el que tiraba la flecha.

Porque era así de awesome.

Y entonces, un día cuando Germanía fue a despertarles no prestó atención a donde pisaba encontrándose con una cuerda de por medio, al dar un paso dentro de la habitación se llevó la cuerda por delante. Por la habitación comenzó a oír pequeños movimientos y al final un chasquido, cuando miró hacía el frente pudo ver una bolsa que iba hacía él, rápidamente la esquivó pero por supuesto no se esperó que la bolsa volviera y así recibió un golpe por la nuca que lo terminó tirando al suelo.

Cuando se levantó del suelo pudo ver a una Isabel sentada en la cama sonriendo ampliamente, Gilbert a su lado estaba rojo de la risa.

-Que tal sienta besar el suelo Papá? -Preguntaron los dos pequeños. El germano les comenzó a perseguir pero ambos aceleraron dejandole ligeramente atrás. Germanía mientras les seguía se dio cuenta de como habían cambiado las cosas, ya no tenia a sus pequeños, estos ya había crecido.

-Gilber, Keiler! Dejad de correr, tenemos que hablar -Ambos chicos se miraron confundidos, no sabían identificar bien el tono de voz que Germanía había usado para llamarles. Casi parecía...triste?

Lentamente caminaron junto a su maestro que les llevó hasta la colina de siempre, una vez allí Germanía sacó una alabarda y una espada. Ambas armas estaban echas con cuidado y brillaban al contacto de la luz. La alabarda Germanía se la lanzó a Isabel que la cogió con una mano y comenzó a balancearla entre sus manos terminando con la alabarda apoyada en su hombro sorprendida. No era tan pesada como había esperado, Germanía al ver que la chica se encontraba sorprendida asintió, ahora se iba a dar cuenta de la fuerza que tenia ya que aquella alabarda era mucho mas pesada que cualquier arma que la chica hubiera empuñado en todos esos años que habían pasado juntos.

La espada se la tendió a Gilbert que sonrió cogiéndola mientras se inclinaba antes su maestro.

-Estas armas son una prueba, habéis terminado el entrenamiento. Sois guerreros y como ellos tenéis el deber de ayudar a los demás. Ahora me temo que e estado callando una noticia hasta que estuvierais preparados. Keiler...están atacando la península, tus hermanos te necesitan -Isabel miró a su maestro y asintió aunque su mirada se tornó triste. Años atrás cuando había llegado allí solo había querido ser más fuerte para así poder ayudar a sus hermanos. Ahora no quería marcharse a pesar de haber cumplido ese objetivo.

-Tu caballo te está esperando -Isabel asintió y entonces miró a Gilbert el cual la miraba también triste, los dos ya se trataban casi como si de verdad fueran hermanos, echaría mucho de menos a Keiler.

-Nos veremos otra vez. Y ni se te ocurra olvidarme

-Nunca -Isabel sonrió mientras abrazaba a Gilbert, luego corrió a abrazar a Germanía. El adulto se sorprendió para luego acariciarle la cabeza con cariño. Su pequeña, a la que había considerado como su hija se había echo ya adulta, independiente. Y la necesitaban en otro sitio. Una lagrima se escapó de sus ojos mientras veía como la chica se alejaba de ellos para ir a su hogar.

Sabía que no volvería a verla pues con la caída del imperio romano lo que le quedaba por delante era solo asegurarse que sus hijos pudieran librarse del yugo de Roma. Pero aun así no estaba triste ni se arrepentía, había vivido mucho tiempo con ella, había sido feliz a su lado y le había enseñado lo mas importante.

Que la fuerza no depende ni de edad ni de genero, solo depende de tu actitud.

Entonces Germanía se giró para mirar a Gilbert, era hora de meterse totalmente con su otro pequeño, si no este seria capaz de volverse un vago.

.:.(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).:.

Isabel llegó hasta territorio Galo unas semanas después. Otro de los regalos que Germanía le había echo era Catalina, una yegua de raza hispánica que era tan fuerte como hermosa, de piel y pelo negro con patas blancas. Gilbert había estado celoso durante días.

También era verdad que había tardado mucho tiempo en estar agusto montando a caballo pero con Catalina se sentía cómoda y segura, confiaba plenamente en ella.

Entonces al llegar al territorio pudo ver que los Romanos se retiraban, en el fondo de un valle podía ver a dos ejércitos, unos eran los Romanos con sus armaduras pero los otros vestían casi como bárbaros. Apartados del combate pudo ver a Galia y a Francis.

El pequeño rubio había crecido y se había convertido en un joven de su misma edad, al menos aparentaba los 14 años. Galia parecía mas viejo, aun mas manchas blancas salpicaban su pelo, mas barba y parecía tener ojeras debajo de los ojos.

Lentamente dirigió el caballo hasta ellos. El primero en verla fue Galia que abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la imagen. Si esa era Isabel que le partiera un rayo. Estaba casi irreconocible.

Tenia que admitir que no había pasado a visitarla durante sus años de entrenamiento y ahora algo se arrepentía. Isabel parecía ser una persona casi totalmente distinta. Ya no era una niña.

-Hola Galia

-Hola -Francis a su lado miró hacía atrás encontrándose con Isabel a la cual de la nada le sacó una rosa y se la tendió con un guiño.

Isabel sorprendida no supo que hacer. ¿La había reconocido como mujer? En su pecho ante ese pensamiento pudo notar algo cálido, una especie de orgullo que nunca antes había sentido. Su orgullo herido de tantos años de equivocaciones ya comenzaba a curarse.

Galia no estaba tan sorprendido de la reacción de su hijo, la chica ahora si que parecía una. Tenia unas pestañas tan largas como una mujer y negras, tan negra que cualquiera mataría por ellas que eran totalmente distintas a las pestañitas tan cortas que había tenido de niña. Las cejas también se habían echo mas finas y suaves. Ademas de que la forma de la nariz y los labios, ademas del ligero bulto que tenia en el pecho era fácilmente reconocible para alguien que conociera y hubiera sido criado con mujeres como Francis.

-Gracias -Cogió la rosa y cuando Francis no miraba la tiró al suelo rodando los ojos. Galia ante eso sonrió pero de repente recordó la guerra y se giró triste.

-La península también está así. Aunque creo que algo peor

-Voy para allá. Germanía me avisó hace semanas, llevo viajando desde entonces

-Debes ir ahora mismo. Ellos te esperan -Isabel asintió, se despidió de ambos galos y desviándose para evitar el combate se adentró en los pirineos, si tenia cuidado podría llegar sin necesidad de luchar contra aquellos invasores bárbaros.

Mientras se iba Francis miró a su padre extrañado pues a él no le sonaba haber conocido nunca a esa joven y eso que normalmente se enorgullecía ante Arthur de que se sabía de memoria a todos los amigos de este. Ahora si se le escapaba uno, y además una mujer, iba a quedar en ridiculo.

-Padre...

-Ahora no Francis, ya lo sabrás, a su momento -El joven galo asintió lentamente mientras volvía a fijarse en aquellos que luchaban por el control del país. Si su padre no quería informarle, una razón de peso tenia que tener.

Isabel aun tardó otra semana en llegar a la península pues el paso de los pirineos seguía siendo tan malo como lo había sido la primera vez que lo había cruzado. Nieve por todas partes, sin poder hacer fuego y casi sin comida. Pero finalmente consiguió atravesar el paso. Ya estaba otra vez en casa.

Pero por supuesto, esta querida vuelta a casa no era tan feliz como ella pensó que sería.

Nada mas llegar se encontró con los hispanos huyendo al norte de la península, los Romanos batiendose en retirada y aquellos bárbaros arrasando todo a su paso. Espoleando a Catalina consiguió unirse a un grupo de hispanos que huían de la destrucción, ayudandoles a avanzar.

Días después de acompañar al grupo llegaó al norte y allí pudo ver a los grupos de resistencia. Se mantenían totalmente ocultos de los bárbaros y parecían evitar el combate frente a frente. Entre esos grupos divisó a sus hermanos.

Desmontó de Catalina para luego acercarse. Desde lejos pudo observar que ambos seguían siendo más pequeños que ella, pero había crecido y madurado, y sin ni si quiera hablar con ellos ya se sentía orgullosa.

Miguel tenia la piel algo mas morena de la que recordaba, algo más musculoso pero aun con la misma cara de niño de siempre. Antonio por otro lado había abandonado casi del todo su cara de niño pero no había desarrollado la misma musculatura que su hermano pareciendo tan delgado como siempre. Lo que si le sacó una sonrisa a Isabel fue el pelo tan largo que se había dejado y que parecía ser él que daba las ordenes a los peninsulares.

Los dos debían haber aprendido bien de Roma.

Cuando estuvo allí pudo ver que la sorpresa aparecía en los rostros de sus hermanos para luego lanzarse a por ella y abrazarla.

-Isabel! -Oír su nombre otra vez sabía a gloría.

.:.(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).:.

La sala se mantuvo en silencio sin estar seguros de que decir. Isabel por otro lado caminó un poco por la sala esperando a que alguien dijera algo.

Gilber bajo la atenta mirada de todos fue el primero.

-Te dije que era culpa tuya que no te reconociera Keiler

-Oh venga, hace tiempo que dejé de ser torpe -Gilbert sonrió mientras se levantaba para abrazar a Isabel. La verdad es que los dos tenían algo de culpa pero ninguno se lo tenía en cuenta al otro porque eran hermanos, y hermanos serían hasta el final.

Ludwig tenia ganas de preguntarle a Isabel algunos detalles pero no sabía como empezar. Al final suspiró y simplemente se lanzó.

-Si estuviste tanto tiempo junto a mi hermano como nunca descubrió que eras una mujer? Ademas Germanía nunca te mencionó y tampoco parece que Francis te reconociera

-Eso puede ser respondido fácilmente. Gilbert no me descubrió porque no esta acostumbrado a la presencia de mujeres a su lado y como me fui desarrollando junto a él nunca pudo fijarse de verdad en mis rasgos. Es igual a lo que ocurrió con Hungría, a ella tampoco pudo reconocerla al haber convivido con ella mucho tiempo.

La segunda, no lo sé. No puedo saber porque Germanía decidió no mencionarme, tal vez simplemente no quería recordar. Y la última se debe a que Francis solo me encontraba cuando iba vestida como Antonio por lo que hasta que el muy pervertido no me espió no se dio cuenta -Ludwig asintió para volverse a sentar mientras Antonio se fue a darle una colleja a Francis.

-Ay!

-Que es eso de espiar a mi hermana?

-Ah bueno...querido amigo es solo una broma, ¿verdad Isabel? -La española solo sonrió ampliamente inclinando la cabeza hacía un lado haciéndose la adorable.

-No -En pocos segundos Antonio ya había arrastrado a Francis fuera de la habitación y pasaron varios minutos hasta que volvieron, uno tan feliz y el otro arrastrándose por el suelo.

Arthur en su sitio sonrió haciéndole una foto con su móvil para mandársela a Allistor. Su hermano mayor disfrutaría mucho de ver al francés en tan mal estado.

Y entonces Isabel reparó en que Mickael tenia la mirada fija en sus manos.

-¿Mickael? -El portugués pegó un salto y se quedó mirando a su hermana que lo observaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido como si estuviera preocupada.

El joven portugués sacudió la cabeza mientras tragaba incomodo por la atención que estaba recibiendo. Además de que había ido allí jurándose que le echaría en cara a su hermana...pero ahora después de haber escuchado su parte de la historía.

-...Yo...siempre pensé...te fuiste con Germanía y yo...yo creía que...nos habías abandonado que...que te escondías...

-Mickael, tienes el derecho de estar enfadado

-No pero...si lo sé y aun estoy enfadado...pero... -Isabel se acercó a su hermano pequeño para acariciarle la cabeza y en esa ocasión Mickael la dejó. Tenía la cabeza echa un lió con todo lo que opinaba de su hermana y la verdad se sentía incapaz de expresarse con claridad.

-No te preocupes...de esta habitación al único que le sigo echando rencor y culpa es al capitán rubiales

-Bloody Isabel! ¿¡Por qué todo lo acabas lanzando en mi contra!?

-Porque es muy fácil -Arthur apretó los puños mientras miraba a Isabel queriendo hacerla desaparecer de allí diez veces peor que el pesado de Francis. Si! Diez veces! Así de irritante era.

Además por ser una mujer se veía incapaz de gritarle o golpearla como hacía con el francés. Cuando habían sido piratas y no había sabido que era una mujer todo había sido más fácil. Suspiró intentando relajarse.

Isabel a su vez también suspiró, tal vez se estaba pasando un poco.

-Arthur, lo dije antes, se que soy un poco...molesta pero quiero que tengas en cuenta una cosa. Para mi no han pasado más que unos días desde la época pirata...no sé que decir solo que lo siento -Los dos se asintieron el uno al otro y compartieron una pequeña sonrisa. Por supuesto ese pequeño gesto no le gustó a Antonio el cual le lanzó un bolígrafo al inglés para luego cuando hicieran contacto visual hacer una señal de cortar el cuello.

Arthur no pudo evitar dejar caer su cabeza a la mesa. Ahora encima tenia que vérselas con hermanos sobreprotectores.

Él solo había deseado tener una respuesta a una sencilla pregunta. ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ?


	9. Chapter 8

**Por fin e podido terminar este capitulo ;) espero no haberos echo esperar mucho, aunque no creo. **

**Tengo suerte de que mi otra historia tenga los capítulos muy cortos pero esta, madre mía, los pocos momentos libres me daban para rescribir solo un pequeño parrafito -.-U ****Pero bueno, ya tenéis aquí el capitulo y a ver, no os esperéis una maravilla. Aunque por supuesto quiero que os gusté por favor, no se me da tan bien escribir y mucho menos rescribir algo.**

**Bueno ya vale de quejas y de chorradas. Disfrutad la lectura de esto que como siempre no me pertenece ni nada pero que aun así me da la gana escribir XD**

* * *

_Capitulo 8_

Isabel llegó junto a sus hermanos a la carpa donde los generales de la resistencia hispánica residian viendo si podían aprovechar la oportunidad de la caída del imperio para liberarse. La verdad es que no eran tantos como Isabel había imaginado, pero eso podía ser porque la mayoría de la población ibérica no les importaba quienes les gobernaran después de tantos años bajo control romano. Ellos solo querían vivir sus vidas.

Uno de los generales, al parecer el líder, al ver llegar a Antonio y a Miguel sonrió, pero enseguida esa sonrisa se trasformó en un ceño fruncido al volverse hacía Isabel. Los dos hermanos decidieron presentar a su hermana antes de que pudiera liarse una gorda.

—Señor, ella es Isabel, nuestra hermana mayor -Isabel le tendió la mano como forma de saludo pero el general parecía seguir mirándola con sospecha cosa que consiguió divertir a sus hermanos pero que a Isabel no le hacía gracia alguna. Y ahora por supuesto con sus comentarios Isabel sabía que iba a conseguir que tuviera una peor opinión de ella, pero al final, que más daba, no es como si es fuera a vivir suficiente como para molestarla —Encantada de conocerle, ahora me gustaría decirle sobre el gran error que está cometiendo -Todos los que se encontraban allí miraron a la joven sorprendidos mientras Antonio simplemente sonreía. Él había hablado antes con el general y sabía que Isabel opinaba lo mismo que él. Ahora solo quería ver lo que su hermana podía conseguir.

—¿Y eso?

—Esta península a sufrido demasiado. Sé muy bien como terminaran las cosas, y te aseguro general que no lo harán para mejor

—Tal y como le dije antes -Añadió Antonio sonriendo. Isabel se volvió hacía él y asintió con la cabeza dándole espacio para que presentara su idea —Tal y como mi hermana mayor ha dicho, esto no va a ir bien. Los visigodos son fuertes, tienen numero, nosotros no. Si comenzamos una guerra... -Ante ese pensamiento Antonio no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco. Odiaba las guerras.

Miguel le dio una palmadita en la espalda como apoyo mientras Isabel volvió a girarse a los generales.

—Siempre hay formas de no someterse a un nuevo rey y aquí en el norte tenemos el territorio perfecto. Tenemos cuevas, escondrijos, es muy dificil pasar por aqui sin conocer bien el territorio por lo que hace de este lugar un bastión

—Pero no otra guerra -Volvió a añadir Antonio -No saldrá nada bueno de allí -Miguel asintió hacía los generales como para indicarles que ya era su turno de decir algo, y además para ver si alguien tenia los huevos de enfrentarse a lo que los países sugerían.

El silencio en la tienda se extendió durante varios minutos pero finalmente el general suspiró derrotado. Ya le había costado en su momento rechazar a Antonio, pero ahora allí frente a todos los demás generales podía ver que algunos parecían apoya la sugerencia. Ante esto él solo no podía ganar.

—¿Y que sugerís, solo esperar aquí, hacer nada? -Isabel y Antonio se miraron durante unos segundos para ver quien daría su idea antes. Finalmente Isabel le cedió el centro de mando a su hermano pequeño, pues quería observar que más había aprendido de Roma durante su entrenamiento. Quería ver si podía confiar en sus hermanos.

—Sobrevivir, y cuando llegué la oportunidad atacar. Los visigodos no aguantarán tampoco. Los romanos no lo hicieron y nadie más lo hará. Estas son nuestras tierras, solo nosotros viviremos aquí

—Sigo pensando que hacerle caso a una recién llegada no...

—General! Esa recién llegada es mi hermana. No permitiré que diga algo en su contra -Isabel miró a Antonio sorprendida. La confianza que su hermano parecía poner en ella era, según ella, más de lo que merecía. Sonriendo le acarició la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente cosa que hizo que el joven sonriera otra vez.

Miguel por otro lado miró a sus hermanos abrazándose incomodo. Allí estaban esos dos hablando y enfrentándose a los generales, dejandole allí atrás. Con Antonio había trabajo muy bien, los dos siempre igualados pero en apenas unos minutos de llegar su hermana de repente era como si nadie...enseguida el hispano comenzó a sacudir la cabeza. No sabía que estaba pensando, su hermana no le había apartado ¿de donde venía esa linea de pensamiento?

Finalmente la reunion terminó y los soldados fueron abandonando poco a poco el campamento para ir a refugiarse en las montañas, ocultándose de tal forma que lo visigodos no llegarían a saber que estaban allí, preparándose para así, al mínimo momento de debilidad poder recuperar su país.

Isabel esperó a que casi todos se hubieran marchado para pedirle a sus hermanos que la llevaran a su antigua casa en el campamento abandonado cerca de Finisterre. Por supuesto Antonio se lanzó a decirle lo mucho que el campamento había cambiado, que ya casi parecía una casa en vez que una ruina y lo mucho que los dos habían preparado todo para su vuelta a casa, porque siempre habían confiado en que volvería. Miguel durante todo el camino prefirió callarse, pues él aquella mañana al ver que Isabel se había marchado con los germanos había pensado que no volvería.

La mayor al llegar allí no pudo evitar sonreír. Sus hermanos habían echo un buen trabajo y casi podía ver allí la casa que antiguamente habían compartido con Hispania. Por supuesto la nueva construcción era más grande pues se había adaptado a las nuevas técnicas de construcción pero le daba un aire a su antiguo hogar que la llenó de nostalgia.

Mientras esperaban a que la comida estuviera lista Isabel les fue preguntando sobre como les había ido todo ese tiempo junto a Roma y se sorprendió bastante cuando Antonio admitió haber formado una buena amistad con el francés mientras que Miguel había permanecido casi en continuo contacto con el ingles. Le contaron también como junto a Roma pudieron aprender sobre comercio y aunque ninguno hubiera estado interesado sobre mujeres y por supuesto terminaron diciéndole que a pesar de todo cuando se habían enterado de la caída del imperio los dos habían deseado con todas sus fuerzas poder ir con Roma y ayudarle.

Por supuesto que la caída de Roma tampoco fue la única mala noticia pues la muerte de Britania también fue un golpe para Isabel. Ya podía imaginarse como Allistor estaría aguantando el golpe de la muerte de su madre pero sin perder mucho tiempo, mañana por la mañana la hispánica decidió que le mandaría un mensaje para ver si se reunían en algún momento para hablar. Llevaban tiempo sin verse y el mayor, a pesar de su fuerza, seguro que necesitaría algo de apoyo.

Cuando ya sus dos hermanos estuvieron dormidos en sus camas Isabel salió del campamento para darse un paseo hasta el cabo en donde ya sentada como siempre al filo de la costa observó el cielo nocturno y el mar. Sonriendo se puso a afilar su alabarda mientras, como si Hispania estuviera allí a su lado le comenzó a contar todo lo ocurrido en su entrenamiento. Todos esos momentos más duros que se había visto incapaz de contárselos a sus hermanos se los daba al viento y de esa forma liberar sus hombros del peso que había estado cargando durante todos esos años.

Si Hispania estaba escuchando, Isabel estaba segura de que estaría orgullosa de ella.

.:.(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).:.

711

Antonio se levantó de golpe, totalmente despierto y nervioso cosa que nunca le había ocurrido. Algo le estaba diciendo que a la península le ocurría algo y no era algo bueno. Se incorporó con cuidado de no despertar a Alfonso el cual se encontraba abrazado a él aun durmiendo. La cama de Isabel estaba desecha pero de ella no había ni rastro.

Lentamente se quitó los brazos de Miguel de su cintura para salir fuera de la casa. Allí en el exterior el sol brillaba con fuerza pero seguía aun bastante bajo en el horizonte por lo cual aun sería de madrugada. Isabel estaba allí en la entrada del campamento hablando con algunos mensajeros de los otros hispanos resistentes que se mantenían todavía escondidos en el norte de la península. E increíblemente en los 200 años que llevaban allí nadie les había molestado mucho.

Nada más verlo Isabel despidió a los mensajeros para acercarse a él. La joven no parecía contenta pero tampoco se mostraba excesivamente preocupada. Al llegar a su lado le pidió que le acompañara mientras daban un paseo, y así poder explicarle todo.

Al parecer, según los mensajeros le habían dicho, un nuevo grupo invasor, los musulmanes, estaban interesados en la península. Antonio suspiró cansado, otro invasor, era como si la península no pudiera quedarse tranquila. Desde que la resistencia en el norte había empezado habían tenido que negociar con los Godos para organizar el territorio hispano y ayudarles a expulsar a los suevos puesto que estos, a pesar de no dar mucho problema a los militares hispanicos si que habían comenzado a desangrar a las clases más bajas lo que solo habría acabado en desastres.

Finalmente solo se había visto una solución la cual era hablar con los visigodos y pactar una vida conjunta en la península, pero ahora otra vez, después de por fin tener paz, se volvían a oir campanas de guerra. Ahora los musulmanes parecían haber acabado con la poca paciencia que les quedaba y los hispánicos del norte habían dicho basta al huir y esconderse, ahora querían luchar y nada podría impedírselo.

Así que allí estaban, en una guerra ya nacida de la desesperación de no poder vivir en su país añadiendo un toque de religión, pues siendo tan cristianos los nórdicos y tan musulmanes los nuevos invasores la mecha del desastre ya estaba encendida.

No, ya no había forma de detener esto.

Antonio al ver como de cabizbaja estaba su hermana le pasó un brazo por la cintura para animarla. Isabel desde el primer paso en la península había estado allí ayudándolos y a pesar de saber que no estaba sola tenia la mala costumbre de tirarse todo encima como si fuera solo responsabilidad suya. Isabel tenía que aprender a confiar en los demás, y Antonio iba a obligarla.

-Isa

-¿Qué ocurre Antonio?

-Déjalo! por favor. Se que estas preparada pero nosotros también hemos entrenado. Yo sé como cuidar del país. Odio cuando intentas que todo sea responsabilidad tuya pues parece que nos tratas como idiotas...me molesta

-...Lo sé. Lo lamento -La mayor suspiró mientras se dejaba caer al suelo. Ninguno de los tres había cambiado en los últimos 200 años. Ella aun aparentaba tener 16 años y sus hermanos 13. Ninguno de los tres podía aguantar las ganas de seguir creciendo, sobre todo los dos más jóvenes que esperaban con ansias el estirón para así ponerse a más altura que su hermana, la cual aun les sacaba una cabeza a cada uno lo cual le daba derecho a tratarles como niños cosa que ambos detestaban. No, necesitaban crecer ya.

-Quizás si pudiéramos hacer algo -Dijo Isabel mientras Antonio se sentaba a su lado.

-Podemos -Dijo sonriendo el otro -Es estúpido pero ¿Te acuerdas de los celtas?

-Si, estuvimos viviendo con ellos durante la conquista romana

-No usaban esa especie de magia? Hispania y Britania la usaban muy bien -Isabel sonrió mientras empujaba a su hermano ligeramente. Antonio siempre había amado los trucos de magia que Britania había echo cuando habían sido niños. Pero claramente ahora que había madurado algo lo que antes eran trucos inofensivos ahora les abrían la mente a cosas más destructivas. Algo con suficiente poder como para luchar contra los enemigos.

-Seguimos sin saber nada

-Bueno, Miguel está siempre en contacto con Arthur, y tu con Allistor. A lo mejor saben algo

-A lo mejor -Pero de verdad usar esa magia, se preguntaba Isabel, venía de forma gratuita? Ella siempre había aprendido que todo merecía un sacrificio. No pensaba que la magia era excluida de esa regla.

.:.(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).:.

718

Isabel preparó bien a su montura a la vez que se cercioraba de que todo estuviera en su sitio. Antonio y Miguel hacían lo mismo con sus caballos pero prestandole más atención a su alrededor que a sus cosas.

Tenían prisa por marcharse puesto que de todas partes de la península los antiguos hispánicos ahora tan mezclados entre romanos, visigodos y más se batian en retirada hacía Asturias para reunirse con los pueblos cristianos que allí habían conseguido de alguna forma detener el avance musulman. El pueblo invasor que había comenzado su avance en el 711 había terminado por conquistarlo todo tal y como Antonio se temía. Únicamente en la cordillera cantábrica parecían aguantar y ellos iban a marcharse de inmediato para ayudar. El limite que Isabel había pensado que explotaría hacía 7 años se había retrasado, pero ahora estaba claro, los hispánicos estaban listos para recuperar sus tierras, nadie iba a dejarlos escondiéndose durante más tiempo.

-Isabel, los musulmanes ya no tardarán en llegar. Tenemos que irnos -Le instó Miguel el cual ya se encontraba montado. Isabel asintió pero volvió a examinarlo todo una última vez luego ya agarrando su alabarda montó para comenzar la marcha. Antonio tomó la iniciativa en el galope cargando con una lanza mientras más atrás cerraba el grupo Miguel con un arco.

No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta las fronteras con Asturias y allí se encontraron con una caravana intentando huir de unos soldados musulmanes. Miguel fue el primero en cargar tensando su arco que de un disparo terminó con la vida de uno de los soldados, antes de poder cargar otra flecha Antonio e Isabel volaron al combate dejandole atrás, como siempre.

-Miguel! Defiende la caravana -Le gritó Antonio mientras detenía el avance de los jinetes. La caravana siguió avanzando y al pasar cerca de Miguel le agradecieron su ayuda a lo cual el joven solo les dio una sonrisa algo tensa por tener que quedarse allí en vez de participar en el combate. Como siempre sus hermanos debido a su mayor habilidad en combate le excluían. Y eso empezaba a molestarle más de lo que podía haber imaginado nunca.

Las lecciones que Germania le había dado hacían que Isabel se moviera con rapidez a pesar de tener un arma más pesada pero Antonio no se quedaba atrás mostrando verdadera habilidad con la lanza. Algunas veces la mayor había pensado en regalarle la alabarda de Germania debido que a ella, a pesar del cariño que le tenía a Lola **(NA**:**Como algunos fans han llamado al arma de Antonio)**, le gustaba más manejar armas más cortas como una espada pero nunca se llegaba a decidir en que momento cedérsela.

Al cabo de un par de minutos los dos habían terminado con todo el grupo de árabes y sonrientes volvieron junto a Miguel el cual sin decir nada dio media vuelta para entrar en territorio Austiriano. Los dos hermanos se miraron confusos a porque Miguel había reaccionado así pero sin decir nada le siguieron, tal vez simplemente estaba cansado.

En esta ocasión, puesto que en Asturias la gente llevaba viviendo durante generaciones la reunión fue en una iglesia escondida en las montañas cerca de un pueblo en donde la gente que casi no paraba de llegar buscaba refugio y comida.

Los generales nada más ver llegar a los países se levantaron a saludarles. Antonio y Miguel se pusieron a dar una pequeña oración pero Isabel únicamente se inclinó antes de hacer el gesto de la cruz antes el cristo. Después de ello la mayor se concentró en la reunión.

Por supuesto los ánimos estaban por los aires pues el pensar de que por fin podía actuar para recuperar su territorio hacía de los astures un pueblo muy feliz. Claro que preveían perdidas pero a la vez deseaban ya conseguir lo que llevaban generaciones soñando.

Antonio igual que antes se encargó de las reuniones mientras Isabel se metía de vez en cuando para comentar sobre algunos puntos estratégicos que podía usar para lanzar un ataque.

Miguel por otro lado nada más haber terminado de dar su oración se reunió con un pequeño grupo de generales para discutir con su proprio plan. Él no iba a dejar que sus hermanos se llevaran siempre el merito de todo, el también quería ganar algunas veces.

La reconquista se llevó a cabo primero en las zonas circundantes a Asturias con una táctica que tanto Isabel como Antonio habían planificado. Usando el conocimientos del territorio podía ir debilitando a los musulmanes del norte y entonces una vez tuvieran la superioridad necesaria mandar un ataque directo dirigido por los generales.

La primera batalla real fue guiada por Pelayo, uno de los generales y debido a no haber llevado a cabo punto por punto el plan trazado la batalla fue una perdida. El ejercito musulman no estaba tan debilitado como habían creído y por lo tanto el golpe sorpresa no había surtido efecto.

Por suerte aquella primera derrota no hizo que los astures se rindieran, el ánimo no cayo y al segundo intento, está vez llegando al punto de evitar dejar dormir a los musulmanes con los continuos ataque en el años 722 Pelayo repitió batalla que en esta ocasión resulto en una victoria redonda que consiguió expulsar a los musulmanes del territorio alrededor de Asturias.

Por supuesto esta pequeña liberación de territorio no solo subió la moral de los soldados si no que consiguió atraer a más gente que antes había pensado que luchar contra los árabes había sido una perdida de tiempo y de vidas. Los resultados de la batalla solo hacían que el final de la guerra se viera más bonito.

El primer pasó que siguió fue la instauración del reino de Asturias en el cual comenzaron ya en serio la formación de los ejércitos que solo se centrarían en la reconquista. Entrenarían a niños si fuera necesario y a pesar de que los tres hermanos parecían algo reacios a esto entendían que debía hacerse, sin toda la ayuda posible todo podría terminar siendo un fracaso.

Por supuesto no todo fueron cosas buenas pues con estás pequeñas victorias en el sur los musulmanes se fueron preparando aun si por ahora los astures seguían ganando batalla tras batalla. Miguel siguió apartándose poco a poco de sus hermanos reuniendo sus proprios hombres y llevando a cabo sus proprias conquistas y así poco a poco se formaron tres ejércitos que terminarían en el año 910 por formar tres coronas separadas tomando por dirigentes a uno de los tres hermanos.

Isabel recibió el mando de las tropas principales bajo el reino de Leon el cual tenia el territorio más extenso siendo este casi todo la parte norte hasta la zona central por ahora conquistada. Antonio representó la zona sur-este de la península, la corona de Aragón. Finalmente Miguel el cual llevaba desde el 720 reuniendo aliados recibió el condado Portucalense al oeste de la peninsula el cual a pesar de los grandes esfuerzos del hispánico se mantuvo fuertemente ligado a León.

La conquista siguió así su curso y rápidamente unos 200 años después el reino de León anexionó mas territorios y así se formó la corona de Castilla. Un territorio que se extendía de un lado a otro de la península, el mayor peligro para los musulmanes representado por una Isabel decidida a luchar por su gente. La corona de Aragón en el 1300 mas o menos comenzó a anexionar a su territorio zonas del mediterráneo. Entre ellas Mallorca, Sicilia, Cerdeña, etc. Con esto Aragón se convirtió en la primera potencia naval dentro del mediterráneo a pesar de que Antonio no parara de decir que él con el agua tampoco se llevaba tan bien y que Isabel podría llevar ese titulo con más alegría.

El condado Portucalense en el 1128 ya había sido separado totalmente de la corona de Castilla conviertiendose en el reino de Portugal. Miguel se separó a su vez de sus hermanos cosa que entristeció mucho a Isabel, aunque ni por un momento dudó en seguir con la reconquista. Por mucho que le molestara que su hermano se separara de ella de esa forma tenia que seguía adelante.

Por supuesto a Antonio la noticia tampoco le agradó, pero Miguel llevaba siglos esperando ese desarrollo y aunque fuera el único en celebrarlo le comenzaba a dar igual lo que sus hermanos pensaran.

Del territorio musulmán no quedaba mas que una pequeña zona alrededor de Granada pero estos usando una estrategia parecida a la que Isabel había usado durante el 700 impidieron que los cristianos se adentraran en su territorio.

Y entonces ocurrió lo peor. Entre las dos coronas, la de Castilla y la de Aragón estalló la guerra. No era una guerra de armas pero política que terminó por separar a los hermanos del todo. Miguel lo había echo queriendo librarse del control que sentía que sus dos hermanos tenían sobre él, Antonio no había tenido ninguna posibilidad de evitarlo e Isabel se había quedado sola con un enorme territorio que en realidad nunca había deseado.

La joven pensó en ir a buscar a Gilbert pero temía lo que podía ocurrir puesto que llevaba años sin salir de la peninsula y casi no recibía noticias de fuera. Allistor tampoco parecía estar para la labor de salir del reino de Alba debido a que él también tenia sus problemas intentando controlar cada una de sus tribus que no paraban de intentar comerse unas a las otras.

Así que sin ningún contacto con el exterior Isabel comenzó a relacionarse de forma estrecha con la nobleza castellana aprendiendo de sus formar de hablar, de vestir y de comportarse terminando por desarrollar una habilidad en política que algunos respetaban a pesar de ser una mujer.

Ya en el 1460 Isabel se encontró a si misma prestandole atención a la pequeña Isabel hermanastra del rey Enrique IV. La pequeña niña la hacía recordar tanto como era ella con esa edad y por eso siempre estuvo a su lado. Las dos Isabeles entre ellas forjaron una amistad que sabían les traería una felicidad plena.

Y así fue. Cuando en el 1469 Isabel le habló de su plan de casarse con Fernando de Aragón para así unir ambas coronas la mayor estaba contenta.

Organizaron la boda en secreto aun sabiendo que lo mas seguro es que las pillaran y aun si fue así todo acabó solucionándose y en 1479 la boda fue celebrada otra vez pero esta vez de verdad y siguiendo la ley.

Isabel por fin pudo encontrarse otra vez con Antonio. Le dio gracias a la nueva reina de Castilla pero esta simplemente le agradeció a ella por todo lo que le había enseñado a lo largo de su infancia. Ambas mujeres mantendrían siempre aquella amistad.

(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).:.

1492

La reconquista por fin se pudo dar por concluida. Después de tanto tiempo los musulmanes se rindieron y Castilla anexionó el territorio de Granada. Isabel y la reina se encontraban en la carpa firmando el tratado con los musulmanes prometiendoles que podrían quedarse en territorio español siempre que no dieran problemas cuando entró un hombre con un montón de mapas pidiendo una audiencia con los reyes.

La reina miró a Isabel esperando a que esta le dijera si debían prestarle atención ahora o esperarle. Isabel gracias a un presentimiento le dijo a su reina que le escuchara cuanto antes.

En la carpa de los reyes ambos esperaban sentados en sus tronos a que el hombre comenzara a hablar. Isabel y Antonio en una esquina esperaban a que sus reyes terminaran o les pidieran algún que otro consejo.

Con una apariencia ahora de unos 18 años Isabel y 16 Antonio inspiraban la confianza suficiente como para que todos, reyes, generales y nobles les escucharan cuando hablaban.

-Mis reyes, mi nombre es Cristobal Colón. E conocido debido a diversos rumores la situación por culpa de ciertos turcos en el mediterráneo, me gustaría presentarle a sus altezas una solución

-Habla -El hombrecillo extendió en la mesa varios mapas. Isabel interesada en la cartografía desde hacía años se acercó para echarles un vistazo. Sorprendida dirigió una mirada a su reina. Isabel la católica interesada en que es lo que le había llamado la atención a Castilla se acercó lentamente a los mapas. Al verlos también se sorprendió.

-Pretendo llegar a las indias rodeando el planeta

-Castilla?

-Mi señora. Creo que deberíamos, hace poco empezamos también con la conquista de las canarias por orden suya. Sería un buen momento para usarlas, si podemos hacer escala en ellas el plan del señor Colón no sería tan descabellado. No perdemos nada -Fernando rodó los ojos acercándose también. Odiaba cuando la maldita Castilla hablaba con su mujer, le metía ideas locas en la cabeza lo que hacía a Isabel mucho mas insoportable. Ya por culpa de su habilidad en la guerras cristianas se había vuelto una mujer orgullosa y con carácter, si seguía bajo la influencia de Castilla solo irían a peor.

-Mi querida esposa, no debería escuchar a...

-Fernando e decidido, si no deseas participar lo entenderé, pero -Se volvió hacía Castilla, la cual miraba los mapas ilusionada, sonrió. Siempre había sabido que su querida amiga amaba el mar, y aunque ahora su situación de reina no le permitía pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera con su vieja amiga aun podía hacer muchas cosas para agradecerle todo lo que le había enseñado en su infancia -Yo e decidido. Señor Colón, espero poder hacer un buen negocio con usted -El hombrecillo sonrió y se inclinó ante la reina Isabel un par de veces, besó su manos recogió los mapas y salió de allí. Antonio le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a su hermana.

-Tu sueño echo realidad no? El océano

-Aun no adelantemos echos Antonio -Pero aun así. Isabel estaba muy emocionada. No había olvidado aun aquel sueño y ahora en su interior volvía a sentirla, esa emoción que la impulsaba a seguir con ese plan. A seguir soñando con el mar. Si, Antonio tenia razón, su sueño ya estaba echo realidad.

.:.(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:)

1496

-Castilla! -Isabel extraña se giró y abrió los ojos al ver a su querida reina, que no contaba ya con la vitalidad de antes, corría hacía ella con un papel en las manos. Cuando la alcanzó se apoyo en sus rodillas para retomar el aliento. Enseguida las sirvientas aparecieron detrás de la reina preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Isabel la católica se las quitó de en medio diciéndoles que se callaran, estaba harta de todas esas sirvientes andándole detrás para que se quedara quieta, ella era una mujer con energía y quería seguir siéndolo.

-Recibí esto de Austria! Aceptan el matrimonio! -Castilla abrió los ojos mientras tomaba el papel, casi arrancándoselo de las manos de su reina, lo leyó de arriba a abajo dos veces antes de sonreír ampliamente. Esa sería la solución a los problemas de Antonio contra Francia.

-También e recibido noticias desde Portugal, y desde Inglaterra. Todos los matrimonios han ido bien. Isabel teníamos razón! Dios ahora si que ha merecido la pena pasar todo ese dolor para traer al mundo a todos esos niños -La reina la abrazó llevada por la emoción riéndose por su último comentario. Castilla suspiró mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a su reina siempre tan controlada, pero en ocasiones como esa era una verdadera fiera.

-Me alegro mi reina. Quiere que haga algo?

-Quiero que vayas a Austria, necesitamos el territorio Castilla, lo sabes

-Si, si que lo sé, pero unirnos con Austria no nos anexiona inmediatamente Italia del sur. Lo sabes mi reina

-Tienes razón pero, sé que sabrás arreglártelas Castilla, siempre lo haces -Las dos sonrieron y después de despedirse Isabel se fue a preparar para marcharse a Austria. En el camino se encontró con Antonio que parecía haber recibido la noticia también del matrimonio exitoso entre Juana y Felipe y sus hermanos.

Al verla con tanta prisa Antonio le preguntó que ocurría pues él había pensando que podría ir a celebrarlo.

-Me voy a Austria, para conseguir el territorio de Italia del sur

-¿Estas segura hermana? Hace tiempo que no sales de aqui y por ahora nadie sabe que hay alguien más representando los reinos

-Antonio, recuerdas lo que dijiste hace tanto tiempo sobre los hechizos celtas? -Antonio asintió confundido, no podía intuir que tenia que ver una cosa con la otra. En realidad no tenia nada que ver, ni si quiera la situación era la misma y ademas ahora iban a hacer aliados y ya llevaban conquistado muchos territorios ¿para que querían magia?

Isabel al notar que su hermano no se enteraba de a donde quería terminar rodó los ojos. Sacó un libro muy viejo de debajo de su armario y lo dejó abierto en el escritorio para enseñárselo a su hermano.

El libro había sido uno de los únicos recuerdos que habían guardado de Hispania. Tal y como Antonio le había dicho la mujer había pasado mucho tiempo con los celtas y con Britania y en aquel tomo había recogido una historia de la magia que Isabel nunca había leido hasta hacía relativamente poco. Al estudiar el libro se había dado cuenta de que, si tenían suerte, podían llegar a hacer la misma magia que su madre.

-Si hago un sello juntando el Awen, símbolo de equilibrio entre mujer y hombre con la Cruz de Taranis, símbolo del cambio, puedo cambiar de forma, ligeramente, no soy experta en magia celta como mamá pero hay un cambio. Necesito probarlo antes de marcharme. Lo e intentado otras veces pero no estoy segura si funciona

-Isabel, confía en mi. Funciona, lo sé, todo aquello que hagas funciona. Pero ahora en serio enséñamelo quier verlo -Isabel suspiró mientras rodaba los ojos, este hermano suyo. Con tinta se pinto en la muñeca derecha los dos símbolos, primero el de la cruz de Taranis y luego con tinta de color rojo puso el símbolo de Awen.

Antonio abrió bien los ojos para ver el cambio y se quedó sin habla. Sabía que su hermana era una mujer pero algo dentro de él le decía que lo que veía en ese momento era un hombre. Ella no había cambiado, pero la sensación que daba era distinta, cualquiera que no la conociera bien o no se fijara bien su cara no lo notaría. Era verdadera magia, tal y como Hispania había echo.

-E-Es increíble

-Antonio, de verdad gracias por estar a mi lado -El chico sonrió ampliamente mientras le pellizcaba la nariz a su hermana mayor.

-No hables como si fueras a irte para siempre. Volverás, lo sé -Isabel asintió y abrazó a su hermano, luego lo expulsó de la habitación ya que se tenia que preparar.

Por la mañana del día siguiente se montó en su querida Catalina, la cual por alguna razón a pesar de tener ya siglos de edad seguía siendo la misma exacta yegua que Germania le había regalado años atrás, y con una pequeña diligencia fue de camino a Austria. Con una capa roja que tapaba su cuerpo y un sombrero del mismo color grande ocultó cualquier rasgo femenino. Ademas de que con el sello aun pintado en la muñeca y habiendo visto el efecto en su propio hermano podía confiar en que mantendría su genero en secreto siempre y que no se fijaran del todo en ella. Sería difícil pero podría conseguirlo, ademas tal vez a Austria, al menos a él, si sería conveniente contárselo, no por nada harían la unión entre Castilla y Austria.

Llegaron semanas después debido a que siendo los otros humanos debían descansar mientras ella como país podía seguir perfectamente durmiendo poco. Ademas de que con ellos llevaban a Juana y Juan pero ningunos de los dos, sobre todo la chica, parecían muy contentos de ir a Austria.

Nada más llegar a la capital de Austria dejó a sus príncipes reunirse con la demás nobleza Austriaca mientras ella se marchaba hacía la sala de reuniones en donde mantendría una pequeña conversación con el representante. No conocía mucho a Austria pero sabía más o menos que podía esperarse de él.

Iba de camino a la sala de reuniones cuando escuchó un par de voces desde la habitación. Pegando la oreja a la puerta se puso a escuchar lo que dentro de la sala ocurría.

-España esta tardando mucho en llegar, pero eso no debe interesarte Gilbert, largo de mi casa

-O venga ya Roderick! Ahora estas en plan aristócrata? Que te parece si dejas ver tu verdadero yo al español -Isabel sonrió, Gilbert? No se lo podía creer, era demasiado coincidencia que el país vecino de Austria fuera justo Gilbert . Habían perdido totalmente el contacto y entre tanto revuelo después de la muerte de Germania ya no había sabido en donde Gilbert podía haber acabado, pero allí estaba. Sabía que el pobre no la reconocería, tampoco es como su pudiera, habían pasado unos ochocientos años desde entonces.

Entró sin llamar justo en ese momento mientras pensaba en una buena frase con la que molestar al pobre Gilbert, quería ver si el idiota había cambiado en algo después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Quien tiene que dejar ver su verdadero yo Gilbert? -Los dos países dentro de la sala se giraron para mirarla, se veían sorprendidos, pero no parecieron reconocer su genero.

Esos momento de silencio aprovechó para examinar a Gilbert. El chico no había cambiado mucho, solo quizás había crecido pues el joven aparentaba ya unos 20 años, lo que lo hacía mayor que ella. Tenia el pelo algo mas largo y despeinado de los que recordaba y sus ojos antes de un rubí brillante se había apagado ligeramente.

El prusiano vestía una capa blanca con una cruz roja a la espalda la cual Isabel reconoció como la cruz de la orden Teutónica la cual llevaba un par de años en decadencia pero a la vez intentando construir un país. Según los rumores que iban circulando el futuro país, Prusia, podría nacer en uno 20 o 30 años.

Pero lo que a Isabel se le hacía más extraño era verle después de tanto tiempo y saber que no la iba a reconocer. Dolía un poco, pero podía aprovecharlo. Después examinó al hombre con el cual estaba haciendo la alianza, no parecía muy fuerte, pero tampoco parecía débil, y no tenia la imagen de alguien idiota. Al menos eso le tenia que dar, era un intelectual y a pesar de que pareciera rondar entre los 15 años nunca era bueno subestimar a un adversario.

-Siento la tardanza Roderick, pero mi princesa estaba intranquila por su futura boda

-La princesa Margarita se encuentra a su vez nerviosa, Antonio, por lo tanto estas disculpado -Los tres se sentaron en la mesa que había preparada en la sala. Isabel se lo estaba pasando bomba al ver como Gilbert la examinaba de arriba a abajo, aunque parecía concentrarse en los ojos. Gracias a Antonio había sabido que Francis tenia tratos con el prusiano y por lo tanto este tendría que tener alguna información sobre Antonio, pero claro, ella no era Antonio. No esperaba que tardara mucho en preguntárselo o simplemente en dudar de que fuera quien decía que era.

-Gilbert podría preguntar que haces aquí?

-Una simple coincidencia -Isabel no pudo reprimir una risa, sabía que eso molestaría a Gilbert, todo el tiempo compartido con Germanía y él le habían enseñado muchas cosas sobre ambos hombres, a los dos les molestaba de sobremanera que se rieran de ellos. Al ver la cara airada del teutónico Isabel tuvo que ponerse una mano en la boca para no soltar una carcajada de las suyas. Pero sabía que Gilbert podría ver la burla en sus ojos.

-No mires así a mi Impresionante figura -Y entonces Isabel no pudo más, comenzó a reírse en la cara de Gilbert sin importarle la imagen que estaría dando ante Roderick, poco le importaba ya de por sí la verdad. Pero saber que Gilbert con la edad que tenia siguiera siendo tan niño era demasiado gracioso como para poder callarse.

-¿Impresionante? No me lo puedo creer, eres más como un niño que como la impresionante Orden Teutonica de la que tanto e oído hablar

-Para tu información español tengo nombre! Mi fabuloso nombre es Gilbert y será mejor que lo uses

-¿O sino que? Me vas a pegar? -Sabía que un reto de frente haría que Gilbert dudara y se retractara, al menos la mayoría de las veces había sido así.

Al ver que Gilbert se mantenía cayado e incluso rehuía su mirada sonrió a gusto, ahora si que podría hablar de negocios con Roderick sin Gilbert de por medio, ademas de que no tenia tiempo que perder, ya había tardado unas semanas para llegar allí, tenia muchas cosas que hacer como por ejemplo organizar la próximas expediciones hacía América, al pensar en eso deseó tener algo contra lo cual golpear la cabeza.

El tema de América la traía loca, entre los nobles estúpidos que solo sabía comprarse inútiles mansiones en vez de re-invertir en tierras y los otros terratenientes que masacraban la población india ella iba feliz (notese la ironía). Pero ahora debía centrarse totalmente en el tema que tenían entre manos que era aquel de la unión Hispano-austriaca.

-Bien, la boda será el mes que viene en eso no hay dudas ¿pero que gano?

-Una alianza Antonio

-Si ¿qué más? Una alianza que es más ventajosa para un lado no es lo que quiero Roderick, quiero algo que está en tu poder, algo que me ayudará contra el francés afeminado

-Italia

-Exacto -Isabel apoyó la cabeza entre las manos entrelazadas, ahora iría con todo lo que tenia en su poder para conseguir ese pequeño territorio, lo necesitaba, Antonio lo necesitaba. Roderick dejó su taza en la mesa y la miró directamente a los ojos, sabía que la estaba probando, y no se echaría para atrás. Podía ver a Gilbert riéndose ligeramente de la situación tan tensa que se había formado, pero tenso el austriaco, ella lo tenia claro, no se iría de allí sin Italia del sur.

-No voy a aceptar eso

-Mi querido Austria, yo y mi reina no nos vamos a ir con las manos vacías. Esta alianza te ayudará a imponerte sobre -miró a Gilbert de reojo para luego dar una media sonrisa, sabía que eso cabrearía a Gilbert y mucho -esos -Pudo notar como Gilbert apretaba los puños por debajo de la mesa.

-Por qué Italia? -Isabel rodó los ojos. Había que ser idiota para preguntar eso sabiendo la situación en la cual se encontraban. Las dos españas llevaban tiempo luchando contra Francia por la posesión en el mediterráneo, por ahora iba ganando Aragon pero sin Italia del Sur no terminarían nunca de luchar unos contra otros. Tener el territorio bajo su poder era una ayudada. Puede que no aliviaría tensiones del todo pero si que dejarían la península itálica bastante mas tranquila.

-Francia esta interesado en el norte de la península, si yo tengo por lo menos el sur...

-Muy bien Antonio, tu ganas -cedió el austriaco después de un par de segundo de pensar la oferta.

-Vendré a recogerla el mes que viene, durante la boda -Los tres se levantaron de la mesa para salir a dar un paseo por la casa. Isabel en parte estaba contenta de haber podido solucionar las cosas tan fácilmente, no había tenido ni que usar su mirada asesina, eso en parte era bueno, y por otro lado era malo, ella deseaba intimidar a mas gente, sobretodo a...

De repente todos sus pensamientos fueron cortados de golpe cuando Gilbert la agarro y la empujó contra la pared manteniendola agarrada por el cuello de la camisa. Isabel rodó los ojos para luego clavarlos en Gilbert, ese idiota temerario echaría todo a perder, como siempre.

-T-Tu no eres España -Ya estaba, lo había descubierto, suspiró. Al final sabía que habrían terminado sabiéndolo, pero bueno, no quedaba otra que aprovecharse de la situación, se lo comunicaría luego a su reina para ver que opinaba esta.

-Tu eres idiota verdad? -De un golpe Isabel consiguió apartar a Gilbert dejando a ambos países sorprendidos con ella -Soy España -sonrió maliciosamente, había deseado decir esas palabras desde hace mucho tiempo -Al menos, una parte de ella. Volveré para la boda Austria, y espero para entonces no tener ningún molesto niño por en medio -Había sido tan divertido hacer todo eso! Caminó fuera de la casa tranquilamente cruzándose con los pequeños italianos. Sabía perfectamente cual de ellos era el sur, no por nada lo había estado observando desde hace tanto tiempo, y la verdad, le caía bien. Era un chico muy mono, y muy capaz, aunque quizás fuera un poco mas vago de lo que le gustaría pero sabía que no era un mal chico.

Llegó al campamento poco después y viendo que sus soldados pensaban escoltar a la princesa Juana para conocer el país no dijo nada y simplemente subió a su caballo.

-Mi señora Juana, volveré dentro de un mes con sus padres, por ahora espere y no provoque problemas

-Castilla, muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por mi madre

-Mi princesa, es un honor para mi trabajar para usted -Después espoleó a Catalina y salió disparada hacía la península, no tenían mucho tiempo para organizar todo lo que tenían que organizar, ademas de que Antonio debía ir a Austria para recoger al pequeño territorio que acababan de negociar. Ella no se iba a encargar del pequeño mas de lo necesario. Seria responsabilidad de su hermano, aunque quizás deberían hablar seriamente en como repartir las cosas ya que ella no podría cuidar a todos los pequeños que se encontrarían mientras exploraban América.

.:.(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).:.

Un mes después 1496

La familia real había salido ya hace algunos días hacía Austria y ahora debían marcharse ellos. Antonio llevaba sus ropas de noble mientras que Isabel vestía su uniforme de guardia personal del representante. El traje consistía en una chaqueta negra larga una camisa blanca y unos pantalones marrones. El pelo lo llevaba como siempre atado con una cinta roja.

-Antonio listo?

-Por supuesto -Isabel recogió su alabarda y montó en Catalina mientras que Antonio se subía a su caballo para seguirla a ella y al resto de la guardia.

Durante el viaje ninguno de los nobles habló mucho mas de lo necesario con Antonio por lo tanto el chico solo hablaba con su hermana o los soldados haciendo que esta deseara poder cortarle la lengua con la alabarda, pero solo a veces, era su hermano y a pesar de que a veces toda esa conversación le parecía más inútil que pasarse horas mirando una hoja caer de un árbol era verdad que podía ser mejor que simplemente marchar en total silencio.

Además los guardias parecían disfrutar de lo que Antonio contaba y se unían a las conversaciones. Eso era algo que Isabel siempre había podido admirar en su hermano pequeño, sus conversaciones eran en su mayoría tan fáciles de seguir que prácticamente todo el mundo podía unirse, al mismo tiempo Antonio no era más que un cotilla en potencia pero eso era igual en todos los hombres por lo cual Aragón no tenía la culpa.

Antonio al llegar a la casa de Austria se sorprendió al ver todo ese lujo. No es que no estuviera acostumbrado al lujo, era solo que era un estilo tan diferente que sorprendía y además el siempre había admirado más la sencillez del campo por lo que parte de esa sorpresa pronto se convirtió en una especie de disgusto o incomodidad.

-Antonio espero que sepas el porque estamos aquí

-Por supuesto hermana! -Al ver la mirada molesta de Isabel rectificó enseguida -Comprendo la situación y no intentaré cotillear con los austriacos. ¿Con eso vale no? -Isabel sacudió la cabeza a la vez que intentaba mantener bajo control su sonrisa. Su hermano debía aprender a controlar el volumen de su voz y su emoción, si no se convertiría en un Hispania tan insoportable como la original.

Lo primero que hizo nada más desmontar su yegua fue buscar a sus reyes y una vez encontrados entablaron una conversación sobre el matrimonio y los pactos que tendrían que firmar entre ellos. Ambos reyes parecían contentos de la decisión y de los beneficios que se había recogido de la unión.

Entonces por fin entraron todos juntos en la casa del austriaco. Todos significaba, la princesa Juana, su hermano Juan, ambos reyes católicos ademas de Antonio y ella misma.

Mientras los reyes austriacos y los españoles entablaban una conversación sobre otros negocios Isabel fue a buscar a su pequeño territorio que seria anexionado esa misma tarde. Antonio la siguió poco después pero se mantuvo un poco apartado para dejarla explicarle un poco las cosas al pequeño pais.

Después de una conversación con el pequeño y presentárselo a Antonio decidió terminar de una vez con todo, tenia que firmar el pacto con Roderick lo cual daría ya todo por terminado. Al ver al hombre esperándola en la entrada de la casa se disculpó con su hermano y con el pequeño Romano y fue junto al otro país.

-El pacto espero que seas capaz de respetarlo y cumplirlo

-Espero lo mismo de tu parte, Castilla -Los dos asintieron y siguieron caminando hacía la zona donde momentos antes había terminado la boda de los cuatro príncipes y en donde al momento estaban preparando todo para la firma del tratado.

La ceremonia a la que ellos iban a participar era simplemente un juramento ante dios de que respetarían la unión y darían como representantes la bendición a los pactos. Por supuesto que todo esto no era más que una pesadez para los dos países pero ninguno quería enfrentarse a la ira de sus gentes si llegaban a admitir tal cosa.

-Como países dais vuestra bendición a la unión entre vuestros reyes y territorios?

-La damos

-Como paises tomáis la responsabilidad de permanecer unidos hasta que vuestras casas se vuelvas a separar?

-La tomaremos

-Entonces por el poder de Dios creamos la alianza Hispano-austriaca -Roderick asintió esperando a que Isabel también diera el visto bueno a la alianza. Isabel lentamente también asintió. Luego entre los dos escribieron una especie de contrato, de documento oficial que mantendría unidos ambos reinos si en algún momento los reyes fallaban en hacerlo. Lo firmaron y terminaron de una vez con aquella ceremonia tan aburrida y larga.

Isabel nada mas terminar con todo se fue a su habitación a cambiarse pues entre los nervios que había tenido toda la mañana por si llegaba a pasar algo y el calor sentía que llevaba todo el traje sudado y quería cambiarse cuanto antes. A medio camino de su habitación chocó contra una sirviente, sorprendida no mantuvo el equilibrio y acabó en el suelo. Suspiró al recordar con que frecuencia solía caer al suelo de culo en el pasado durante los entrenamientos con Germania. Pero entonces recordó que había chocado con alguien y se levantó para ayudar a quien fuera.

Al mirar hacía la otra persona se sorprendió a ver a una castaña de ojos verdes vestida de sirvienta. Había visto antes a aquella mujer pero antiguamente había llevado una armadura y había parecido un niño tanto como ella.

-H-Hola? Estas bien? -La chica que aun seguía en el suelo se levantó de golpe asintiendo.

-Lo siento mucho, aun no me acostumbro a esto -Dijo señalando su vestido.

-No pasa nada -Entonces la chica dejó de disculparse y la miró desconfiada.

-Tu eres?

-Isabel Fernandez Carriedo, Castilla si lo prefieres -Enseguida la chica se sonrojó de golpe volviendo a disculparse. Isabel rodó los ojos, si seguía así si que se iba a cabrear.

-Mi nombre es Elizabeth Héderváry, soy...

-Hungría, lo sé -Y por supuesto que lo sabía. Ella y Elisabeth se habían conocido durante su entrenamiento con Germania puesto que la pequeña también había tratado de familia al hombre. No la había visto por allí tanto como a Gilbert con el cual había entrenado prácticamente todos los días pero si que había habido ocasiones en las cuales Germania las había echo luchar juntas.

No solo el entrenamiento las había unido si no también el echo de ser dos mujeres a las cuales las confundían todo el tiempo con hombres.

-Lamento decir que no te recuerdo haber visto

-Oh venga ya. Eli, vale que e cambiado, y que también me ha costado algo reconocerte pero venga~ -La húngara seguía sin dar muestra de reconocerla lo que hizo que Isabel suspirara. Tendría que volver a "eso" -Soy Keiler

-... -La hungara tardó solo un par de segundos en reconocer eso nombre y entonces estalló en carcajadas haciendo que Isabel se sonrojara.

Unos minutos después las dos se encontraban en la habitación de la húngara mientras Isabel iba probándose varios vestidos. Elisabeth al final se había rendido de intentar aparentar ser un hombre y había aceptado de lleno los vestidos, tanto se había enamorado de ellos que ahora quería que su amiga lo hiciera también. Y la verdad lo estaba consiguiendo.

Isabel pocos vestidos se había probado debido a que parecían pesado y bastante incómodos pero de alguna forma los que su amiga tenían parecía bonitos.

-Y bien, Keiler

-ELI!

-Vale vale. Isa te has escapado de la boda?

-Algo así. Se estaba volviendo todo muy aburrido. Y sabes como Germania también huía cuando podía

-Si, el tío Germania odiaba de verdad las reuniones -Las dos se dejaron llevar por los recuerdos hablando durante toda la tarde sobre lo que las dos habían estado haciendo desde que se separaron siglos atrás.

Por supuesto se prometieron no volver a perder el contacto y ahora su unión con Austria les facilitaba las cosas pues tendría una escusa perfecta para venir a visitarla. Si, todo parecía estar yendo mejor que nunca.

* * *

**Y aqui termina el capitulo. Espero que os haya gustado y como siempre comentad si queréis preguntar algo o simplemente dar vuestra opinion :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**A ver para que nadie se ofenda en este capitulo. Van a salir México y Argentina pero os digo una cosa, no se como hacer las formas de hablar ni usar palabras vuestras y para cada uno de ellos me inspiré en varios amigos que conocí que venían de allí.**

**No se si son adecuados pero yo os aseguro que no pretendo a insultar a nadie. Por favor no os sintáis ofendidos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

En la sala de reuniones Alemania tuvo que interrumpir la historia para ir a recuperar a su hermano el cual se había escondido debajo de la mesa desde el momento en el cual Isabel había comentado lo ocurrido en Austria el día de la reunión y desde entonces parecía negarse totalmente a salir de allí.

Francis se encontraba disfrutando como nunca aquel día. El si que había tenido una buena idea a la hora de pedirle a Isabel de contar toda la historia. Además al final muchos casi se estaban volviendo a conocer al ver como eran los demás a ojos de la española. Si, el tenia las mejores ideas

America opinaba lo mismo que el Frances, este había tenido una buena idea, aunque claramente nunca lo admitiría. En ese momento, charlando con Japon sobre la historia se estaba dando cuenta de lo interesante que era lo que la española estaba contando. Tanto él como Kiku no habían tomado nunca gran interés en la historia europea pero allí estaban, escuchando en vivo las memorias de uno de ellos y casi viviendolas. Si lo de ese día funcionaba tal vez podrían en las siguientes reuniones pedir a más países de hablar.

Japon además de disfrutar y aprender de la historia estaba tomando cada pequeña nota posibles y pasándose papelitos con Elisabeth la cual por supuesto estaba contenta de poder conversar y comentar con alguien que no fuera Austria pues las pocas expresiones de su querido vecino a veces la dejaban aburrida. También por supuesto disfrutaba de ver como al mínimo indicio de que Alfred pudiera hablar con él Kiku abandonaba todo para prestarle máxima atención. Eran tan monos, pensó, mientras sacaba un par de fotos del sonrojado japones.

Antonio al final había terminado sentándose en el sitio de Romano con este sobre su regazo sonriendo a pesar de lo que el italiano de vez en cuando le golpeaba por mover las manos donde no debía. Isabel al ver eso se acercó en cierto momento que Antonio no le estaba haciendo caso para golpearlo por sorpresa cosa que a Romano agradeció enormemente.

-Jo~ hermana

-Nada de "jo~ hermana" Antonio, luego te quejas de que te llamen pedófilo

-Ya bueno pero tu ahora le ves con cara de niño a...nada nada, tienes razón, no e dicho nada

-NO TENGO CARA DE NIÑO BASTARDO! -El italiano se puso de morritos haciendo que Antonio le besara la mejilla murmurando algo sobre lo mono que llegaba a ser cuando se ponía así.

Isabel simplemente rodó los ojos.

Austria al lado de Hungria la veía hacerle fotos al japones y cansado de tanta tontería se levantó para hablar con Isabel. La joven española al verle acercarse le sonrió un poco.

-Roderick

-Isabel tengo que decir que la fuerza que demuestra al hablar sobre todo esto no me sorprende. Siempre fuiste más fuerte que tu hermana

-...Rode que estoy aqui sentado -Austria miró por encima de su hombro hacía Antonio el cual le miraba con una ceja levantada como preguntándole que importancia tenia eso -Isa~ tu ex-aliado se porta mal conmigo

-Que novedad -suspiró Isabel. Por alguna razón, Roderick y Antonio no se llevaban del todo bien. No se odiaban ni nada y eran bastante decentes con el otro pero amigos? Casi imposible -Quería decirme algo más Roderick?

-Si, estaba pensando que tal vez con Hungría podríamos ir al teatro. Recuerdo cuanto te gustaban las representaciones y te aseguro que la técnica a mejorado mucho

-Muchas gracias Roderick, por supuesto que iré contigo y con Eli. Después de tantos años es imposible no aprovecharse -Austria al tener su respuesta le sonrió a la española para luego dar media vuelta y volver al sitio donde Hungría le miraba con curiosidad. Al saber que es lo que había echo le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento.

Isabel sonrió al ver la dulce escena pero entonces alguien le dio un pellizco en el brazo que casi la hizo saltar del susto. Al darse la vuelta allí estaba Arthur el cual la miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Antonio al verlos allí de pie mirándose hizo una bolita de papel para lanzarsela a Hungría. Elisabeth nada más girarse y ver a esos dos juntos sacó la cámara para hacer más fotos mientras le daba un pulgar arriba a Antonio.

-Yo...sobre...bueno lo que...

-Si~?

-...Nada -Dicho eso el inglés dio media vuelta para volver a su sitio dejando a Isabel allí pasmada y sin saber que hacer. Elisabeth en su sitio maldijo en voz baja, Arthur como siempre nunca le daba material suficiente para su revista, era tan aburrido.

Y entonces por alguna razón la puerta de la sala volvió a ser abierta violentamente causando que Inglaterra se pusiera a chillar que dejaran de cargarse la puerta que ya no tenían dinero para pagarlas. Eso solo hizo que las risas de la sala aumentaran, pero enseguida se detuvieron al ver que Isabel había puesto una posición defensiva ante la persona que había entrado. Al girarse todos pudieron ver a un Turquía allí enfadado.

El turco sujetaba su querida espada en las manos listo para pelear. Entonces antes de que los dos países iniciaran el ataque Argentina y México agarraron a Turquía parandole los pies de inmediato. Los dos jóvenes parecían cansados ya que tenían la respiración acelerada y sudaban bastante.

Habían tenido que perseguir de bastante lejos al turco para terminar así.

-Capitana! Lo sentimos pero cuando nos enteramos vinimos hacía aquí los mas rápido que pudimos pero este tío nos escuchó y comenzó a hablar sobre venganza

-Soltadme estúpidas colonias españolas. Tengo una cuenta pendiente con la señorita! -Toda la sala miró a Isabel que simplemente rodó los ojos. Ese era justo el problema que quería evitar al pedir que en la sala solo estuvieran ellos. Por supuesto que como por alguna razón dios la odiaba todo terminaba saliendo al revés de lo que había planeado.

-Tendré que contar esa parte de la historia

-Que encima no lo habías contado? Yo te mato! -Las colonias agarraron con aun mas fuerza al turco porque en serio este era capaz de soltarse y matar a su jefa. Y después de tanto tiempo de ausencia no querían que alguien se la arrebatará sin poder ni hablar con ella.

-México, Argentina dejadle, que venga si tiene huevos

-Que si tengo!? -Se soltó de las colonias que se dejaron caer al suelo agotadas, el turco tenia demasiado fuerza bruta. Isabel iba desarmada pero no se echaría atrás. En medio de la reunión empezó una batalla entre aquellos antiguos imperios.

Y en medio de cada golpe, cada patada, salto ambos países fueron hablando mas bien gritándose. Lo que significaba una doble pelea, una verbal en la cual la española llevaba la ventaja y la otra física, donde iba ganando el turco.

-VENGA PIRATA! CUENTALES!

-Contaré lo que me dé la gana Sadiq

-COBARDE

-UNA MIERDA COBARDE -Isabel esquivó la espada del turco y agarrando su mano la retorció hasta que este perdió la espada, luego aprovechando ese momento de sorpresa le cogió del pelo para estarmparle la cabeza contra la pared.

El turco al contrarío de lo que la gente creía no terminó en el suelo si no que embistió a Isabel tirandola. Después de un par de minutos rodando por el suelo intentando ver quien conseguía quedar encima la pelea finalizó con Isabel pegando un rodillazo en los huevos de Sadik. Toda la sala al ver eso se taparon sus partes para comenzar a gimotear solo de pensar en el dolor.

Isabel suspiró cansada pero se levantó para comenzar a arreglar su vestido que estaba tan revuelto que casi parecía haberse dado la vuelta. México y Argentina fueron corriendo hacía ella preocupados pero nada más entrar en el rango de alcance de los brazos de Isabel está los engulló en un abrazo dejandoles casi sin aire.

-Ay mis pequeños -Las dos ex-colonias dudaron en que decir pero finalmente le devolvieron el abrazo.

-Hola mamá, te hemos echando de menos

-Si, muchissimo, sobre todo Argentina que es un llorica

-No lo soy! -Los dos países se miraron lanzando chispas con los ojos lo cual sacó una sonrisa de la española. Sus pequeñas colonias habían cambiado mucho. Antes Cuba el cual había crecido demasiado y ahora esos dos.

México de pequeño había sido uno de los más altos pero ahora parecía haberse quedado en una altura media. Tenía un pelo negro corto y una piel morena que la verdad, siendo sincera, Isabel había envidiado a veces. Sus ojos eran casi del mismo exacto tono castaño que ella pero lo que de verdad había sufrido un cambio era la cara de su pequeño mexicano. La recordaba tan redondita e infantil y ahora allí delante tenia a un hombre.

Argentina la había sorprendido aun más, pues para irritación del pobre de pequeño casi había parecido una niña.. Había sido muy gracioso cuando Antonio lo había conocido por primera vez puesto que casi le obliga a vestirse como una solo por lo adorable que se veía. Ahora Argentina tenia el mismo pelo rubio el cual caía hasta sus hombros con unos ojos verdes algo más claros que los de Antonio. Argentina tenia un tono de piel más pálido que sus hermanos cosa que posiblemente también influyera a que se pareciera más a una niña. El pobre había sufrido bastante con eso.

Luego estaba el caso de la ropa pues México llevaba un poncho bastante colorido con unos vaqueros blancos debajo. A la espalda colgaba un sombrero que hizo que Isabel levantara una ceja mientras México se sonrojaba un poco.

-Estaba tocando con mi gente y no tuve tiempo de cambiarme. Pero bueno al menos no voy tan arreglado como esté -Y ante eso prácticamente toda la sala le dio la razón. Argentina por alguna razón se había puesto una camisa blanca de traje con una corbata azul celeste. Para los piernas unos pantalones blancos también pero con un pañuelo como cinturón del mismo tono que la corbata, a los pies unos elegantes zapatos blancos. El chico deslumbraba a pesar de los desaliñado que estaba después de perseguir a Sadik todo el camino.

Isabel sacudió la cabeza pero les acarició la cabeza a los dos adolescentes.

-Bueno, porque no os sentáis con el tio Antonio. Yo -dijo mirando a Turquía el cual intentaba levantarse apoyándose en la pared -contaré una pequeña historia que había pensado saltarme puesto que el imbécil de allí tanto lo desea -Muchos en la sala de repente desearon que el turco no hubiera aparecido nunca. Arthur estaba demasiado ocupado mirando las condiciones de la puerta como para preocuparse ahora por la historia.

El estaba cansado de que en cada reunión que hacían las puertas terminaban colgando de todos los golpes que se llevaban.

.:.(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).:.

1497

-Isabel no me gusta nada de todo esto

-Antonio ya te lo e dicho. Los turcos son un peligro por tierra. Pero por mar son peores. Déjame ayudarte, al menos en esto -Antonio suspiró, no podía hacer nada, Isabel se había empeñado en ayudarle con los turcos en el mediterráneo aunque sospechaba que era mas por experimentar lo que era el mar que por ayudarle a él, aunque Isabel si se preocupaba por Romano sabía que la mayor se lo había confiado a él, y cuando Isabel hacía eso, era porque le daba la entera responsabilidad.

Si participaba ahora era solo porque a ella le daba la gana hacerlo.

Isabel se colocó una gorra roja a juego con la chaqueta roja larga que llevaba, por debajo se había puesto unos pantalones marrones, una camisa blanca ancha y unas botas marrones mas oscuras que llegaban hasta las rodillas. En el cuello se puso un collar de una cruz.

-Isabel, te olvidas esto -La mujer se giró para ver a Antonio sujetando una cinta roja con la cual solía atarse el pelo. Sonriendo Isabel se la arrebató y se hizo la coleta.

-Despídete de Romano por mi

-Creo que no me va a ser posible -Justo entonces un pequeño Romano apareció corriendo para luego abalanzarse sobre Isabel. El pequeño parecía haber cogido mas confianza con ella que con Antonio pero aun así era raro que abrazara a la gente, normalmente era al revés, eran los demás los que lo abrazaban, y recibían un cabezazo por eso.

Isabel acarició la cabeza del niño que la miró con los mofletes inflados.

-Devi andarci tu? Non può andare lui? (Tienes que ir tu?, No puede irse el?) -Dijo el pequeño italiano señalando a Antonio. Ante eso Isabel solo pudo sonreír, no entendía muy bien el italiano pero no era tonta, sabía perfectamente que el pequeño prefería mil veces quedarse a solas con ella que con Antonio, aunque aun no entendía el porque.

-Lo siento Romano, pero tengo que hacerlo. Antonio ahora esta cansado después de todas las guerras, así que no le trates mal. Y al final desearás que no se vaya, porque puede que dentro de un par de semanas el se tenga que ir. Lo echaras de menos si eso pasa no?

-...No

-Ya claro que no

-Si. Pero Isabel, volverás? -Isabel apretó los puños, siempre reaccionaba igual ante esas preguntas, no le gustaba mentir, no le gustaban esas preguntas, porque no sabía como responder.

-No lo sé Romano, pero lo intentaré

-Lo prometes?

-No. Romano mirame bien -El pequeño lo hizo al notar que su jefa hablaba en serio. Isabel no solia hablar en tonos muy serios porque decía que preocupaban a la gente, pero cuando la mujer se ponía en plan directa al grano había que tomárselo muy seriamente. Las consecuencia de no escuchar a la mujer en esos momento solían ser malas. -Intentaré volver, pero un guerrero nunca puede ir a la guerra prometiendo que volverá. Porque estaría mintiendo

-Entonces...intentá volver! -Isabel asintió volviendo a sonreír. Le dio un beso a su hermano un último abrazo y subió al barco. Sería su primera vez en un combate naval, si se le daba bien América la esperaría al otro lado del atlántico.

En el barco solo se encontraban los marineros, todos hombres y ella. Menos por el capitán todos los demás eran completos desconocidos.

-Capitán!

-Querida Isabel que sorpresa verte por aquí

-Sí. Mi primer viaje por mar -El capitán sonrió intentando entablar alguna conversación pero al rato se dio cuenta de que ambos disfrutarían mejor del viaje si permanecían en silencio la mayor parte de él.

Isabel amaba el mar, pero por alguna razón no se sentía del todo cómoda navegando por allí. Porque daba igual donde estuviera no se sentía nunca como en aquel sueño.

Todas las emociones que sintió en aquel sueño perdido de hace tanto tiempo aun se le habían quedado grabadas en la mente. Todas las imágenes, todo en general. Suspiró, estaba en parte cansada, siempre había pensado que sería un estúpido sueño pero al nacer el imperio ingles en el mar del oeste sintió que había visto el futuro, una parte de él.

Pero entonces si ese no era el mar con el que estaba cómoda su historia se escribiría al otro lado, en el atlántico. Lo que, tenia muchas mas sentido al no tener los ingleses acceso al mediterráneo. Pero aun así era extraño verse destinada a encontrarse con el cejas. Parecía como que todo le llevaba hacía él y la verdad, en parte molestaba.

-Isabel, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Por supuesto capitán

-Serias capaz de manejar el barco si te lo dejo? -Isabel miró al capitán con una ceja levantada, le estaba tomando el pelo verdad?

-No, nunca e llevado un barco

-Es muy sencillo. Te puedo enseñar al igual que leer los mapas

-Estaría muy agradecida por ello capitán -Y así durante el resto del viaje el capitán le fue indicando como leer un mapa y como llevar el rumbo fijado en un mapa a la realidad. Isabel no conseguía llevar bien el timón pero con su fuerza conseguía ella sola sujetar las velas lo que era muy útil.

Con el timón hubo mas problemas ya que siempre que le decían que girara o se pasaba, o se quedaba corta por lo cual el barco daba prácticamente una vuelta o no se giraba para nada cosa que a los marineros no les gustaba demasiado porque nunca sabían si agarrarse o no a las cuerdas para no salir volando. Después de las clases Isabel siempre daba el esfuerzo de dar una ronda por el barco para disculparse.

Pero las clases no pudieron durar mucho ya que a la semana de salir llegaron a territorio turco y este estaba en total calma cosa que ha Isabel no le gustó nada.

-Recuerdame porque hacemos esto Isabel

-Para que Antonio y los aragoneses puedan conquistar las costas de áfrica, debemos impedir que los turcos lleguen hasta ellos

-No podemos parar a todos los barcos

-No somos los únicos. Hay mas barcos repartidos pero nosotros estamos tapando la ruta mas rápida -El capitán suspiró mientras miraba al horizonte. No le gustaba para nada ser usado como distracción, pero Isabel tenia razón, sino lo hacían no podrían conquistar el norte de áfrica, y el problema con el imperio otomano no haría nada mas que aumentar.

-Y porque tapamos la ruta mas obvia? -Isabel sonrió y el capitán también, sabía que era una pregunta bastante tonta. Isabel cogió su alabarda que se encontraba apoyada en la mesa del mapeador.

-Porque estoy yo -El capitán del barco no pudo evitar reírse ante eso. Una demostración de orgullo increíble, sobretodo siendo una mujer. Pero era normal, la chica que tenia delante sujetaba una alabarda mas alta que ella, y seguramente muy pesada.

Mientras mantenían la guardia en la zona Isabel jugó a las cartas con los demás tripulantes. La verdad era buena en aquel juego. Las primeras partidas las había perdido pero poco a poco había ido cogiéndole el tranquillo a ese juego.

Según sus compañeros el nombre del juego es, la veintiuna (Black Jack), un juego practicado en Castilla desde hace unos pocos años y que aun estaba en vías de desarrollo, pero por ser muy simple y rápido había ido cogiendo popularidad en los bajos fondos de la sociedad para apuestas y otros negocios.

Al final del día aun no había señales de los turcos e Isabel había casi desplumado prácticamente a todos los demás jugadores que la miraban sin creerse que acabara de aprender a jugar. Finalmente lo acreditaron a la suerte del principiante.

-Capitán los turcos! -El capitán del barco se levanto de la mesa en la que observaba el juego de Castilla para asomarse. Isabel a su vez agarro la alabarda y se acercó a su capitán para ver como dos barcos turcos se acercaban rápidamente hacía ellos.

-Isabel creo que vamos a necesitar tu ayuda

-Por supuesto Cap -Rápidamente organizaron a todos los marineros y esperaron a que los turcos se acercaran mas. A la orden del capitán comenzaron a disparar los cañones.

Isabel se sentía extraña. Dentro de ella había empezado a crecer una emoción que no recordaba haber sentido desde los principios de la reconquista. Un deseo de combatir, de conquistar.

Uno de los barcos turcos se quedó atrás mientras que el otro se acercó para abordar el barco castellano, al ver eso Isabel agarro una cuerda y se la envolvió alrededor de la mano. Cuando vio que los turcos se tiraban para subir a su barco tomo impulso, corto la cuerda y saltó hacía ellos. Con una mano sujetó la alabarda y les aprovechando la curva que estaba haciendo con la cuerda cortó la que los turcos usaban, estos acabaron en el agua e Isabel aterrizó perfectamente en la cubierta.

-NO CORTES LAS CUERDAS DEL BARCO SIN PERMISO!

-Perdón Cap, pero ha funcionado no?

-Y SI ERA UNA IMPORTANTE!?

-Tampoco es para ponerse así -Isabel suspiró mientras veía como el combate avanzaba, al final los turcos habían conseguido subir al barco y ambos grupos de marineros se enfrentaban. Con su alabarda no tenia mucha movilidad en un barco pero era un arma muy útil ya que usada correctamente podía ofrecer un defensa excepcional.

En medio del combate Isabel se dio cuenta de que los castellanos iban ganando pero el otro barco turco se acercaba. Gruñendo se libró de los dos piratas que la atacaban y volvió a cortar una cuerda para saltar de un lado a otro del barco pasando por encima de la cabeza de sus compañeros y demás gentes.

-ISABEL

-Lo siento pero el otro barco se acerca! Perdoname por esto! -Agarro otra cuerda mas y la cortó mientras saltaba fuera del barco hacía el contrario a medio camino lanzó la alabarda que se clavó en el casco y soltándose de la cuerda cayo de pie en su arma.

Una vez agarrada al borde del barco rápidamente recogió su arma con los pies y subió de un impulso al barco turco. En cubierta los piratas turcos parecían demasiado sorprendidos como para reorganizarse inmediatamente por lo que Isabel aprovechó.

Uno a uno todos fueron cayendo manchando el suelo con sangre y salpicando a Isabel quien ya cansada empezaba a marearse ligeramente por el olor y el movimiento del barco. Al final se encontraba tan concentrada en los adversarios que tenia en frente que descuidó su espalda y sino fuera por el reflejo en su arma no habría podido salir de allí con solo un corte superficial en la espalda.

Detrás de ella había un hombre alto tapado hasta arriba. El hombre llevaba una túnica árabe roja y amarilla con un turbante del mismo color y adornado con una pluma. Para la cara tenia una mascara que no dejaba ver mas allá de unos ojos verdes iguales a los de su hermano.

La espada que llevaba era un Kilic, un arma muy parecida a los alfanjes (Sables en general) que ellos usaban, y para su mala suerte aquella arma ya estaba manchada con su sangre.

-Vaya vaya que tenemos aquí. Un pequeño ratón se ha metido en mi barco

-Si, que quieres que te diga aquí hay mucha cantidad de basura de la que se puede sacar algo

-Y nos salió con sentido del humor -En su idioma les tuvo que decir a sus piratas que se alejaran porque estos corriendo despejaron la zona. Ya no sabía si era por miedo a ella, a él, o a los dos. Seguramente seria la tercera ya que con aquella mascara el turco no parecía para nada agradable o confiable.

Isabel al poco tiempo tuvo que admitir que luchar contra el Kilic usando una alabarda era una mala idea así que clavando la alabarda en una esquina del barco agarro dos espadas de las varias que estaban por el lugar. El turco no pareció contento con eso pero a ella le daba igual.

-Te atreves a usar un arma de tu proprio enemigo? Tienes demasiado orgullo

-Mira quien lo dice -De un tajo vertical consiguió abrirle un corte en el pecho que le supo a gloría. Ella llevaba ya varios cortes pero era la primera vez que le hacía uno a su rival.

El turco apretó los dientes mientras con toda su fuerza devolvió el golpe. Con el mango de la espada golpeó la cabeza de Isabel haciéndola caer al suelo.

-Demasiado orgullo -Isabel se levantó rápidamente para conseguir parar la espada del turco a pocos centímetros de su cara.

-Todo menos mi cara. La necesito

-pues que pena, porque llevo un rato queriéndola romper -Isabel apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño al notar como el turco daba mas fuerza a sus ataques.

Después de varios asaltos mas ambos se separaron para recuperar el aliento. El turco había perdido la mayor parte de la túnica quedando con el pecho desnudo. El sombrero estaba echo trizas y solo aguantaba su mascara. Tenia un corte en el pecho y en el costado derecho, el último sangraba bastante. Isabel se encontraba algo peor, tenia un corte en la espalda que a pesar de no ser profundo dolía y ademas dos cortes ya algo mas serios en el hombro izquierdo. En la cara tenia unos rasguños que sangraban ligeramente pero tenia un corte grave en el muslo derecho que le impedía moverse tan rápido como quería.

-Ya que me estas dando tanto entretenimiento. Te diré mi nombre, Sadiq Adnan

-Hermoso nombre, que pena que se me vaya a olvidar en cuanto te mate -Sadiq sonrió mientras Isabel volvía a recoger las dos espadas que había dejado en el suelo. Ese combate aun estaba muy lejos de acabar.

Pero entonces ocurrió, en medio de un asalto, Isabel no pudo evitar perder una de las dos espadas y con eso bajó la guardia. El otro aprovechando eso le abrió un corte en el pecho muy parecido solo que algo mas superficial al que ella le acababa de hacer hacía unos momentos.

Sadiq enseguida retrocedió al ver entre los restos de ropa algo que no creía que fuera a encontrar. Dos pechos, dos redondos, morenos pechos.

Isabel reaccionó enseguida tapándose con los brazos y retrocediendo. Sadiq aun intentaba volver a concentrarse en el combate, o simplemente en hacer algo porque parecía como si por el shock se hubiera paralizado todo su cuerpo.

-E-Eres una mu-muj-mujer?

-No, soy un tomate, pues claro que soy mujer! -Sadiq trago para intentar deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, en realidad que fuera una mujer no cambiaba gran cosa pero...seguía siendo increíble que la chica aguantara con todas las heridas que tenia siendo...pues eso...una chica.

Entonces de pronto a Sadiq se le ocurrió una idea malvada. Eso era pasarse de cruel pero a él le encantaba serlo. Lentamente se acercó a la chica que fue retrocediendo. No le gustaba para nada la cara que había puesto el turco.

-Porque en vez de pelear -La arrinconó contra una pared haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza, ahora si que no tendría forma de defenderse. Le arrancó la espada de la mano y la lanzó lejos para luego inclinarse sobre Isabel -No hacemos cosas mas interesantes -Isabel abrió los ojos mientras se sonrojaba de golpe, no era tan inocente como su hermano y sabía lo que eran esas cosas interesantes que los hombres pensaban. No era idiota.

Rápidamente intentó pensar una forma de escapar pero no encontró ninguna vía de huida, y ademas Sadiq se inclinaba cada vez mas sobre ella. Cerro los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo reaccionara por puro instinto, y la verdad, la salvó de una buena.

De una patada en las partes nobles el turco se apartó de ella dejándola libre. Aprovechando que se encontraba agachado le metió un rodillazo con su pierna buena en toda la cara partiendo la mascara y tirándolo hacía atrás.

Una vez en el suelo lo agarro del pelo para levantarlo. Una vez estuvo de pie le dio un cabezazo para volverlo a tirar. El turco parecía ya no poder con el dolor de cabeza que tenia porque no intentó levantarse. Isabel suspiró ahora mas tranquila, pero como siempre, no había que bajar la guardia. Una bala de cañón impactó contra el barco haciendo que este temblara de arriba a abajo. Mas balas siguieron a la primera haciendo caer el mástil y destruir varias zonas del casco.

En un momento de despiste no se dio cuenta de que Sadiq se había recuperado y este la agarro del tobillo para tirarla al suelo. Al caer se golpeó la cabeza con fuerza.

-M-mierda -Sadiq intentó levantarse mientras Isabel permanecía en el suelo pero la inestabilidad del barco no se lo permitió e incluso este comenzó a inclinarse hundiéndose poco a poco debido al agua.

Isabel alarmada por el repentino movimiento se levanto para ser derribada por el movimiento. Rápidamente se arrastró hasta la alabarda y la clavó en el suelo con mas fuerza Sadiq al notar que el barco se ponía cada vez mas vertical se enganchó a la pierna herida de Isabel que al notar su peso grito de dolor.

-Pero eres imbécil!?

-Callate y sujetate a tu arma

-Lo haría -Sintió como los dedos se le escurrían y perdía la fuerza en las manos por el dolor -Sino fuera porque te estas agarrando a mi! -Sadiq se agarro con mas fuerza a la pierna al sentir el hundimiento poco a poco. No sabía nadar bien y ademas estaba herido, si el mar se los tragaba iba a escocer, mucho. Rápidamente rezó para que no murieran ahogados por el dolor que sus heridas le iban a provocar, eso sería una forma bastante patética de morir.

-No me agarraría tan fuerte sino fuera por tu culpa

-¿¡Mi culpa!?

-Si! -Isabel a pesar del dolor le pegó una patada en la cara al turco pero este no se soltó sino que encima se agarro a la herida de su muslo y subió. Isabel notó las lagrimas caerle de los ojos pero no se soltó de su arma.

-Cuando salgamos de aquí te mataré

-Sino lo hago yo antes -Y entonces ocurrió lo que ambos esperaban, cayeron al mar. Isabel no se había dado cuenta pero lentamente, por el movimiento la alabarda se había empezado a separar del suelo y al final había salido dejándolos caer.

El agua salada entró en contacto con sus heridas haciendo que ambos se retorcieran por el dolor y les costara salir a la superficie. Isabel salió antes debido a su capacidad para nadar. Sadiq a pesar de encontrarse en mejores condiciones salió después.

Nada mas salir a la superficie Isabel sonrió. Ignorando lo mejor que pudo el dolor nadó hasta el barco que sus compañeros controlaban dejando al pobre turco abandonado en medio del mar.

Sus compañeros al verla acercarse se tiraron a recogerla y la ayudaron a salir. Una vez puesta a salvo bajaron a recoger al turco que no se resistió. Había perdido.

Pero al menos, pensó, se había llevado una buena vista. Isabel no se había dado cuenta pero su ropa seguía rota y ademas mojada, por lo tanto se le pegaba mas a su figura femenina dejando sus pechos al descubierto. Sadiq estaba contento y eso que le había pillado.

Isabel entonces se agachó al nivel del turco y le agarro de la nariz retorciéndola cruelmente, no había ignorado la mirada que le acababa de echar el turco, y se iba a cobrar una venganza por ello. Con la otra mano le tiro del pelo hasta que sonó un crack y la nariz del turco se partió comenzando a sangrar.

Una vez terminó de rompérsela le agarro y le tiró por la borda. Ahora que por fin se había librado del estúpido turco Isabel bajó la guardia y sus fuerzas la abandonaron. Termino desmayándose en brazos del capitán que la miraba preocupado. Había perdido demasiada sangre.

Sadiq salió a la superficie totalmente dolorido y sangrando mucho por la nariz. Esa puta castellana le acaba de romper la nariz! Entonces miró el barco con el que se estaban marchando y para su sorpresa era un barco turco. Al girarse hacía sus barcos chillo horrorizado. Los putos castellanos le había abandonado allí con una tripulación en su mayoría muerta y con un barco a medio hundir y el otro destrozado. La castellana se las pagaría todas juntas. No iba a dejar que se fuera así de rositas!

Isabel se despertó dos días después cuando ya estaban llegando al puerto aragonés. Isabel sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido pero eso no la asustó, lo que la puso nerviosa fue encontrar las sabanas manchadas de sangre. Sabía que aun estaba herida pero no quería permanecer mas tiempo metida en esa cama. Cojeando ligeramente caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con todos los marineros mirándola.

Nada mas salir de la habitación estos se le lanzaron encima abrazándola con suavidad ya que sabían que se encontraba herida y lo que le faltaba a la chica era mas dolor.

-Castilla!

-Nos tenias preocupados -Isabel sonrió mientras respondía a todos los abrazos que le estaban dando, le dolía ligeramente por el movimiento pero no les iba a privar de su abrazo. Les conocía bien a todos a pesar de haber pasado poco tiempo con ellos y confiaba mucho en su amistad y su honor. Le encantaba eso del mar, era capaz de unir a la gente mientras que la tierra las separaba por el dinero y el poder.

-Mi señora Castilla, llegaremos a puerto en unos minutos

-Gracias capitán -Entonces miró su traje y se sonrojo, le gustaría llevar algo que la tapara un poco mas que los restos de su chaqueta y unas vendas.

El capitán sonrió y le tendió un vestido suficientemente ancho como para poder ocultar el movimiento vacilante de sus piernas y del tono rojo capaz de ocultar su sangre. Isabel le agradeció con una sonrisa y fue a cambiarse, aunque visto que necesitaba ayuda le pidió a uno de los marineros que entrara con ella. A dentro de la cabina le acompañó el medico el cual quería echarle un vistazo a como iba mejorando.

Una vez que Isabel se despojó de lo que quedaba de su ropa el hombre le examinó las heridas. Todas estaban bastante bien pero seguían doliendo una barbaridad, sobretodo la del muslo y la espalda.

-No tardarán en curar pero aun así -Le rozó el corte de la espalda haciendo que Isabel se estremeciera -Tardaras en dejar de sentir dolor

-Gracias por todo -El hombre sonrió para luego ayudarle a ponerse la ropa nueva. Cuando terminó de vestirse sonrió, así no parecía estar tan herida, ademas de que si usaba la alabarda podía andar incluso sin que la cojera se notara tanto.

Llegaron a puerto poco después e Isabel pudo ver entre todos los que los esperaban a Antonio y Romano que sonreían al verla llegar.

Bajó del barco con cuidado intentando no delatar sus heridas pero Romano, totalmente preocupado, se lanzó a por ella para abrazarla apretándole las heridas de las piernas. Intentó controlar lo mejor que pudo su expresión pero podía notar que las heridas debido a la presión sangraban ligeramente.

Apartó a Romano alarmada, no podía permitir que se manchara las manos con sangre.

-Isabel stai bene? (Isabel estas bien?)

-Si, no te preocupes por eso -Antonio se acercó entonces y miró a su hermana a los ojos. Había visto por un segundo como el dolor cruzaba la cara de su hermana pero este había desaparecido enseguida. Estaba algo molesto de que su hermana le ocultara heridas o algo así.

Suspirando la abrazó y esta vez pudo notarlo. Isabel se ponía rígida. Delicadamente acarició la espalda de su hermana, al menos hasta que notó que algo mojaba su mano. La retiró corriendo y al mirarla abrió los ojos. Esta estaba manchada de sangre.

-Isa...

-Antonio, dejalo, estoy bien -La chica le cerro la mano dulcemente mientras le besaba la mejilla -Simplemente vamos a casa -Antonio asintió viendo como Isabel se marchaba cogiendo de la mano a Romano. Ahora que la examinaba bien se veía que cojeaba, y ademas la parte de atrás del vestido, justo en la zona de su espalda donde el había tocado aunque fuera roja comenzaba a presentar zonas mas oscuras. La chica se veía ademas pálida y seguramente, las heridas no eran pocas ni pequeñas. Suspirando siguió a su hermana. No dejaría que se echara a perder de esa forma.

Por muy fuerte que fuera tenia que cuidar de su cuerpo. Además, no quería que se repitiera lo mismo que ocurrió durante la reconquista, no quería que su hermana se llenara de heridas por ellos como llevaba haciéndolo toda su vida.

* * *

**Bueno pues yo aqui ya e terminado :) **

**Espero que os haya gustado y como ya dije arriba, no quiero insultar ni ofender a nadie. Yo solo escribo lo que conozco y hace años me hice amiga de un Mexicano y un Argentino y de allí e sacado la idea nada más. **


	11. Chapter 10

**_Capitulo 10_**

Sadiq se vio rodeado por un cabreado Francés, un molesto Pruso y en la mesa Japón parecía mirarle con algo de decepción. Por supuesto todo esto solo empeoró cuando Isabel le sonrió ampliamente mostrandole como estaba disfrutando del momento.

El turco gruño algo y apuntó con un dedo a la española ignorando los demás países de la sala los cuales parecían no querer meterse en la pelea. Sobre todo Antonio y Romano los cuales ya habían echo su deber cuando la mujer había llegado herida.

-Esto no quedará así

-Hmm, no esperaba que lo hiciera -Terminada su amenaza Sadiq salió de la sala con el ceño fruncido debajo de su mascara y sabiendo que tendría que explicarle a Kiku de que había ido todo eso. Aunque claramente no se iba a disculpar. La española y él se habían enfrentado en una guerra, que salieran heridos era algo normal y no había sido la única vez.

Isabel dentro de la sala suspiró. Antonio la estaba mirando de "esa" manera como si le dijera que con una palabra el iría contra el otro país de inmediato a pegarle una paliza.

-Toño déjalo. Es la guerra, las cosas son así

-Ya bueno Isa, pero ya han pasado muchos años de eso. No me gustan las amenazas -Francis y Gilbert asintieron apoyando totalmente al español. Una cosa era una batalla en el pasado, otra muy distinta amenazas en el presente.

Isabel sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda a sus dos amigos para empujarle a sus asientos otra vez para luego ir a la zona en donde se habían sentado los tres países de América del sur. Aprovechando la pausa Arthur salió de la habitación para hablar otra vez con Allistor, China se fue a hablar con Japon dejando a Rusia y a América solos charlando cosa que Alemania observaba atentamente para evitar cualquier desastre. Italia se había ido con Romano el cual aunque sentado encima de Antonio se sentía ignorado por el hombre puesto que este se encontraba hablando con sus dos amigos.

México al ver a Isabel acercándose se levantó para abrazarla otra vez. Argentina se quedó sentado pero Cuba también se levanto para aprovechar y en cuanto México soltó a la española abrazarla él.

-Mamá mamá ya nos acercamos a nuestra época ¿verdad?

-Si, no falta mucho para que vayáis apareciendo -Argentina miró a México con una amplia sonrisa y en su cabeza se imaginó a si mismo haciendo el baile de la victoria. México solo le sacó la lengua como respuesta.

-¿Y vuestros hermanos?

-Pues a ver buff por donde empezar -Los tres se miraron entre ellos intentando ver quien podría tener más información sobre quien dejando a Isabel sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza. Podía agradecer esto, cuando ellos habían sido niños había sido imposible para ella mantenerlos a todos bajo control, ahora les tocaba controlarse unos a otros.

-Venezuela y Colombia creo que se fueron juntas pero no llego a recordar si Bolivia estaba también con ellas. Y no saben que estas aquí, pensamos que era mejor que no te asaltaran o algo. Todos te hemos echado de menos...bueno casi todos, siempre hay un par que siguen enfadados contigo por abandonarles

-Pero por ejemplo Perú y Chile están bastante emocionados. Quieren volver a verte, aun si no me fió mucho de su Llama se le van mucho los escupitajos -Cuba rodó los ojos mientras le daba una colleja a Argentina el cual miró a Isabel señalandolo como pidiéndole que hiciera algo. Isabel suspirando se giró hacía el hombre con una ceja levantada.

-Perú no dejaría que su mascota hiciera eso. Solo lo hace con él porque es un pesado

-No lo soy

-Lo eres -Respondieron los otros dos a la vez. Isabel comenzó a reírse y luego volvió a abrazarlos a los tres como pudo. Los había echado tan de menos a todos que casi no podía contener las lagrimas al verlos a todos allí charlando como siempre lo había echo.

-¿Mamá/Capitana?

-Estoy bien -Se separó de ellos y se secó los ojos con cuidado -Solo os había echado mucho de menos a todos -Los tres hermanos la miraron para luego sonreir ampliamente. Argentina fue el primero en volver a hablar.

-Haremos una fiesta. Vendrán todos y ya veras. México podrá enseñarte cuanto a mejorado con su música

-Y Argentina podrá fanfarronear sobre su baile, otra vez

-Hmm! Esque nadie puede con mi estilo

-YO SI, PORQUE YO SOY AWESOME! Au! -Los cuatro se giraron hacía donde la voz había salido y vieron a Gilbert cubriéndose con la silla de Antonio el cual le estaba revolviendo el pelo de forma bastante violenta. Francis solo les miraba hondeando una bandera española como animo.

-Nadie es mejor que mis niños

-Yo si! -Los dos siguieron así haciendo que los países se echaran a reír.

-De verdad. Sois todos como niños. Venga todo el mundo a sus sitios, voy a seguir -Isabel asintió hacía sus "hijos" los cuales le hicieron señas para indicarle que hablarían después.

Arthur volvió entonces a la sala gruñendo algo de hermanos pesados pero al ver que todo el mundo se concentraba en Isabel se sentó rápidamente en su sitio para escuchar la historia. Ya maldeciría a Allistor más tarde.

El único que se había mantenido siempre en su sitio y en silencio había sido Mickael el cual había observado la interacción de Isabel con sus ex-colonias. La verdad es que nada de lo que estaba pasando le ayudaba con su tormento. Algo dentro de él seguía poniéndolo en contra de Isabel y verla relacionarse así de bien con aquellos que deberían haberla odiado por la opresión a la cual les había sometido solo le confundía más.

¿Qué era lo que a él le faltaba para permitir arreglar las cosas con su hermana? Suspirando mandó su mirada hacía la española la cual al verle le sonrió ligeramente para luego comenzar otra vez su historia.

** 1497**

Antonio entró en la habitación de su hermana esperando poder ver como de graves eran sus heridas. La chica había caminado hasta el castillo sola, la cojera a cierto punto había empeorado e incluso Romano parecía haberse dado cuenta de que algo iba mal.

Al entrar en el castillo la reina Isabel se había acercado a Castilla y al verla en ese estado la mando a la cama a descansar. No había quien engañara a su reina, era demasiado perceptiva y la cojera de Castilla no pasaba inadvertida.

Y ahora se encontraba allí, viendo la espalda de su hermana y el corte sangrante que tenia en ella. Era largo, seguramente no muy profundo pero no era para pasarlo por alto.

-Isabel necesitas ayuda? -La chica se giro y al verlo asintió. Le pasó unos paños mojado con agua caliente y Antonio comenzó a pasarlo por la herida.

El agua caliente entró en la herida haciendo que Isabel se estremeciera, dolía algo pero sobretodo quemaba.

-No deberías haberte esforzado tanto. Habéis llegado en un barco quemado, agujereado y ademas con muchas heridas

-Es lo que me pidieron

-No, es mas. Acabaras mal Isabel, lo sé

-Antonio, como se ha portado Romano? -Antonio suspiro, su hermana estaba cambiando de tema lo que era siempre señal de que no quería hablar ya que había pasado algo bastante malo.

-Es un buen niño. Algo revoltoso y no limpia nunca, si lo intenta empeora, pero no es un mal chico -Isabel sonrió. Su hermano amaba a ese pequeño, estaba contenta. De repente notó que Antonio presionaba con fuerza en la herida haciéndola gritar de dolor.

-¿Por que has echo eso? -Isabel se giró y enseguida al ver la cara de su hermano se paralizó. Antonio tenia los ojos vidriosos y los puños apretados. Suspirando Isabel lo atrajo hacía ella abrazándolo con cariño. Se alegraba tanto de que el no hubiera salido herido cuando en realidad si lo había echo. Su pequeño hermano se preocupaba por ella, mas de lo que siempre había pensado, y ahora sin preocuparse de lo que sentiría al verla llegar herida ella...

Antonio se separó de su hermana y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Yo...solo quiero que me dejes ayudarte! Que estés aquí, conmigo. Siempre estabas lejos, en guerras, entrenando. Durante toda la reconquista nos dejabas solos y te ibas a luchar, volvías herida y luego a pesar de decir que nos querías no nos dejabas ayudarte -Antonio se giró para encarar a Isabel, la cual en aquel momento miraba al suelo indecisa, no parecía segura de que hacer o que decir, porque en el fondo sabia que él tenia razón -Parecía repetirse lo que con Hispania sucedió, todo secretos, salidas de noche para luchar y...nos sentíamos...me siento tan impotente

-Nunca fue mi intención -Antonio sonrió mientras Isabel se frotaba la cara -Cuidaba de vosotros como hermana, como siempre lo había echo. Pero tienes razón...¿Os e faltado mucho al respeto? ¿Os e echo pensar que no confiaba en vosotros?

-...Tal vez un poco. Pero podemos arreglarlo y sé que Miguel entenderá. Ahora, si tanto lo sientes quiero que te quedes en cama y te cures -Isabel suspiró pero sonrió, si su hermano no cuidaba de ella sería capaz de matarse y ademas, estaba cansada y un descanso después del encuentro con ese estúpido turco no vendría mal.

Antonio salió de la habitación e Isabel se puso su pijama, luego retiró el barreño de agua con las toallas manchadas de sangre de encima de la cama y se metió entre las sabanas. Dormir un rato no le vendría nada mal.

(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).:.

** 1500**

-DoNDe ESTA mi hERmANa!? -Todos los que se encontraban en el bar salieron corriendo al ver entrar a Antonio. Cuando su querido Aragon estaba feliz y tranquilo podía ser muy tonto y despistado, pero si se encontraba en un mal momento podía ser mas terrible que Isabel.

Era algo casi normal que Antonio llegara al bar a esas horas enfadado, pero aquel día lo estaba mas de lo normal lo cual era preocupante.

El español se acercó a la barra y estampando ambas manos en esta de un golpe miró al encargado con unos ojos que no presagiaban nada bueno.

-DONDE ESTA MI HERMANA!?

-L-Lame-Lamento deciros, mi señor, que vuestra Hermana, la señorita Is-Isabel, no se halla en este establecimiento -Antonio apretó los puños arañando la barra. El encargado retrocedió cinco pasos y se puso a temblar. Antonio estaba de muy mal humor, y cuando estaba así era mejor salir por patas.

Sin mirar otra vez al encargado Antonio dio media vuelta y salió dando un portazo. Isabel escondida encima de una de las lamparas del local suspiro mientras se dejaba caer al suelo con gracia. Podía llevar litros de cerveza en el cuerpo pero no se le notaba nada la borrachera y su equilibrio era perfecto. Ventajas de ser amiga de un borracho como Allistor.

Se rascó la cabeza molesta, su hermano acaba de terminar con su diversión. Ahora, como la pillara en algún bar podía despedirse de toda esa gente a los que llamaba camaradas.

-Rafael dime que hay forma de salvarme -El joven que acompañaba a Castilla suspiró mientras rodaba los ojos. Después de la batalla contra los turcos él e Isabel se habían llevado muy bien, mejor, de como se llevaban antes de viajar juntos, y habían mantenido el contacto. Terminaban coincidiendo para beber y pasaban el día juntos hasta que, normalmente, llegaba algún soldado o el hermano de la chica para llevársela.

-¿No crees que deberías dejar de hacer esto? -La chica se echó a reír mientras se sujetaba el estomago y Rafael temió que del ataque la española terminara rodando por el suelo perdiendo ya toda imagen de gran imperio.

-¿Dejar de hacer esto? Eso si que no querido capitán -Castilla lanzó al encargado una bolsita con dinero, pagando por los destrozos de su hermano, puerta, barra y un par de silla y mesas volcadas, ademas de pagar por todas las jarras de cerveza que reposaban ahora vacías en el suelo cerca de la mesa que habían estado ocupando.

-Volveré! -Salió corriendo del bar haciendo que Rafael rodara los ojos, esa tonta mujer de allí le causaría muchos problemas en el futuro, peeeero, siempre era mejor echarse unas risas con alguien que beber solo en un bar a esas horas de la noche.

Isabel corría por los callejones de la ciudad de Sevilla intentando pasar inadvertida, si conseguía volver a su habitación o esconderse en algún sitio sin que su hermano la pillara estaba salvada de la reprimenda o de aguantar a su hermano quejandose de lo que sea que lo pusiera de tan mal humor.

A medio camino entre un callejón y otro Isabel tuvo que retroceder de un salto para evitar una lanza que se clavó en el suelo haciendo saltar algunas piedras.

La española se giró para ver a su hermano con su pijama todo descolocado y el pelo revuelto. No parecía de buen humor, y encima las ojeras demostraban que lo habían despertado en mitad de su sueño. Ahora entendía el porque estaba tan cabreado.

-Eso podía haberme matado

-QUE PeNA me DÁ! -Isabel retrocedió, su hermano cuando estaba falto de sueño podía dar bastante miedo, si señor. Ademas de que le costaba mucho controlar el volumen de su voz.

-SABES lo MaL que lo EstOY PasaNdo DebidO a UN EnaNO COmE ToMAteS! -Isabel rodó los ojos, el problema del día, otra vez, era Romano! Se dio un masaje en las sienes. En serio que se cansaba de que su hermano cuando era incapaz de dormir por culpa de Romano la buscara por toda la ciudad en sus momentos de felicidad plena, y juerga, para ponerla como guardiana del pequeño Italiano, ademas, parecía mas borracho él que ella.

-¿Ahora que ha echo?

-ME HA AtACADo En mEdIO de mi sUEÑO! -Isabel cogió la lanza quitandola del suelo y agarro a su hermano por el brazo. Era hora de volver al castillo y ver si se podía solucionar el problema con el pequeño. Ademas había un ligero problemilla, ella salía a la mañana siguiente para ir a Valencia y de allí hacía las costas italianas por culpa de los malditos turcos que seguían insistiendo en atacarlos, a Sadiq la derrota de hacía cuatro años no le valía de nada y seguía clamando por venganza, lo único bueno es que iba por lo que por ahora podía mantenerse tranquila de la ventaja que tenia.

Una vez llegados al castillo Isabel cargaba con un dormido Antonio y encima babeando. En la puerta del castillo estaba Romano comiéndose un tomate y el peque no parecía cansado para nada.

-Romano! Que te e dicho de causar problemas las noches que salgo de fiesta?

-Che non lo devo fare più (Que no lo tengo que hacer más)

-¿¡Y entonces pequeño holgazán!?

-Scusa (perdón) -Isabel suspiró mientras agarraba a Romano y se lo llevaba con ella, si no se acostaban ya, esos dos a la mañana siguiente serian insoportables y quería irse de buen humor.

Una vez llegados a la habitación sin delicadeza alguna lanzó a su hermano a la cama, debido al rebote, Antonio terminó de cara al suelo, pero claro, estaba tan profundamente dormido que le daba igual babear encima de su hermana, de la cama o del suelo. Así que siguió roncando tranquilamente como si se encontrara acostado en una nube.

Solucionado el problema con Antonio salió junto con Romano de la habitación y marcharon a la cocina, una vez allí Isabel sacó de su compartimento secreto una botella de ron. Había que decir, que el maldito ingles tenía buen gusto con la bebida, pero eso, era lo único que le daba, por todo lo demás Arthur era un rubiales idiota.

-Romano porque no dejas descansar a Antonio, el también llega cansado después de luchar contra los turcos o los franceses en tierra

-Pero es aburrido, tu te vas a beber por allí, y él se queda en la cama todo el día -Isabel se sintió algo mal, visto así, la verdad no daban una imagen de gran imperio poderoso. Suspiró mientras empinaba el codo para tragarse el delicioso ron. Luego dejó la botella medio vacía en la mesa.

-Eres muy niño para entender el porque hacemos lo que hacemos

-Non sono un bambino

-En realidad -Sonrió malvadamente -Lo eres. Enano, renacuajo, pulga -Romano comenzó a ponerse rojo, de ira y de vergüenza y terminó corriendo hacía su habitación gritando "Ti Odio" lo más alto que podía. Isabel rodó los ojos, tan predecible, él y Antonio, ambos idiotas eran iguales. Agarro la botella y caminó hasta su habitación. Al día siguiente tenía mucho que hacer y poco tiempo para hacerlo, si es que a veces a su querida reina se le ocurrían muchas locuras.

.:.(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:)

** 1503**

La reina no se encontraba bien. Antonio podía ver como la mujer decaía día y día se hacía mas débil, mas enferma. E Isabel, su querida hermana, la pagaba consigo misma, como si fuera culpa suya lo que le ocurría a su reina.

No dejaba de trabajar, iba de un lado a otro haciendo tratos firmando papeles, luchando contra los turcos, se había sentido como un imbécil cuando volvía de las guerras tan cansado y se echaba a dormir, para luego ver a su hermana con heridas recientes trabajando.

En mas de una ocasión la chica había acabado desmayándose en medio del trabajo. Pero nadie conseguía convencerla de que parara.

Isabel se encontraba en ese momento en la sala de reuniones tratando con un embajador ingles que venia para solucionar algunos problemas que se habían tenido en el océano. Los estúpidos piratas ingleses estaban empezando a cansar, si seguían así se deberían organizar unas medidas para evitarlo.

Firmó unos cuantos papeles mas y entonces empezó a marearse, colocó la cabeza en la palma de la mano y cerro los ojos, quería unos segundo de descanso, unos pocos segundos, tal vez un minuto, o dos...suspiró dejando caer la cabeza en el escritorio, lo que necesitaba era unas horas de sueño, una siesta. Despidió al embajador que le aseguró que hablaría con sus reyes para ver si se podían solucionar las cosas e Isabel caminó hacía su estudio algo tambaleante.

Aun no se había recuperado del todo de la última batalla en el mediterráneo. Se sentó en su silla y cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa se improvisó un cojín, en cuanto despertara volvería a trabajar.

Cuando Antonio entró en el estudio con algo de comida se encontró a su hermana profundamente dormida en la mesa. Sonriendo ligeramente se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso por encima. Su hermana, tan responsable pero tan cabezota iba a acabar mal si se mantenía de esa forma.

Y estaba cansado de repetirse.

Pero, como hermana suya la chica simplemente sonreía y decía que no pasaba nada malo. Por supuesto Isabel no llegaba al extremo de pegarse una sonrisa durante las 24 horas del día, la chica no era capaz. Antonio sonrió ante eso, algo que se le deba mejor a él, sonreír y aceptar el echo de que podía ser feliz.

Miguel se había encerrado en el pasado, pensando siempre en Hispania, en como Isabel durante la reconquista había estado en control del condado Portucalense, el joven portugués se sentía insultado y traicionado por su hermana y eso por supuesto le impedía ser feliz. O al menos se lo impedía cada vez que los tres tenían que reunirse por algo puesto que el ceño fruncido de Miguel parecía casi pegado a su cara.

Isabel parecía hacer todo lo contrario que Miguel. No había aceptado lo ocurrido pero intentaba no pensar en ello. Hacía como si no existiera y Antonio sabía que esa tampoco era la respuesta. Él sabía que debía de haber alguien allí fuera con el cual Isabel pudiera ser feliz, alguien en quien Isabel pudiera de verdad apoyarse. Iba a ser muy difícil, sobretodo porque había pocos que aguantaran tanto a Isabel como él o Rafael, si es que ese capitán era todo un santo.

Riendo dejó la comida en la mesa y se llevó todos los papeles. Su hermana tenia que descansar, el se encargaría de todo el papeleo, ayudaría siempre que pudiera a su hermana, sobretodo cuando eran problemas que ella se autoinflingia.

Cuando salió de la habitación vio a Romano corriendo hacía el con una cesta de tomates, suspirando le dijo que viniera con él. Isabel debía descansar y Romano solo la despertaría y aunque ella no se quejaba de que interrumpieran su sueño sabía que se molestaría.

No quería que su pequeño Romano sufriera del mal humor de Isabel o peor, que su hermana se lo echara todo encima a él.

(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).:.

** noviembre 1504 (*)**

Se había encerrado en su habitación y ni Antonio ni Romano conseguían convencerla para que saliera. La noticia de la muerte de la reina Isabel I y de la reciente depresión de Castilla habían corrido por toda la península, incluso en Portugal se habían oído rumores sobre lo que en aquel momento le estaba pasando a Isabel.

Llevaban así ya un par de días, al día siguiente ya sería diciembre y la joven seguiría encerrada en su habitación sin mantener contacto con nadie.

Antonio desde un lado de la puerta intentaba que su hermana le hablara y le dijera algo pero, la habitación estaba en silencio, casi como si allí dentro no hubiera nadie.

Isabel dentro de la habitación se encontraba sentada en una esquina abrazada a sus rodillas. Sabía que no debería comportarse como una niña pequeña, había sobrevivido a la muerte de su madre sin despeinarse pero, el saber que no volvería a cruzarse con su querida amiga, el saber que no volverían a sonreirle de esa manera la hacía sentir vacía.

Suspiró mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacía la puerta. Tenia que salir, tenia que hacerlo ya o si no su hermano se preocuparía demasiado. Se paralizó al tomar el pomo de la puerta, como le había pasada en anteriores intentos de salir de allí su cuerpo simplemente decidió bloquearse allí. Sacudió la cabeza y caminó otra vez hacía su rincón, tampoco hoy parecía el día para salir de la habitación ya convertida en su refugio.

Si su hermano Miguel la viera ahora seguro que se enfadaría, siempre le había sentado como patada en el estomago el que ella no llorara la muerte de Hispania, si se enterara de que ahora por la muerte de su reina se ponía así estaba segura de que el pequeño vendría allí con el ejercito solo para matarla.

Pero tampoco había llorado, bueno, lo había echo cuando fue a despedir a su amiga a la habitación, pero desde que se había encerrado allí no había vuelto a derramar ni una lagrima.

Tal vez, ya era hora de dejarlo, de volver a intentar salir de allí y...se dio un cabezazo contra la pared, siempre decía eso pero nunca se atrevía a girar el pomo. De repente una idea se le vino a la cabeza, tomó carrerilla y corrió hacía la puerta derribandola y cayendo encima de su hermano. El pobre Antonio no le dio tiempo a apartarse y fue aplastado, no solo por una puerta gigante, sino por su hermana.

Una vez arreglada la puerta y despertado el pobre Antonio, Isabel recibió la reprimenda del siglo por parte de los banqueros y economistas del castillo, ya que no se encontraban en una momento idóneo en el cual ir pagando puertas. Después de la reprimenda se tuvo que enfrentar a Antonio, el cual tenia una cara de pocos amigos que, la verdad, daba bastante miedo.

-SE PUEDE SABER EN QUE COÑO ESTABAS PENSANDO

-En salir de la habitación -Antonio agarro a su hermana por los hombros e Isabel se empezó a poner pálida, la acababa de liar muy parda. El español la zarandeó con fuerza de un lado a otro -PODÍAS SIMPLEMENTE HABER ABIERTO LA PUERTA ESTÚPIDA CABEZAHUECA! Y NO PONGAS UNA CARA DE INOCENTE CUANDO ES LO ÚLTIMO QUE ERES! -Isabel comenzó a ver el mundo girar y a perder el equilibrio, ademas eso que estaba oyendo era un pitido?

Romano al otro lado del castillo se frotó los oídos asustado, había dejado de oír durante unos segundos, si es que esos hermanos españoles le iban a dejar sordo para toda la vida.

Antonio se tranquilizó y miró a su hermana la cual parecía estar bien. Tenia unas ligeras ojeras bajo los ojos y estaba más delgada pero nada mas. Entonces se acordó de que el rey le había dicho que nada mas salir Isabel de su habitación que fueran a verle.

Así que sin dejar a su hermana escapar a algún lugar la agarro del brazo y tiró de ella hasta la sala del trono, ahora iban a ver que quería con tanta urgencia el rey.

Llegaron a la sala del trono y entraron cuando el soldado de la puerta les dijo. Isabel entró la primera y Antonio la siguió. Sabía que el rey quería discutir solo con Isabel, pero donde su hermana iba él también.

Cuando Isabel miró hacía el trono no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Allí no se encontraba Fernando como había esperado si no Felipe. El príncipe austriaco marido de Juana parecía haberse puesto bien cómodo en el trono y eso consiguió hacer que Isabel olvidara por un momento la tristeza de la muerte de su amiga para centrar toda su atención en a ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer eso nada más morir la reina?

Felipe al ver entrar a Castilla sonrió, ahora sin la antigua reina y el rey incapaz de recuperar el control el podía hacer lo que quisiera, esa estúpida Castilla ya no podría mandar.

Isabel se inclinó ante el rey esperando a que este comenzara a hablar. Estuvo unos segundo inclinada y se empezó a ponerse nerviosa ¿por qué no empezaba?

De repente escuchó el ruido de ropa y miró ligeramente hacía adelante, el rey se había levantado y caminaba hacía ella. Sus músculos se tensaron, ahora prefería no haber salido de su habitación.

-Mi querida Castilla, sé que usted, tanto como yo, lo debe estar pasando mal por la muerte de la reina Isabel. Pero hay cosas importantes que necesito que haga

-Lo que sea majestad -Felipe asintió y le indicó a uno de sus guardias que se acercara. Cuando este le tendió una caja el regente, solo hasta que su hijo consiguiera la mayoría de edad pensó Isabel para ver si eso la ayudaba a controlarse, la abrió y extrajo un documento.

-Llevaras esto a América. Aumentaras sus impuestos y les dirás que nos manden lo recaudado lo más pronto posible -Isabel levantó la cabeza alarmada, no podían aumentarles los impuesto, eso era Inhumano! Las pobres colonias solo acaban de empezar a formarse y ya les estaban robando a las pobres gentes cantidades enormes de recursos. Si ahora les quitaban el dinero ¿Cómo iban a poder crecer?

-Pero mi...

-Castilla! ¿Osas interrumpir a tu rey? ¿Osas contradecirle? Como ya sabes no admito opiniones en cuanto a mis mandatos, solo debes cumplirlo -Isabel abrió los ojos y se puso pálida mientras retrocedía. Se volvió a inclinar.

Felipe sonrió orgulloso de si mismo, estaba poniendo en su sitio a esa estúpida representación. Lo que Fernando había terminado por aceptar y lo que la reina Isabel había permitido, el ahora estaba allí consiguiéndolo. Castilla respondería a sus ordenes y entonces podría tener su momento para brillar en la historia.

Antonio estaba detrás de su hermana y temblaba ligeramente, quería decir algo pero temía meter a su hermana en un problema aun mayor.

-¿Qué ocurre, si me niego? -Felipe que ya estaba volviendo a su trono se detuvo y miró a Castilla. Esta se había levantado y le miraba directamente en los ojos, la chica estaba dudando.

-Iras a la cárcel -Se volvió a acercar y cuando estuvo a un paso se acercó a su oído para susurrarle el final de su amenaza -Junto a tu hermano y a su estúpido crío -Isabel se paralizó enseguida y apretó los puños los cuales notaba sudados. Observó al rey sorprendida, de donde había salido eso? Desde el momento en el cual lo había conocido en la boda siempre le había parecido un hombre normal, no un manipulador. Se maldijo a si misma por permitir que la pobre Juana se casara con aquel hombre. Debería habérselo esperado.

Se inclinó otra vez tomando el documento con fuerza entre sus manos. Luego dio media vuelta y salió de la sala aun temblando por la ira. Una vez fuera de esas puertas tiró el documento al suelo y lo pisó con fuerza.

Antonio atravesó la puerta alarmado, su hermana no estaba bien, eso lo vería cualquiera que la conociera de algo mas que de vista.

-Isabel...

-Estoy bien. Vete a hablar con Rafael, que empiece con las preparaciones, nos vamos dentro de tres días a América

-Isabel estas segura que...

-Antonio, tengo que hacer un par de cosas en América, no volveré pronto -Antonio la miró y lentamente asintió. Luego examinó el documento que estaba en el suelo y no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Isabel se sonrojó y se rasco la nuca, había reaccionado exageradamente ante la amenaza y las ordenes de Felipe, suspiró mientras lo recogía.

-Creo que me e enfadado mucho

-Como si eso fuera una sorpresa -Isabel abrió la boca para decir algo, se sentía insultada por ese comentario, pero Antonio le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza y se fue corriendo para huir de la ira de su hermana.

Isabel sonrió un poco pero al poco perdió la sonrisa. Nunca se había llevado bien con Fernando pero los dos se respetaban, si quería quitar a esa pulga del sitio de Isabel debía ayudarlo. Felipe no se quedaría con el trono, eso ella lo juraba por su madre.

.:.(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:)

** diciembre 1504**

Antonio se despertó pronto aquella mañana. No tenia mucho sueño, tampoco tenia ganas de quedarse en la cama todo el día, lo que quería era impedir que su hermana se fuera a América, porque sentía que no volvería a verla en mucho, muchissimo tiempo y eso le preocupaba.

Ademas, Romano, que ahora dormía a su lado, había llorado toda la noche anterior cuando se había enterado de que a lo mejor Isabel no volvería hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Lo que no entendía era porque el italiano en vez de irle a llorar a Isabel había venido a él.

Examinó al pequeño con ternura y luego le acarició la mejilla, no quería convertirse en un pedofilo pero el pequeño era tan...mono, lindo, era su pequeño y lindo tomatito.

De repente escuchó unos pasos acercarse a su puerta. Se giró al notar que llamaban y corrió a abrir. Al otro lado estaba su hermana vestida con unos pantalones negros que quedaban por debajo de unas botas grises altas. También llevaba una camisa blanca y por encima un corpiño marrón oscuro. Por encima llevaba una chaqueta de manga mediana roja con unas hombreras de metal. Por dentro la chaqueta era negra y tenia bordes dorados.

La examinó de arriba a abajo y vio extrañado como Isabel llevaba colgada de su cintura una espada, sabía que su hermana sabía usarla pero no solía llevarsela cuando viajaba por el mar.

-Tengo que hablar algo contigo -Antonio asintió y siguió a su hermana hasta el patio en el cual se encontraba su querido huerto. Isabel con el pelo recogido en un moño sumado con la ropa parecía mas adulta de lo que era. Ahora que lo pensaba, el ahora aparentaba unos 18 años y su hermana 20. Lo que significaba que el se estaba desarrollando mas rápido que Isabel pues había crecido el doble de años en el mismo tiempo, aunque eso era raro ya que Castilla se estaba haciendo mas poderosa y Aragón no.

Una vez llegados al jardín Isabel se sentó en las sillas que ellos mismo habían colocado allí. Antonio se sentó a su lado curioso. Quería saber que es lo que pasaba.

-Miguel vendrá, a despedirse cuando me vaya

-Eso es bueno -Isabel hizo una mueca y Antonio supo que en realidad no. Los dos suspiraron, llevaban mucho tiempo sin ver a su hermano, lo último que sabían de él era que se había aliado con Inglaterra para comerciar. Eso a él le había sentado como una patada en el estomago, pero nunca le había preguntado a Isabel como le había sentado, la española seguía resintiendo a Arthur pero Antonio sabía que ya casi la española no sabia ni porque lo hacía, simplemente lo hacía por costumbre o algo parecido. Anotnio sonrió, su hermana podía ser inteligente y fuerte, pero no era comprensiva, al menos no con quienes no eran sus amigos.

-Pero no era solo de eso de lo que quería hablarte, me e enterado de que Fernando pretende casarse con una francesa, pariente del rey de Francia y quería decirte que lo apoyes como puedas. Podría venirnos bien para quitarnos a Felipe de en medio

-Siempre me preguntaré como te enteras de eso -Isabel sonrió y le acarició la cabeza a su hermano, si se concentrara mas en política que en cuidar de Romano y sus tomates tal vez también se enteraría de las cosas, pero sabía que Antonio no estaba echo para eso -Por cierto Isabel, no ocultaras tu genero?

-No, en el viaje de ida no, iré como mensajera real, Rafael se hará pasar por comerciante y mi marido. Si todo va bien luego podremos armarnos en las colonias y tomar al inglés por sorpresa

-Será la primera vez que vayas por el atlántico, no serás una simple mensajera ni por un segundo -Isabel tuvo que admitir que en eso su hermano tenia razón. El Atlántico, llevaba tanto tiempo deseando navegar por allí pero entre todo lo ocurrido aquel año no había podido.

-Ya estamos en el 1500 e?

-Si, el tiempo pasa muy rápido

-Te imaginas llegar al 2000?

-Seguro que será interesante. Y quien sabe, tal vez para entonces seamos mas fuertes -Los dos ante ese comentario se echaron a reír. Era verdad que era muy fuertes pero ambos sabían que no durarían, los imperios grandes nunca lo hacían y ellos eran enormes. Castilla tenia todo el nuevo continente, Aragón el mediterráneo, mas luego los territorios Austriacos que heredarían cuando el hijo de Juana y Felipe lo pasara la mayoría de edad.

-Ese pequeño heredará el mundo

-Isabel tu deberías irte a descansar, tienes un viaje largo que hacer

-Me queda una última cosa que decirte

-Tu dirás hermana

-Quiero que te quedes a Lola -Antonio se quedó un par de segundo en blanco y luego saltó de su asiento mirando a su hermana totalmente alucinado.

-Estas hablando en serio? -Isabel asintió, le dio un beso en la frente y luego se retiró dejando a Antonio en aquel sitio congelado. Su hermana le acababa de ceder la alabarda que tanto había usado, como podía cederle algo tan importante.

Quiso perseguir a su hermana y negarse, no podía aceptar tal regalo, pero la propria Isabel se lo impidió. Allí de espaldas, alejándose de la oscuridad, Antonio al verla así tuvo miedo de acercarse, no sabía porque pero una sensación muy mala estaba creciendo en su interior. No le gustaba para nada, así que simplemente dio media vuelta y volvió a su habitación, aun le quedaban un par de horas de sueño y Romano estaba acostado en su cama.

Si el italiano llegaba a levantarse cuando el no estaba se iba a meter en un buen lío, sobretodo porque cabía la posibilidad de acabar con una habitación destrozada si por aburrimiento Romano intentaba limpiarla.

* * *

**_(*) _Se supone que Felipe el hermoso no consigue ser regente hasta el 1506 pues desde la muerte de Isabel hasta la concordia de Villafáfila en el 1506 Juana fue la reina nombrada por Fernando. Pero como esta es mi historia lo e acelerado un poco haciendo que Felipe se quedara el trono a través de Juana nada más morir Isabel.**

* * *

**Y nada más, aqui está el capitulo! Espero que os haya gustado el capi y que no os haya echo esperar mucho pero bueno, yo seguiré esto a mi ritmo que la verdad cuesta bastante escribirlos. Mi otra historias me sale sola, esta no tanto XD.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Rafael se levantó muy pronto para preparar el barco. Estaba sorprendido de las noticias que Antonio le había dado, y entendía porque Isabel estaba molesta, el también lo estaría. Era joven, tenia a apenas 26 años y aun así entendía mucho de política, y de barcos, no por nada había conseguido barco proprio con solo 20 años.

Ademas, conocía bien a Isabel, y esta solía ser muy tranquila y pensar las cosas fríamente pero había cosas que simplemente la española no iba a aceptar nunca. El subirle aun más los impuestos, ademas de tener que ir ella misma para hacerlo, no le iba a gustar. Ademas, hacía algunos días que se había dado cuenta de como Felipe trataba a Castilla, aun antes de que Isabel muriera el rey la intentaba apartar de la toma de decisiones.

Castilla quien era una experta en política y en guerra era apartada continuamente, no la escuchaba, era casi como si el rey estuviera aprovechando ahora para vengarse de Isabel, casi como si hubiera estado reteniendo celos y odio por la representación de Castilla durante mucho tiempo.

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, Isabel era una experta en meterse en esos líos con la gente y eso que la chica únicamente intentaba ayudar.

El rey no era una persona cruel, ni malvada, amaba a su pueblo y había querido hasta cierto punto a su esposa, al parecer era que simplemente Isabel le daba donde no debía.

Observó su querido barco y sonrió, esa belleza iba a servir mucho para el viaje, aguantaría pero no solo eso, sería rápido. No se dejaría vencer ni hundir por unos patéticos piratas, aunque dejarse hundir era un cosa y dejarse asaltar otra.

-Preocupado? -Rafael se giró y observo como Isabel se acercaba a él lentamente mirando el barco. El capitán sacudió la cabeza y se inclinó para observar el estado de la madera.

-Algo. Es la primera vez que vamos a navegar por ese otro lado

-Bueno -dijo Isabel mientras examinaba el casco del navío -Algún día teníamos que atrevernos no? -El joven asintió mientras les daba un golpecito de vez en cuando para controlar su dureza y su resistencia, hacía poco que lo habían arreglado debido a la tormenta que les sorprendió en el mediterráneo hacía ya unos dos meses.

Isabel subió arriba y dio un par de saltos en la cubierta para ver cuan resistente era. Por ahora se veía muy bien.

-Seguiste mis planos?

-No del todo, di mis toques

-Rafael como siempre eres todo un constructor arrogante

-Ni que fuera el único -Allí Isabel tuvo que darle el punto. Rafael tenia razón, ambos siempre estaban peleándose por eso ya que ninguno de los dos quería perder en ese trabajo. Les encantaba diseñar barcos y otras cosas pero como eran tan parecidos cuando uno diseñaba algo el otro siempre cambiaba algo para fastidiar, y ya llevaban un par de arreglos así. En conclusión, el barco era una mezcla de cada uno de sus estilos.

Había mecanismos que Isabel usaba para llegar de un lado a otro del navío e incluso para subir arriba y otros para esconder armas o escondites que podía servir incluso para personas, por supuesto, esto último era por parte de Rafael al cual le encantaban las emboscadas.

Isabel agarro una cuerda y descendió lentamente hasta el suelo donde Rafael la ayudó a aterrizar bien.

-Deberíamos prepararnos, dentro de poco saldremos

-Si. Por cierto me enteré de que el joven Portugal vendrá a veros

-No. viene a gritarme -Ante ese comentario ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Rafael era el confesor de Isabel, todo se lo contaba a él y por tanto este conocía todos los detalles de la vida, de la española. No sabía como había llegado a confiar tanto el uno en el otro pero así había sido, y la verdad, no tenia nada en contra. Lo único malo es que él como humano moriría, examinó a Isabel y sonrió tristemente, por eso mismo había renunciado a ese amor platónico. La mar y la patria eran sus dos amores, nunca mejor dicho.

Isabel extraña a lo que Rafael pensaba seguía mirando el casco del barco rodeándolo. Notaba la madera bajo sus dedos preparada, solo faltaba que ellos estuvieran listos.

-A quedado bien -Isabel se giró y asintió, entonces abrieron juntos la puerta que daba hacía el mar y poco a poco fueron empujando el barco al agua ayudados por los encargados del puerto. El barco cayo al agua pesadamente y salpicó dejando a Isabel empapada y a Rafael y a algunos otros de la misma manera.

Isabel no pudo evitarlo y le pegó una patada al barco cosa que hizo reír a parte de la tripulación que había ido llegando poco a poco.

El capitán era Rafael, joven, de complexión media, ni muy musculoso ni excesivamente delgado. Pero era alto.

El primer oficial era el sobrino de este, Rafael junior, de complexión mas delgada que su tio y mas pequeño. Este sería su segundo viaje con ella, y esperaba que no fuera el último.

El vigía era un francés que parecía haber desarrollado una buena vista debido a su continuo flirteo con chicas y su caza de aventuras. El francés estaba casado y tenia dos hijos. Dominique era, a pesar de su pesadez, un buen vigía.

Su hijo mayor Luis era el maestro armero, el pequeño Jean era el oficial de intendencia y contramaestre, ambos tenían la complexión grande de su madre con buenos músculos. Y un famélico estomago. Por supuesto estos tres eran encargados de la cocina, su orgullo francés (y ademas los hijos eran medio españoles lo que aumentaba su orgullo como cocineros) les obligaba prácticamente a encargarse de la comida. Luis llevaba ya unos cuantos viajes junto a ella pero para Jean sería el primero, eso sí. Andrea, como antiguo contramaestre se había encargado de enseñarle bien.

Por último estaba Andrea, el piloto, este era un italiano del sur que se había unido a ellos cuando fue rescatado de los restos de su barco atacado por piratas turcos. Andrea era un buen piloto y aunque era bastante torpe a la hora de interpretar un mapa si le preguntabas donde estabas te podía decir la posición exacta. Se conocía las estrellas como la palma de su mano.

Isabel se encargaba de mapas y rutas, para una cosa que podía hacer que no fuera cortar cuerdas el capitán le había dado vía libre. Pero una cosa estaba clara, en esa barco no había nadie que pudiera vencerla a la hora de pelear.

El resto de la tripulación eran simples marineros, algunos veteranos otros jóvenes y simplemente aventureros que lo único que podían hacer era obedecer ordenes y jugar a los naipes.

-Rafael!/Tío/Capitán! -Isabel y Rafael se giraron y vieron llegar a los tres franceses junto al joven Rafael. Los cuatro iban con prisas pensando en que ya estaban llegando tarde. Isabel simplemente rodó los ojos, tardones, como siempre.

El capitán miró a su sobrino con los ojos entrecerrados, este tragó preocupado, ya se esperaba que su tío le regañara o algo. Jean por lo bajo se echo a reír pero gracias a Andrea que se acercó para mandarle una mirada asesina este se detuvo y fue corriendo a vigilar que todo estuviera en su sitio, lamparas velas, etc. Isabel le guiño un ojo a Andrea que sonrió y se inclinó ante ella, luego corrió hacía su puesto para vigilar que el timón estuviera bien, no quería encontrarse con el timón duro y que le costara girar llegado el momento.

Isabel entonces caminó hasta la entrada al puerto. En la puerta esperaban el rey, su corte y Antonio. Al verles Isabel suspiró, era hora de marcharse.

Se sentía extraño pero estaba emocionada, y le habría gustado que su reina estuviera allí para verlo. Sacudió la cabeza y caminó hasta el rey, se inclinó ante él y luego abrazó a su hermano.

-Isabel en serio no debes irte

-Me esta dando la escusa perfecta para marcharme -Antonio iba a decir algo cuando a lo lejos llegaron unos jinetes a toda velocidad. Al frente del grupo iba Mickael.

Los dos hermanos se miraron entre ellos antes de ir lentamente hacía el otro Mickael desmontó rápidamente y dejó su caballo a cargo de uno de sus escoltas.

Isabel lo observó y no pudo vitar sonreír. Miguel había cambiado bien poco y aparentaba los mismo 18 años que Antonio a pesar de no haber alcanzado del todo la altura de su hermano. Pero su cara era más seria, así como más adulta.

Miguel miró a sus hermanos y se irguió lo más que pudo, se podía haber quedado pequeño en comparación con sus hermanos pero no lo dejarían atrás. Además, no pudo evitar sonreír con sorna al ver la ropa de su hermana, como una simple plebeya.

-Miguel, ha pasado mucho tiempo

-¿Unos 200 años tal vez? Y por favor Mickael, Miguel resulta que me estaba empezando a cansar como nombre -Isabel se sintió herida del tono de indiferencia que Mickael había usado, pero ahora no podía dejarle herirla. Tenia que salir de viaje y no quería estar triste o hundida. ¿Y qué había sido eso del nombre? Acaso tanto odiaba a sus hermanos que había decidido aceptar un nombre ingles? ¿Cómo podían haber perdido tanto con su hermano?

-Un poco mas que eso Migue...Mickael

-Me llegó la noticia de tu depresión. La verdad me sorprende verte tan feliz como siempre -Antonio se puso en medio de los dos y miró a Mickael molesto, como podía atreverse a decir algo así sobre Isabel, era su hermana mayor y la chica había sufrido mucho con la muerte de Isabel I.

-Te tienes que ir? -Isabel miró a Mickael seriamente, sabía que el chico intentaba hacer algo, aunque no estaba segura de que. Si quería reírse de ella, o burlarse o cualquier cosa no hacía falta ir con preguntar extrañas ni rodeos.

Ligeramente vacilante respondió, ahora no quería fastidiar su relación aun más porque el que seguramente pagaría sería Antonio al marcharse ella del pais.

-Si, el rey me lo ha ordenado, es mi deber -Mickael ante esa respuesta apretó los puños molesto, después se acerco a Isabel para pegarle una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. Isabel solo giró la cara por la fuerza del golpe pero su rostro se mantuvo igual, como si no la hubiera sentido.

La española miró a su hermano pequeño el cual la estaba mirando con odio mal contenido y dientes apretados.

-Solo...tu y tus estúpidos sueños. No te importa nada más que el mar y sentirte importante. No te creas que no lo sé, ya no te dejan participar en política, a ti te da igual lo de tu reina, estas así solo porque nadie quiere tu opinión, pues empieza a asumirlo. Eres una mujer, y las mujeres no deben ir de viaje ni meter sus narices en política

-Miguel detente

-No! Antonio tu cállate. ¿No la ves? Sobretodo tu, no la has visto? No le importó la muerte de Hipania, de nuestra...de mi madre! Y además me apartó, se creyó mejor que nadie y ahora es el momento de demostrarle que no lo es. Y MI NOMBRE ES MICKAEL -Isabel notaba la mejilla caliente y sabía sin necesidad de un espejo que se estaba poniendo roja por el golpe. Podía oír cada palabra que Mickael decía a pesar de no querer hacerlo, podía ver como Antonio temblaba de ira pero en sus ojos había duda.

-Mig...Mickael, Antonio, me voy ya. Están todos listo para ir

-Vete! Lárgate y no vuelvas. Me independicé de ti, ahora soy libre

-Portugal -Mickael retrocedió un paso ante la mirada helada de su hermana, y además le acababa de llamar Portugal. Antonio miró a sus hermanos, no podía odiar a Mickael por decir tales cosas pero quería aun si...en parte era verdad, Isabel siempre sabía levantarse cuando era derrotada, pero era eso en serio tan malo? Y además Isabel podía de verdad haberles intentado apartar pero eso había sido para protegerlos de la guerra y la muerte. Ya había hablado con Isabel de eso y comprendía lo que había intentado. Al parecer su sueño de hacer entender a Migue...Mickael eso no iban a cumplirse.

A los poco segundo de silencio Isabel dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse. Mickael recordó la helada mirada de Isabel y se puso a temblar pero a la vez su odio aumento. Allí estaba, esa mirada, fuerte, determinada, como si todo el sufrimiento que hubiera pasado no fuera nada.

Isabel siempre se levantaba, no importaba por que estaba pasando siempre terminaba rompiendo todos los obstáculos, parecía que nada podría pararla, destruir o romper ese carácter...o eso había creido.

Su hermano no se rompía al menos no por Hispania, pero por su reina, por esa Isabel I, si había llorado, si se había deprimido, y es por eso que había decidido ir allí, para ver a su hermana hundida. Pero que había encontrado?

Lo mismo de siempre, una Isabel fuerte, determinada y feliz de poder cumplir sus sueños.

-nunca te importó Hispania, te olvidaste de ella y -de repente fue interrumpido por una bofetada de Isabel, la cual no había podido resistirlo mas. La chica estaba temblando mientras mantenía los puños apretados.

-No te atrevas a decir eso. Te recuerdo que yo la vi morir. NUNCA DESAPARECERÁ DE MI CABEZA AQUELLA IMAGEN! -Antonio y Mickael sintieron que temblaban, eso era verdad, Isabel había visto morir a Hispania, ellos no. No había visto aquella escena -Ahora largo de aquí Portugal, querías que te dejara espacio? Pues tómalo! Es todo tuyo, tu punto de luz, brilla y olvídate de mi!

Mickael dio media vuelta y salió corriendo a por su caballo para marcharse de allí. Comunicaría a Inglaterra que se cuidara, que Antonio había decidido ir de viaje a América, tal vez así se pudiera librar de su hermana, luego solo quedaría el inútil de Antonio al cual se lo podría comer con patatas.

Antonio se miró alrededor y agradeció a dios de que el rey estuviera ocupado hablando con Rafael y no hubiera visto ni oído esa conversación. Luego miró a su hermana y se dio cuenta de que esta le observaba ya mas tranquila dejando caer aquella mascara inexpresiva. Estaba dolida, pero Antonio pudo ver aquella que a Mickael tanto le molestaba, el deseo de avanzar. No entendía a su hermano, el estaba orgulloso de esa cualidad de su hermana.

De que ella pudiera avanzar y no dejarse atrapar por el dolor y los recuerdos.

-no se cuando volveré -El español asintió lentamente con una sonrisa triste. Isabel suspiró mientras la abrazaba, nunca se hubiera imaginado que el odio de Mickael pudiera llegar a tal extremo. Tenia la sensación de que su relación ya no tendría arreglo.

-Isabel yo...cuidaré de Mickael, de Romano y de la península, el mar es tu sueño, lo entiendo -Isabel sonrió y abrazó aun con mas fuerza a Antonio. El chico sintió que en aquel momento Isabel estaba mostrando su debilidad por una vez, pero que ademas de eso aun estaba preocupada por Mickael, mas que por ella. Siempre lo estaba.

-Cuando vuelva os llevaré conmigo. Si es seguro, os llevaré a los tres, a ti, a Mickael y a Romano -Antonio asintió e Isabel suspiró mientras daba media vuelta y subía al barco. Aun si el mar era, y sería siempre su pasión sentía que dejaba una parte de ella en aquel puerto.

Nada mas dar la orden de partir todos los que se encontraban en el puerto se fueron a hacer sus cosas. Antonio siguió allí viéndola salir lentamente y entonces apareció Romano el cual salió corriendo en paralelo al barco con algo en la mano. Isabel antes de salir del todo del puerto agarro una cuerda y saltó abajo.

-Ti ho fatto questo! -Isabel lo cogió y sonrió, era un pañuelo rojo echo a mano. Le gustaría ahora quedarse allí con su pequeño italiano pero el barco se alejaba y no tenían mucho tiempo.

-Gracias Romano -le dio un beso en la cabeza y entonces comenzó a notar que la cuerda iba tirando. Le dio un abrazo muy fuerte y le secó las lagrimas.

-Isabel! Ti voglio bene

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Romano, cuida de Antonio -Entonces Isabel comenzó a correr y saltó agarrándose bien a la cuerda, los marineros en cubierta tiraron de un lateral de la cuerda ayudándola a llegar y aterrizar justo en el bordillo del barco.

Isabel se giró y vio a Antonio cogiendo a Romano en brazos. Cogió el pañuelo y se lo puso en la cintura. Era muy suave y sabía que siendo de Romano, tenia que ser de alta calidad, los tejidos italianos eran bastante famosos en el mediterráneo por esa misma razón. Y Romano aun si no lo sabía tenia buena mano en eso.

Entonces la chica dio la espalda a su familia y observó el mar que tenia delante, sonrió mientras avanzaba hacía Rafael que estaba en la punta del barco con mapa en sus manos.

Nada mas oír los pasos se giró para ver a Isabel a su lado. Sonriendo ambos se mantuvieron callados mirando el horizonte, el lugar donde tenían que ir.

-Capitana!

-Dominique cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no es capitana -El francés rodó los ojos y la llamó con la mano. Isabel le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Rafael y luego se sentó entre Dominique y Andrea que se encontraban jugando a los naipes.

Isabel se frotó las manos y observó como iba la partida, como siempre, estaban jugando al veintiuno, aunque se sorprendía que estuvieran tan pronto. De repente se dio cuenta de que se encontraba al lado de Andrea y le miró alarmada. El italiano solo sonrió y apuntó a la mesa. Lo mas seguro es que hubiera dejado a alguien encargado del timón.

-Algún día te juro que te encadenaré al timon

-Oh venga ya. ¿No puedo disfrutar de una partidita?

-No cuando apenas llevamos dos minutos de viaje -El resto de la tripulación se pusieron a reírse mientras el timonel suspiraba e ignoraba a Castilla para poder concentrarse otra vez a las cartas.

El juego elegido fue la veintiuna, como siempre. El repartidor era Andrea que tenia una mano con las cartas. Al poco ya estaba haciendo algún truco mientras las barajaba y eso que todos los que se encontraban en la mesa ya había apostado una moneda.

La cosa siguió así al menos hasta que Dominique cansado le dijo algo en francés que si Isabel no se equivocaba era "Vete a la mierda y reparte de una vez".

Andrea le guiño el ojo y por fin, repartió las cartas. Luis tenia una sota, con lo cual sumaba 10 puntos, Dominique tuvo un siete, tenia siete puntos, Isabel tenia un as, tenia once punto o un uno. Andrea dejó su primera carta en la mesa boca abajo. Todos los jugadores se frotaron la mano indecisos, dependiendo de cual sea esa carta boca abajo podían ganar o perder.

-Siguiente fila -Esta vez la suerte parecía ir del lado de Luis ya que consiguió un nueve, lo que lo dejaba en 19 puntos. Dominique quiso tirarse por un puente ya que tenia un siete y le dio un cuatro, como sumaba solo 11 tuvo que tomar otra carta mas tarde. Isabel consiguió un cinco, con lo cual estaba en los 16 puntos o podía decantarse por mantener seis puntos. Andrea sacó su otra carta dejándola boca abajo.

Luego una vez todos con sus cartas Andrea giró la primera revelando un tres.

-Apuestas! -Los marineros enseguida rodearon la mesa para ver como avanzaba la partida. Muchos tenían claro que el que ganaría sería Luis, ya que estaba mas cerca del veintiuno y eso que solo habían repartido las cartas y aun quedaba mas juego por delante.

-Doblo! -Todos miraron a Luis que estaba sonriendo hacía su padre como burlándose de él. Jean que se encontraba atando algunos cabos de las velas le silbó mientras sonreía. El chico dejó una segunda moneda en la mesa. Dominique suspiró mientras pedía carta, esta resultó ser un tres. Se dio contra la mesa, sumaba solo 14.

Isabel chasqueó la lengua indecisa, no eran malas pero aun podía pasarse si conseguía mas de un cinco, aun así si le llegaba a tocar un cinco ganaría con 21. Sonrió mientras pedía carta. Todo el mundo se echó encima de la mesa en aquel momento de tensión. Si Isabel conseguía 21 ganaba, si se quedaba por debajo de la puntuación de Andrea perdería, lo mismo para Luis que en aquel momento se arrepentía de haber cantado victoria antes de tiempo.

Un cuatro.

Isabel chasqueó los dedos algo molesta. Tenia 20, no estaba mal, ganaría, siempre y cuando los demás no decidieran arriesgarse.

-Pido carta -Isabel miró a Luis entrecerrando los ojos, ya no había pelea contra Andrea ya que para el era imposible ganar con un tres como primera carta.

-Pido carta -Andrea miró a Dominique y a Luis, ambos estaban bien seguros de lo que hacían, así que repartió ambas cartas boca abajo.

Las giraron a la vez y todos alrededor de la mesa se echaron a reír.

Luis había obtenido un caballo, por lo tanto se pasaba. Dominique obtuvo un cuatro, no llegaba, así que siempre y cuando Andrea no alcanzara a Isabel, la chica ganaba.

El italiano se repartió una última carta y giró las tres que tenia. Sumaba 19. Por lo tanto, Isabel se llevó todo el dinero.

-Y así vuelvo a ganar! -Todos gruñeron ante eso. Isabel era increíblemente suertuda a la hora de ganar en el veintiuno.

.:.(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).:.

Iban por buen camino. No había habido desviación alguna el sol brillaba con fuerza y no parecía que se fuera a montar una tormenta en ningún momento.

Estaba segura que disfrutaría mucho mas sino fuera porque su misión era hacer sufrir a sus colonias. Vale que no los había visto nunca debido a que estaba ocupada con las guerras frente a Turquia y todo eso, pero seguían siendo como sus hijos.

Siguió observando los mapas feliz de poder explorar todas esas aguas desconocidas. Había tanto por ver y descubrir. Y ademas como plus había un idiota ingles que derrotar.

Empezó a reírse llamando la atención de Rafael, pero este se encogió de hombros. Isabel tenia la mala costumbre de reírse por nada y hacer el tonto muchas veces. Pero eso hacía divertido viajar con ella, ademas la bolsa de dinero que llevaba colgando en la cintura llamaba la atención.

Diez partidas ocho victorias, esa mujer era una contrincante espectacular a las cartas.

-Señorita Isabel! -La chica se giró para observar a la mujer regordeta que la acompañaba, dama de compañía, tutora, aburrida. Totalmente un coñazo pero para mala suerte se la habían encasquetado para mantener sus "modales". Ese estúpido Felipe, se creía que por darle como tutora a un aburrido vejestorio iba a volverse mas femenina y a alejarse de la política. Y una mierda! -Creo que ya ha disfrutado demasiado de sus "juegos" ahora cámbiese

-Tengo que hacerlo ahora? No hemos ni salido de las costas

-No me seas rebelde señorita, debe cambiarse ahora! -Voz chillona que penetraba en los oídos. Porque Felipe la odiaba tanto no había llegado a entenderlo.

Rafael por otro lado le echó una mirada molesta a la mujer, esa maldita cosa no había dejado de importunar a Isabel desde que terminaron las partidas de cartas.

Isabel quien siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana pero respetando a los demás era obligada delante de las narices de la tripulación a comportarse como una señorita normal y corriente, cuando estaba mas claro que el agua que a la chica no le pegaba.

Isabel tenia siglos, no años, siglos. Sabía mas que todos los que se encontraban en ese barco y los modales claramente le iban a dar igual, luchaba como un hombre pero porque eso le gustaba y porque se le daba bien. Si aprender a usar modales le llegara a servir en alguna momento ya le gustaría a él estar presente ese día.

Suspirando Isabel se dejó arrastrar por la señora mientras la tripulación intentaba contener la risa. Las caras que Isabel hacía de sufrimiento eran demasiado.

Una vez en el camarote Isabel se quedó mirando la ropa que la "tutora" le había dejado en la cama. Entendía bien que era lo que Felipe pretendía y no era una mala idea. Cuando lo había discutido con Antonio su hermano también había parecido estar de acuerdo.

El que nadie supiera que era de verdad España le vendría muy bien pero podía haber echo eso perfectamente fingiendo que era un hombre, otro más de la tripulación. Negando con la cabeza se dejó ayudar por la señora a colocarse el vestido.

Este era italiano con colores oscuros muy ajustado pero sin llevar esa falda tan pomposa que se había puesto tan de moda en las cortes. No tenia escote alguno y cubría todo a la perfección ajustándose al cuello sin apretar. Las mangas eran anchas con lo cual sus manos casi se veían ahogadas en telas. Por el resto el vestido era cómodo. Había llevado en su vida cosas peores.

-¿Ya está contenta? -La señora asintió y por lo tanto Isabel salió de su camarote suspirando aliviada. No era incomodo y además le sentaba bien, eso se agradecía.

Cuando el resto de la tripulación la vio ninguno se atrevió a reírse pero un par de ellos si que la elogiaron por lo elegante que iba.

Isabel rodó los ojos antes los elogios, sobre todos aquellos que venían desde el mástil donde Dominique parecía más concentrado en mirarla a ella que a hacer su trabajo de vigía.

Rafael se encontraba al lado de Andrea junto al timón mirando las cartas de navegación y lo bueno fue que ninguno de los dos hombres dijo nada.

-Que ruta vamos a seguir?

-Pues posiblemente lo mejor sería seguir hacía la ruta con las canarias y luego ya partir hacía las Americas. Tardaremos bastante pero el barco es rápido y los marineros leales, no nos esperamos problemas de motines -Isabel asintió contenta con la dirección que llevaban.

No deberían tener muchos problemas.

,;,(:).(;),(:).(;),;,

Por supuesto una vez que al empezar un viaje uno pensaba "Oh pero esto va a ir genial" o "No va a haber ningún problema" los problemas parecían pegarse durante todo el maldito trayecto.

Habían abandonado el puerto de las canarias hacía un par de semanas por lo tanto debían estar a mitad de camino y justo entonces Dominique había echo sonar la alarma cosa que puso a todo el mundo en tensión.

Isabel salió de su camerino llevando otra vez el mismo vestido con el que había empezado el viaje y aunque era largo la española hábilmente consiguió correr escaleras arriba hacía donde Rafael estaba.

-¿Qué es?

-Un navío ingles. Grande, armado hasta los dientes

-Piratas?

-Tal vez -Isabel asintió y enseguida fue hacía los mapas para ver si había alguna forma de evitarlos. Claro que estaban en mar abierto y con ninguna isla explorada cerca. Estaban a plena vista del otro barco y sin el viento a favor. Si quería huir tenían que dar media vuelta, lo cual les haría perder tiempo y...

-Tsk! No hay forma, no hay nada en esta posición que nos pueda ayudar -Rafael asintió mientras ordenaba a Andrea de mantener el rumbo.

-Dominique! Alza la bandera blanca

-No se si va a funcionar capitán -Rafael miró hacía arriba con el ceño fruncido antes de observar a través del catalejo al barco.

Una gran bandera negra con una calavera se estaba alzando entre las velas del barco. Piratas.

-Mierda

-Vale, tal vez...joder! Venga ya, no podemos tener tan mala suerte

-Isabel calma. Si no vamos con intenciones tal vez, solo tal vez nos dejen vivos. Dominique la bandera blanca

-A la orden capitán -Isabel suspiró mientras se apartaba de la mesa de los mapas para ir a asomarse al mar. El barco pirata se iba acercando cada vez más y la estaba poniendo nerviosa. De repente una mano se posó en su hombro obligandola a girarse. Rafael estaba allí sonriendo ligeramente.

-Ahora mismo me temo que enfrentarnos a eso no es una buena idea

-Tal vez no...pero si tuviera tiempo de cambiarme podría... -La chica suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza -No, lo sé, no es una buena idea

-No son como los turcos Isabel, estos ingleses son buenos. Si queremos poder enfrentarnos a algo como eso. Necesitamos llegar a tierra y armarnos

-El plan sigue en marcha si sobrevivimos no?

-Pues claro que si. Llegamos a tierra damos las ordenes del rey, nos reforzamos el barco allí y a matar piratas -Isabel asintió sonriendo un poco. Ya tenían el otro barco casi encima era hora de prepararse. Rafael le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de volver a posición.

-Camaradas! Dejad las armas, intentemos que esto no se convierta en una carnicería...aun -Dicho eso algunos de los marineros sonrieron antes de soltar todas las espadas al suelo. Isabel deslizó su mano por su muslo hasta que encontró la pistola de rueda atada contra su pierna. No sabía si era mejor quitarla de allí o mantenerla por seguridad.

No se fiaba de nada en aquel momento y mucho menos de como podían comportarse los piratas con ella, al final decidió dejar la pistola, además difícilmente podían darse cuenta de que la llevaba encima.

En apenas unos minutos los piratas ingleses habían subido al barco atando a todos los marineros pero al no encontrar resistencia no mataron a nadie...por ahora.

Y entonces fue cuando el capitán pirata subió al barco español. Un hombre rubio, con ojos verdes, piel palida y unas grandes cejas para acompañar.

Rafael se tragó la risa al ver como la cara de Isabel se esforzaba en mantener la cara inexpresiva y no gruñirle al ingles.

-Tienes mala suerte Isabel -Murmuró Andrea el cual estaba a su lado sin despegar las manos del timón del barco.

-y que me lo digas -El inglés se miró alrededor hasta que sus ojos repararon en ella. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara mientras iba acercándose hacía ellos. A mitad camino uno de sus hombres les dio las cartas en las cuales Felipe ordenaba la subida de impuestos.

-Milady -Con falsa cortesía el pirata le cogió la mano para besarla. Isabel se dejó mientras por dentro deseaba poder agarrar su pistola y ponérsela al pirata en los huevos. A ver si eso le seguía haciendo sonreír.

-Milord, gracias por pasar a saludarnos -Rafael se atraganto mientras Andrea suspiraba, deberían haberle cosido la boca a Isabel antes de que algo así ocurriera.

Arthur parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver a sonreír.

-Siempre un placer. Ahora, podría preguntar que hace una bella dama como usted en este barco?

-Acompañar a mi marido -Dicho eso Isabel agarro el brazo de Rafael mientras parpadeaba coqueta un par de veces hacía Arthur. Rafael en su cabeza deseó poder reírse pero la situación era en realidad bastante sería y seguramente Isabel también lo tenia presente.

-Entonces usted debe ser el capitán del barco -Rafael asintió sin ceder terreno antes los intentos de intimidación del pirata ingles como el de por ejemplo apuntar su espada hacía su garganta.

-Estas ordenes son directas del rey Felipe y a pesar de ellos no veo a Antonio por ninguna parte. ¿Donde está?

-El señor Antonio se ha quedado en Castilla

-Un rey no mandaría algo tan importante sin un emisario. Así que o me estas mintiendo, o estas son falsas , por supuesto te dejaré una segunda oportunidad. ¿Dónde está?

-Aquí no -Y justo cuando Arthur rodaba los ojos e iba a atacar con su espada Isabel le presionó su pistola contra la sien. Todos en la nave se quedaron en silencio observando la situación. Los piratas sorprendidos mientras que los españoles se debatían entre entretenidos y nerviosos.

-...Lo siento ha sido un impulso -Rafael gruño algo mientras notaba como la espada presionaba contra su garganta. Por una vez no iba a discutir contra los impulsos de Isabel.

-Hmm, bonita pistola, es un mecanismo muy nuevo y por lo tanto muy caro así que debo suponer, que usted señorita es el emisario

-Eh...b-bueno -Isabel gruño por dentro, en que lío se había metido ahora -Algo...así? Y esta pistola es regalo de España

-Interesante -Dicho eso Arthur soltó su espada para agarrar la mano de Isabel y en un segundo la tenía atrapada entre sus brazos sin lugar donde huir -Y no tendrá algún otro juguetito

Isabel no pudo evitar estremecerse, ahora lo que menos quería era tener al pirata examinando su cuerpo en busca de más armas. Además ya había sabido que comparar al otomano con el ingles era una gran falta de respeto a Arthur, pero nunca habría creído que el maldito pirata era tan hábil como para desarmarla de esa manera. El maldito inglés tenía habilidad.

-Tal vez, pero ahora mismo estamos en una importante misión. Puede quedarse con la pistola, siempre que se marche

-Hmm, de acuerdo, pero me da que me tendré que llevar esto también -Dicho eso Arthur le dio a uno de sus hombres tanto la pistola como las cartas de Felipe, después soltó a Isabel pero manteniendola agarrada por la mano la cual volvió a besar.

-Un placer haber hablado con usted -Y así en apenas unos minutos se habían visto abordados y saqueados, aunque al menos seguían con vida.

Arthur mandó a sus hombres a subir a su barco. Claramente pocos estaban contentos con el desenlace del abordaje pues había habido poca pelea pero algo habían recaudado.

Isabel se quedó quieta allí esperando a que el otro barco se alejara y entonces fue cuando comenzó a patear todo lo que tuviera delante.

-ME CAGO EN EL JODIDO. COMO SE ATREVE...ME HA BESADO DOS VECES LA PUTA MANO! QUE ALGUIEN ME DE UN CUCHILLO! -Rafael y Andrea se echaron a reír pues a pesar de que uno de ellos había estado a nada de morir al final había salido todo bien...excepto por Isabel que parecía insistir en cortarse la mano de cuajo.


	13. Chapter 12

**Siento que haya pasado tanto tiempo, y que además el capitulo se guardara mal y todo eso, espero que ahora si que se quede bien y que no me vuelva a ocurrir esto otra vez. Espero que disfrutéis de los cambios de este capitulo y espero no tardar casi otro año en seguir esta historia, aunque ya os digo que dejé este fandom hace bastante tiempo y que la verdad no me quedan muchas más ideas.**

**Pero eso si, si decido en algún momento abandonarlo de verdad, os lo diré y dejaré la historia en adopción para que alguien (que sepa escribir mejor que yo) la siga y no os deje con las ganas. Porque se cuanto odio cuando se abandona una historia que sigo y nadie la vuelve a tocar.**

**También quiero avisar: Van a aparecer más colonias de aquí en adelante, cada una con una descripción y un nombre. Espero no molestar a nadie pues nada de lo que estoy escribiendo lo hago para insultar. Así que, si sentís que e insultado algún país, su gente y cultura decidmelo pero que sepáis que no lo hago queriendo. Es solo que investigar llega a cierto limite cuando no tienes experiencia de primera mano.**

**También: Sé que, en ese entonces, los actuales países tenían nombres distintos y que estaban agrupados en distintos grupos y eso, pero como es complicarme la vida para nada e elegido varias "colonias"/Países para no cometer un suicidio. Estas colonias serán:**

**República Dominicana - Puerto Rico - Jamaica - Cuba - México - Colombia - Perú - Bolivia - Paraguay - Venezuela - Argentina - Chile**

**Las fechas de creación de las colonias también estarán algo mareadas. Pero más o menos esto es todo. Tal vez añada alguna colonia más, pero eso ya lo decidiré llegado el momento.**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

* * *

Al final había conseguido calmar a Isabel la cual había vuelto a sus mapas decidida a ignorar todas las miradas de los marineros. No solo había perdido su pistola si no que además había sido besada dos veces por el cejotas y no le habían dejado cercenar la mano asquerosa. Ya se la había lavado así como dos veces pero nada parecía quitarle la sensación de esos labios tan suaves...¿Qué estaba pensando?

-Isabel, tierra a la vista

-Por fin! Venga hombretones a mover el culo. Vosotros dejad las cartas y poneos ya con las velas. VENGA A MOVERSE! -Toda la tripulación se puso en pie y las preparaciones para la llegada a puerto comenzaron.

No iban a cometer más errores nunca más ya que ninguno quería ver a la cabreada Isabel hacer algo de lo que seguramente no se arrepentiría.

* * *

**Sala de reuniones**

* * *

Inglaterra había decidido que era mejor huir que quedarse en la sala como un idiota esperando a que un hermano sobre-protector y varios amigos de la española lo mataran. Por lo tanto en cuanto había tenido oportunidad había salido corriendo dejando a los "sobre-protectores" algo desanimados, ellos habían esperado poder devolvérsela al cejón. Isabel había estallado en risas junto a Hungría la cual le dio un pulgar hacía arriba sabiendo exactamente porque Isabel no había emitido dicha parte como había echo con otras, su amiga española había querido meter en un aprieto al pobre ingles, y eso lo había conseguido. Pero al final las cosas terminaron por calmarse dejando una sala llena de países cansados y una Isabel bastante agotada y con la garganta algo resentida por tanto hablar. Finalmente viendo la situación Antonio había decido mandar a todo el mundo a un hotel en donde les atenderían mientras él, el pervertido, el awesome, su hermana y el pequeño tomatito, seguidos por Mickael se quedaban en la casa del español a dormir.

Alemania se preocupo de preparar la reunión del día después dando una hora a la cual todo debían presentarse en perfecto estado, por supuesto al final tuvo que enfrentarse a bastantes quejas de los cansados países a los cuales no les hacía gracias tener que cortar sus horas de sueño, al menos intentaron quejarse hasta que con una mirada de pocos amigos Alemania les puso firmes. Después le advirtió a Prusia de que si no se comportaba le mataría cosa al momento Isabel se lo agradeció de todo corazón. Aun si por supuesto Gilbert solo haría caso a la mitad de la amenaza algo más se controlaría por nada Gilbert estaba ya acostumbrado a su hermano, las torturas que este le infligía cuando no le hacía caso ya casi no le dolían...casi.

Francis para mala suerte de los españoles no tenía un hermano ni nada que pudiera controlarlo y por lo tanto eso podía llegar a ser un problema. Pero Antonio no creía que llegara a ser nada grave...como siempre al final se liaba de todas formas pero Isabel pensó, que ya se encargaría de eso su hermano, ella no pensaba limpiar detrás del desastre del francés (además de que si ella llegaba a limpiar detrás de alguien podría incluso empeorar la situación)

Y así fue como nada más llegar a casa el grupo empezó una fiesta para celebrar la vuelta de Isabel aunque por supuesto olvidando una cosa, que Isabel debería haber participado. Lo único que a la mañana siguiente el grupo de tres hombres recordó, fue brindar con champan, lo de después fue solo dolor de cabeza y oscuridad.

Isabel por otro lado, sabiendo que los tres idiotas no agradecerían que alguien les interrumpiera la celebración ( incluso una interrupción de la "celebrada") pasó una noche bastante distinta pues aprovechando la calma y sabiendo quien estaba ya enterado conecto el ordenador que Antonio le había prestado para ver si conseguía contactar con él. Y allí a los pocos minutos en pantalla se mostró Allistor el cual al verla sonrió ampliamente.

El escocés tenía el mismo pelo brillante de siempre, aunque más corto de lo que Isabel recordaba, sus ojos se veían más viejos pero al mismo tiempo igual de jóvenes Su querido amigo no habían cambiado, pero algo en él se sentía distinto y otra vez Isabel sintió el peso del tiempo sobre sus hombros.

-Hey

-Hola Allistor. Hace mucho que no nos vemos

-No lo sabes tu bien. Me alegro de verte tan bien. Incluso estás más guapa que la última vez. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, tal vez no, es solo que hace mucho que no te veo -Le dijo el escoces guiñándole un ojo. Isabel no pudo evitar rodar los ojos pero al final le devolvió también el "elogio" aludiendo a dientes amarillos de tanto fumar y ojos en sangre de tanto beber que hizo que el escoces estallara en carcajadas -Como me conoces cariño -después de un par más de risas Allistor saltó al punto que más le interesaba -Arthur me ha contado sobre tu historia. Al parecer el francés puede tener buenas ideas...de vez en cuando

-Oh venga ya Allistor. No me puedo creer que 300 años después aun sigáis peleados. Con lo parecidos que sois y la química que hay entre vosotros

-¿Química? ¿Qué química, que es eso? ¿Se come?

-Allistor

-Nah preciosa. Yo y el francés nunca. Seguiremos odiándonos para siempre, hasta yo creo que se podría decir, hasta que la muerte nos separe

-Idiota

Los dos pasaron así la noche hablando de un tema u otro pero sin ningún fin en especial fuera del de aprovechar el tiempo que tenían para fortalecer la amistad que habían tenido en el pasado. Y la verdad es que al final de la conversación ambos pudieron sentir que habían vuelto a ser los de siempre con el otro. Y eso era de agradecer.

-¿Vendrás mañana? Tal vez necesite de tus recuerdos, durante esa parte de mi vida nos encontramos bastante

-Hmm, tal vez. Me vendría bien reírme de mi hermano ¿Quieres que te lleve algo? E mejorado mucho con el alcohol, cosa que imagino qu ya habrás supuesto

-Oh si, claro que si es lo primero que pensé al abrir los ojos. Hmm, seguro que Allistor a inventado algún nuevo licor -Los dos se rieron un buen rato -pero si, si quieres traer algo nuevo traelo, me encantará probarlo -Entonces la española tuvo que bostezar. Se estaba quedando ya sin energías y sabía que si no dormía ya al siguiente día iba a estar muerta. Allistor se despidió y le ordenó que se acostara por lo tanto Isabel ya no tenia escusas para no dormir, excepto por supuesto el escándalo de abajo que su hermano y sus dos amigos estaban montando.

-Tu duerme, mañana ya lo limpiarán ellos -Y eso Isabel esperaba, porque no iba a mover ni un dedo si algo resultaba estar quemado o destrozado -Además, aunque a veces tu forma de limpiar es decente, no creo yo que se fíen mucho de ti

-Oye, una vez dejé tu barco reluciente

-Mi barco si, pero mi pobre casa nunca se recuperó

-Que te den Alli

-A ti también Bel

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente**

* * *

Tal y como Isabel se había esperado todo estaba patas arriba y Antonio junto a sus dos amigos se encontraba allí dormido como una ostra con babas saliendo de su boca. Francis estaba totalmente envuelto entorno a Gilbert y sus manos estaban muy cerca de ciertas partes del pobre pruso el cual en cuanto se levantara se iba a llevar un buen susto. Francis podía ser muy...aprovechado con cualquier persona que se quedara dormida a menos de un kilómetro de distancia.

Suspirando Isabel se fue a la cocina para ver si preparaba algo de desayunar y cuando Romano se levantó pasó de la escena del salón haciendo como si no estuviera nada para ir directamente junto a ella a cocinar. Él estaba ya demasiado acostumbrado a estas cosas y ya casi ni las veía. Y es que entre el haber vivido con Feli toda su vida, y luego haber compartido casa con el bastardo y sus amigos las fiestas y los borrachos ya no eran ningún misterio para él. Incluso se sabía a más de 100 trucos para limpiar las manchas de alcohol de muebles, paredes, suelos y ropa...aunque el problema era aplicarlos.

-¿Qué tal dormiste Lovi?

-Bien...aun algo desacostumbrado a verte aquí Al abrir los ojos esta mañana pensé que me lo había inventado todo -Isabel se llevó una mano al corazón mientras soltaba un largo "aw". Enseguida la cara de Lovino se puso del color de los tomates y retiró lo que acababa de decir mandándola luego a la mierda para evitarse más vergüenza. Isabel simplemente rodó la cabeza y lo engancho por los hombros para arrastrarlo a un abrazo sorpresa.

-Venga, ahora terminemos de desayunar, tenemos una reunión muy larga por delante -Romano asintió y recuperó su color natural aun si sus mejilla siguieron algo teñidas de rojo lo cual causó que cuando un medio dormido Antonio entrara se le pegara diciéndole le adorable que estaba durante más de diez minutos.

La española terminó teniendo que retrasar la hora de la reunión puesto que su hermano no estaba de ninguna forma entero después de la paliza que el italiano le había dado.

Al final llegados todos a la sala de reuniones pudieron ver que no eran los únicos que parecían haber tenido una fiesta porque allí se encontraba Arthur con la cabeza contra la mesa y una bolsa de hielo apoyada encima. A su lado sentado sobre la mesa como si nada estaba Allistor con un puro recién encendido en la boca.

-Hey honey

-Allistor...¿qué le has echo a tu hermano?

-¿Hmm? -dijo en tono de pregunta el escocés antes de que Isabel le señalara al pobre hombre -A eso, no cariño, eso no e sido yo...del todo. El pobre ya estaba bebiendo cuando llegué solo qu como su cerveza es un asco se la cambié por una botella de whisky

-Te odio -murmuró el ingles medio muerto. Al parecer, pensó Isabel, el pobre cejón no se había dado cuenta del cambiazo de la botella.

Prusia sin el menor atisbo de pena empezó a gritarle cosas a menos de 10 cm del oído hasta que cabreado el ingles agarró la bolsa de hielo y la estrelló contra la cara del Pruso el cual pasó de divertirse a llorar por su "awesome" cara.

-Orden!

-en la sala -murmuró Prusia entre lloriqueos haciendo que su hermano le mirara mal, aunque por suerte para la reunión no intentó hacerle nada. Ya iban con suficiente retraso.

-Orden ya, es hora de empezar y ya hemos tenido un contratiempo -siguió el alemán con la mirada fija en su hermano retándole a que se atreviera a decir algo más en burla. Por supuesto Gilbert ni se atrevió a abrir la boca.

-Muy bien -dijo Allistor mientras tomaba asiento de forma normal. El resto de países escuchando la poca paciencia que le quedaba al alemán decidieron también sentarse y otra vez, Isabel sintió todas las miradas sobre ella. Era hora de volver a empezar.

* * *

**Febrero 1505**

* * *

Ya estaban en america, ya tenían el nuevo continente justo delante...e Isabel se estaba muriendo de calor.

-Pero no se supone que es invierno

-Aquí, Isabel no vas a encontrar mucho frió por estas fechas. Pero el agua está fresquita si esquivas a los tiburones no tendrás problemas

-Ya me lo imaginaba pero gracias Rafael por los ánimos y la propuesta. Tal vez te tire a ti, ya sabes, para refrescarte -El resto de la tripulación miraban de Castilla al capitán ya acostumbrados a como se tomaban el pelo entre ellos. Y aunque en parte lo que Isabel decía era cierto, el calor era agobiante, la pobre mujer simplemente parecía estar dramatizando la situación.

-Tierra a la vista!

-GRACIAS SEÑOR!

-Isabel no grites

Una vez llegaron ya a puerto les recibieron allí los gobernadores de las islas del Caribe, todos bien vestido y para sufrimiento de Isabel con esclavos cargando con sus cosas. Ella nunca había creído en la esclavitud y le parecía una practica deplorable y horrible. Una pena que nadie le hiciera caso en estos asuntos y tampoco pudiera actuar libremente.

Lo que también le llamó la atención fue la presencia de una chiquilla acompañada por un joven algo más mayor cogidos de la mano. La niña tenia una cara a forma de corazón bastante adorable, con un tono de piel marrón pardo. Un largo pelo oscuro que a Isabel le recordaba a las noches pasadas en la cubierta del barco acariciada por una brisa fresca. Los ojos castaños como los árboles que podía ver cubriendo la isla y rodeando el pueblo costero.

El joven por otro lado tenia una cara más dura, con una mandíbula que parecía haber perdido casi toda su redondez infantil para dejar pasa a un hombre. Aunque por supuesto por la altura y el resto del cuerpo aun podía verse que el joven era apenas un niño. Con el mismo tono de piel pardo que la joven pero con un pelo más claro, el joven parecía ser casi su hermano.

El gobernador se inclinó para recibirla en cuando Isabel se atrevió a dar un paso sobre el muelle, después de un alarde de lo que habían avanzado en la colonización le presentó a los dos pequeños, los cuales por al forma en la que miraban al gobernador no parecían muy contentos.

-Estos son: Puerto Rico -dijo mientras le indicaba hacía la niña -y la República Dominicana -indicando hacía el joven -aparecieron hace poco en la ciudad

-Hmm. Encantada de conoceros niños, yo soy Castilla, pero me podéis llamar Isabel ¿Cómo os llamáis vosotros dos?

-... -los dos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras la miraban desconfiados, al parecer los adultos españoles no les habían caído muy bien a estas pobre criaturas.

-No os preocupéis -les susurro, para que el gobernador y sus colaboradores no la escucharan -no os dejaré con esa bola de sebo. Si me decís vuestros nombres cuidaré de vosotros -La niña tiró de la mano de su hermano antes de sonreír hacía Isabel.

-Mi nombre -dijo Puerto Rico en una dulce voz que a Isabel le recordó el cantar de los pájaros -es Valeria, él es mi hermano Dominico (**NA: Si ya lo sé, muuuuy original XD**)

-Encantada Valeria, Dominico ¿Me enseñáis un poco el lugar? -antes de que los niños pudieran asentir y empezar con el paseo el gobernador se puso en medio para evitar que Isabel se moviera -¿Ocurre algo señor Gobernador?

-B-bueno Castilla, mi señora, debemos reunirnos para hablar sobre...

-Sobre nada, las ordenes mandadas por el rey -dijo con una sonrisa la mujer -se han perdido irremediablemente en el mar. Una pena pues tendrá que esperar a que se vuelvan a mandar o me acuerde de ellas, ahora si me disculpa, mis hombres necesitan descansar, y estos niños algo divertido que hacer. Hablaremos después, gobernador -y dicho eso Isabel rodeó al hombre antes de agarrar la mano de Valeria y echar a andar. Dominico echó a correr detrás de ellas después de mirar hacía el gobernador y sonreír.

Los dos niños entonces le dieron toda una vuelta por el lugar saludando a los trabajadores y contándole cosas sobre como aparecieron.

El primero fue por supuesto Dominico el cual se encontró un día en mitad del bosque solo y sin saber que hacer. Poco después de sus primeros recuerdos un grupo de españoles lo había encontrado y sin mediar palabra lo llevaron al campamento. Al parecer el explorador que había estado en el grupo se había imaginado enseguida quien era ese joven puesto que apenas unas horas antes le había dado nombre al asentamiento. En un principio el explorador lo había tratado bien, dándole un lugar muy cómodo donde dormir, compartiendo su comida y charlando animado con él. Pero entonces cuando el hombre se había tenido que marchar para seguir con sus exploraciones Dominico había tenido que permanecer con el gobernador, y eso no le había gustado para nada.

A los pocos días sin embargo otro grupo de exploración llegó con una pequeña niña. La joven y recién nombrada Puerto Rico se enganchó inmediatamente a su hermano y desde entonces no se habían separado ni un momento.

-Hmm, me recordáis mucho a mi proprio despertar. Aunque por supuesto yo no lo hice sola. Tuvisteis que pasar mucho miedo -Dominico al momento empezó a sacudir la cabeza, negando con todas sus fuerzas el haber pasado miedo. Valería por otro lado se agarro de su mano con más fuerza mientras se abrazaba con la otra a las faldas de Isabel -Hey Domi, no hay nada malo en tener miedo

-Yo no tengo miedo, el miedo es para cobardes

-Hmm, eso crees? ¿Te parezco una cobarde?

-No! Te has enfrentado al gobernador, nadie se ha atrevido a hacer eso antes

-Pero yo si tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de que hagan daño a mis amigos, a mi familia. Así que Dominico, tener miedo no te hace ser un cobarde

-Pero si tienes miedo, te congelas, y no haces nada -Valeria se abrazó a Dominico antes de mirar hacía Isabel casi como rogándole de que hiciera algo. Que a ella no le gustaba ver a su hermano tan triste.

-Tal vez, pero al igual que con todo, solo te pasa la primera vez. Oh si te contara mis primeras experiencias con el miedo. Mira cuando era pequeña tuve que ir a entrenar con este hombre. Tenia una cara como que así -y enseguida se puso a hacer caras ridículas y a contar todas sus aventuras con Germanía y con Gilbert haciendo que los niños se rieran con ella. Estaba claro que la intención de colonizarlo todo de los españoles les iba a afectar negativamente a estos pobre niños, pero ella iba a intentar disminuir las presiones que deberían recaer en ellos. Y quien sabe, tal vez vendría bien que se los llevara en alguno de sus viajes en barco. Sería divertido.

.:.(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).:.

No, no sabía de que había estado hablando. El cuidar de unos niños en la cubierta de un barco era toda una pesadilla. Sobre todo porque al primer despiste Dominico iba a terminar por la borda. Rafael y los demás parecían estar disfrutado mucho de ver sufrir a Castilla pero por supuesto cuando terminaron de ver lo agotada que este se encontraba le echaron una mano.

-Me van a matar un día de estos

-Son las responsabilidades de ser una madre. Nadie dijo que fueran fáciles de llevar

-¿Madre?

-¿Qué te creías que ibas a ser para estos niños? Has estado días si, y días también a su lado, enseñándoles cosas y compartiendo historias con ellos. Valeria te adora y aunque Dominico se hace el frió también te busca

-Hmm, si, Dominico me recuerda mucho a mi cuando era pequeña. Siempre fui muy fría con Hispania. Dios no me puedo creer que haya estado tan ciega

-¿Ciega?

-Todo lo que estoy haciendo por ellos. Todos estos gestos, todo lo que comparto. Son cosas que Hispania hizo conmigo, con mis hermanos.. Tienes razón Rafa, ahora soy mamá

-Enhorabuena Isabel

-...OH DIOS MIO VALERIA BAJA DE ALLÍ AHORA MISMO -Isabel enseguida echó a correr hacía el mástil en donde Valeria de alguna forma había conseguido subir. Rafael viendo la escena sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro divertido y a la vez enternecido por la escena.

Isabel estaba aprendiendo una nueva faceta de si misma, y el estaba muy orgulloso.

-Hey capitán

-¿Qué? -dijo mientras de giraba hacía Andrea el cual miraba la misma escena con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Los chicos están haciendo varias apuestas ¿te apuntas?

-Por supuesto -y a espadas de Isabel, el resto de la tripulación comenzó a apostar en cuanto tiempo se le sería prohibida la aventura en el barco a los dos niños.

Una vez en tierra Isabel, cargando con los dos pequeños dormidos entre sus brazos, se giró hacía su capitán con gesto cansado.

-Me van a matar un día de estos -Rafael asintió mientras se despedía de la española la cual con el alma arrastrándose por el suelo se fue hacía la casa que el gobernador le había facilitado para dormir.

Una vez allí acostó a los dos niños en la cama que tenían para compartir, pero no se fue a su propria cama cuando terminó de acostarlos si no que se quedó allí observándolos dormir. Suspirando, y sabiendo que había caído más bajo que nunca Isabel se inclinó sobre ellos para darle un beso de buenas noches.

Al día siguiente, ya se inventarían algo más para divertirse.

.:.(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).:.

Pasaron un par de días hasta que Isabel se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir así. Por mucho que adorada a los dos pequeños no podía permanecer en la República Dominicana por más tiempo.

-Rafael, prepara el barco lo mejor que puedas, necesitamos ir al asentamiento en la Habana, allí han preparado uno de los grandes puertos de las colonias y no podemos retrasarnos más

-¿Y los dos jóvenes?

-Tendré que dejarlos aquí, no puedo llevarlos, es peligroso

-Entendido Castilla. Nos iremos en cuanto quieras -Dicho eso Rafael empezó a mandar sobre su tripulación para poner a punto el barco, mientras tanto Isabel se encaminó hacía donde había dejado a los dos pequeños jugando.

-Valeria, Dominico, venid aquí

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó enseguida Valeria al ver la tristeza en los ojos de su madre. Y es que aun si no se atrevía a decirlo aun en voz alta en su cabeza, Isabel se había convertido en una mamá.

-Tengo que marcharme durante un tiempo

-¿Por qué? -preguntaron los dos a la vez. Dominico en un tono de enfado, acordándose de aquel explorador que nunca más volvía para saludarlo, mientras que Valeria usó un tono más triste, sabiendo que no podría impedirlo si Isabel de verdad quería marcharse.

-Sabéis sobre los ataques piratas a las colonias verdad? Se que también llegaron en una ocasión a estas costas -los dos pequeños asintieron -pues tengo que pararles los pies, y para ello necesito un buen barco

-Pero tu barco ya es muy bueno -defendió enseguida el mayor.

-Lo es, pero necesito el mejor -dándoles un beso en la frente a los dos Isabel sonrió -volveré, y quien sabe, tal vez traiga nuevos hermanos

-¿Pero volverás?

-Si, por supuesto

.:.(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).(:).:.

A la mañana siguiente cuando salieron hacía el océano Isabel se quedó mirando hacía el cada vez más alejado puerto suspirando. Rafael ya había intentado bromear un par de veces con lo de que se iba a desinflar pero nada parecía cambiar el estado de animo de la joven española.

Otro suspiró mas.

-Isabel

-¿Qué?

-Tal vez te guste saber, que hay un barco ingles a lo lejos

-...¿Un barco ingles?

-Si

-¿Pirata?

-Si

-... -Con un sonrisa macabra creciéndole en la cara Isabel por fin apartó los ojos del puerto -vamos a por ellos -dicho eso el barco se puso en movimiento para perseguir a los piratas, y aunque en parte Rafael no estaba seguro de que estaban preparados esto era algo que Isabel necesitaba. Además, el barco era pequeño no tendrían mucho problema ni en alcanzarlo ni en abordarlo. Esto iba a ser...divertido.


End file.
